Lust
by Shadows of Faith
Summary: Set after the battle with The First. Sunnydale didn't blow up and just when a moment of peace might be on the horizon for the Scoobies something older than The First comes to town. Was the last battle just the beginning? Cursing, Violent Content FF AU
1. Something Old

**Prologue:**

Moving with grace, an ease that only comes from age that is challenged by her face, she moved quietly among the tombs, headstones and mausoleums; her hands running over the decaying stones languidly. The silver moon peaked through the leaves, casting shadows as she leaned into the trunk of an old, gnarled tree. The darkness wrapped itself around her, covering every inch of her being. She was hunting, a black panther looking for the kill that will give her release. Her eyes preyed on the slayer, grinning as the slayer slammed her stake into the vampire's chest, snarling at the cut in her arm. Her movements were intoxicating. She watched the Slayer make her way out of the cemetery, smiling as the Slayer turned around, looking straight at her through the darkness. A deadly gleam reached her eyes as the Slayer paused before turning, swiftly leaving the cemetery. She pushed off the tree, disappearing into the darkness as her single word hung in the air, "Slayer" .

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something Old**

"Willow I'm home!" screamed the young blonde as she walked through the door. She took off her coat, revealing a six inch slash on her upper arm. She flinched at the material brushed over it.

"Hey Buffy…Oh my god what happened?" said the red-head running up to her friend.

"Don't worry Willow, the vamp I was fighting didn't like following the rules of staying still as I killed him. He pulled a switchblade on me, but no worries. Mr. Pointy got to meet him" Buffy bantered as Willow led her to the living room. They sat down on the couch while Willow looked at the cut. Another girl came into the room, eating popcorn.

"Nice cut Buffy" she said between mouthfuls.

"Thanks Kennedy but I would say the vamp is worse off". Kennedy chuckled, but was silenced by Willow's glare.

"Buffy could have been seriously hurt" she said, checking Buffy over to see if there were other wounds.

"Don't worry Will's, no serious injury to me" Buffy said, putting her hand on the redhead's arm.

"And its not like she can't take care of herself baby, she is the original chosen one after all. Dying two times makes this cut look like that nasty paper cut you had last week" Kennedy said, running her hand through Willow's hair while finishing off her popcorn.

"That was an evil hexed paper cut" Willow muttered as she reached under the coffee table for the spare med kit. Buffy and Kennedy smiled at her.

"You are so cute" Kennedy said kissing the top of her head. Buffy smiled at the young couple.

"So Buff, is there any big bad in Sunnydale that wants to take over the world today?" Willow said nonchalantly. Buffy frowned for a minute,

"Actually while I was fighting knife-boy, I felt something" she said, watching Willow get out the suture kit. "Yea you were feeling that knife going into your arm" Kennedy said, plopping down on the easy chair. Willow glared at Kennedy, "What did you feel?" she asked.

"I don't really know, it felt….old". Willow looked up from the wound, "You mean like the feeling you got when you fought Glory?" Kennedy sat up quickly, remembering the memories Willow shared with her during that battle. Buffy shook her head,

"No it was older, like the First older" she said, a chill rippling through her body. Willow and Kennedy cast worried look at each other.

"Does that mean that the First could be back?" Kennedy asked, the trepidation dripping from her voice.

"To tell you the truth I think this is older. You know how the First is supposed to be the first evil; this was almost like the thing that created the First" Buffy said, confusion reflecting in her eyes. Willow furrowed her brow, "How could you tell all this?"

"I don't know. It was like the information just flowed into my head just now. Or it could be the drugs that you just gave me I'm not so sure" she joked. She did not want to make the red-head worry so much now that her girlfriend was a slayer as well. She put her hand on her forehead, blocking out the other two as she was flooded with the memories of the battle against the first.

They ended up destroying the new high school, which was almost poetic justice in her mind. She was flooded with all the screams of the potentials turned slayers dying at the hands of the Turok-Han's that flooded from the hellmouth. Suddenly the sounds were drowned out by a voice, "_I never would have guessed that you would succeed in defeating the First Evil"_, the voice said, a hint of humor reflected in its tone. _"Who are you?"_Buffy asked, looking around for the source of the voice. _"Don't worry slayer. You'll find out soon enough." "Wait!" Buffy called, but the voice was gone._

"Buffy?" Willow's voice busted through the fog. She shook her head and looked around the room. Kennedy had moved next to her on the couch, a look of concern on her face.

"What did you say Will?" Buffy asked, running her head.

"I was just telling you that I was done stitching your wound, but you looked like you were far away. What happened?" Willow asked putting the med kit back under the table. Buffy shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing Will, like I said before it must be the medicine".

"Are you sure Buffy, you really spaced out there for a minute" Kennedy said tilting her head towards the oldest slayer. Buffy shook her head and stood up, checking the wound for tightness.

"Good job Willow, I think that I am just going to hit the hay, maybe I was hit harder than I thought" she said, smiling at them.

Both Kennedy and Willow got to there feet, watching the slayer as she went upstairs. Kennedy took Willow's hand, feeling the concern and worry coming from her mate.

"She'll be okay Will. She just hasn't gotten over losing that many potentials and Spike during the last battle" she said, leading her downstairs to their basement apartment.

"I know Ken; I was hoping that she would get a break with all the potentials becoming slayers. Guess we are going to have to call Giles and Xander. I think they went to get a new slayer in southern Asia" she said sitting down on the bed.

Kennedy crawled behind the witch, massaging her shoulders and neck. "It might not be anything serious Will, why don't we just wait and see. Giles and Xander are going to be back in a week. What's the worst that could happen in a week?" she said, gently lying Willow down on the bed.

Willow laid on her side as Kennedy held her from behind. Willow's mind raced with the possibilities of what could happen in a week on the hellmouth. She waited until she heard her lover's breathing become slow and steady; she gently eased out of her arms and went to her desk. Opening her laptop she started to research what little information Buffy was able to give. "At least we knew what the First was, but how can we find something older than that?" she muttered to herself, looking at all the topics that arose during her search. She realized that it was going to be another long night.

_________________________________________________________________________

Buffy gently peeled herself out of another pair of destroyed clothing. "I wonder how many pieces of clothing I have actually gone through in the past eight years?" she pondered to herself as she looked over her naked reflection. Her body was mapped with scars, some old some new. She gently traced the ones on her chest and stomach. The scars continued onto her back, criss-crossing over her shoulder blades all the way down to her back. Thin pale lines crossed over her eyes. She thought back to the demon that gave her those marks, its hands were razors. "Lucky shot" she muttered, walking into the bathroom that adjoined her room.

It used to be her mothers room, but after she died two years ago it became hers. She ran a bath, careful not to get water on her newly stitched arm. She gently lowered her sore body into the warm water. She was only 25, but she felt like she was 40. "The price you pay for being a slayer" she thought, resting her head against the back of the tub. Her mind wandered over her life, a habit she has picked up on since she first became a slayer when she was 16. She thought back to when she was little, when her parents were still together and her dad would keep his promises. Merrick's face flashed into her mind, her first watcher, and how he died protecting her. The never-ending apocalypses she's lived through, and all the ones she hadn't.

Her hands were idly tracing each scar as each memory flooded her mind. She ran her hand over the only scar that wasn't given to her by a demon, the bullet hole right above her heart. The tears flowed down her face as she thought of Tara. "Why did the bullet miss my heart but hit hers?" she thought, more tears racking her body. All the people that she has lost over the years, and she is still standing, she was supposed to be dead, but instead she is still here, going out everyday and still risking her life. And now there was something else out there that could break the little peace that she has been able to find after the battle with the First Evil. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started to clean the blood and dirt off her body, careful not to touch the newly stitched wound. She stood up, the water cascading off her lithe body. She dried her hair and wrapped a towel around her body. She wiped down the mirror and brushed her teeth and hair. She walked into her bedroom, her hand falling across the bathroom light as she dropped the towel in the middle of the floor and climbed into bed, the cold sheets raising goosebumps across her naked body. She sighed as she laid her head on the soft pillows, pulling Mr. Gordo closer as she closed her eyes, waiting for her nightmares to come.

_________________________________________________________________________

The moon filtered through the trees, hitting the figure hidden in the branches. Her black trench coat hung below her, swaying in the breeze, as she sat there, watching the naked slayer climb into bed. The moon hit her face, glowing off the pale skin. Flecks of emerald sparkled in her golden eyes. She sat for hours, watching the nightmares plague the Slayer in her sleep. She closed her eyes, the images racing through the Slayer's mind flashed across her eyelids. She didn't open her eyes again until the first rays of sunlight broke into the sky. She stood up on the branch, softly leaping towards the window sill. She landed silently, her eyes shifting back to the Slayer as she began to toss into consciousness. She laid something down on the window sill, preparing to fall back away from the ledge. She quickly drew a heart with a stake through it before falling backwards, disappearing before her body hit the earth.


	2. Very soon

"A/n: I don't own any of the characters, Joss Whedon does so I have no claim to them…there now that's out of the way…..I wish I owned faith though lol"

Chapter 2: **Very Soon**

Kennedy rolled over in bed, her hand searching for her lover. When she came up empty her groaned, not wanting to open her eyes to find the witch gone from the bed. "Here we go again" she growled, slowly opening her eyes to the empty space. Willow's side of the bed didn't look like it was slept in all night, and the cold chill from the sheets only confirmed that the witch had spent another night out of bed. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was a little before dawn, earning a frustrated growl from Kennedy, knowing full well she would never get back to sleep until she found her hacker. he young slayer rolled over on her back before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, quickly standing up. The cold chill of the floor earned a muttered curse as the cold jarred her body to full consciousness.

"I'm in California dammit it's not supposed to be cold" she fumed, quickly padding across the floor to the stairs. She glanced at the desk as she reached for the railing. Willow's laptop was missing from its usually place. She shook her head as she began the climb out of their basement apartment, already hearing the clicking of Willow's keyboard from the dining room. Her shoulders sagged in defeat, her head shaking as she she detoured into the kitchen, grabbing herself a cup of tea from the pot she knew Willow would have made for herself. Sipping the cooling liquid she listened to the tapping of Willow for a few more minutes, trying to guess how long her lover had been awake. The sounds of the early morn echoed through the kitchen window. Kennedy closed her eyes, slightly smiling at the sounds of the world and her lover, a momentary sense of peace overriding her ire of having to search for Willow. It surprised her how she was able to find peace in the littlest things nowadays.

"That's because you thought the world was going to end" came Willow's voice in her head. She spat out the mouthful of tea she had in her mouth, a slew of spanish curses slipping passed her lips as her shirt was now soaked with the tea.

"I told you to warn me before jumping into my head woman" Kennedy angrily thought, walking into the dining room. Willow tried to stifle her giggle at the site of tea-soaked Kennedy, failing to hold back as Kennedy's eyes narrowed even more in anger. After a minute of Willow laughing, Kennedy's frown broke into a small pout, earning another round of giggles from Willow. She stood up from her laptop, her hands grabbing Kennedy's hips as she went to kiss her, smiling when Kennedy turned her head away.

"I'm sorry baby, I felt you wake up and I was wondering what you were up too. By the way why are you up?" Willow asked, stretching her back. The sound of vertebrae snapping back into place caused Kennedy to wince.

"Baby how long have you been sitting up here" Kennedy asked, forgetting about being angry. Willow sighed, looking at the computer on the table.

"Oh I figure about seven hours now" she said quietly, looking down at the floor not wanting to see the look of anger in Kennedy's eyes. She knew Kennedy hated it when she researched late into the night. She even understood Kennedy's logic, agreeing that she would be useless if she spent all night researching and then tried to use her magic. But the old hacker in her couldn't stop from researching. They have spent many nights angry at each other over this.

Kennedy sighed, lifting Willow's head, it was way to early to argue. "Well then my love..", she said looking her deep in the eyes, "since you have been up for so long researching then you can come back downstairs and get some sleep. Don't worry the big bad will still be here in the afternoon" Kennedy smiled as the hacker's eyes filled with confusion.

"Don't you mean morning" Willow asked, looking outside. The sun was just coming over the horizon, its rays peaking through the dining room curtains. "Oh" she answered, smiling sheepishly.

Kennedy chuckled as Willow closed the computer. "Now come on you nerd, it's off to bed" she said, putting her arm around Willow's waist. Willow huffed indignantly and started to pull away from her. Kennedy grabbed her shirt and spun her around into a deep kiss. She ran her tongue across Willow's lips, waiting for her to grant her access to her mouth. Willow moaned as she opened her mouth, moaning again as Kennedy's tongue entered, the taste of tea lingering in her mouth. They stood there, kissing each other passionately until finally Willow pulled away for much needed oxygen. Her lips swollen from the kiss. Kennedy's eyes were darkened, but she held back. Willow needed to get sleep, so she could hold out for a day or so. She and the witch walked back to their apartment. Kennedy watched Willow as she walked down the stairs, watching as her ass swayed. Kennedy moaned, rubbing her face, "Definitely have to take a cold shower later" she said, follow her lover to bed. Willow was asleep before she could even get settled in bed. Kennedy cuddled underneath her lover, sighing at the warmth coming from the redhead. "You have no idea what you do to me, Miss Willow Rosenburg. You have no idea".

________________________________________________________________

Buffy tossed, gripping the sheets tightly in her fists as the ghosts of those who lost their lives plagued her dream. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she tried to block out the screams of rage and pain.

_"What do you want from me!" she screamed in the middle of the darkened room. The ghosts of those who died because she failed kept coming after her, asking her why she failed, why they were dead, blaming her._

_"Buffy why couldn't you have come a minute sooner?" her mother asked reaching out to her. Tara was next to her reaching out as well. "It was your fault that Warren came with a gun. You took me away from Willow, she almost destroyed the world! How could you" she screamed. Buffy rocked back and forth, her hands clamped over her ears as the tears flowed down her face._

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me" she sobbed, trying to block out the cries from the people she loved. Suddenly everyone faded from the room, leaving Buffy in complete silence. Buffy looked up slowly, afraid of what she might find. A solitary figure stood before her, their hand out to her to help her to her feet. She looked at the outstretched hand for a second, unsure what to do. Her face was stained with tears as the figure, whose face was covered in the darkness, motioned for her to take their hand. Buffy sobbed as she grabbed the hand, pulling herself to her feet. The figure quickly stepped back into the darkness, their hand falling back to their side. The stood their in silence, Buffy's occasional sniffles the only break in world usually filled with screaming. "Who..." Buffy started before the sound of the figure stopped her. _

_"I have to wonder why a slayer would be forcing herself to go through this kind of agony. Are you masochistic or do you really think you deserve this punishment" said the voice. Buffy looked at it, tears still flowing down her face._

_"Who are you" she asked, not being able to figure out of the voice was a boy or a girl. The figure chuckled, giving away a hint of femininity in the tone of her voice._

_"You keep asking that. But I asked you first. Why is the most powerful slayer in nearly 3 billion years in oblivion letting apparitions torture her like it was her fault they were dead. They aren't even the original person, they aren't even an extension of their souls. They are just apparitions you created in your mind" the voice said, getting stronger._

_Buffy blinked back the surprise, wiping away the last of the tears. "Because if it wasn't for me they would all still be alive" she answered angrily. The figure chuckled again as Buffy's anger rose._

_"No they wouldn't have, more would be dead. But now is not the time for that discussion. I must take my leave."The figure turned to leave._

_"Wait, you didn't answer my question. Who are you? Why aren't you showing yourself?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms. Defiance for this figure etched itself across her face. The figure stopped for a minute and turned its head._

_"Now is not the time Slayer. It's sunrise" she said, looking at the sun that appeared over the horizon._

_"Wait" Buffy called out, but the figure was gone._

Buffy sat straight up in her bed, her body shivering as beads of sweat worked down her face and chest. Her breath was uneven as she looked out her window to the rising sun. "What the hell is going on" she thought, collapsing back into bed. Her mind drifting back to the figure that has now twice seeked her out. "At least I know it's a girl" she said out loud, getting out of bed. She pulled her bathrobe over her naked body and was about to walk into the bathroom until something on the window caught her eye. She walked over to the winder, her head slightly tilted in confusion as she took in what lay before her, gasping as she realized what it was. A heart was drawn on the window, with a stake drawn through it. On the sill under it laid a beautiful dagger with a rose laid across the blade, a note stuck underneath it. Buffy pulled the note gently underneath the blade and opened it. The neat, ancient looking script caused her breath the catch in her throat as she read the message,

_"To help you fend off those demons, both in and out. Soon slayer, very soon"_

Buffy looked out the window again, gently tracing the dagger before re-reading the note. One thought played across her mind as the Sun fully broke over the horizon, "What the hell was going on?"


	3. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

Chapter 3 Hell Hath No Fury Than A Woman Scorned

_The wind howled through the woods as she ran, fear flashing through her eyes as she kept looking back at her chaser. She didn't see the earth fall off the edge of her path until it was too late. She tumbled over the edge, her body tumbling in the air as she disappeared into oblivion. Her chaser skidded to a halt, watching as she was engulfed in the darkened flames of eternity._

She watched silently as people busily went upon their daily lives. The sun beating steadily on her pale skin, swirls of black ink almost glowing, but the warmth never penetrated. Amazement filled her as she surveyed the "modern" era she found herself thrust back into. A woman walked close to her, speaking into a small, black box. "How simple it would be to just reach out and snap her neck" she thought as anger at the mortality of humans rose in her throat, her eyes swirling gold. She started to walk away, focusing on the feel of the road under her feet instead of the bloodlust that was raging within her. As much as she hated the pathetic existence of these humans, it felt good to be home.

"Even though it has changed since the last time I saw it" she thought, grimacing at a teen with spiky hair and a metal bar through his nose run past her. "I never thought I would say this but I miss the humans that ran around waving clubs" she muttered to herself as she watched a group of people the teen joined push through the crowded streets. She walked into the middle of the road, smiling as no one noticed to the leather clad warrior. She growled at a young boy clinging to his mother's leg, crying at his dropped sweet, his face covered in the sticky substance that now was running down the stone walkway. The boy suddenly stopped crying, fear sliding onto his face as he looked for the source of the growling. She smirked, leaving the boy behind. She slipped into the fray of humans, her black coat swirled around her legs as she disappeared into the wind.

* * *

"What did you find Will?" Buffy asked sitting next to her, sipping her coffee.

Willow sighed as she rubbed the sore muscles in her neck. She didn't get as much sleep as she hoped for. She passed out as soon as she hit the bed, but woke up a few hours later to an empty bed, "I guess that is why Kennedy hates it so much" she thought grumpily, hating to wake up alone. She looked up at Buffy, who was also massaging her neck.

Buffy had sat in the living room for three hours, holding the dagger, and the rose, staring at them like they were foreign objects. She had only broken out of her trance when she heard Willow ascend the stairs. She had run back up to her room and hid the dagger before Willow saw them. She didn't know why but she felt as if Willow wasn't supposed to know yet

"I'll tell you what I didn't find, Kennedy next to me when I woke up that's what" the redhead thought, looking at her best friend. "A whole lot of nothing except for vague references about something called the Reign of Demons, and a couple texts about how the End of Days may still be happening" She said as she continued to type away at the computer. Buffy chuckled into her drink.

"So we have a whole lot of vague about somethings we are not sure about on something we thought we took care of?" she asked exasperatedly.

"If we go one your gut and what I have found, we are dealing with a demon that actually predates any records within our grasp. I'm talking the very beginning of human life. What I do keep finding is these vague references to the Reign of Demons, which happened billions of years ago, but the reference only speaks about it as a legend. I don't have the proper reference material at this moment for this. We might have to access the old council's database, which won't be up for a couple more months, and even then we are only guessing that they might have something" Willow said, shutting the computer down.

Buffy sighed as she followed the redhead into the living room. She plopped down on the couch in a huff. She hadn't told Willow yet about the two encounters with the "mysterious woman" as she now has dubbed her. She wanted to give Willow a rest from all of the researching. Buffy smiled softly at her friend, glad that she had stuck around for as long as she did.

"Thank you for being here Will" Buffy said, looking her friend straight in the eyes. Willow looked curiously over at her friend. Buffy only said things like that when something was bothering her, and when the world was about to end. Both options made Willow's heart constrict with worry.

"No prob Buffy you know I love ya but... "Willow said, pausing. . . "Buffy what is bothering you? Ever since you came home yesterday you have been spacing. What are you worried about?"

Buffy shook her head at her friend. "I was just hoping for some peace that lasted more than a few months" she said stretching out on the couch. She was also intrigued, wondering what this woman could want with her. "What is she? God I hope it isn't another god" Buffy groaned at the thought of dealing with another god.

Kennedy walked into the room; her pj's stuck to her still damp body, a towel in her hair. "What you groaning about Buffy?" she asked as she sat down on the recliner; pulling her legs underneath her.

Willow looked at her girlfriend, smiling softly at her.

Buffy smiled at them, glad that out of all the bad things that they had to go through in the past year they were still able find each other. A wave of sadness hit her as she thought back to all the loves she had in her life. Angel, she thought she would love him forever but that couldn't happen. Looking back now she realized that although she thought she was totally in love, she was more in love with the thought of being in love. Riley, was boring even if she did love him. And Spike.... she stopped her thoughts, images of the final battle invading her mind. She had finally told him she loved him, but he didn't believe her. He became a great champion, and she admired his bravery, even when he had the chance to leave, he didn't. She sighed, wondering if she ever going to be allowed to love without that love being undead or corn-fed. She chuckled and stretched her arms out, bringing Kennedy and Willow out of their haze. "It's half-past nine now, how bout we all get out of these pj's and head out for some breakfast. Maybe we'll be able to figure out what is going on with some food in our stomachs" she said standing up.

"Yea and if we don't, hey we are still fed" Kennedy piped in, smiling at Buffy's grin. "Yup", Buffy thought. "I am glad that we can still find happiness".

* * *

The demon hung limp in the chains of what once used to be his dungeon. His blood pooled at his feet as he took shallow breaths. He may have been immortal, but it didn't mean he couldn't feel pain. His hair was matted to his face and his one eye was swollen shut. Numerous cuts and wounds dotted his body, slashing across the tattoos that adorned his skin. The rings that were in what used to be his ears were scattered across the room. He growled in pain, sensing the demon that did this to him enter the room.

"Aww what is the matter Ronwe? Here I thought you would be so happy to see me! I mean, it has been over 500 years since you collapsed that dimension behind me. Well, 500 years for you anyway." the raven-haired demon smiled devilishly as Ronwe surged against his chains, her sickly sweet voice raging in his ears.

"Amdis" he growled venomously.

"Wow I haven't heard that name in a while. I mean, hopping from one dimension to another you have to adjust to different nicknames. You know I got stuck in a shrimp dimension! Took me almost a thousand years to finally get that stench off me?!" she leaned her arm on Ronwe's shoulder, smiling as he tried to wrench himself away from her. "Now c'mon Ronwe, tell me the truth, you know you missed me. I mean you were the one that chose me for Lucifer. Aren't we just the best of friends" she smiled at him as she dug her fingers into his broken shoulder before pushing him away in disgust. She whirled around, a chair materializing in behind her as she sat down, her leather duster swishing around her legs. She continued to talk to him in a sickly-sweet voice, " I mean, it wasn't my fault that you chose a slayer, although I do have to admit you didn't really get the choice in making me a demon now did you" Amdis reminisced as she looked over at the knives displayed on the wall. Soon they began to float towards her, their points aimed directly at Ronwe. Ronwe hissed in pain as the knives flew into his body, sinking down to their hilts. He sagged to his knees again, moaning in fear and pain as Amdis was suddenly kneeling in front of him, grabbing his hair as she pulled his head back to look into his eyes, her hand gripping one of the blades in his shoulder. Ronwe gulped down, all his anger turned to fear and the rage and bloodlust that filled her golden eyes, before she pulled down on the knife, tearing through his flesh. He howled in pain as she walked back to her chair, watching him struggle against the magically reinforced chains.

Amdis leaned back in the chair, she did not look a day over twenty, the year that Ronwe had first chosen her. She laughed at him as he let his thoughts race. _"Poor Ronwe, even after four billion years you still regret ever choosing me. Ohh that is so cute. Hey remember when I found out that you destroyed everyone I had loved when I was human. I think I still had a bit of humanity left in me at that time. Lucifer took such pity on me, remember the fun we had that hundred years?" _she said, never moving her lips. Her voice had drowned out his thoughts as it echoed in his mind.

"**Amdis**" came a voice from above her. A person appeared next to her, looking to her then to Ronwe, disgust evident on his face. Amdis looked up at the man next to her. He stood tall at 7 feet, his jet black hair falling to his face as he looked down at her. His crystalline eyes and soft features made him handsome, and she had thought so, until he created what she was today.

"Luci how are ya doing" she said, looking into her ex-husband's eyes. Though he looked angelic, his eyes still portrayed the darkness inside of him. His features twisted in anger as he looked back to his advisor, who hung limp in exhaustion.

"Amdis why did you not let me know you were back in this dimension" he asked sweetly. A plush chair materialized behind him as he kept his eyes trained on her. He sat down, clasping his hands together as he crossed his legs. She looked over him sideways, her body still facing Ronwe, scrunching her nose in disdain. He looked at her, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair.

"After a billion years you still dress the same" she sighed loudly, leaning into the side of her chair as she fully faced him, "Did I not teach you any fashion sense the last time I was in this dimension, keep up with the times man" she teased, motioning to his outfit as she swing her leather clad leg over the arm of her chair, her black combat boots shining in the light. He was wearing a black, fitting vest with a white undershirt, black breeches and white stockings. On his feet were slippers, apparently she caught him by surprise again.

"And I see you have switched your armor for a more contemporary look" he motioned to her outfit. She looked down at her clothing, smiling at her choices.

"Gotta keep up with the times old man. See when was I last here it was corsets and those poofy dresses, and that was....well for you it's only been what five hundred years that would be around 1505, but for me, wait it's been a billion years. Wow, amazing how much a person can learn a billion years later, including a sense of style" she grinned as she ran her hands down her leather encased curves before smirking back at him, "So what does that technically make me? Five billion years old? Wow I'm older than dirt, literally" her smile melted into a snarl as anger flooded her voice, "Good thing for a dimension hopper like my self" she growled at him.

Lucifer's eyes widened as the last billion years of her life flashed through his eyes. "Shit" he thought after seeing what she wanted to do to him. It was Ronwe's advice that she be sent away, after the little problem she created when she tried to stop Joan of Arc's death and successfully helped to end the hundred years war along with the War of Roses, which was supposed to be going on for another fifty years. Lucifer agreed that she needed to be dealt with, but did not like the idea of sending her to a hell dimension. Ronwe convinced him and five hundred years later they face a 5 billion old demon with a grudge.

"Amdis" he said more quietly.

She raised her hand, interrupting him. "Not this time Luci" she said as she stood up. "I've let you control me, convince me, lie to me, and hurt me. But the time has come, and I have returned. You will meet your end at my hand soon enough" she said coldly. She grabbed the lapels of her duster as she stretched her neck. "I'm back because one of my guys messed up, thank god for bumbling idiots." she smiled evilly, "Now I have a new mission, new powers and you are in for a world of trouble".

He shuddered at her words, both spoken and unspoken, true fear seeping into his soul for the first time in his existence. Ronwe looked up in disbelief, growling at Amdis.

"You are the one that created her dammit!" he shouted, his lip re-opening, blood trickling down his chin. Suddenly his head jerked sideways and he limped over unconscious. Lucifer stared at Amdis in disbelief as she calmly wiped the blood from her hand. He didn't see her move, his eyes wide as she slipped her hands into her pockets. She smiled at him, winking at him.

"See you around baby" she blew him a kiss as she disappeared.


	4. Suscitatio

Chapter 4 Lust: Suscitatio

Buffy walked into the ruins of the high school, looking at the wreckage that was left behind after the final battle. Her footsteps muffled by the crunch of debris and ash under her feet. "I've destroyed every high school I've been in" Buffy thought amusingly as she turned the corner. She smile faded as she paused at the place where Anya's body was found after they came back to make sure the seal was broken. They buried her near Tara's grave, which Willow reserved for the Scoobies when they each finally died. She wanted to get mad at Willow for doing that, not wanting to face the possibility of losing anymore of her friends. But her anger died, reality taking its place. And in some morbid way, it was kind of sweet, knowing that her friends would be nearby after she died, again. She kissed the tips of her fingers, placing them firmly on the ground as she continued through the school to the basement. She sat on the steps that led down to the cavern that was formed when the seal was opened, and looked at the spot where she last saw Spike. She knew on some level she loved him, but she didn't know what would happen if they had more time to explore that feeling. It was rough, and painful, and what she needed to remind her that she was still alive. She sat there, staring into the darkness. It had become a habit for her, to stop by once a week to check on the school, paranoia ripping through her, telling her that it still was not safe to relax. And now with this new player on the scene, she definitely had a hard time relaxing.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a movement in the darkness. She instinctively reached for a stake before realizing she didn't bring one with her because it was still daylight. She tried to peer into the darkness as she quelled the fear that was building inside of her. "Who's there" she called out, watching the figure in the dark step over to the seal, suddenly feeling stupid for calling out. "Way to give away your position Buffy" she thought angrily as she scrambled to her feet. "I destroyed the last of Turok-Hans" she thought, crouching into a defensive position, starting to move along the wall. Her eyes fixed steadily on the dark figure.

* * *

Amdis materialized in the chamber where the "last" battle was held. She looked around wreckage, shaking her head as the smell of blood and dust assaulted her, "Must have been a helluva fight, wish I could have seen him knocked down a peg", she thought as she started towards the seal. As she bent down she felt the slayer's presence. Not bothering to look at her as Buffy's voice echoed timidly in the cavern. She grinned as Buffy mentally berated herself before moving along the walls, gauging the situation. The Slayer's increased heartbeat and slow, labored breathing rang in her ears. She looked down at the seal, frowning as she kneeled down to it, running her hands over the runes. "I will make him regret his immortality" she growled in her mind, barely noting the Slayer pausing in her movements. Her power swirled the ash around her as she stood quickly, her leather duster swinging around her legs. She took an unneeded breath, steadying her demon as she turned to look at Buffy.

* * *

Realizing the figure wasn't one of the ancient vampires, Buffy decided to chance calling out again. She was almost at the crouching figure, feeling the power radiating off the figure."Hello" Buffy said again, watching nervously as the figure inspected the seal. She stepped back as the ash began to move with the power that shot out of the figure, waves of angry energy hitting the slayer's senses. Buffy almost jumped as the figure stood up, her stomach twisting as she realized that the figure moved, but wouldn't have believed it if the figure wasn't crouching just moments before.

Amdis chuckled at the nervous slayer, twisting her head as she looked over her shoulder. "She is a pretty one" she thought as she gauged the situation.

"Hello Slayer" Amdis figured that being civil would help the situation. Buffy seemed taken back at her calm greeting, momentarily forgetting to be nervous.

"It's you, the voice from my dreams" Buffy dropped her arms to her side as she stepped forward. Every instinct in her body begging her to turn and run, but her curiosity won out. Amdis turned fully around as Buffy tentatively stepped forward.

"I was planning on meeting you in person at some point, however it seems as if fate had other plans" Amdis said, surprised at the relaxed first meeting with this generations slayer.

"What do you want?" Buffy demanded, her muscles flexing under her skin.

Amdis smiled at the primal energy exuding from the slayer "Thought too soon about that whole relaxed part" Amdis thought as she stared at Buffy for a moment longer, taking in the slayer fully in the day light. Power, beauty, pain and rage swirled in Buffy's eyes, "My legacy" she frowned, ignoring the faint emotions dancing in her human soul. She closed her eyes, calming herself before motioning to the seal. "I am just seeing what defeated my servant" she said calmly.

Buffy stood still for a minute, shock rocking through her mind. "My servant?!" Buffy thought as rage filled her body. Growling out, she lunged at Amdis, her fists raining down at her, only to hit air. Buffy looked around in confusion, frantically searching for the demon.

Amdis shook her head as she saw Buffy lunge at her, quietly shifting around so she stood behind Buffy as she came down from her attack. She quickly grabbed Buffy, wrapping her arms under the Slayers', completely immobilizing the slayer, who had frozen in panic.

Buffy stood frozen for a moment, stunned by the strong arms that wrapped around her. She snapped out of her panic when she realized who held her, thrashing in Amdis's grip. "Get the fuck off of me so I can kick your ass!" Buffy screamed, slamming her body into Amdis, trying to dislodge herself, only to let out a groan as pain radiated through her body. "Fuck is she made out of stone?" Buffy cringed as despair started to set in, "Dear god I'm going to die" she felt the tears well in her eyes as images of her family and friends started to flood her mind.

Amdis stood silently, watching as Buffy went from surprise, to panic, to desperation. She sighed as she loosened her grip on Buffy, letting her stumble out of her arms. Buffy quickly righted herself, spinning around to face Amdis, slapping her hard across the face, breaking her hand across her cheek. Buffy yelped in pain as she pulled her injured hand to her chest, stepping back in fear.

"Are you done?" Amdis asked quietly, feeling unsteady as feelings of sympathy and sadness twinged in her consciousness. Buffy straightened herself out, ignoring the throbbing in her hand.

"It is your fault they are dead" she growled, fury radiating in her eyes as she brought her hands up, preparing for another attack.

"On some level it is my fault. I created this entity, and I placed it in this seal after the Reign of Demons ended. But I did not send it after you or your friends, nor did I intend on it ever to be released. Unfortunately, I was not here to stop what has become the source of your greatest pain" Amdis said softly, regret etching into her flawless face.

Buffy dropped her hands as she stood up, feeling caught off-guard at the ancient demon's words. Amdis stepped forward, standing so close to Buffy that she could feel her breath across her cold skin.

"Wha...what do you want with me" Buffy asked again, unsure about the butterflies that filled her stomach."Mox novus unus" Amdis whispered before disappearing. Buffy blinked as ashes whirled up in the space Amdis was just occupying.

* * *

Willow jumped at the sound of the door flying open against the wall. She rushed towards the noise, her lips starting a protection incantation as she frantically searched the house for any demonic energies. Buffy and Willow collided in the foyer, Willow falling to the ground as she hit Buffy dead on. Buffy looked down at Willow, realizing what had collided with her as she stormed into her house. She looked over at the splintered door flustered by the days events before Willow's groan brought her back to reality.

"Oh my god Wills I am so sorry" Buffy gushed as she leaned down, pulling Willow back to her feet with her god hand.

"Buffy what the goddess is going on?" Willow asked her as she situated herself. She looked over at the door, frowning before waving her hand, turning back to Buffy as the door fixed itself and closed. Buffy huffed as she threw her coat onto the coat rack, keeping her broken hand close to her body as she resumed her rampage into the living room. Willow followed Buffy, her face twisted in bewilderment. Buffy sat down and motioned for Willow to do the same.

"You know that person, demon, thing, that I have been hearing in my head" she said, waiting for Willow to nod her head.

"The one that we think is the thing that created the First" said the redhead, sitting down in the lazy chair.

"Yes well I met her today" Buffy said, suddenly remembering her broken hand. She growled in pain as she reached under the coffee table, pulling out the big first aid kit that Willow forgot to put away the other day. Willow finally noticed the hand that Buffy was cradling, yelping in shock as she lunged over to her friend.

"What happened?! Did you two fight! Buffy you could have gotten killed! Did you defeat it?" Willow babbled as she took the kit away from Buffy, pulling out the splints and ace wraps before looking over Buffy's hand. She pressed a cold compress to her hand to take away the swelling as she waited for Buffy's response. Buffy stayed silent for a minute as the days' events played out in her head.

"Buffy?" Willow asked again, pulling Buffy out of her reverie.

"I was at the school, to make sure the seal was still safely closed, and there she was. I didn't see her at first, but then I felt her. I haven't felt this kind of power before! She is stronger than the First! Hell she created the First!" Buffy ranted as embarrassment and anger flooded her. The demon tossed her around like she was a play toy.

Willow looked pale as Buffy's words sunk in, "The demon created the First? As in the thing that was around before the First...Wait that means the First isn't the First! Oh this isn't good" Willow exclaimed as she took the ice off of Buffy's hand, deftly applying the splint and bandages to her hand.

"Will, she moved faster than I could see her! When I attacked her, she just wasn't there! And when she grabbed me from behind, it felt like I was struggling against stone! And she is tall, well for a female demon I guess. I mean we don't come across many that look human, but still. And she was all cryptic and she said that she didn't have anything to do with the First's agenda, but that she created it after the Reign of Demons, which means the legends must be right....right?" Buffy's eyes pleaded with Willows, tears springing in them as the reality of everything finally settled into her mind.

"Buffy what were you thinking attacking her? Wait, it, wait...uh how do you know it was a she? And I love you, but why didn't she kill you?" Willow asked as Buffy took a steadying breath.

"I don't know Wills. She could have snapped my neck in an instant. But when she let me go. Actually, she seemed almost sad. And trust me, she is a she" Buffy blushed as an image of the demon popped into her mind. "She was hot for something so old" Buffy thought, blushing deeper as she realized what she just thought.

"She just let you go? Wait of course she let you go because you are here and not dead, and if she created the First she is evil, but then again she let you go and that isn't something an evil being does...unless she is evil and is just playing with you and if that is the case then it would be like a really big cat chasing a little mouse."

"Will...."Buffy tried to interrupt the witches rant, but Willow just kept going.

"And you are the mouse, which is weird because you are not a mouse, except you are little which is why everyone thinks you are a push-over. Not that being little means that you aren't strong, I mean look at Jerry from Tom and Jerry, he used to kick Tom's butt in the cartoon...." Willow ranted as Buffy tried to keep up with the red-head. Finally she grabbed Willow's arms, shaking Willow in attempts to stop her.

"WILLOW" Buffy bellowed as Willow suddenly stopped, looking at Buffy in confusion before blush crept up her face.

"What? Oh...I was babble-y again wasn't I" Willow smiled apologetically. Buffy took a deep breath as she smiled at her friend.

"Love you for it Wills but I have more to tell you" Buffy explained as she sat back. Willow looked at her expectantly. Buffy took another deep breath, willing away the feeling she had as she remembered the strong arms that held her so gently. "She said something to me before she poofed"

"Poofed?"

"Yea, I mean the disappearing thing she does, she poofs" Buffy explained with a straigh face

"She poofed?" Willow asked, humor settling on her features. "And to think she is the savior of the world" she thought.

"Hush" Buffy growled, embarrassment filling her at her lack of vocabulary, "Anyways, she said something in another language, Latin I think, what was it" she said, her eyes turning to the ceiling as she thought. "Oh it was box no fuss anus" she said blushing as the words came out of her mouth.

"Box no fuss anus?'" Willow said, her laughter squeaking out between the words.

"Box, fox, lox, I don't know!" Buffy huffed, crossing her arms. Willow shook her head as she stood up, walking into the dining room, returning shortly with her laptop.

"Do you mean 'Mox novus unus" Willow asked as she held up her laptop to show Buffy.

"Yea it was Mox no-fuss anus" she nodded, her blush creeping up her neck at her mistake.

"Novus" Willow corrected her, ignoring the anus slip. "It means 'Soon young one'" Willow said as Buffy scrunched her nose.

"I am sooo not a young one anymore! Why do they insist on calling me young one" she grumbled.

"To a couple billion year old demon you are" Willow said patting Buffy's head, snatching her hand back as Buffy took a swipe at it. Willow's face suddenly got serious. "Do you think she wants to open the seal again?"

"No, for some reason I don't. I guess we just have to wait and see. When does Xander and Giles plane get back?" Buffy said, setting the book aside.

"Tomorrow hopefully. Oh and Dawnie called from the base in New York, the coven there just found another slayer in Tibet. She is going to send Andrew out tomorrow to find her. She also said that she is doing great in college and that she should be able to get out here in another month or so to visit" Willow grinned, happy her friends were going to be returning soon.

Buffy smiled sadly. She missed her little sister but she was glad that she was doing great. Willow was running a computer company from home, which was a huge success, and helped to pay for all the expenses of "Slayer Inc." as Xander has named their weird network. Giles took over what was left of the watcher's council and created bases all over the world to help settle and train the new slayers. Buffy chose to stay on the Hellmouth, the silent president of their international empire. She missed everyone but was glad that Willow and Kennedy were "chosen" to stay behind with her to help with the Hellmouth. She was pretty sure that 'Resolve Face' was used when Giles tried to get her to go to another base. Xander, missing Anya too much, traveled all over the world, with Giles as translator, to recruit the other slayers. Dawn, Andrew and about ten other slayers that survived the final battle went to New York. Buffy allowed them to set up base there if and only if they all attended college. They all received their GED's with the help of Willow and went on their way. Buffy missed her family but it was for the greater good.

"We'll do the whole sit-down with the new slayer but with everything happening I think we might have to wait to send her off to another base. We will sit down and talk about what is going on with Xander and Giles. Until then we will just sit tight" Buffy said standing up.

"Do you want to stay up and watch movies tonight with Ken and I?" Willow asked, shifting in her seat. Buffy shook her head no.

"I think I will just head out on patrol. We are driving demons and vamps out of their hiding places and they are swarming here. You would think that after all this time they would think that this place would not be left unguarded" Buffy said heading up the stairs to get ready. Willow frowned,

"Do you think that it is safe to patrol now? Maybe Kennedy should go with you" Willow said as she followed Buffy to the base of the stairs

"No, you two stay in"Buffy said as she turned back to face Willow. "I don't think we have to worry tonight".

* * *

Amdis stood outside of Lucifer's castle, glaring at what once was her home.

"LUCIFER!" she bellowed, the ground shaking from her power.

Lucifer appeared in front of her, his black cloak swirling at his feet, as the wind pushed his hair around his face. The silver clasp bearing his coat of arms glistened in the moonlight.

"You called my dear" he said, his voice floated in the wind, making Amdis wretch at ever loving the him. The corruption of power shone threw his smile.

"Where is Ronwe" she demanded. Lucifer looked back at the castle before shrugging.

" I sent him to rest, you gave him quite a thrashing."

"He deserved it, and much more. Why is his markings on the seal" she demanded.

"Contrary to what you believe I do not know everything my servants are up to. I am here to control the souls of the fallen, decide their fates, and only to control the dimensional winds. I may be one of the most powerful beings, but we all have rules to follow" he said, his voice growing deeper, repeating the same words she said to him during one of their last arguments before he banished her to a hell dimension.

.

"You use your power like a child to a toy." she growled, disgust rolling off her tongue as her eyes started to shine gold, her demon soul screaming to unleash its revenge.

"I am not the one that created the balance in this world my love, you did. I have spent many years loving the battles between good and evil, but things had gotten dreadful boring when you left. That is until this slayer showed up, tipping the balance. She reminds me of a certain girl I knew billions of years ago" a careless smile drifted across his lips at Amdis' growing fury.

Amdis growled at him, her teeth lengthening, her eyes turning more golden.

"I continued the slayer line so that creature you called a high council would not run wild with the servants and power you yourself bestowed on him. What happened to you Lucifer? You used to be smarter than this! YOU CANNOT CONTROL A WORLD THAT DOESN'T EXIST!" she screamed at him. Lucifer flinched as he felt the power rise within her, stepping backwards as the wind whipped around them. A brief flash of fear crossed his face before he slipped back into his nonchalant attitude, shrugging his shoulders at her again.

"I know Ardere, which is why I have let you have your experiments. But once the Reign of Demon's returns, the world is ours again, and this little humanity trip of yours will be all for naught" he said, her human name slipping past his lips. He knew how to get under her skin, and loved when she became filled with rage, drinking it in.

Amdis' eyes flickered with pain as her ancient name reached her ears. She hated it when she was called that, her demon raging against the humanity that she still contains as the memories flooded her mind.

Lucifer smiled as he saw the memories darken her eyes.

_Lucifer stared at Amdis as she stood in front of him, her beauty and elegance shining in the dusk light._

"_You've have a nice tan" Lucifer commented as the sun finally settled under the horizon. _

"_Give it up Luci, I won't come back. I will continue my duties as I have always but I do not want to be by your side" Amdis said quietly, her eyes begging him to leave her alone. _

_Lucifer looked her in the eyes. " That is unacceptable my love. You are meant to rule at my side. This little detour has been fun, but it is time to return" he said, extending his hand to her. _

"_No Lucifer, I am not meant to be by your side. I have found my true place as a Noble. This twisted attempt at getting me to come back, although somehow sweet in its own demented way, is a waste. You should have never come here"_

_Lucifer shook his head at her, "My coming here was never about you, although I had some hope you would do this in a simple fashion, but no, this was never about you. It was about an obstacle that I have now taken out" Lucifer said. _

_Realization dawned over her face as she finally felt Lucifer's armies in the distance, just reaching the city's gates, "Eve" she called softly, spinning around to look at the city as fire started to light up the sky. _

* * *

_Ronwe smiled as the kingdom was burning to the ground, it reminded of when he destroyed Amdis's village. He smiled as he walked through the wreckage of the kingdom, one person on his mind that he yearned to hear scream, knowing Lucifer would reward him handsomely if he succeeded. He walked up the steps of the grand castle, the guards blood streaming over the marble. He looked up, catching Eve's eyes as she watched her city burn. She looked down at him with hatred as he smile up at her, "Don't worry Eve, you will fall with your beloved Atlantis"._

"_No" Amdis yelled, turning back to look Lucifer, anger and panic rising in her eyes._

"_I can stop him if you promise to leave her" he said calmly. _

"_Never" she said, rushing him, slamming hard into his body, sending him flying through the trees. She shifted, the ground behind her breaking at her speed. She ran towards the city, disappearing into the wind._

_Lucifer walked out of the forest, watching her disappear. "Ronwe" he whispered into the wind._

_Ronwe turned as a voice said his name, carried by the soft wind blowing past the decimated kingdom. He smiled as he disappeared, appearing in Eve's and Amdis's room. "Hello Eve" Ronwe growled, his eyes glowing red. _

_Eve stood waiting, a sword in her hand as she turned from the window. _

"_You must be the evil bastard that Vera always curses" she growled back. Ronwe bellowed in laughter at her name for Amdis._

"_Amdis? Vera? Wow Vera of truth and faith. Did you give Amdis that name. That is so sweet" he laughed, holding his hand out. A jagged, flamed sword appeared in his hand. Eve's eyes opened widely at the sight of the ancient sword, her grip tightening on her own sword. _

_Ronwe brought the sword violently down, slashing at Eve. Eve yelped, closing her eyes as she brought the sword up in attempts to block the attack. __Metal hit metal as Ronwe stepped back in surprise,along with Eve as she opened one eye to see why she didn't feel Ronwe's attack. Joy filled her as Amdis stood in front of her, her own sword pushing Ronwe's away from Eve. _

_Amdis's golden eyes stared venomously into Ronwe's, pushing him back as she stood in front of Eve, her entire body rigid. . "Don't touch what is mine" Amdis growled in fury, power radiating off her in waves. _

_Eve stared at Amdis, watching as her emerald vest and black shorts were replaced with the dark armor that she was wearing when they first met._

_**Eve stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes as she felt something above her. Amdis stopped dead, the dagger in her hand stopping its descent as her eyes met Eve's. Eve showed no fear as she took in the creature in front of her. Amdis dropped her arm to her side, the dagger dropping to the floor as she got lost in the girl's sapphire eyes. **_

"_**Are you going to kill me?" the Eve's voice sang as she sat up in bed.**_

"_**That was the plan" Amdis's voice coming out softly. Amdis looked over the chocolate-haired goddess below her, taking in the her smooth bronzed skin, her lithe body. She quickly picked up the dagger, trying to stop her bumbling movements. She had never come across a human as beautiful as the one in front of her. She felt herself fall into this girl's presence, her aura almost blinding.**_

"_**What changed?" Eve asked, taking in the armor clad warrior. The blood red symbols practically glowed in the one-candlelit room. Amdis's hair was in a pony-tail, blood red streaks running through it. Her skin was unnaturally white with black tattoos playing across it. The armor fit to her body, not too bulky, but looked hard to penetrate. A sword was fastened to her back, another sword was at her side, the holder for the dagger just next to it. More weapons were strategically placed all over her body. The armor was pitch black, making it look like she was floating there. Blood red symbols all over the armor signaled Amdis' magical power. The armor reached from her shoulders to her feet, fitting like a second skin. She looked into the warrior's golden flecked eyes. "So what changed the plan"**_

_**Amdis snapped out of her reverie, the young queen's beauty enchanting her. "**_

_**I don't know". She laid the dagger next to the girl on the bed, who picked it up and examined it. Her strong yet delicate hands traced the intricate carvings and design on the dagger. **_

_**"Beautiful and Violent" she thought staring at the warrior above her. Eve smiled, knowing the warrior heard her thoughts. "**_

_**Just like you" **_

_Eve snapped back to the battle in front of her, her heart breaking as the armor covered her lover. Amdis looked back at her, her eyes almost fully gold. Eve took a step back, Amdis's face masked in confusion. _

"_Stay back Eve" she ordered, ignoring Eve's reaction, turning back just in time to stop Ronwe's attack. _

_Eve felt the hot tears flowing down her face as she watched her lover fight for her, watching the battle not only occur between her and Ronwe, but the battle for her humanity within herself. Sparks flew as their swords met, growls filling as the two demons fought._

"_We can do this forever Amdis" Ronwe laughed as Amdis swung down, just missing his shoulder._

"_This time it will be fair" Amdis growled, whispering a incantation that sent Ronwe flying through the wall. Ronwe re-appeared through the hole, laughing as he squared off again with her. As they circled each other, Amdis' weary to keep Eve behind her, another man appeared in the corner of the room, a oddly glowing sword in his hand._

_Eve recognized Lucifer immediately, but the sword in his sword is what caused her panic as she watched him rush at Amdis._

_Amdis watched as everything started to go in slow motion as she knocked Ronwe through the window. She had felt Lucifer's presence in the room, and turned to face him, caught off-guard at how close he really was. She brought her sword to stop his attack, but it was too late as he lunged at her, driving the sword towards her stomach. She suddenly felt something slam into her side, her unbalanced stance allowing for her body to be thrown to the ground. She looked up at what hit her, a scream of horror catching in her throat as she looked at Eve, Lucifer's sword sticking out of her back. Amdis felt time stop as she watched Eve's eyes widen in pain as Lucifer withdrew the sword, the blood on it causing the glow to fade. _

"_EVE!" she screamed, dropping her sword, her armor quickly fading from her body, replaced by her clothes. She stopped Eve from falling to the ground, slowly bringing her to the floor. Tears flooded her now emerald eyes. Her hands raced to the wound, her tears blurring her vision._

"_Eve baby you will be okay, baby it's going to be okay" she kept saying ripping her shirt to try to stop the bleeding, frantically whispering healing incantations. Eve reached for Amdis's face, placing her finger on her lips, silencing her. _

"_Eve I have to heal you" Amdis cried as Eve shook her head. _

"_Vera my love it is okay." she said, blooding starting to trickle from her rose-colored lips. Disbelief and anger filled Amdis as her tears fell onto Eve's face_

"_Why did you do this! Why! I could have" Amdis choked as Eve coughed, blood pouring steadily from under Amdis' hand._

"_That sword is used to rid demons of their human souls forever, to send them into a void of darkness where they can never return. I thought it was legend until I saw it. But if a pure soul's blood touches it, it loses its power. I would rather have died then see that light in you die." She coughed as more blood made its way out of her mouth._

"_You can't leave me. Not now, please baby stay with me" Amdis sobbed, rocking Eve back and forth._

_Eve smiled at her, lifting her chin. Sapphire eyes met emerald, "I am here with you. Don't forget me my love, my life, my faith" she said, bringing Amdis's head down to her lips. Eve kissed Amdis lightly, their tears mixing together, before Eve's head fell back, her last breath leaving her. Amdis looked at her in horror,_

"_EVE" she screamed as pain ripped through both of her souls, the bellow shaking the castle. She dropped her head to Eve's chest, sobbing as she rocked back and forth. _

_Lucifer stood in the shadows, sorrow gripping him at the loss of Amdis's love for him. He quashed it, reminding himself that it was for the best.  
_

"_You could have left her" he said, watching as Amdis' body went still. Amdis stood up, holding Eve's lifeless body close to her. She shot her head up, her eyes a deadly gold as she looked directly at Lucifer, Ronwe reappearing through the window. _

"_Leave this place. I will take care of everything and I will meet you back at Beasthorn" she said, mentioning Lucifer's home for the first time in ten years._

"_Good" Lucifer said, nodding at Ronwe as the dimensional rift appeared in the room. He looked at Amdis one more time, before looking down at the sword in his hand. He threw it at her feet before turning into the rift, him and Ronwe disappearing into it. _

_Amdis gripped Eve tighter, disappearing out of the room. She reappeared over the city, watching it burn underneath her. The screams from its people dying amongst the roar of the flames. She hugged Eve to her body as she started to whisper. Suddenly the sea started to swirl around the city and the surrounding lands. The water poured through the forests and the streets, engulfing the land. She watched as Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the ocean, the last flicker of flames dying with the city. Tears streaked her face as she looked down at Eve. _

"_I love you" she whispered, as she disappeared into the wind. _

"You no longer have right to that name Lucifer" she growled, trying to ignore the memory.

"Do you miss her?" Lucifer asked, smiling at her. Amdis's head snapped up, her eyes meeting, allowing him to see a brief moment the pain of losing her lover, before icy hatred replaced her pain. Confusion marred his face as she started to laugh at him, fear creeping into his being.

"You are so evil sometime you know that" She said, her smile widening before she disappeared, leaving Lucifer to wonder what was to come.

sorry it took so long. Vera means truth in latin and in Russian it means faith…hint hint… hoped you like it. The title means awakening.


	5. Immortale Cuore

Chapter 5: **Immortale Cuore**

Buffy quietly walked through the cemetery, absentmindedly twirling the stake in her hand, as she argued with her mind.

"Okay so she might not be the bad guy. But she made the bad guy so wouldn't that make her the bad guy? But she didn't kill me when she had the chance. But then she could be waiting for the right moment to kill me. And what's with the Latin. C'mon I don't speak it so you would think demons would stop using it. Is she a demon? If she is as old as Wills thinks she is then that means she could be a demon. God why can't I be attracted to humans" her last thought making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Whoa wait a minute where the hell did that come from" she said out loud, taking one step back as the vamp flew past her. She chuckled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Hello slayer, I can't wait to taste you" the cocky vamp said, dusting off. He looked like he was a teenager, with a really bad 80's hair cut. Buffy smirked at him.

"Can you come up with something different? Ooh I know how bout Ow ow my head" she said, the vamp looking confused. She shot her leg out, coming hard across vamps face.

"Ow oww my face" the vamp howled, grabbing his knee.

"Wow I should open a school to teach vamps new phrases" she bantered, driving the stake deep into his chest. She grunted, satisfied at the sound of the vamp dusting. She stood up, smirking at the phrase she used on a vamp before the battle with glory. "I enjoy using that one" she said continuing to walk as if nothing happened, remembering this vamp she dusted outside the magic box. She continued to babble in her head, not noticing the dark demon appear behind.

"Slayer" Ronwe said his lip still tender. Buffy spun around, pulling out the dagger that Amdis left for her. Ronwe recognized the dagger, his eyes flashing red. Buffy crouched down ready to attack. Ronwe put his hands up in defeat, walking back into the moonlight.

Buffy looked at the damage that was done to his body. He looked like a human but the smell of demon hung over him.

"Who are you" she asked, still in attack mode.

"I am Ronwe, the demon of knowledge and high advisor to Lucifer. I came to talk to you about your visitor today" he said, motioning to the knife. Buffy slowly stood back up, still cautious. The demon would have been handsome if he didn't look like he was put through a meat grinder.

"Did she do this to you?" she asked, motioning to his wounds.

"Yes she did, and it is not the first time she has beaten me over the years" he said dropping his arms. "I wanted to tell you to be cautious around her. She wasn't known as Alala for her beauty. She is a Noble Demon, part of the highest circuit of demon. She has powers and abilities beyond your comprehension and she is never afraid to use them. Nor has she followed the rules of being neutral when it comes to good or evil" Ronwe said smiling as the darkness settled over the slayers eyes. "Good" he thought, "Soon Amdis will have no one to help her defeat me."

"What is it that you want from me?" Buffy asked lowering the dagger. "This doesn't make sense; she has been nice to me, helping me fight off my inner demons. Is she after something else?" she thoughts.

"I want you to beware of her. Don't let her to close. She can destroy everything in a blink of an eye, but she likes playing and will use anyone you love against you" Ronwe said, turning his back. Buffy stared at the mangled tattoos on his back, something telling her that she had seen them somewhere before.

"What should I do if I see her" she asked, playing along. Ronwe turned to her, giving her a smile. She would have thought it was a gorgeous smile, except it made her skin crawl in disgust. She played along with him, making him think he had wooed her to believe him. He tossed an amulet to her.

"Just wear this. It will warn you when she is near. Hold the amulet in your left hand, with your right slice a small cut in your left hand and let the blood hit the center of the amulet. One of my men or I will come right away" he said, happy that his plan was working. Soon the slayer will be against Amdis and his plans to destroy the world will come true. "Happy hunting slayer" he said, disappearing.

Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts, staring down at the amulet. The markings were similar to the ones on his back. "Where have I seen them before" she asked herself walking back to Revello drive.

Amdis watched from the distance as Ronwe talked to the slayer, her eyes almost glowing pure gold in fury. She stood up in the tree; thoughts of the amount of pain Ronwe was going to feel when she was done filled her head as she disappeared.

"Willow! Kennedy!" Buffy yelled out coming through the door. She hid the dagger in her back pocket, planning on researching it later when the other girls were asleep. There was something about the dagger that it appeared only she could unlock. Willow and Kennedy came scrambling out of the living room, adjusting their shirts, shit-eating grins on their. Their hair was wild. Buffy smirked at them pointing to their hair. They both blushed profusely, fixing their hair.

"Buffy" Willow squeaked, "You're home early" she muttered running past her into the kitchen. Kennedy and Buffy laughed as they followed the redhead.

"Yea Buff what's the what. I was just getting her loosened up and now she is all tight again" Kennedy said, earning a hard smack from her lover.

"Kennedy I will make you sleep on the couch" Willow warned, a spark of mischief in her eyes, remembering the last time she made Kennedy sleep on the couch. Kennedy shuddered, shaking her head. Willow turned to Buffy, whose grin at the two women's antics was contagious. "So what's the what Buff" she said, pouring herself a cup of tea. Buffy only came home early when something was up.

"Well..." Buffy said, telling them about her meeting with Ronwe, showing her the amulet. The same look of recognition appeared on Willow's face.

"These markings, where did we see them?" she asked looking at Buffy, who was just as lost as she was. Kennedy peered at the amulet.

"I don't know either, but you are right. They are familiar" she said grabbing the amulet. Suddenly it started to glow a bright blue. Kennedy looked at Buffy, who had spun around.

"What the hell" Willow said, grabbing Kennedy as all three of the women backed out of the kitchen onto the back porch.

"It lights up when that woman is near" Buffy growled, reaching for the dagger.

Amdis materialized in the house. "What the fuck am I going to do" she said, opening her mind to find the occupants of the house. She felt the glow of the amulet, growling. "That little piece of scum" she growled, disappearing into air. She hovered outside the back of the house as the slayer led two women out the back. Amdis felt enormous white energy coming from the redhead, and enormous primal energy from the younger brunette. "Another slayer and a witch" she thought, sniffing the air. Buffy pulled the dagger out, looking around, the amulet still in the younger slayers hand.

"Buffy where is she?" the redhead asked. Buffy shook her head as they stopped in the middle of the moon soaked yard.

"I don't know" she said looking around, but never up. Amdis shook her head.

"You would think that by now slayer, especially after that loser Ronwe told you I was a Noble demon, that you would think I had the ability of levitation" Amdis said, standing in the air, her arms crossed. All three of the women looked up violently, Buffy and Kennedy both snarling as Willow started to chant a protection spell.

"Be Gone!" Willow shouted. A huge force of energy striking Amdis. She let herself be thrown back, disappearing.

Willow stood there proud of herself. Kennedy kissing her on the cheek, "My little witch" she said patting Willow's shoulder. Buffy still stayed tense, her eyes on the still glowing amulet. They heard a chuckle and all three of them spun around, facing an amused Amdis.

"You are very powerful little tree. But I'm a 5 billion year old demon with many apocalypses under my belt. I can handle a simple banishing spell" she said at Willow's disbelief. Buffy and Kennedy both rushed her at the same time, Buffy throwing a kick while Kennedy faded off to the side with a punch. Both girls stumbled as their attacks hit the air. Amdis appeared behind Willow, who turned around shaking in fear.

"How many times do I have to tell you Buffy that I don't want to hurt you" she said, her arms still crossed. Willow scrambled away from her. Buffy stood up, but Kennedy still attacked.

"Kennedy Stop!" Buffy yelled, but not in time to stop Kennedy. Kennedy's kick hit Amdis directly in the stomach, and sent Kennedy flying back into the ground. Amdis looking down at her torn shirt, which now revealed her muscular stomach. She tore it off, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra. Her upper body looked like it was cut out of marble, each muscle lean but ripped. Faint scars trailed her body as her skin shone against the black tribal tattoos. One just above her right elbow stood out the most, it was tribal design, but it didn't look at elaborate as the others. It was two images merging together, Buffy realized, using her slayer ability to look closely at it. The spikes of it led to a 9 and a 6 in the center, it was harsh yet soft at the same time. It was beautiful.

Amdis felt the slayer's eyes roaming over her, dropping to the tattoo on her arm. Her eyes dropped to the one tattoo that Eve loved. She shook her head, willing the goose bumps down. She looked down at Kennedy, who was being helped to her feet by the redhead

"I am not here to fight. I am here to see what the slime Ronwe told her. Then I will be gone. I am also here to take that amulet" she said, crossing her arms. Her muscles rippled under her tight skin. The moon light making her look like she was glowing. Buffy picked the amulet up from the ground, glowing violently.

"Why do you want the amulet" she asked, gripping it.

"Because not only will your bloody summon Ronwe it will also summon his servants. I believe you met them already. The true vampires" she said, walking to her. Her body moved like a panther as Willow and Kennedy watched in awe of the powerful beauty in front of them. "Ronwe has found another way to open the seal. He made that amulet from his own blood and mine. It was made when I was made, to help find me when I took off. Now that both of our powers have grown, so has the power of the amulet. If your blood touches it, he can open the seal. Don't you recognize the markings? They are the same ones as on the seal" she said, grabbing her hand. She turned it over, opening the slayers hand. Buffy's memories raced in her mind as it finally clicked.

"They are the same markings as on his back" she muttered, looking up into Amdis's chocolate brown eyes. Emerald and gold specks mixed with each other, making her eyes glow.

"I may have created the first; I may have made sure that it could not just run rampant through the world. But I am not the one that converted the seal, I am not the one that sent it after you" she said softly, her hands still on Buffy's. She could feel Buffy's heartbeat speed up. Buffy looked into Amdis's eyes, getting lost in the darkened pools. She felt Amdis gently lift the amulet out of her hand. She felt the violent warmth of the amulet as it glowed brightly at Amdis's proximity. "You can never let your blood touch the amulet or the battle you just won will be fought again" Amdis said, quietly but forcibly, putting the amulet in her pocket. Amdis stepped closer, her armor materializing over her body, wrapping itself around her as she stopped close enough so only the slayer could hear her. "I know what he told you and I know you have no reason to trust me, but I ask you to. Ronwe is up to something and I am going to find out, but I've been away for far too long and he somehow is getting stronger by the day. I may be strong, both magically and physically but he has Lucifer on his side always with the hell dimensions. I may have allegiances but Lucifer is still reigning. If he succeeds in whatever he plans, the balance will be violently altered. I have done things I am not proud of in my lifetime, but I do know what needs to be done" Amdis said, her hand still holding Buffy's. Buffy's head swarmed at Amdis's proximity to her.

"I don't know what to do" she replied softly look down again. Amdis shuddered at Buffy's soft words, her breath tickling her. She lifted Buffy's chin, looking her in the eyes, letting the green in her eyes shine through.

"Follow your heart" Amdis whispered, fading into the gentle wind that brushed past them.

Willow slowly approached Buffy, watching her stand still in the night breeze, her hands hung loosely at her sides as her hair brushed over her face. "Buffy" she softly said, walking in front of the blonde slayer. Buffy's head hung low, her bangs moving softly in the breeze. "Buff" she said again, reaching out to touch her. Buffy lifted her head, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight. "Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked her.

"Yea I'm going to be fine. We need to do some research" she said walking over to where the dagger laid in the grass.

"Where did you get the dagger" Kennedy asked looking at the dagger. It created shadows across the ground as Buffy moved the dagger in the moonlight.

"Don't worry about that now. Right now we have to find more things out about that damn seal and the Noble Demons" she said, turning and walking into the house. Willow and Kennedy scrambled after her.

Amdis watched from above, taking out the amulet. It glowed brightly at her, its blue glow slowly turning red as her anger slowly burned through her. "Very soon" she growled, turning violently in the air, disappearing, the wind whipping where she was.

_Couple days later_

Buffy stood quietly next to an excited Willow, laughing as Kennedy inched away from her, pretending not to know her.

"Don't think I don't see you moving away from me Kennedy" Willow said, still jumping up and down, waving her hands in the air to get their friends attention. Xander jumped up and down waving his arms in the air mimicking Willow, rushing at them. Giles, walking behind him shaking his head. Buffy laughed as she and Kennedy walked over to Giles as the childhood friends hugged each other like they haven't seen each other for years.

Giles put down his luggage, opening his arms to Buffy and Kennedy, who both hugged him. The stepped back looking at Willow and Xander, Giles taking his glasses off, polishing them, mumbling something about needing to buy more tranquilizers for his trips with Xander. Buffy chuckled as Willow and Xander came over holding hands.

"Ahh my lovely one and only slayer" Xander chuckled, kissing Buffy on the cheek.

"Hello my man sized Xan-man bear" she said, pulling him in for a hug. He turned to Kennedy looking her over.

"Do we hug?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I think we're too manly" Kennedy said smiling at him. He laughed, hugging her. Giles motioned for the girl that was standing off to the side of the small group.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Helena. She speaks perfect English so we can get started back to the house and finish the pleasantries there" Giles said, motioning towards the airport exits.

"Really do hate airports don't you G-man" Buffy smiled as he looked exasperatedly at her.

"You have no idea".

The car ride was quiet as the group made their way through Sunnydale.

"It's getting crowded again" Giles said, gripping the door handle as Buffy zigzagged through the streets. Willow and Xander were clinging to each other; Kennedy's dancing with laughter as she sat in the very back with the very calm Helena. Both young slayers calmly moved with the jerky movements of the car. Buffy smiled as she took another sharp turn.

"Yeah the town is finally started to come alive. I kinda miss how it was all deserted; you know have the run of the place. Now I guess we have to pay for our groceries again" she joked, laughing as Giles tried to clean his glasses while gripping tightly to his seat.

"Well yes I guess that would seem so" he sputtered, sighing in relief has the sign for Revello drive appeared on the corner. Buffy turned on the road, Willow getting squished by Xander as he fell against her. She glared over her shoulder at Kennedy who was laughing at her. Buffy pulled sharply into the driveway, all the occupants of the lurching forward as the eldest slayer hit the brakes, the car inches from the garage door. Buffy smiled brightly at everyone, enjoying the looks of pure terror on most of their faces. She hopped out of the car, doubling over with laughter as Xander flew out of the car lying on the ground, kissing it.

"Dear heavenly earth oh how glad I am to be safely on you again. I swear I will never leave you again my love" he yelled, spreading his arms, hugging the ground underneath him. Willow stumbled out of the car behind him, falling against the side of it. Her face was pale, her hand clutching at her stomach.

"Kennedy next time Buffy offers to drive, don't say anything" she said to her lover as she climbed out of the car, behind her was Helena who was shaking her head. She liked these people, they were interesting. Giles walked around, cleaning his glasses.

"Yes Kennedy, please do keep your mouth shut. I think I can speak on the behalf of the rest of us we did not fight so many apocalypses to just die of fright. I would rather face hordes of demons than having to drive with Buffy again" he muttered, quickly rushing past Xander who was still kissing the ground. Buffy laughed, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She walked into the house with Giles, leaving a very amused Kennedy and Helena watching Xander as Willow tried to pry him off the ground.

"So they already did the whole in every generation there is one chosen to fight against all evil yadda yadda yadda" Buffy said, sitting down across from Helena. She nodded, looking around at the others that were perched on various chairs. Buffy took a sip from her iced tea. "Cool, can take the man out of the watcher but you can't take the watcher out of the man" she smiled at Giles as he cleared his throat. "So that was true until I became a slayer. I died another slayer was called, but as you can see I didn't stay dead so suddenly there was two. Kendra was the second slayers name, but she was killed and the line reset itself. Until last summer when 'The First Evil' decided it was tired of being unknown and made itself known. To fight the First I realized that I just couldn't send in potential slayers, which is what you were until I, with the help from Willow, unleashed the slayer's power and now every girl who has the potential to be a slayer will become one" she said in one breath. Helena just looked at her, trying to comprehend what she said.

"So you mean that from now until the end of the world there are going to be many slayers" she said, her accent coming through heavily.

"Pretty much" Buffy said, smiling at Helena's nonchalant attitude.

"So what is it that you want from me really? I mean Mr. Giles and Mr. Xander" Xander cut her off.

"Helena I told you before you can just call me Xander" he said, clasping his hands at her.

"Err Xander" she continued. "But they told me you would tell me the rest. So what do you want me to do" she asked looking around again.

"Well since you are still 16 we want you to continue school, but at a special school for slayers in England. There you will meet hundreds of other girls going through the same thing you are going to go through and there will be people who will help you. There are over fifty of these schools all over the world and we are setting one up in South America so when it's done we can send you there. We will train you to control your powers, understand different languages, study history and myths behind demons, witches and slayers. The Watcher's Journals which used to be banned from Slayers will become your textbook" Buffy said, standing up and walking over to Helena, sitting next to her. "If you feel like this is too much then we will give you time to think it over with your parents, we don't want to rush you." Buffy said softly, taking the dark-haired slayers hand. Helena smiled at her.

"My parents are okay and I like the idea of being with other girls who deal with this as well" she said, pausing as she looked down.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"I don't want to go back to South America though. I want to see the world, experience new things" she said softly.

"That is okay, is there any place specifically?" Buffy asked her, smiling at the young girl's excitement.

"New York. My uncle visited there once and said he wished he could live there. Si yo quiero" she said, slipping back into Spanish.

Buffy chuckled, "That's great, and my own sister is there so you will be taken care of. You are going to stay here for a little while though, so we can smooth out all of the paper work" Buffy said patting her on the shoulder. She stood up, motioning to Kennedy. "Ken will show you to the guest room and will get you settled" she said.

"C'mon Dulce I'll show you around town afterwards to" she said putting her arm around Helena, glancing back at Buffy worriedly. Buffy nodded, understanding what Kennedy meant. Giles didn't miss the glances.

"What's the matter" he asked, once he was comfortable that both of the young slayers were out of earshot.

"The First wasn't the first" Buffy said, leaning back into the couch. Xander shot forward in his seat.

"What the hell does that mean!" he asked, looking at Willow.

Buffy sighed, looking back at Willow. They couldn't find out anything, unable to gain access into the old archives. Only Giles had that kind of power. "Which I am going to have to change" Buffy said, looking at Giles, who looked suddenly very old. "The thing that made the First and the Powers that Be has been paying a visit. It seems like the battle with "The First" was just a skirmish at the beginning of a very bloody war" she said sadly, going into detail about everything that has happened in the last week and a half. She told him about her feelings, well some of them anyways. She sat there as Willow filled in her a while. She didn't understand what she was feeling.

"Why do I feel like the world has stopped every time I see her" her last thought was as she jumped into the conversation with Willow.

Title means Immortal heart.  
Alala means warrior princess.


	6. Perdido Alma

Chapter 6: **Perdido Alma **

_**She laughed as she watched the fire rip through the city, the flames engulfing everything in sight. Smiling as she watched Anyanka brag that she was the reason for the French Revolution. "Keep believing Anyanka" she whispered, inhaling the rich smell of blood that filled the streets as the Reign of Terror gripped Europe. **_

Amdis opened her eyes, the flashes of her past vanishing as she watched Ronwe talk to Lucifer outside of his castle. She looked back, opening her hand towards the dimensional rift she used to get to Beasthorn. She closed her hand, watching the rift flash then close. She looked back into the window. She couldn't hear what they were saying and she couldn't just fade in, Lucifer would sense her presence in a minute. She clenched at the amulet around her neck as she looked down at the one she made with Ronwe so many years ago. It was still glowing red, but it was faint. She needed to get to Ronwe's study, which Lucifer held deep in his castle. She slipped away from the window, looking up the fifteen story castle. The entire castle itself was a mile long and a mile wide. The main building she was looking at was where Lucifer, Ronwe, Lucifer's other advisors, shamans, warlocks and mages and herself resided. The towers housed the guards quarters and the servants lived in the walls surrounding the castle. The middles to the south of the main one held the massive weapons Lucifer had collected over the years. Three ten story buildings behind the main building housed Lucifer's army. There was a stable near the east entrance and training facilities in at the south entrance. Magic facilities were near the west entrance. The path leading straight to the main house was lined with beautiful gardens, battle-depicting statues and beautiful fountains. At the beginning it looked inviting, yet deep down she felt the need to run from this place. She looked around now, the sky was swirling black and purple deep in the clouds. She could hear the ocean crash against the rocks in the distance. Lucifer built his castle on an island in the middle of the ocean in this deserted dimension. It used to be the home of the Amazons, but they fled when hordes of demons made their way into the dimension. Lucifer destroyed most of the demons and took the rest on as guards, but by that time the Amazons had made their home on earth and decided not to return. Lucifer had designed it himself, the first time she saw it it was beautiful and ugly at the same time. The was dark and light at the same time, and the world was beautiful. Now it was dark and angry, something was definitely going on. She looked around, none of Lucifer's guards were paying attention, she chuckled at them. "Always told him to get rid of their lazy asses" she muttered placing a foot on the wall. She started to walk up the side of the castle, avoiding the windows. When she reached the ninth floor she knelt down, her braid hanging straight down. She looked down to the ground, then to the guards as she slipped through the open window. "Glad I never locked any of my windows" she thought, quietly stepping onto the floor. She looked around the room that she hasn't been in in over a billion years. It was her mediation room. She closed her eyes, letting the feel of the room flow over her. She opened her eyes, taking in the deep greens and blues that wrapped around the halls. She sighed quietly as she made her way across the room, silently opening the door. She looked down the hallways, glad the Lucifer still never let his guards on this floor. Before she was changed, a guard almost raped her, but Lucifer had shown up for the guard could do anything and ripped his head off on the spot. Even after she became a demon, Lucifer still wouldn't allow anyone on her wing. The building itself was a square building, wrapped around a courtyard. The ninth floor was the only one with pathways of glass that connected one side of the building to the other. She felt cramped walking down stone hallways, so he made her those pathways so she felt more open and welcome. In reality it helped her move quickly if she needed to. He had hung huge tapestries depicting battles that they had fought together all down the pathways of her floor so she would have privacy, and the pathway was. She moved down the pathway, darting past the spots where there was no cover. She hopped into the hallway on the other side and looked both ways. She walked to the door directly in front of her. She quietly pushed open the massive door, looking into her bedroom. Her bed was still unmade from that day when he locked her in that hell dimension. She felt the spark of anger in her stomach but she quashed it. She walked over to her closet, which ran across two walls of her room. She threw open all of the doors, looking at her wardrobe. One side was just her regular clothes, leather pants, tight tank tops, shirts shorts everything one person could own, all in deep greens, blacks and reds. The other side was her armor, she had a collection from all time periods. She looked down at the armor she was wearing. It was her favorite, she first met Eve in this armor. She closed her eyes, feeling the armor fade off of her and into the closet. A black shirt with black leather pants replaced it. She waved her hand over both closets, watching the clothes and armor disappear back to the abandoned mansion she was hiding out in on Earth. "Got to love trans-dimensional powers" she said.

She felt Lucifer shift downstairs. She knew he felt something but she knew that he wouldn't realize that it was her until she was gone. She fingered the amulet around her neck that held Eve's ashes. It cloaked her powers, but only the smaller ones. It would not cloak her fading in and out of rooms. She walked over to her desk. Lucifer had it made especially for her, from the woods of her original home. She faded that as well. After she checked the room, making sure everything she wanted was gone, she walked into the hallway and over to the next room. It was her weapons room. It was massive, with wall to wall and ceiling weapons. She didn't bother stepping into the room, waving her hands to make everything vanish. She did this the other twelve rooms on her floor, finding her way back to the meditation room. She walked back into the room, stepping directly into the center of the room. "Excessum viscus" she whispered, stepping back as the podium circled up from the floor. She watched as the light illuminated the objects on the podium. A giant book, a bloodstained sword and the outfit Eve gave her. She fingered the material softly, looking at the bloodstain on the chest of the outfit. She could have the stain removed easily with a wave of her hand, but she kept it the way it is, so she would remember who sacrificed her life so she could live. She waved her hand again and a long black bag appeared at her feet. She gently placed the outfit in the bag, then placed the book on top of it. She picked up the sword, the one that was meant for her. She placed that in the bag, zipped it closed and picked it up, walking to the window. She put the bag's strap around her and crawled out of the window and stood up on the wall. She looked at the guards as she walked up to the 12th floor, Ronwe's floor.

**

* * *

**

Buffy looked around the room at the sleeping figures. Giles was asleep on the couch as Xander slept on the floor. Kennedy finally got Helena settled in after their tour and was coming down the stairs.

"Everyone looks tired" she said quietly as Buffy led her into the kitchen where Willow was. She looked up from her tea and smiled, her eyes looked tired as she slumped over her cup.

"Well, I explained to them everything that we found, but without a name or a time period I won't be of much help. Giles said he was going to call in some favors tomorrow to help track down your mystery woman. I also plan on calling Dawnie tomorrow about Helena and about the possibility of mobilizing the troops and bringing them here" she sighed as she took another sip. Buffy's dagger was temporarily forgotten amongst the mayhem of telling Giles and Xander about everything that was going on. Buffy smiled at them as Kennedy hugged Willow from behind, resting her head on the witch's shoulder.

"I am more worried about the other demon that contacted me. I got bad feelings from him, and I bet he will try to contact me then. I just wished she would come back and tell me everything that is going on. I can't stand cryptic nonsense, it drives me nuts!" Buffy said walking to the door.

"Going to bed?" Kennedy asked.

"Yea I am, I have to make some phone calls myself. Night" she said walking out of the room. Kennedy looked down at Willow.

"Time for all good little hackers to go to bed" she said, pulling at Willow's arm. She quietly got up, following her girlfriend out of the room.

Upstairs in the room that used to be Dawn's room, Willow's laptop glowed bright blue, the fax incoming message blinking. The fax machine whirled quietly, a piece of paper sliding out into the tray and onto the floor, floating under the table.

**

* * *

**

Amdis opened Ronwe's window and slide inside. "Damn I'm good" she thought as she stepped into Ronwe's private study. She looked at the triple locked door, then at the window. "For the demon of knowledge, he sure is stupid" she thought as she put the bag down. She walked over to his desk, where one of his huge tomes laid open amongst other books. She didn't touch anything as she circled the desk, reading the spine of the book. "History of the Nobles, Immortals and Slayers" she read to herself, looking at the page it was opened to. She gasped as she saw Buffy's face on the page, with descriptions next to her. She looked around the room, seeing the thousands of books he possessed just in the room. She needed them, "But I think he would notice if I borrowed all of them" she said out loud, looking at another book of prophecies on the desk. She would have to use her powers to replicate all the books at the same time. "All I need is ten seconds" she thought as she clasped her hands together. The air around her swirled as she began to chant

"_Ventus! Terra! Incendio! Acuatico_**!" **She muttered, the words changing from Latin to Spanish to her demon tongue as she talked faster and faster. The books in the room flew open as replicas of them appeared on the floor by the window. She spoke faster and faster as her volume reached deafening heights as it roared through the room. Her eyes flashed gold as she pushed her arms out, the window ripping around her. "**_Exsto!" _**she screamed, a blinding flash filling the room. She fell to the ground as the last book and paper fell into place by her bag. She stood up shakily, catching her breath just as the door slammed open.

**

* * *

**

"I will have the slayer on my side in no time sire" Ronwe said walking back and forth in front of Lucifer, who was slouched in his throne, relaxing as he watched his advisor mumbled about the plan again. He was tired of his position, he wanted more. He didn't even realize he wanted more until Ronwe showed him exactly what he could have.

"Yes Ronwe I know. But how do we take care of Amdis! You are the reason why we are in this predicament. She would have been behind this whole idea from the get-go even if she was trying to tip the tides to goods side. We are supposed to remain neutral I know, but we are demons. We never stay neutral. She would have appreciated this" Lucifer said, waving his hand. A cup appeared in his hand. Ronwe rolled his eyes as Lucifer took his drink.

"Sire. Amdis is a threat, her humanity is back, it has been for over three billion years. Ever since you killed Eve…" Ronwe said, ducking the cup thrown by Lucifer.

"**NEVER MENTION HER NAME!**" Lucifer said, his fury shaking the room.

"I know sire but it is true. Yes I remember Amdis had a taste for violence herself but she is not the same woman we know now. That is why we have to find a way to bring her down. You will be able to get another queen" Ronwe said, immediately regretting it. Lucifer sprung from his chair, grabbing Ronwe at the throat and lifting him into the air.

"**I do not need another queen. I just need her**" he growled, throwing Ronwe to the ground.

"Yes sire, I will work on a way to get her to come back to your side" Ronwe growled back, standing up and straightening his shirt. Lucifer sat back down.

"What about her servants and allies? Did you make sure that they were on our side now? Because it would be bad if her allies were against us. She may be one of the most powerful beings in all the worlds, but she can't hold us all off, she isn't that strong" he said looking at the ceiling.

"What is it my lord?" Ronwe asked curiously.

"Nothing I thought I felt something" he shook his head. "So we have the allies, what information do you have on the slayer line?"

"Buffy is still the true slayer, even though she managed to open the slayer line, the line still runs with her. Now that doesn't mean that if we kill her the slayer line ends, the rest of her power will be transferred over to another slayer. Basically she is the guru slayer that will pass down her knowledge to the little slayers. But her blood is key, literally. Her blood opened and closed a portal a few years ago that Glorificus tried opening. It could be key to bringing a new Demon Reign to Earth. The slayer power was rooted in darkness, but over the years it has been purified. Buffy is the one slayer that has been able to harness the full power of the slayer without having to tap into the darkness of the slayer power. Innocence spilled, evil arises my lord" Ronwe explained. Lucifer nodded, motioning for him to continue. "We can win this war my lord. The First just lost the battle. More will come and soon hers and any other slayers blood will spill and you will reign over the demons again!"

"With Amdis as my queen" Lucifer muttered as he looked down at his glass. He started to sit up again as he watched the ripples in the wine get faster and faster. The chandelier above them started to rattle as Ronwe stumbled to the table. Lucifer's eyes grew black.

"She's here".

**

* * *

**

Buffy sat on her windowsill, looking up into the pale moon light. The dagger rested in her hands, the metal glistening as she gently moved it back and forth. She looked down at it as the light moved down the blade. Her eyes furrowed as she watched carefully as the light went up and down. "What the…" she said out loud as the words started to appear across the blade, etched finely into it. "That wasn't there this morning" she thought as she stopped when the words stopped. She ran her hand over the etching, but didn't feel any indentations. The words started to glow under her fingers, brighter and brighter. Buffy's eyes glazed over as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"_**Why would you want to kill me?" Eve asked as Amdis sat on the bed, putting the dagger between them. **_

"_**To start a war" Amdis answered shamefully. Anger flared deep inside her at her weakness for this stranger. Eve looked at her, smiling as she watched the woman in front of her battle with her emotions. **_

"_**You are a strong warrior, an old warrior" she said cocking her head. Amdis glared at her, masking the confusion that flashed across her face.**_

"_**How do you know?" she asked. Eve laughed at her and got out of bed. Amdis turned her face away from Eve as she padded across the room. She had on a short top and small shorts, revealing her lithe body to the warrior. Amdis's eyes slowly crept over to Eve, trailing up her toned, tanned body. Her pure white hair reached the small of her back. She was at least 5'4'', small but formidable. She pulled on a satin robe, her sapphire eyes twinkling in the small lamp light.**_

"_**I may look young, and to my people I am. But I know many many things Immortal" she said walking to the door. Amdis's jaw dropped at her. **_

" _**How do you know?" she asked standing up, grabbing the dagger and sheathing it. Eve motioned for her to follow. They started to walk down the halls. **_

"_**You know your security is seriously lacking" Amdis said, motioning to the empty halls.**_

"_**Hehehe, yes well I hate guards. You see I am ruler of this land, the wise-one. I need to know many things. I have studied the ancient texts. You as well know that all of the old texts reside here, we are the keepers of the past. I have read them all. You were once known as Ardere, now you are known as Amdis, and in other places just known as The Destroyer. You are second only to your creator and have unspeakable power. You also have broken the cardinal rule of your kind, you did not stay neutral between the battles of good and evil. Of course I blame your creator but there are not many texts about him. But you, you are special. You are meant for great things" Eve explained as they entered the main hall.**_

"_**Right I am meant for great things" Amdis replied sarcastically, looking around the great hall. Battles of the past were depicted on the ceiling and walls. Her brow furrowed as she walked over to one wall that depicted an ancient warrior defeating a great enemy. Eve smiled at her as Amdis pointed to the wall as she looked back at her.**_

"_**Why am I on your wall?" she asked.**_

"_**I told you, you are meant for great things" she said, motioning to a large bookcase as she walked over. **_

"_**What you need me to reach a book for you?" Amdis asked as she walked over to Eve. Eve chuckled as she shook her head, her white hair falling across her shoulders. Amdis got lost again in her beauty. **_

"_**No I want to show you something" she said, pulling down on a book. Amdis jumped out of the way as the book case swung out. **_

"_**You could have warned me" she grumbled as she followed Eve down the stairs. It seemed like they walked forever until they reached a huge cavern. **_

"_**Lumen" Eve whispered. Amdis stepped back as the cavern was flooded with light. She looked around in awe as she took in the stone shelves that never ended. In the center was a huge desk and everywhere she looked there was books. Millions of them lined the walls as the stretched upward. **_

"_**How do you reach up there?" she asked, almost blushing at the question. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself as she shook her head. **_

"_**All I have to do is say the topic that I want and the books appear on the desk, sometimes on the floor if I am obscure" Eve said she lead Amdis to the center of the room. "Watch" she whispered as she looked up. "Ardere!" she said strongly. A gust of wind ripped past them as Amdis watched in amazement. It looked like hundreds of books appeared out of nowhere on the desk and floor. **_

"_**These are all about me?" she asked, picking up one of the books, touching the cover. She read it aloud to Eve, "History of the Nobles, Immortals and Slayers." She looked over at her as she opened the first page, stopping dead as she looked at a portrait of her before she became a demon. She looked at Eve who smiled sadly at her, nodding for her to continue. "Ardere" Amdis started shakily, "Ardere, the third in the line of slayers was destined to be earth's greatest warrior, but she gave up her life in return for her villages safety. In turn for her people's safety she let the Lucifer, the controller of all dimensions and the fallen angel of light, to turn her into a Noble Demon. She became Amdis, the Immortal, and was crowned his queen. The slayer line continued after she was changed and still continues through young woman throughout the ages. Amdis held onto her humanity until Ronwe, the demon of knowledge, destroyed her village. Years after that she slowly lost control over her demon soul and became lost in the darkness, creating chaos and turmoil in any dimension, next to Lucifer, breaking the neutrality rule of all Noble Demons. She will continue to travel the universe, waiting to fulfill her destiny…" she stopped looking at Eve. "My destiny huh" she snapped, slamming the book shut. **_

"_**Yes" Eve replied calmly. Amdis ripped the dagger out of the sheath and faded behind Eve, holding the blade against her throat. **_

"_**And what if my destiny is to kill you" she whispered venomously. **_

"_**Then I would have already been dead" Eve replied turning as Amdis relaxed her grip around Eve's shoulders. "No one can control their fate, that is something out of our hands, even to the first nobles. It has always been here, guiding us. But we make the decisions, destiny just shows us the path. You are meant for great things. You will understand one day" she said as Amdis's arm dropped to her side.**_

"_**You know you are a very annoying person. I never really liked riddles" Amdis growled, turning her head as Eve lightly laughed. "So what am I to do?" Amdis said looking around. **_

"_**You can return to you path, and forget this place. Or you can stay and experience things that you have never seen before. I will not promise you that you will like it nor will I promise that it will be easy" Eve said, picking up the book and placing it next to another large tome. **_

"_**What can you promise me" Amdis asked softly, feeling her soul take grip over her.**_

"_**Love" Eve said, putting her hand over the large tome, looking at the title.**_

"_**The Immortal And the Slayer" she looked over it quietly, pulling another book over it. **_

"_**What did you say" Amdis asked stepping to her. **_

"_**Love" she said, turning to her pushing the books back. She smiled at Amdis. "I can promise you love."**_

Buffy shook herself out of the vision, looking back down at the dagger. The words were gone. "What?" she thought, looking out at the rising sun.

* * *

Amdis stood straight up as Lucifer and Ronwe burst through the door. She smiled at them as the looked at her incredulously as they looked around the room. "NOOO!" Ronwe shouted rushing at her, but it was too late. Amdis waved to them cockily as she faded, her words hanging in the air. "Always one step behind Ronwe". Ronwe ran to the window throwing it open, Lucifer looking around the room.

"What the hell happened?" he bellowed running to the window. Amdis looking up smiling at them as she walked through the portal, closing it behind her.

"I don't know, I don't know what she did!" Ronwe yelled.

"You are the demon of knowledge! Think! Why would she let us know she was here?" Lucifer growled.

"Chances are she looked at the books we took from Atlantis. She might have gotten angry. But she wanted us to know, she's taunting us." Ronwe growled, sitting at his desk.

"**What does that mean dammit!" **Lucifer yelled.

"It means that she is up to something. We have to move fast, make sure the slayer stays on our side for now. We need her to trust us" he said.

"You best be right Ronwe" Lucifer growled, storming out of the room. Ronwe looked down at Buffy's picture as it smiled back at him.

* * *

Amdis laughed as she appeared through the portal in the mansion. "Ahh Ronwe, I always love that look of pure hatred on your face when I best you" she said out loud, looking at the room full of stuff. She waved her hands as her things found their appropriate rooms, all but the books. She looked at them piled nicely on the floor, picking up the tome that Eve had her read out of the first night she spent with her. She gently touched the cover, smiling softly at it. She quietly put all the books on the huge bookcase that she made that stretched the from the floor to the high ceiling. She left the huge tomes on a huge mahogany desk in the middle of the room. She sighed as she looked at the sun that just passed over the horizon. She stood their for a moment, enjoying the peace before speaking. "I know you are there slayer" she said turning around, looking at Buffy.

"I didn't realize this place was taken" the slayer said, cautiously entering the room from the courtyard.

"Well it was empty and I need a place to stay" Amdis said, falling into the light banter.

Buffy looked at the books Amdis just placed on the desk. "I….There are some many things I want you to explain to me. But there is just one thing that I need to know" she said quietly.

"And what is that?" Amdis said, crossing her arms.

"What is your name?" she asked, looking into Amdis's eyes, getting lost in them for a second.

"Well" Amdis said, breaking out of her reverie. "I have many names slayer, many in different languages. Which one would you like to know for now?" she asked her.

"The most recent one. I mean we never had a proper introduction. If you want me to trust you we need to at least introduce ourselves." she said boldly. Amdis smiled at her. "Very well then" she said straightening herself out.

"Good" Buffy said, holding out her hand. Amdis smiled at her, grabbing it in a firm grip.

"My name is Elizabeth Anne Summers, but you can call me Buffy" Buffy said starting to shake Amdis's hand.

"Hello Buffy, I am Faith."

* * *

Title means lost soul  
chant means wind, earth fire and water  
lumen means light  
death of heart in Latin  
Exsto means appear

sorry it took so long, I'll update soon plz review


	7. Memor

Chapter 7 **Memor **

Willow laughed as Xander joked around in the kitchen, throwing pancakes up in the air and attempting to catch them back in the skillet. At the moment he had successfully gotten four pancakes stuck to the ceiling. "I think that you should definitely stick to carpentry" Willow chuckled as she watched one of the stuck pancakes plop down onto Xander's head. He licked the batter as it ran past his mouth.

"Yum" he moaned as he flipped the rest of the surviving pancakes onto a plate. "Where is the Buffster, Kennedy and G-Man? They are going to be late for my breakfast" Xander said as he flashed a smile at the quiet Helena, who was sipping tea.

"I don't know where Buffy is" Willow mumbled worriedly.

"Huh?" Xander said, scrunching his nose in confusion.

"Um Buffy wasn't in her room this morning so I sent Kennedy out to look for her and Giles is downstairs calling around to try and find information about the situation" she said quietly.

Xander paused for a moment, putting his spatula down. "So all of this was going on and you didn't tell me?"

"Well I did a locator spell for Buffy but it was kind of faded, but it was still there so she is still alive. She is probably just out for a walk. She has been doing that ever since the last battle. I think she is still reeling about the amount of girls that we lost. And now with all of this crap that is going on I bet she is really feeling the pressure" Willow said, picking up the plate, motioning the two into the dining room. The door opened and closed as they sat down, a tired Kennedy trudging into the hall, her coat half dragging off her arms. Willow stood up, hurrying over to her. "Are you okay baby? What did you find?" she asked leading Kennedy to the table. Kennedy sat down and put her head on the table.

"Nothing happened" she mumbled into the wood, resting her forehead against it. " I couldn't find Buffy anywhere and since you dragged me out of bed before dawn to find her I am tired and just want to go to bed. Buffy can take care of herself" Kennedy said, hoisting herself back to her feet as her jacket fell to the ground. She walked out of the room, the three people flinching with every heavy step as Kennedy went downstairs. Willow flinched again when a loud "Out" echoed through the house and a flustered Giles entered the dining room, rubbing his glasses.

"Well..uh… the texts will be here in a couple days" Giles stuttered as he looked around the room. Helena was smirking at the flustered look of the adults. She turned to her plate and dug into the pancakes.

* * *

Buffy cocked her head to the side as she looked Amdis in the eye. "Faith" she repeated as she pulled her hand back. "That is a nice name" she said resolutely.

"Thanks it was given to me by an old friend" Amdis said motioning to the black leather couch in front of the fireplace. Buffy moved towards the couch as Amdis motioned in the air. Two glasses of water appeared on the table.

"Nice trick" Buffy said, picking up the glass and taking a sip.

"It comes in handy" Amdis said, sitting down at the opposite side of the couch, reclining against the side as she put her feet in the table. They sat in silence for a moment, Buffy looking around at everything but Amdis as she smiled at her. After a few minutes Buffy took a deep breath and faced Amdis.

"You said you had other names. Since we already established a name basis, what some of the things that we were called over the years. I know you used to be called Alala, but that is all that the demon told me" Buffy rambled, taking a deep breath when she finished.

"Well since your ex-watcher has already sent for books that might possibly pertain to me I might as well tell you. My human name was Ardere, but when I became a demon I was known as Amdis, the "Immortal". Now don't confuse me with that pompous ass Dorian who calls himself the Immortal. He is easily destroyed, I on the other hand, am not" Amdis said watching Buffy's face.

"Amdis" Buffy said, shaking her head. "I like Faith better" she said smiling at her, suddenly turning into a frown as she processed the information Faith told her. "How do you know what Giles is up to?" she demanded

"I am very different then most of the demons you have faced, and one of the cutest I might add" Faith said, smiling at her. Buffy chuckled, then her face grew more serious as Amdis listened to her thoughts.

"What is wrong with me, God Buffy she is a few billion years old demon. Geez" she thought shaking her head. Faith smiled again.

"So umm, do you mind telling me why you are here?" Buffy asked.

"What do you mean?" Faith said, floating the glass to her. Being an Immortal has really made her lazy. Buffy watched her for a minute.

"Umm I mean at the mansion, the last time I checked Angel still owned it" she said looking back around. It looked better than it did when she last saw Angel here.

Faith opened her hand, a piece of paper appearing in it. She handed it to Buffy who looked at it in astonishment.

"He gave you the deed?" she asked.

"He is the head of Wolfram and Heart now, and he doesn't have any real use for it really. I just calmly walked in and asked for it" Faith said, chuckling as images of what really happened flashed through her mind.

_**Amdis looked around as she walked into the law firm wearing a black leather duster, wearing a red tank top and black leather pants, her docks thudding on the floor. She looked around as demons and humans continued to go on their merry ways not noticing her. She gently touched the amulet around her neck, thanking Eve for her protection after all these years. She felt the sorrow of her loss build up in her stomach, but she quashed it as she went to a desk with a blonde vampire behind it. "Excuse me" she said, her voice soft yet firm. Harmony looked up at her, squeaking at her. **_

"_**Wow you're pretty…err umm I mean welcome to Wolfram and Heart how may I help you" the young vampire stammered, knocking over a cup of pens. Amdis smiled at her.**_

"_**Yes I would like to speak to Angel" she said calmly. Harmony smiled as she twisted her hair.**_

"_**Umm do you have an appointment because I am not supposed to let anyone see him without one" she said opening the appointment book. Amdis leaned down, resting her arms on the counter as she clasped her hands together. **_

"_**Well I think Angel will see me. It is in regards to Buffy Summers" she said, smiling again as Harmony's head shot up. **_

"_**Buffy?" she squeaked loudly.**_

"_**Who wants to know about Buffy" a British voice said behind her. Amdis looked around, staring at another blonde haired vampire.**_

"_**William the Bloody" Amdis said, smiling at him. Spike faltered, staring at her as he took her features in.**_

"_**Yes I am pet but you can call me Spike. Why do you want to know about Buffy" he said, his voice getting defensive. She smiled again.**_

"_**A loyal vampire, I've only seen a few of them in my day, especially to a slayer. I must say quite a conundrum wouldn't you agree Spike" she said as he straightened up.**_

"_**Well who wouldn't she is a good person. What do you want with her" He demanded. Amdis looked around as everyone began staring at them.**_

"_**Well it concerns her at least, but I need to speak to Angel" she said, leaning against the counter. **_

"_**Well you have my attention" said a dark haired vampire who walked towards them. **_

"_**Ahh the infamous Angelus, well it was fun watching you two boys as you terrorized Europe. But I do have to say, the smell of souls on both of you seems to fit you better than evil" Amdis said smiling at their confused faces.**_

"_**You are not human" Spike said, earning a duh look from Angel.**_

"_**You are getting slow though" Amdis said, looking at Angel.**_

"_**Shall we talk in my office" he said, motioning towards his door. **_

"_**Polite too, you don't find many vampires like that these days" she said, walking away from them.**_

_**Angel bent down to tell Harmony something but Amdis interrupted him, looking over her shoulder. "You don't need to warn security Angelus. If I wanted to kill you you would already be dead" she said, disappearing into his office. Both Angel and Spike looked cautiously at each other as they followed her into the room, Angel shutting the door behind him.**_

"_**What is wrong with Buffy" Angel said flatly, taking his seat behind his desk, motioning for her to sit as well. Spike perched himself on a table in the corner of the room by the window so he could get a clear view of this woman.**_

"_**Guess I was quick with the polite compliment, no introductions are needed on my part then?" she asked, smiling at him. **_

"_**Who are you, it is apparent that you know who we are so how bout telling us who you are pet" Spike said bluntly, earning yet another smile. **_

"_**Oh I've missed this dimension. Well, I have many names but you can call me Faith" she said smiling at them. **_

"_**Okay Faith, what is wrong with Buffy" Angel said, leaning forward on his desk.**_

"_**Oh nothing is wrong with her for now, but she is in grave danger. But I am not here for that" she said nonchalantly. She crossed her legs and leaned back, her amulet falling into view.**_

"_**Is that why we can't sense you" Angel said motioning to the amulet. **_

"_**Oh this, yes. You see I am quite old and very powerful. But there are some people after me and this protects my aura from being sensed if you will. Not that I can ever truly be destroyed its just that a big battle is coming up and I need time" she said, her face growing serious.**_

"_**You wear your age well" Angel said causing her to chuckle.**_

"_**So are you going to play cat and mouse or are you going to get to the point" Spike growled, his eyes glowing as worry for Buffy grew inside of him. Angel hid his outward emotion although Amdis could sense his worry as well. **_

"_**It is nice to know people worry about Buffy, but you will not be able to help her if you do not help me. See I am in the market for a nice place to hide away in. But see a small problem has been brought to attention. The only place that is close enough to help the slayer is held by a certain souled vampire. I am here to acquire it" she said, her voice getting businesslike. **_

"_**What makes you think I trust you around Buffy" Angel said smugly. **_

"_**Because I am the only one that can help her" Amdis said matter-of-factly. Spike growled at this.**_

"_**What makes you so sure that you are even worthy of being near her" he growled, his face shifting into his vampiric form.**_

"_**Why are you here?" she asked him, catching his off guard. His face changed back as he stared at her, confused.**_

"_**What?" he demanded. Amdis shrugged her shoulders. **_

"_**If you care for her then why are you here and not in Sunnydale?" she asked him. Spike stayed quiet as Angel sighed. **_

"_**You want the mansion" he stated quietly. She smiled at him.**_

"_**You are a smart one aren't you. I am on the verge of something big, but I need room to work. You seem to have room. I am here for the deed of the mansion. It seems like such a technicality, but I don't need your neighbors complaining about some strange person hanging around the mansion and have them calling the cops now do I. I certainly wouldn't want to hurt anyone if they tried to use force on me, nor would I want them snooping around in anything that could get them hurt" she said, smiling as Angel pushed a button on his phone.**_

"_**Harmony" he said into the speaker. A loud voice screeched through the box.**_

"_**Yes Boss?" she said, Angel wincing. Amdis chuckled as Spike threw another glare her way.**_

"_**Go get Wesley and tell him to bring the deed to the mansion" he said, turning off the box. **_

"_**I have missed so much in the five hundred years" she muttered as she looked out the window. The city was huge, and there was a nice view of the ocean.**_

"_**Are you going to fill us in on everything that is going on?" Angel asked, pulling Amdis away from her thoughts.**_

"_**No" she simply answered smiling at them.**_

"_**And I thought you were cryptic peaches" Spike muttered, staring at Amdis. **_

"_**Things will be known in due time. And Buffy has a great support system. Your roles in all of this will be shown to you in due time" Amdis said, looking to the door. Angel and Spike stared at her when the door opened, revealing a disheveled looking man. **_

"_**You rang Angel" the British man said, handing Angel the deed. **_

"_**Thanks Wesley" Angel said taking it from him.**_

"_**And you are?" Wesley asked as Amdis stood up, holding out his hand.**_

"_**Faith. You used to be the bumbling watcher that tried to control Buffy after Giles was fired. It looks like your all grown up now" Amdis said, clasping Wesley's outstretched hand. Wesley looked at her startled. **_

"_**Don't worry mate she as been doing that all morning" Spike said, pulling out a cigarette. **_

_**Angel ignored them as he handed Amdis a pen and the paper. "Just sign" he said, watching her as she looked at the pen, then to the paper. She bent down and scribbled her name on the line Angel indicated to. "No last name?" Angel said, signing beneath her name. Amdis's eyes grew sad as she thought back to Eve. She had given her a last name, but that was a long time ago.**_

"_**Never needed one" she said, taking the paper. She turned to walk out of the room. "Oh by the way Angelus, beware strange men looking for your alliance. Good and Bad are never black and white" she walking out of the room. All three men looked at each other before rushing for the door. Harmony looked at them in amusement, but Amdis was gone. **_

Amdis laughed again as Buffy looked at her in wonderment. "Don't worry B, I'll let you know one day" she said as she leaned back in the seat.

"B?" Buffy asked, smiling at the nickname. "What is wrong with me dammit Buffy you are here to find out what the hell is going on, not to flirt with a billion year old demon who just happens to be female!" she chastised herself, Faith's eyes dancing as she read her thoughts.

"I give people nicknames, no big deal. So now you know I have the deed, this is where I live, but I would like to keep that a secret for now" she said standing up. Buffy blushed as the shirt lifted up, exposing Faith's stomach.

"Uhhh yea no problem. So are you going to show me around or what" she said, standing up. Faith titled her head to her.

"Yea no problem. You amuse me slayer, one minute you want to kill me the next minute you are talking to me like we have been friends for forever" she said as they walked into the kitchen. Buffy gasped at the beauty of the room. Beautiful wood floors shined as the sun filtered from the open windows. Beautiful cherry wood cabinets lined around the black speckled counter-tops. Buffy walked around the room, running her hand over the smooth counter tops as the light glistened off the silver in the room.

"The last time I was here all there was was a small refrigerator" she said looking at her.

"I know, which is why I redesigned. I like this modern look, c'mon I'll show you the rest of the place" Faith said, walking out into the living room.

"I kept the living room about the same, except I took out the chains and things. And I added a few touches" she said motioning to the blood red carpet that replaced the stone floors. Mahogany book shelves took up most of the walls. The dark furniture made the room look so dark and dreary, especially the dark desk that sat in the middle of the room. "Research purposes" Faith said as Buffy continued her visual assessment. A tapestry hung over the fireplace depicting a battle. Buffy walked up to it, scrunching her nose.

"That is you isn't it?" she said, pointing up to the tapestry as she faced Faith. Faith smiled as she nodded looking up at it.

"That was long ago when I was still human. That demon I'm facing is the demon you met a few days ago. We don't get along" she said chuckling as she led Buffy upstairs. Buffy's eyes lingered on the tapestry a few seconds longer, something inside of her drawing her to Faith's portrait.

Faith quietly led Buffy up the spiral staircase and down a plush carpeted hall. "Up here is my training rooms. It used to be the bedrooms but I find meditation more restful than sleep" she said opening the huge doors. Buffy gasped as she looked at all of the weapons in the room.

"These are from every era" she breathed as she circled around the room. Wall to wall weapons filled every inch of the room, armor placed on stands dotted the floor. It was a warriors dream come true, with every piece of arsenal ever created set in a museum type setting. In the center of the room was the original armor Lucifer had given her when she was human. Gashes and tears ran across the leather, she never bothered to fix it. Buffy looked at her as she fingered the material.

"This room looks bigger than the house" she said as she walked down the wall that held nothing but swords, picking up a broad sword.

"The wonders of magic" Faith said, as she walked with her hands behind her back. "Each wall holds different weapons, and I own everything from quarter staffs to Excalibur" she smiled as Buffy raised her eyebrows at her.

"Excalibur was real?"

"Yea Arthur was fun to hang out with until Lancelot stole his girl. That was not a fun fight to break up" she said calmly.

"You have everything but guns I see" she said looking around. Faith shook her head.

"Never liked them, no honor in shooting a person. A real battle is when you get close to them, feel the power radiating off your opponent, the feel of victory as you defeat them" she said fingering a dagger that laid on a podium. Buffy thought she saw Faith's eyes turn yellow for a second, but shook her head, walking over to her.

"What's this one" Buffy said looking down at the dagger.

"This one was made for Dracula, but as he got more popular I took it upon myself to teach him a lesson, with his own weapon. He's just full of hot air anyway" she said as she walked over to another wall, picking up a shield. "This was Charlemagne's shield, made it for him myself. He was a decent guy" Faith said handing it to Buffy.

"By the sword by the cross right" Buffy said quietly. Faith smiled at her.

"You know your history" she said impressed.

"Well not as much as you obviously, but enough. Giles drilled things into my head it was excruciating" she said handing the shield back. They continued walking around the room, Faith picking up different weapons, explaining their background and her history with them. Buffy found herself becoming enthralled with Faith's knowledge and quiet intelligence, along with her excitement over each piece of weaponry. Faith led her out of the room, showing her two other rooms, a meditation room that was bright and clean. The next room Buffy was surrounded by paintings and pictures of different eras,

"You are history" Buffy said looking from portrait to portrait. She stopped at one in particular, the biggest painting in the room. It was Faith with a woman, not much older than herself. Buffy looked at the nameplate below it as Faith watched her in silence. "Who was Eve" Buffy said softly, feeling sad as she looked at the painting, but she didn't understand why.

"Eve was someone who I was very close with. She was the ruler of Atlantis and the most beautiful person I have ever met" Faith said, "Until now" she thought, stopping herself. "What the hell was that?" she thought again, pushing the thought into the back of her head.

"You look happy" Buffy said, admiring the portrait. Buffy stopped for a minute, Faith's face contorted as she looked confusedly at Buffy.

"What?" she asked.

"I've seen her before, in a vision. You loved her" she said, looking over at Faith. Faith bowed her head, forcing her emotions back.

"C'mon I'll finish giving you the tour" she said turning out of the room. Buffy turned back to the portrait, running her fingers over Eve. "What happened to you?" she asked. She walked out of the room. Faith showed her the rest of the upstairs and led Buffy back down to the main floor.

"Are you going to show me the basement?" Buffy asked as Faith walked quietly over to the desk.

"No" she said simply, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Well I should get back to the others before Willow sends out Kennedy to find me" Buffy said turning to the courtyard doors.

"She already has" Faith said, opening the tome on her desk. Buffy sighed turning to face Faith directly.

"I'm sorry if I brought anything up. It just all of this is weird. Here you are, this ancient demon who is showing me her house like we have been friends forever. I don't know what to make of it. Why are you acting like this?" she asked.

Faith sat on the desk facing Buffy, looking her directly in the eyes. "I was never a gentle person, even when I was human, but I do know that in order to get help from humans you need to act like one. It doesn't help the situation if I go around ordering you like I am a higher being. And even though I am, and even though I can kill you in an instant I choose not to. That is the difference between me and other demons. I don't prey on those that are weaker than me, well, not anymore. And since I have been able to find my humanity after all this time I don't think it wise to question it. Just accept the fact that I am here to help you, whether you like it or not. I…" she paused, taking an unneeded breath.

"A good friend of mine loved this earth with all her heart. It is in my debt to her to protect it. You will learn everything you need to know when you need to know it slayer" she finished, her eyes showing green flecks in them. Buffy bowed her head, nodding.

"Okay. Then I'll see you around…Faith" she said turning to the door.

"Are we okay?" she asked, not turning around. "Why did I just ask that, am I stupid or something. What the hell is going on with me" She thought to herself, her grip tightening on the door handle. Faith smiled at Buffy's thoughts,

"Five by Five".

a/n: title means remembering.  
Keep reviewing it makes me motivated to keep updating lol thanks for the great review, glad everyone enjoyed the last update.


	8. Prophecy's Bitch

**Chapter 8: Prophecy's bitch**

Faith sat there after Buffy left, looking at the spot where she last saw the slayer. Buffy had recognized Eve that caught her off guard. And the fact that she knew that she loved Eve with all her heart startled her even more.

"Maybe it was the dagger," she said to herself, her voice filling the empty room. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she looked over her shoulder at the books on the desk. She was not looking forward to sifting through all of the books by herself. "Maybe…" she thought as she stood up walking towards the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks, her senses going haywire. She spun around, a dagger appearing in her hand, throwing it towards the fireplace. She straightened herself as the dagger floated out of the wall.

"Tsk tsk tsk Amdis you are getting rusty in your old age" a woman's voice came from the fireplace as the dagger flew back at her.

"'Tay" Faith said catching the dagger. A beautiful woman appeared next to the dagger. Her black hair shined in the firelight, her skin as pale as Faith's. Her blue eyes twinkled in amusement and she cast a brilliant smile. Faith used to be enthralled by her when she first met her. Her face contorted in disdain as she looked at the cut in her robes.

"You could have missed the shirt you know," she moaned, waving her hand, the slice disappearing. "And stop calling me 'Tay. I have a name you know," she said putting her hands on her hips. Faith smiled at her.

"I never miss" she bantered, "Good to see you Hecate," she said walking to her. Hecate smiled, grasping Faith's forearm in greeting. The two women laughed as Faith motioned for Hecate to take a seat.

"God you've been gone for so long, you don't call, you don't write, you don't chant?" she whined as she sat down on the couch, Faith sitting across from her in a leather armchair.

"Well for me I have been gone for a billion years, so it has been longer for me than it is for you," Faith said, waving two wine goblets on the table. Hecate leaned forward, taking the goblet off the table. She whispered something then took a sip.

"Mmmm, you remember" she said as she felt the white wine slip down her throat. Faith smiled at her friend's enthusiasm towards the wine.

"How could I forget?" she said, sipping her wine. She leaned back, slowing stirring the wine as she looked across at her friend. Hecate stared down into her cup as she felt the waves of emotion coming off Faith.

"Amdis, when I heard what Lucifer I threw a fit. He did not have it easy for hundreds of years. And I sent all the people I could out to different dimensions to find you. At that time Lucifer's powers were still superior and I couldn't replicate the portal," she said into her goblet. Faith waited for her to continue.

"A lot has happened over the years, many prophecies coming true and changing. But the war is just starting and" she said, pausing as she looked up at Amdis. "Ronwe paid me a visit yesterday. Lucifer is gathering his forces and quickly. I have until tomorrow to decide whom I am going to side with. I know we never really got along at first but we became friends. And you have always looked after my children" she said. She smiled as she remembered when a rogue demon ripped through Earth, killing any witch it found. Amdis had stepped in without her asking for help.

**Mara stood over the paralyzed witch as she stared in horror at the demon before her. "Hecate will pay for her treachery," he snarled at her as he raised the dagger over his head. **

"**Please noo" cried the girl as she tried to move away from him.**

"**AHHHHH" he screamed, slamming the dagger towards her. She screamed, bringing her hands up in a feeble attempt to stop the attack. When it did not come, she opened her eyes to see a strange woman with golden eyes snarling at Mara.**

"**Big no no" she growled twisting the dagger away from him, grabbing his shirt as she threw him into a wall. The young witch watched as the woman stalked over to the demon as it tried to get up.**

"**Mara Mara Mara, when will you ever learn? Stick to what you are good at. You know like me!" she grunted as she picked him up again, throwing him into the opposite wall off the alleyway. He stood up shakily, blood dripping from his lips. **

"**Hecate will learn to never trick me. I will damn her children to hell for her actions" he growled, charging after her. Amdis rolled her eyes as she pulled a sword from her back sheath. She spun around, looking the witch in the eye as Mara ran right into the sword. Amdis stood up, looking at Mara who was staring at her, surprised.**

"**You won't die you moron. Nevertheless, I am sure Lucifer will not mind speaking with you about your deeds. And next time I find you killing people you weren't meant to damn, I will kill you" Amdis said, looking up as two of Lucifer's guards appeared. "Take him to see Lucifer and only Lucifer, if I found out you didn't I will torture you until you beg for death," she growled, motioning for them to leave. They nodded, picking Mara up from the ground. Amdis pulled the sword out of his stomach and wiped it clean on his shirt. They left as she turned to the witch who looked at her in shock.**

"**There is no worries young one. You are safe. Go and do whatever it is that you witches do," she grunted, waving the young woman off.**

"**May Hecate bless you?" she whispered as she ran away from the alley.**

**Amdis watched her disappear around the corner. Hecate appeared next to her, smiling softly.**

"**Always knew you had a soft spot for women," she whispered in Amdis's ear. Amdis looked over her shoulder.**

"**He was out of line," she said bluntly, disappearing from the alleyway. Hecate smiled knowingly as she walked into the wall. **

Faith closed her eyes as the last remnants of the memory faded from her mind. "You have a good heart Amdis," Hecate said softly, taking another sip of the wine. Faith chuckled sarcastically, shaking her head. They sat in silence as Faith stared into the fire. Hecate watched her carefully, as the flames caused Faith's eyes to dance in the warm glow. Hecate looked over the woman in front of her. "What did they do to you?" she thought sadly, as she watched Faith's demon soul clash with her human soul. She was startled out of her thoughts as Faith addressed her.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked her. She had not read her thoughts, to busy with her dueling souls. Her demon was raging at her kind deeds. She had sent Mara to Lucifer just before he closed her off in that hell dimension. She had started doing more good than evil at that time, after… Faith shook her head, not wanting to think about what happened, realizing that Hecate was answering her.

"Yea I'm fine just thinking" Hecate smiled. Faith smiled back, unable to resist the temptation to tease her.

"I was wondering why I smelled smoke" she laughed, ducking under a pillow that Hecate threw at her. They two women laughed at each other, forgetting about their lives for just a moment. Faith grew more serious as the laughter died down.

"If you are going to be my ally than we have to decide on some things," she said, finishing her wine, looking at the goblet as it disappeared from her hands.

"Name it."

Faith smiled again, resisting another chance to tease the queen of witches. "You can't call me Amdis in front of anyone. The only other person who knows my real name is the slayer but I do not think she if going to say anything. I can't have someone overhearing my real name and it lead back to Ronwe," she said causing Hecate to scrunch her nose.

"What do you mean Ronwe? He's an idiot, why would you be worried about him?" she asked.

"He's the brain of the outfit. Lucifer knows nothing about what he is doing; he has spent too many years listening to Ronwe that he has forgotten to be himself. So to figure out what that piece of crap is up to I decided to visit his library and make a few copies" Faith smiled, motioning to the bookshelves. Hecate's eyes glittered in amusement.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked as she leaned forward.

Faith sighed, taking in an unnecessary breath. "I need to get through these books. I recognize many of them from E's library but there is a couple that was not. I need to figure out what that jackass knows," she growled, clenching her fist. Hecate's eyes saddened briefly, as she noticed Faith's slip with Eve's nickname. Her thoughts started to wander back to when she met her but she pulled herself back, knowing Faith would read her memory.

Faith's fury blinded her to Hecate's tormented eyes as she tried to calm down. She needed Buffy…

"What the hell was that!" she thought as she shook Buffy's image out of her head. Hecate stood up, stretching her hands towards the ceiling.

"Leaving so soon?" Faith smiled as Hecate folded her arms over her head.

"I have some errands to run, people to see, demons that have secrets to spill. You know the usual. I have to start setting up a base for you. This is going to become a full blown out war and just because you are a Noble does not mean you can take on hell's army all by your lonesome. You may be hot baby but sometimes you don't use that brain of yours" Hecate smiled, winking at her as she blew her a kiss. Faith raised her eyebrow as she watched Hecate disappear.

"That woman will be the end of me," she muttered, looking into the crackling fire.

* * *

Buffy quietly walked into the house, although it was the middle of the day. She was afraid she was going to disturb someone. She smiled as she shook the silly thought of disturbing someone out of her head. She hung up her jacket and took a deep breath to call out to someone when she was side tackled.

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU HAD XANDER AND WILLOW WORRIED TO DEATH AND GILES ALMOST WIPED HIS GLASSES AWAY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" yelled the figure that was wrapped around her waist.

"Daw… Dawn… Dawnie!" Buffy yelled, prying her sister off her body. Dawn crawled off her, sitting on her calves as she looked at her sister who sat up on her elbows. "Nice to see you" Buffy said, smiling at her sister's scrunched face.

"Where the hell where you" she asked. Buffy sighed as she stumbled to her feet, pulling Dawn up with her.

"I'll explain it to you when I explain everything else to the rest of the gang," she said looking around, her brow furrowing. "By the way where is everyone?"

"Kennedy is asleep, Helena is in the living room and Giles, Willow and Xander went out for food," She said nonchalantly as the floor above them started to tremble. Buffy looked down at her sister knowingly as a guilty smile plastered itself over her face.

"Um did I forget to mention that the semester is over and the rest of the New York gang is here with me?" she chuckled nervously as Andrew came flying down the stairs, closely followed by a horde of slayers.

"SAVE ME PLEASE" he screamed, hiding behind Buffy. Buffy started to giggle as the girls all tried stopping at the same time, successfully pulling a three stooges moment as fifteen girls fell over each other just as Willow, Giles and Xander walked through the doors.

"Now now ladies you shouldn't all fall over me, each one of you can have me" Xander smiled, clasping his hands together. "OW" he yelped, grabbing his head. Willow lowered her hand to her side, shaking her head at him. She looked over at Buffy.

"Where were you? I sent Kennedy out for you and she couldn't find you". She walked past the group, two big brown bags in her arms. A sleep Kennedy came around the corner followed by Helena.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kennedy growled, running her hand through her dark tousled locks.

"Kennedy no cursing" Willow said as she motioned for her to grab Xander's bags and follow her into the kitchen. Kennedy grumbled as she grabbed both the bags and followed her lover out of the room. Giles coughed, trying to hide his blush as he followed the two girls into the kitchen.

Buffy looked around at her weird family and shook her head. "I'll explain it to everyone tonight," she said, turning towards the kitchen, stopping to look back at them. "And girls, leave poor Andrew alone" she chuckled as Andrew looked at the glares he was receiving, shivering in fear. Buffy walked out of the room, pausing as Andrew's shrieks filled the house.

Buffy found Willow and Kennedy putting the groceries away as Giles sat at the counter wiping his glasses. Buffy smiled at him as he looked over at her.

"Ah Buffy glad you came in here. Willow and I were hoping to talk to you about the texts that are being sent by the coven," he said motioning for her to sit down as Willow finished putting the groceries away.

"The Coven only has books dating at 50 B.C. Since this demon is older than that the only thing we can hope for is that she slipped up at some point and her name or description was recorded somewhere," Willow said as Kennedy sat down and put her head on the table.

"Sorry Ken" Buffy smiled sheepishly, receiving a grunt in return. Willow rubbed her girlfriends head before turning back to Giles, motioning for him to continue.

"Yes… well from what I can gather already there seems to be something huge coming. It could explain why these ancients are coming out of their solitude now," he said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Another prophecy?" Buffy asked shaking her head. "When have these things ever been accurate Giles? They always predict another apocalypse, and then we come stop it. So the prophecy thing really isn't all that accurate to fall back on." Giles smiled at her egotism, the frowned as he looked down at the paper.

"The book this prophecy comes from is the oldest book known and all the prophecies it contains have come true. From the plague to even events today. But this prophecy has been billions of years in the making." He said looking into his slayers eyes.

"What does it say?" Buffy asked, her voice getting harder.

"Roughly, well what I could gather from words based in Latin, frankly neither the coven nor I have ever seen this language. It was truly fascinating," he said before Willow took the piece of paper from his hand. He looked sheepishly down, mumbling his apology.

"They will come together, the old and young, and will fight in a war that will rip the skies and crumble the grounds. Spirits from the past will awaken and the Earth will overflow with the blood of the weak and strong. If the chosen two fail…"

* * *

"The world's will collide bringing the destruction of the human race. The reign of demons will renew as the fallen prince bows down to the knowledge of the new age. But if they succeed, the rule of the demons will end but only one of the chosen will be standing" Faith finished reading, the Atlantean words flowing from her mouth as she looked up from the huge book, the fear and anger in her eyes as she closed the book, running her hand over the title. "Finis de dies diei" she mumbled standing up, knocking over the chair as she grabbed her trench coat. It swirled at her feet as she disappeared from the room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, graduation is coming up and I am trying to get ready. Sorry it is short as well. I am trying to make the conversations smoother. 

Roughly in Latin. Finis de dies diei- means end of days


	9. Something This Way Comes

Chapter 9: **Something this way comes**

Faith ran into the middle of the street, anger filling her as the air burned around her. A lone figure stood on the sidewalk, underneath the dying lamp light. Faith spun standing straight up, her trench falling still around her feet as she looked at the girl. The girl silently walked towards her, no footsteps could be heard as if she was floating on air. Faith stood quietly her glowing eyes starting to change color for gold to emerald. The girl walked within three feet of Faith, smiling at her. Faith looked at her confused, recognizing something in the girls eyes and demeanor.

"You are not human" she said huskily, the moonlight softly curving over her features are her unruly hair fell into her face. The young girl smiled at her and Faith's unneeded breath caught in her throat.

"Neither are you Vera".

Buffy paced back and forth as Willow and Giles watched her in the kitchen. "Why does this always happen! We always get half of the damn messages because it is always in some dead language!" she growled looking down at the piece of paper that Giles had written the part of the prophecy he could translate on it. Willow rubbed her temples as she felt another migraine start to form. Kennedy was immediately by her side, rubbing her neck and shoulders. Willow cast an appreciatory glance over her shoulder before turning back to the irate slayer.

"Maybe your new friend can help. I mean she is old so she might be able to read the rest of the prophecy" Willow said as Giles nodded his agreement.

"I'll go to her today and see what I can do. Until then I think it is time to call in the bases" Buffy said, sitting down on one of the stools. Willow shook her head,

"Don't you think that pulling in the troops will trigger that something is going to happen? If someone is watching it might just trigger all of the things that are in the prophecy."

"I agree with Willow I believe it is too early to tell what is going on" Giles said, taking his glasses off again. Buffy shook her head at them, looking at Kennedy for help.

"I think Buffy is right. The prophecy seems to describe this huge battle. It will take weeks for all the girls to come in and get them settled and ready. I think we should call them in now so that if anything is going to happen, we will be ready. We also don't want them to be isolated from each other. It will just make them easier to pick off. They should be brought in." Kennedy said, nodding at Buffy's appreciatory smile. Willow sighed, knowing that the final decision was left to Buffy.

"One question though Buffy" she said as Kennedy's arms wrapped around her waist.

"What?" she asked as she stood up.

"Where are we going to put them?"

Angel walked into his office, flinching as the sun shone through the window. He was still not used to the fact that he could look outside all day and not be burned. His mind wandered back to the strange woman that came for the deeds. He put Wesley in full research mode, but so far nothing came from it.

"A vampire with a soul" a voice said behind him. Angel spun around in full game face, growling at the person behind him. Ronwe shook his head, holding his hands up in signs of peace.

"Who are you?" Angel growled, shifting back into his human visage. Ronwe motioned for him to take a seat.

"My name is Ronwe and I am the high council to Lucifer. I am here to talk to you about business. I need your help finding a woman" he said, sitting down in front of him.

"Why" Angel asked bluntly.

"Well see she is getting in the way of an important turn of events for this world. We are trying to save it but it seems that all she wants to do is destroy it. She already tried to get the slayer but I convinced her not to trust her. Now I need to find her before she causes anymore damage. Angel looked at his suspiciously.

"I might be able to help you but you need to wait a few days so my men can work" Angel said, standing up, extending his hand. Ronwe stood up, shaking his hand firmly.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Ronwe smiled as Angel's eyes flashed black for a second. Angel looked at him confused.

"No problem" he said sitting down, shaking his head. Ronwe turned and disappeared.

Buffy put the phone back on the hook as she looked over at Willow. "Well the girls from Asia and London are going to be coming within the week. The girls from Arizona, Ohio, Boston and Maine will be here within three days. I can't get a hold of the girls in South America or Africa and the line is busy in India" she said rubbing her numb ear.

"What about the girls from Hawaii, Puerto Rico and Russia" Willow asked. Buffy sighed as she stretched her arms up in the air, the vertebrae in her back making loud popping noises as they went back into place.

"Didn't get a chance to call yet, my ear is numb. I am glad you put one girl who spoke English at each destination otherwise I would have been on that phone longer" she grumbled. Willow chuckled at her friend looking down as she figured out what to say next to the slayer.

"Buffy, um how are we going to feed all these girls? How are we going to house them? They are over 300 slayers in Russia alone, we all cannot fit everyone in this house" she said softly. Buffy rubbed her face as she sighed.

"Remember at the beginning when I asked you to open that account in Switzerland? I put a check in it every week, you know the money that we used to get from the council then the money we started to make with your internet business and what money I brought in from my odd jobs?" Buffy said, smirking at her friend. Willow nodded, her curiosity peaking.

"Well I learned a lot about money through Anya, and with careful planning and everything that has been going on I have been able to save close to 75 million dollars in the past 7 years through various investments" she said, smiling at Willow who grabbed at the table next to her.

"How the hell could you save that kind of money?" she asked, her pride for her friend growing.

"Well it started off with wanting to help my mom out if anything happened to me. Then it kind of turned into an emergency fund into the Scooby fund, you know if anyone of us got into trouble. I lied when I said the amount the council gave me was minimal. They gave me close to a thousand dollars a month. One fourth of that I used, the rest went into the Scooby fund. Angel has also been helping, since he has been alive for couple hundred years he amassed a lot of money. Ever since he joined Wolfram and Hart he gave me all the money and bonds he has accumulated over the years. And after you made your company and the council was no more, whatever money you gave me for rent went into the fund and I picked up the entire bill. That is why I dropped out of college sooner than I should and started to work extra hours at the Double Meat Palace and I got a second job down at a nightclub as a bartender slash bouncer" Buffy explained, still smirking at Willow's face.

"How, what… I mean what are you going to do with the money?" Willow finally asked.

"Well remember when Xander's old construction company built that huge warehouse for that warehouse corporation, who then backed out before the battle?"

"You mean those ones that I've seen workers come in and out of with all types of equipment?" she asked.

"Yea well I am making it into barracks basically, but on the outside it looks perfectly normal. Wait till you see it on the inside. And there is one added bonus if you will just follow me into your apartment" Buffy said as she walked downstairs.

"What's up" Kennedy said from the bed. She was wearing a small shirt that showed off her pierced naval and really small shorts. "Wow never realized how hot ken is" Buffy thought, scrunching her nose. "What the fuck is going on with me?" she asked herself, shaking her head as she went to the far side of the basement.

"Watch" she said as she pulled back an old tapestry of her mothers. She tapped three stones and stepped back as the wall opened up into a passageway.

"What the fuck" Kennedy said, crawling out of the bed quickly. Her feet got tangled in the sheets as she crashed to the floor in a heap. She growled as she stood up, twisting and pulling until she was free from the sheets. "Why is there a secret passageway in our apartment?" she growled as Willow inspected the door.

"I had this put in before you moved down here. It leads to the building that I bought. It only takes five minutes running to get there through this tunnel. So we can keep the visage that everyone is in one place where in reality"

"They are in the other buildings" Willow finished smiling at Buffy.

"Ummm could someone explain what the hell is going on!" Kennedy yelled at them.

"Follow me and I will show you exactly what you are asking" Buffy said, ducking into the tunnel. Kennedy and Willow looked at each other before following their friend into the tunnel. Willow looked down as Buffy lead them through the silver tunnel. The sides were made of metal panels but the floor was carpeted. The light overhead wasn't bright, but it allowed decent sight without being blinded. Red light bulbs ran along the ceiling, next to spaces in the ceiling.

"What are the spaces in the ceiling for?" Willow asked, her voice echoing off the walls.

"In case something follows the girls into the tunnel. Panic signals activate walls that will crash down to prevent anything from reaching the house" Buffy said nonchalantly as the end of the tunnel came in sight.

"What happens if a girl gets caught?" Kennedy asked. Buffy's shoulder sagged a little as she turned to look at Kennedy.

"Unfortunately they have to fight if they get caught. I was able to install panels in the walls" Buffy said pressing down the one the walls, "that open to find a sword, stake and crossbow" Buffy finished as the wall flipped around to show the weapons.

"It seems like you have this all planned out but don't you think that all that there isn't enough time for all the girls to make it down the hall. You know as well as I know that if someone starts to panic they screw up" Willow said as the exited the tunnel.

"I know which is why the walls are about every 30 yards" Buffy said as she reached around the corner to turn the light on.

"Buffy, that is practically impossible to run in five seconds" Willow said looking at her incredulously.

"Yes for a normal human being, but for a slayer, no" she said as the lights turned on overhead.

"Yea but that is still cutting it close, even for a slayer" Kennedy said as she walked into the building.

"Wow" Willow said behind her. Buffy smiled as Kennedy and Willow looked around, awestruck.

"Is it me or does this remind me of the one of the Initiative hallways?" Willow asked Buffy who nodded.

"I took a page out of their book. Except the whole demon testing and holding cell thing, that really isn't my style" she said as Kennedy walked into the middle of the building.

"This floor is underground and is where all the girls will be sleeping. I did not want them on the main floor in case someone got in upstairs" Buffy said as they followed her down the corridor. "Each girl will bunk with another girl. That will be her partner, they are responsible for each other and are to look out for one another. Each room has internet access and a direct phone line to the house, but no where else. If they want to talk to someone outside they have to come up to the main house. There is television and down there is a theater, I don't want them to go stir crazy. There is also a gaming system around that corner behind the stairs" motioned as she sat on the steps. Kennedy looked up, seeing the red lights again.

"Those lights indicate if something is wrong at the house or here. This button over here signals the panic alarm at the house, which is installed much like a security box. It will ring the alarm at the house, and after two minutes it will turn off. No matter what there will be two people left in the house at all times plus one adult. There is no ifs ands or buts about it" Buffy said as she started up the stairs. Willow looked at Kennedy who was frowning at Buffy.

"Is it me or does all of this seem overboard?" Kennedy asked her.

"I don't know I mean, she's done all of this, which must have taken longer than she lets on and she ran the chance of never needing it" Willow said as they followed her up.

Willow's breath caught in her throat as she looked over the room. Kennedy shook her head, watching as Buffy walked ahead of them.

"The main floor is divided into different areas, that section is the weight room " Buffy said, motioning to the chain-link fence that surrounded the lifting equipment "And over there are the different martial arts areas" she motioned to the twelve rooms separated by a partition wall. Buffy motioned for them to follow her as she continued the tour.

"There is a swimming pool and track. There are three meditation rooms and a weapons room. That only holds swords, stakes, axes, you know the usual. Upstairs are the classrooms and magic areas. On the outside it looks like a normal warehouse, on the inside, it's a slayer's paradise" Buffy chuckled, looking to see Kennedy's and Willow's reaction.

"Holy shit Buffy this is way too much I mean yes I said bring the girls in but don't you think this is too much?" Kennedy asked, looking into one of the martial arts rooms.

"There is a war coming, maybe today maybe 6 months from now I don't know. But I want these girls to be better prepared then we were during the battle with the First." she muttered, walking back towards the tunnel. Willow looked over at Kennedy before jogging over to Buffy.

"It is not your fault that they are dead Buffy. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to the girls. We won and we knew that some were not going to make it. I wish that you would stop blaming yourself" Willow said as Buffy smiled sadly at her.

"Always easier said then done".

"Who are you and how the hell do you know that name?" Faith demanded.

"It is not important now" the girl said smiling at her. Faith looked at the young girl before her, taking in her beauty.

"What is it that you want from me?" she asked straightening herself out.

"I am your guide and I am Buffy's guide. There is a greater role for you in this war. I am here to make sure that all that is to come, happens" she said smiling at her. Faith's breath caught in her throat again.

"Wha… What does Buffy have to do with this besides staying on the right side of the war" Faith asked as the girl started to back away from her.

"You know, for being a 5 billion year old demon, you sure are dense. But don't worry Vera, everything will be fine" the girl said as she turned to walk away.

"What do you see to gain out of whatever it is you are here to do" Faith yelled out to her.

"Love, all I can do is love" the girl said, disappearing into the night.

Lucifer looked over the ocean as the waves crashed violently on the jagged rocks below him. The sun was setting over the turbulent seas as the sky swirled purple and black. Ronwe appeared behind him, bowing.

"Sir it is taken care of" he said smiling as he stood next to Lucifer.

"So the vampire was easy to take care of?" Lucifer asked, not looking at Ronwe.

"Yes my lord, it seems his soul has weakened him substantially" Ronwe smiled.

"What about the blonde one?" Lucifer asked as the wind rushed against them.

"He won't be as easy. His love for the slayer will keep him on the side of good as long as she is there" he said, looking up at Lucifer.

"Then we must make sure that she is switched. We take the slayer out of the picture and no matter how powerful Amdis is, she will fall" Lucifer growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes my lord" Ronwe said bowing.

"Go leave me in peace" Lucifer ordered, staring as Ronwe disappeared before him.

Ronwe appeared in his private laboratory, startling his assistants. "Get back to work! We don't have time to waste. This needs to be done before I make my move or all this trouble over the past billion years will be in vain!" Ronwe bellowed, watching his assistants scramble like ants. Ronwe walked over to a table in the middle of the room, looking down at the First.

"I will make sure you do not fail me again!"

a/n: Sorry it took so long I'll hopefully have an update soon.


	10. Forsaken

Chapter 10: **Forsaken**

_Ardere smiled as her little sister played in the field behind their hut. Her chocolate brown hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned over to grab the small basket that held their clothes, putting it on her hip as she made her way down the slope to the river that separated the field from their home. She took set the basket on a big rock next to her, leaning on it as she rolled up her trousers. Gently she padded into the river, reaching up grabbing the basket, setting it down on the shore next to her. She listened to her sister's laughs in the field and she hummed, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the reflection of the clean river, sparks of emerald showing through. _

"_Ardere!" came her mother's voice as she walked out of their home, smiling at her daughter as she walked down to the river._

"_Yes mother?" Ardere asked as she stood up, ringing out the shirt in her hands. Her tan trousers were dark from the water. Her black top cut off below her breasts and at her shoulders, white embroidering around the edges and between her breasts tightened the leather material, showing her curves. Her stomach was toned, but still showed baby fat. She was small for her age, but one of the strongest and fastest of all the people in her village._

"_Why do you insist on wearing those pants little flame" her mother said fondly as she sat down on the ground next to the basket._

"_Mother I told you already, they are comfortable and so much easier to run in than those damn dresses" she said as she walked through the water, placing the shirt on the rock to dry. Her mother sighed as Ardere walked out of the water and sat down next to her. They both looked over the fields, her mother smiling at her younger daughter._

"_Sometimes I wonder if you should just have been a boy" her mother laughed as Ardere rolled her eyes._

"_Mama" she said quietly._

"_I know lil flame, I know. Finish with the wash then go fetch your sister. It is almost time to eat. Then we have to get ready for the festival" her mother said, standing up. She brushed herself off as she made her way back to the house. Ardere looked out into the horizon as the sun started its descent under the ground. She quickly finished the wash and ran out to where her sister was._

"_Aria! It is time to go in!" she said running up to her sister. Aria turned, smiling at her. _

"_Ardy I made you a flower crown" her seven year old sister said, handing her the crown. Pink, white and purple flowers dotted the crown as Ardere took it, smiling warmly at her sister. _

"_I'll even wear it at the festival tonight if you promise to behave and come with me do we can go eat" Ardere said, holding her hand out to her little sister. _

"_Okay Ardy" she giggled, jumping up and grabbing her sister's hand. Ardere laughed as her sister pulled at her hand. "Oh and I made a new friend Ardy" she laughed as Ardere scooped her up and started to run through the field. She squealed in delight as Ardere jumped clear over the river. Ardere stopped at the door of their home, setting her sister down and pretending to be out of breath._

"_Oh my Aria you are getting big I don't think I will be able to pick you up anymore if you get any bigger" Ardere laughed as Aria pouted. _

"_Well my new friend said I am just the right size" she pouted. Ardere smiled at her, pinching her cheeks and tickling her._

"_Well you will just have to introduce me to this new friend of yours" she said, opening the door for her._

"_Okay" Aria smiled as she ran inside, leaving Ardere to walk in behind her, shaking her head in amusement. _

_A dark figure emerged from behind the trees by the river, looking curiously at Ardere. He smiled, his eyes reflecting his evil. "Perfect."_

* * *

_Ardere sighed as she walked a few steps behind her mother and sister at the village festival to honor that year's crop._

"_Nice crown Ardere" said a soft voice behind her. Ardere smiled as she turned around to face the person._

"_Hello Celeste" she hugged the girl in front of her._

"_Well to say that the flowers go well with a black leather top and tan trousers would make a liar of me" Celeste chuckled. Ardere slapped her lightly on the arm. "Oww remember your strength" she muttered rubbing her sore are as Ardere bellowed with laughter. _

"_So are you enjoying the festival?" Ardere asked her as the continued to walk. She glanced up every now and again to make sure her family was still within her sight. _

"_Well as much as I enjoy that ass of a cow bugging me about marrying him every two seconds" she growled. Ardere laughed as her friend glared at her. "It isn't funny Ardere. You know Jet and Ignatius both have their eyes on you. They both are strong and able, and very cute" Celeste smiled at her. _

"_I'd rather have my horse step on my head" she answered sarcastically, smiling as her friend sighed next to her shaking her head._

"_You are almost 16 years of age. People are already talking about how you are not married" she said urgently, pulling on Ardere's shoulder to get her to stop walking. Ardere sighed, facing her friend, knowing that a familiar argument was about to rear its ugly head. _

"_What about you Celeste? You are 16 years and a half and you are not married" she argued before Celeste can say anything._

"_I'm different Ardere! You know that my father hasn't approved of any of my suitors, which is driving me mad. But you, your mother wants you to get married but every time a man approaches you" she faltered, looking up into Ardere's glaring eyes._

"_Finish your thought" she growled. _

"_You either scare him off or beat him up" Celeste rushed, flinching as she waited for Ardere to yell at her. Ardere took a deep breath, her eyes softening as she sagged her shoulders. _

"_I know Celeste. I just can't seem to find anyone who I am in love with let alone can stand to look at. It feels like there is something more out there for me than this small life. And as for the beating up part it is not my fault that I am stronger than them" she smiled at she put her arm around her friend. _

"_I know I just worry about you Ardere. You are such a beautiful girl, the most beautiful in the village. I just don't want you to end up alone" Celeste said, hugging her from behind. Ardere poked her and they both started giggling. Ardere stopped suddenly, the hairs on her neck standing on air as frantic footsteps rushed behind them._

"_ARDERE!" cried her mother, her face wet with tears as she stumbled through the crowds. Ardere let go of Celeste, rushing towards her mother._

"_What happened? Where's Aria?" Ardere asked forcibly, grabbing her mother's shoulders as she tried to get her to calm down._

"_A man came and Aria ran towards him. She said he was her friend. He picked her up and then just disappeared. Ardere he looked evil, he is not of this world!" her mother cried collapsing. Ardere held her mother for a minute, trying to collect her thoughts. _

"_Celeste stay with her" Ardere yelled as she stood up, running into the middle of the town. Celeste bent down, holding her friend's mother as they watched Ardere jump onto the fountain._

"_WHO EVER TOOK HER SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" She screamed into the air. A deep laugh echoed through the air as all the townspeople turned to see what was going on._

"_Well isn't it the slayer Ardere. Well I knew there was a new slayer, but in a small town like this? What are the chances of that?" A man appeared 40 feet in front of her carrying her sister in his arms._

"_Aria!" _

"_Hi Ardy this is my friend I told you about" Aria said, smiling at the man._

"_That is right Aria, we are friends" he smiled back. Ardere felt her skin crawl as she was he pure evil radiate off the man. _

"_Put her down" Ardere demanded, not realizing she slipped into her defensive stance. The man's eyes twinkled in delight._

"_Now why would I do that Ardy" he laughed sarcastically._

"_Who are you and what do you want with a small girl?" She growled as she started to circle him. He followed her, Aria's face turning back and forth between the man holding her and her sister._

"_My name is Ronwe little fire and I have been sent on a mission of the utmost importance" he said, tightening his grip on Aria._

"_Let me go Ronwe I have to go with my sister now" Aria struggled, sensing something was deeply wrong. She yelped when Ronwe jerked her hard to his body. Ardere growled her body ready to spring if he hurt his sister._

"_Let. Her. Go!" she growled through clenched teeth. Ronwe laughed again then lowered Aria to the ground. Aria ran towards Ardere, tears streaming down her face. Ardere looked up as she felt Ronwe's aura change. She froze as the world around her seemed to slow down. She didn't see the dagger appear in Ronwe's hand in time as he launched it at the back of the Aria. Ardere's body just froze in fear, unable to move to save her sister as the dagger flew at her. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. "NO!" she screamed as Celeste jumped in front of the dagger meant for Aria. Aria looked back, crying as she looked at the body in front of her, jumping as her mother grabbed her and pulled her into the crowd. The men in the crowd came rushing towards Ronwe as Ardere checked on Celeste. She pulled her head into her lap._

"_Why did you do that!" she yelled at her crying as blood seeped around the dagger in her stomach. _

"_Aria ways always my sister too" Celeste gulped, blood trickling from the side of her mouth. Ardere smiled as her tears fell onto Celeste._

"_Wow never saw you cry, I should jump in front of daggers more often" Celeste struggled to keep her breath._

"_Shhh don't say anything. Keep your strength you are going to be fine" Ardere sobbed._

"_Never got to tell you" Celeste struggled, tears flowing down her face from the pain. "Love you" she gasped then fell limp. Ardere looked at her in shock. _

"_No Celeste please stay with me CELESTE" she screamed, rocking her friend back and forth in her arms. She heard Ronwe laugh from above her as the men screamed at him._

"_Ardere you have one choice! Join us or die with the rest of your pitiful village" he motioned to the only place she knew as home._

"_WHO IS US" she yelled, still holding her dead friend. _

"_Why no other than the prince of Darkness, LUCIFER" he yelled back, bellowing with laughter as the townspeople gasped. Her mother dropped to her side, her sister next to her._

"_Ardere stand up, we have to go" her mother's voice barely registered in her head as she looked down once more at her friend. She kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too C" she said, standing up. Her mother tugged on her sleeve._

"_Ardere we must leave" she urged her, her sister standing behind her mother's legs. _

"_No" was all that Ardere said as she started to walk out of the town. Everyone followed her as she led them back to her house. She ran inside quickly, everyone watching curiously. Ronwe watched from the air, smiling, sure Lucifer would love this girl. She came back out in complete black leather, a sword on her back and weapons attached to other parts of her body. Her black top stopped below her breasts, her pants started below her navel and hugged her like a second skin down to her calves. Black leather boots laced up the rest of the way to meet her pants and leather gauntlets went from her fingers to her elbow. Her hair was tied back, the townspeople gasped, whispering amongst themselves. _

"_What is she doing?"  
"She looks like an Amazon"  
"She can't fight that thing by herself"  
"What are we going to do if she loses?"_

_Her mother listened to the whispers of the crowd, her worry growing deeper. Aria didn't understand what was going on, but she started to sob when she saw her sister look up into the sky,_

"_I will make a deal with you! We will fight! If I win you never come back here. If I lose I will come with you quietly and you will leave my people alone forever!" She yelled up at him. He nodded and disappeared, reappearing in the field behind their home. She ran over to the rope bridge that connected one side of the river to the other. She looked back at her mother, smiling sadly. "Bring Aria inside, I don't want her to see this" she said before turning to the bridge. She grabbed her sword smoothly off her back, turning it in her hand. She reared back and swiftly cut both of the ropes, watching the bridge fall into the river. _

"_No one follows me" she yelled as the protests floated from the crowd._

"_How are you going to get across" a random voice from the crowd called out. She sheathed the sword walking up to her mother._

"_I love you and Aria, always remember that" she smiled sadly, putting her hands on her mother's face._

"_You are not coming back are you?" her mother sobbed, holding her daughter tightly. Ardere looked over at her home, smiling at her sister's tear stained face, waving to her. She wrenched herself out of her mother's arms and started to run towards the river._

"_ARDERE!" She heard her mother's screams but ignored them as she vaulted herself cleanly over the river. The townspeople rushed the bank, but knew it was impossible to cross the river at this time of year, the water being to fast._

_Ardere landed gracefully, never looking back as she approached Ronwe. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the entire field._

"_Ready to go little fire" Ronwe smiled evilly. Ardere growled at him, pulling her sword out at him._

"_Let's dance" she sneered as they started their battle, going blow for blow. Many of the townspeople had to blink, the movements of the two warriors so fast it was hard to follow. Ronwe laughed the entire time as he blocked parried and attacked. She swung hard at him, but he disappeared. _

"_Behind you" this voice said inside her head as she jumped over Ronwe as he reappeared behind her, slicing at his back. _

"_Aah" Ronwe growled reaching up to the cut, looking at the black blood that poured from it. He turned towards her, growling at the smirk she had on her face. "No more play time" he growled, launching himself at her. She was being driven back to the river as she barely was able to block one blow before the next came. He swung his sword hard, knocking her into the ground her, her body skidding towards the river bank. She grabbed a dagger from her leg and threw it at him. She lunged at him as she stopped to catch the dagger, slicing him across the chest. He growled back handing her into a tree. Her mother cried as she watched her daughter battle for the town._

_Ardere slid down the tree, using the sword to get back up. The world spun a little as she tried to get her bearings. "You will never be able to defeat me slayer" he growled at her, reaching to backhand her again. She caught his arm, twisting it and punching him in the face, causing him to stumble back._

"_I may not win but I will die trying" she growled dropping her sword as she drop kicked him in the stomach. They started to pound on each other before Ronwe kicked her, sending her splashing into the river. She came up, swimming towards the back, yelping as Ronwe pulled her up by the hair. She clawed at his eyes, causing him to drop her into the muddy bank. She struggled up over the bank, standing up. She was covered in mud as she squared off against him._

"_You have heart slayer I will give you that" Ronwe smiled as a shocked look covered her face as the wounds on his chest disappeared in front of her. "But you are still human" he growled at her. He moved to fast for her to stop him as he launched her in the air with a powerful kick. She landed hard twenty feet away, gasping for breath as she tried to get back to her feet. He appeared behind her, launching her back into the air again, directly on the bank across from the spectators. She pushed herself up from the ground, coughing out blood and mud water. She looked over at her mother, her eyes filled with sorrow. _

"_I'm sorry" she said, falling back down into the mud. _

"_NO ARDERE" screamed her mother, some townspeople holding her back. Many looked away in sadness, tears streaming down everyone's face. Ronwe appeared next to her, kicking her over. She looked up at him before getting to her feet. She fell back against a tree, her body cut and bruised. _

"_You lose" Ronwe smiled at her. She dropped her head in defeat. "I win, a deal is a deal. Let's go slayer" he said holding his hand out to her. She looked back over to her mother._

"_I love you" she called out, taking Ronwe's hand. _

"_ARDY!" screamed her little sister as she came running out of the house. Ardere hung her head in shame as they disappeared into the night_

* * *

_Beasthorn_

_Lucifer looked up from his thoughts as he felt Ronwe's presence._

"_Did you find someone?" he asked, looking at the figure in his arms._

"_Yes I did my lord" Ronwe said bowing, laying Ardere on the floor. She woke up, looking around the room until her eyes fell on a man sitting on a throne. She struggled to her feet, her whole body screaming for her to just stay down. She held her head eye, taking in the man in front of her. She gasped as her eyesight finally focused. The man was beautiful, like an angel. Lucifer smiled at her, her heart skipping a beat._

"_I told you to bring someone willing" he said, standing up. She faltered as he walked up to her._

"_We made a deal my lord, if she could beat me in a battle I would leave her alone. If not she was to come with me. I won so here she is. Her name is Ardere, she is a slayer" Ronwe said, motioning to her._

"_A slayer? Well she needs to be cleaned up and healed. Then we will be able to test her abilities" he said, motioning for his servants to take her away. She just watched him in amazement as she was brought out of the room._

"_Sire you won't have to test her abilities. She is a capable warrior. She was able to injure me numerous times during out battle and she was able to stand after every blow that to a normal human, would have killed them instantly" he said, smiling as Lucifer nodded his head in acceptance. _

"_Go make sure she is well-taken care of and then I will give you your award when I am fully satisfied" he motioned for Ronwe to leave._

"_Yes my lord" he said bowing, disappearing from the room. Lucifer sat back down in his chair._

"_Ardere"_

_Over months Lucifer watched and trained Ardere to see if she was capable to handle the responsibilities he was going to give her. Ronwe watched patiently, waiting for his master to be fully satisfied. Ronwe frowned as she fell for the tenth time that day during an easy warm-up. Lucifer knelt down to her, looking her over worriedly._

"_I'm okay" she said weakly, trying to stand up, but collapsed back to the ground. Ronwe growled at her._

"_I never realized she was going to be this weak my lord. I'll kill her and find someone else" he growled, pulling a dagger out of the sheath._

"_Ronwe STOP!" Lucifer said touching Ardere's forehead._

"_You are burning up let's get you to bed" Lucifer said, helping her to her feet. She smiled at him before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed into his arms._

"_Go get the doctors now!" Lucifer yelled to Ronwe as he disappeared from the room._

_Ardere opened her eyes slowly as she heard the hushed voices in the room. Ronwe looked at her, shaking his head as he looked down at her angrily. She frowned at him, trying to lift her head._

"_Don't move Ardere" Lucifer said, coming into sight. She smiled at him, relaxing in his presence. Over the last few months they had gotten very close, he was helping her cope with the idea that she would never see her family again. And deep down she knew she was falling in love with him, all the rumors that he was evil were dispelled from her mind. _

"_What" she tried asking what was wrong, but her throat felt tight._

"_Shh rest now" he said, putting his cool hand on her forehead. She fell back to sleep._

"_What do you mean she is dying?" Lucifer asked the doctor. The doctor shook his head at Lucifer._

"_She is human Lucifer. You kept her here in this dimension where only demons are able to survive anymore. If she wasn't a slayer she would have been dead months ago" he said, packing his things._

"_THEN TELL ME HOW TO FIX HER!" Lucifer screamed, grabbing the doctor's shoulders. _

_Ronwe pulled Lucifer off the doctor. "My lord that is no way to solve this problem" he tried to reason with his master. Lucifer growled as he sat down next to Ardere, taking her hand in his. Her entire body was one fire, he smoothed her hair as he dried the sweat from her forehead._

_Ronwe watched his master for a minute before turning to the doctor. "What can we do?" he asked him, crossing his arms. _

"_The only thing I can think of is to turn her into a demon. But the last shaman who could do that is in a different dimension and won't be back until next year" the doctor explained heading towards the door. _

"_Thank you doctor" Ronwe said, looking over at his master. He left the room, going to his laboratory._

"_Listen up everybody!" he yelled, halting everyone in the room. "Ardere is sick, we need to find out how to turn her into a demon in 72 hours. The first one to figure out how to do that will be rewarded greatly!" he yelled out, watching everyone stop what they were doing and starting on their new assignment. He nodded, walking out of the room and headed to his study. He looked out the window, watching the doctor slip into the dimensional rip before heading to his bookshelf to start researching for a cure for his master's love. _

_Ardere woke up, smiling at Lucifer._

"_How are you feeling?" Lucifer asked her, wiping the sweat from her eyes._

"_Like I was hit with a bag of stones" she said, trying to sit up again._

"_Don't sit up just rest" he said quietly. _

"_What is wrong with me? She asked him, coughing as she took a deep breath._

"_You just have a cold don't worry. Even I got this when I first came to this dimension, and I was all better after a good days rest" he said smiling at her, his unneeded breath catching in his throat as he tried to stop the pain that was invading his heart._

"_Well that's good. I didn't want Ronwe to have beaten me up just so I could die here" she said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head._

_Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head. His heart wrenching as he watched the woman he fell in love with over the last few months lay dying on the bed. "Look at me I'm pathetic. The prince of Darkness falling for some mere mortal" he said to himself as he played with her hair. "Such a price to pay, the love of a heart" he muttered as he turned to the door. Ronwe appeared seconds later, smiling at him._

"_I think I know how to turn her into a demon sire" he said bowing to him. His heart was jumping in joy, knowing that Lucifer was definitely going to reward him for his services. _

"_What? How? When?" Lucifer rushed at him, grabbing him by the arms._

"_Soon my lord my servants are doing the finishing touches on the procedure. I could not believe that it was as simple as it is, so much for that shaman being the only one being able to do it" Ronwe boasted._

"_That is why you are known as the demon of Knowledge my friend. I can always count on you to find the answer quickly" Lucifer said grasping Ronwe's arm. Ronwe beamed as he walked over to Ardere._

"_There will be some changes as she was not born a demon. We will not know what kind of demon she will become nor the powers she gets or even what she looks like. Her soul will still be intact for some time until her demon soul takes over. By that time she will be completely under your control" Ronwe explained as Lucifer took his seat by her side._

"_I don't care as long as she lives. Once everything is done Ronwe you will be greatly rewarded for your hard work. I promise you this" Lucifer said sincerely, kissing Ardere's hand._

"_Thank you my lord, it is a great honor to receive anything from you" Ronwe bowed, disappearing from the room._

"_You see my love" Lucifer said, moving a lock of hair from her forehead. "You are going to be just fine."_

29 hours later

"_Ronwe I don't know how much longer she can hold out. Are you sure everything is going to go alright?" Lucifer asked, pacing at the end of her bed as Ronwe finished setting up for the spell._

"_Yes my lord. I now need you to step back so we can get started" Ronwe said, picking up a book. He started to chant in Latin as his servants poured oils, powders and a mix Lucifer didn't recognize over her body. Ronwe's voice grew louder as the ingredients on her body started to mix on their own then disappeared into her body. "**Mutatio modo**!" Ronwe yelled out as Ardere floated off the bed, different color lights circled and wrapped itself around her body, completely engulfing her. Lucifer cringed as a strangled cry filled the room as her body was lifted into the air. She twisted and contorted as her screams echoed throughout the entire mansion. A few seconds later she fell to the bed, convulsing, the glow around her fading. Ronwe turned, motioning for his servants to leave. He touched Lucifer on the arm, "Sire we have to leave for this part" he said quietly._

"_What?" Lucifer hissed, angry at the pain Ardere was going through._

"_The ritual states that she must be left alone so her body can change into what suits her. If someone is in the room she can change into something completely different and it would be irreversible. Either way it's irreversible but at least she has the ability to change into something she is meant to become" Ronwe said, pulling Lucifer out of the room. _

_They waited for three days as anguished cries seeped from behind the closed doors before they died off. Ronwe nodded at Lucifer who burst through the door, stopping dead as he looked at the women standing in front of the mirror looking herself over._

"_Ardere?" Lucifer asked, the girl turning around to face him. He gasped at her, her body looked like it was cut from the purest marble, and was 5'11'' from what Lucifer could tell. Her hair was streaked with red that seemed to appear in the light. Lucifer stopped when he reached her eyes, they seemed to go one forever, a vast abyss that spun with a mix of emerald and gold._

"_What has happened to me?" Ardere asked, clenching her fists._

"_You were dying…" Lucifer started as he looked back at Ronwe. Ronwe looked at her and gasped, immediately dropping to one knee. Lucifer and Ardere looked down at him quizzically._

"_Sire she became a noble" Ronwe whispered to the ground. Lucifer spun around to Ardere, looking hard at her aura. _

"_How" he asked walking towards her._

"_It is what was chosen for her" Ronwe whispered._

"_What the hell are you two talking about" Ardere demanded, the mirror shaking from the energy she was creating around her._

"_Ardere, you were dying. The only way to save you was to make you a demon so Ronwe performed the spell. The spell says that without anyone's help, you would become the type of demon that was meant for your soul. You became a noble demon. I am a Noble Ardere; we are the ones that remain neutral and try to maintain the balance of the worlds we look after. We are above the rest and we have powers no one can dream of. We are also immortal. I just can't believe it must have been the slayer line" Lucifer said looking down at Ronwe. _

"_That is a very good possibility my lord" Ronwe said standing up._

"_What wait, you are telling me I'm a demon now!" Ardere said, turning back to the mirror._

"_I am sorry Ardere" Lucifer said, sighing as she hung her head. _

"_Ardere is dead" she growled, her whole body shaking._

"_Alright then, you are no longer Ardere. Then I shall give you a new name" Lucifer said waling up behind her. Her shoulders shook as he turned her around to face him._

"_You are now Amdis, the immortal" he said, lifting her chin._

"_Fine, my name is Amdis from now on" she said, walking out of the room._

"_My lord if I may say so, I think she just needs time" Ronwe said smiling sadly at his master._

"_Yes she does. Alright I owe you a reward for saving her life" Lucifer said turning to Ronwe. He bowed his head and started to chant. Ronwe stood completely still as Lucifer put his hands on his chest. A jolt of energy surged through him, throwing him back into the wall. Lucifer looked down at him._

"_Use your new powers wisely my loyal servant" Lucifer said, walking out of the room. _

_Ronwe stood up, hissing as the power coursed through his veins. "I know exactly where to try it out" he grinned evilly, disappearing from the room. _

* * *

_Ardere looked out over the sea as the waves crashed against the shores of her new home. Lucifer appeared beside her, looking at her intently._

"_I don't know what is worse, dying a mortal death, or living an immortal life" she said sadly as the waves crashed around her feet. _

"_Would living an immortal life with me be a bad thing" he said softly, holding her hand. She smiled at him, looking down at the floor. _

"_No it wouldn't be" she said, smiling up at him. They stared at each other, listening to the waves crash around them. Suddenly Ardere doubled over in pain, clutching her heart._

"_What is it?" Lucifer asked, holding onto her._

"_Something…my family… they are in trouble" she gasped looking up at him. _

"_Let's go" Lucifer growled, grabbing her. He waved his hand, a dimensional rift forming in front of them. They stepped through, walking onto the path at the edge of her old town. Lucifer sniffed the air. _

"_Fire" Lucifer said to her. She broke from his grasp, running towards the village. She stopped dead in her tracks, the smell of blood and smoke overwhelming her heightened senses. She looked around in horror as bodies were strewn around like leftover meat, the smell of burning corpses flooding her nose. _

"_Mother" she said, running towards her old home. She skidded on the path as she approached her home which was ablaze. "ARIA! MOTHER!" she screamed, running towards the house. She heard Ronwe's laughs as she rounded the corner._

"_Just in time AMDIS" he said smiling as a young woman struggled at his feet._

"_Who is that?" she growled at him._

"_Why you don't recognize your own sister? Well I understand that it has been eight years in this dimension" he said kicking Aria towards her. She fell in a heap at her feet. Ardere bent down to the girl._

"_Aria" she asked quietly as the girl looked up at her. The girl furrowed her forehead in confusion. _

"_Ardere is that you?" she asked, tears running down her face as hope filled her eyes. Ardere held back a sob as she nodded towards her sister._

"_I've missed you, you have been gone so long" she said weakly as Ardere took her in her arms._

"_I've missed you too. Where's mother?" she asked rocking her sister gently._

"_She was in the house" Aria sobbed. Ardere held her close as she looked up into Ronwe's laughing face, dirt mixing with the tears running down her face._

"_Oh my the immortal cries?" Ronwe mocked surprise. Ardere looked down at her sister who coughed up blood._

"_Ardere he killed everyone. The entire village is gone, even my daughter" she cried as she continued to cough. _

"_Shush now Aria I'm here now" she smiled, pushing her sister's hair out of the way._

"_I sure did miss you Ardy" she said before falling limp in her arms. Ardere looked at her in shock, checking her for signs of life._

"_ARIA!" she screamed, her voice drowned by the sound of the burning village. Lucifer appeared, his heart wrenching at the sight of his love in the dirt holding a dead body. He looked over at Ronwe, rage burning in his eyes, not noticing Ardere lay the girl down as she stood up._

"_You will pay for this Ronwe" Lucifer said as a movement caught his eye. Before he could blink Ardere was on top of Ronwe pummeling him faster than he had ever seen someone hit something before. Lucifer grabbed Ardere around the middle and pulled him off Ronwe._

"_Amdis you will have your revenge I promise you, but we must leave" he said looking down at Ronwe. _

"_You will return to Beasthorn for your punishment. If you do not show I will let her torture you for all eternity" he growled at his servant. Ronwe shuddered in fear as Ardere's eyes began to glow a bright gold. Ronwe disappeared as Lucifer turned to face Ardere. "Amdis we have to go" he said holding his hand out to her._

"_After they are all buried" she said walking back to her sister._

"_Who was she?" Lucifer asked as she picked Aria up._

"_My past" Ardere said, walking back towards the burning town._

* * *

Faith opened her eyes, looking out the open windows of the mansion. She looked at the clock, the numbers telling her it was midnight, she had lost herself in mediation again. She stood up, all the vertebrae snapping back into place in her spine. She turned towards the couch, stopping as she saw golden locks on a pillow. She tilted her head as she approached the couch, smiling down at Buffy. She looked into the flames, the shadows of her past dancing over her eyes.

a/n: I'll update soon

"Mutatio modo- Change now in latin

Review please


	11. Star Crossed

Chapter 11: **Star-Crossed**

"_Why won't you leave me alone?" Buffy cried out into the dark room. The images of all those who she had lost over the years swirled around her face as she spun around, falling to the floor. _

"_Buffy?" came a gentle voice next to her. She looked up, her face tear-stained as she choked back the sobs._

"_Help me," she cried the face in front of her blurring in her tears._

"_Always" came the voice, Buffy's sobs catching in her throat as she wiped the tears._

"_Faith?" she asked taking her hand._

"_Yea it's me, I'll always be here to help you fend off your demons," Faith said helping her stand up. Buffy fell into Faith's arms, resting her head against her chest._

"_You don't have a heart beat," she muttered._

"_Immortal" was all Faith replied as she held Buffy close to her, protecting her from the voices that screamed around her. _

"_I'm sorry," she cried as the room started to spin and fade out._

"_It was never your fault"._

"I'm sorry!" Buffy yelled out, sitting straight up on the couch. Faith looked at her, getting up off the coffee table and sitting next to her on the couch, her hand still in Buffy's.

"It is going to be okay B. It was just a dream," she whispered to her, gently laying her back down on the couch. She gently wiped the tears that were streaming down Buffy's face away, gently humming a song.

"Wh…what song is that?" Buffy hiccupped as her sobs subsided.

"My mother used to hum it to me when I was a little girl. She would sit like this and hold my hand whenever I had a scary dream or was upset. I just suddenly remembered it," she said softly, moving Buffy's hair away from her eyes. Buffy smiled softly at her, looking down at their linked hands. Buffy's heart skipped a beat, as she felt the tingles run throughout her body, just by holding Faith's hand. Faith looked at her curiously, feeling the same tingles. She had not felt them for anyone else, and the only way she could describe them was as tingles. She cleared her throat, causing Buffy to come out of her trance, as she let go of her hand. Buffy sighed, missing the contact immediately.

"Now as much as I would love to go down memory lane, I do have to wonder why you are on my couch at 12:30 in the morning," she asked, sitting on the coffee table again to get a better view of Buffy. She sat up, wiping the last of the tears away from her eyes.

"I…uh… came here around 9 o-clock. I called your name but you did not answer me. I just figured you were meditating the way you were sitting so I decided to wait until you were done. I guess I must have fallen asleep," she said sheepishly, looking down at her hands. Faith shook her head, smiling sadly at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, sometimes I get so lost in meditation that I have a hard time coming back to reality" she said, stretching her arms above her. Buffy blushed turning her head away from Faith as her shirt rode up, revealing her muscular stomach. Faith smiled at her, twisting so her back cracked, chuckling at Buffy's little jump at the noise.

"Why were you meditating?" Buffy asked, getting up off the couch. She walked over to the huge book that lay open on the desk. Faith materialized in front of her, smiling as she closed the book and waved it away.

"It relaxes me, makes me focus on why I do things." Buffy nodded at her, her eyes looking her over suspiciously. "So why did you come over? You never answered my question," Faith asked, motioning for Buffy to re-take her seat.

"Well" Buffy started, smiling as Faith sat in front of her, handing her a glass of water. Buffy took a sip before continuing. "We had found a prophecy but we could only get a quarter of the whole thing translated. Figuring you have been around since the beginning of time you would know a thing or two, maybe a couple languages," she teased, setting the glass down on the table next to Faith. Faith chuckled at her.

"Well you are right I was around at the beginning of time. Actually, I was here before the dinosaurs and cavemen. That is another story for another time. I'll come over to see the prophecy later today, right now I need to see something," Faith said standing up. Buffy scrunched her nose.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, standing as Faith motioned her to follow her to a training room she didn't show her during their tour of the mansion.

"I need to see how well you fight. I was thinking of training you, if you can handle what I give you" Faith smiled at her, pushing the doors open. Buffy gasped at the enormity of the room. Mats covered the floor as every type of training equipment was there.

"For an immortal I didn't think you would need to train" Buffy whispered as she walked over to the gymnastics area.

"Every era there is something new and fighting styles can change. I always found that even though you might train everyday, there is always something new to learn, some technique that needs to be conquered," she said walking over to a closet. She took off her shirt, leaving her in loose black pants and a black top that stopped just under her chest, revealing her muscular stomach and back. She grabbed clothes out of the closet, tossing them to Buffy. "I also find that I don't go stark raving mad if I train. The world can get boring after a few billion years" she smiled as Buffy looked dumbly at the clothes in her hand. Faith rolled her eyes, turning around.

"They fit you, change into those and we can get started" she said impatiently. Buffy snapped out of her daze, quickly changing into the clothes. They were exactly like Faith's outfit except they were white instead of black.

"Do you mind telling me why we are doing this at one o-clock in the morning?" Buffy asked as Faith turned around, throwing her a staff.

"Because there is no better time than the present," she said, motioning for Buffy to start.

They started to circle each other, Buffy's face contorted in concentration as Faith continued to smirk at her. Buffy crouched and pushed off the mats, flipping over Faith's head. Faith did not move as she blocked Buffy's attack from behind. She turned, everything going in slow motion as Buffy watched in horror as Faith twisted, bringing the staff swiftly underneath her, sweeping her off her feet. She landed with a loud thud, her staff bouncing out of her hand. Faith brought her own staff down to Buffy's neck.

"Lesson one, never assume you have the upper hand" Faith said, extending her hand out to Buffy. Buffy looked up at her, scrambling up to her feet by herself, grabbing her staff.

Faith smiled at her as Buffy slipped into her offensive stance. Buffy charged at Faith, feigning left as she swung the staff at Faith's head. Faith bent down avoiding the swing, blocking Buffy's knee that came up at her face. Faith smiled mischievously at Buffy, twisting her body so her shoulder was underneath Buffy's knee as she launched Buffy clear across the room.

Buffy growled as she got up, running at Faith. She swung the staff at Faith's right arm as she kicked out with her left foot. Faith blocked both attacks and stumbled back as Buffy flipped off her body, her foot coming within inches of Faith's face. Faith laughed as Buffy landed, immediately executing a leg sweep. Faith rolled over Buffy's head, her foot connecting with Buffy's butt. Buffy rolled, immediately getting to her feet as she planted the staff down, using it to propel her kick at Faith. Faith dodged the kick, flicking her staff out at Buffy's, causing her to fall hard down to her side. Buffy groaned as Faith lowered her staff to Buffy's neck.

"Lesson two, never let your emotions rule your actions," she said at the panting slayer. Buffy looked up at her, determination in her eyes. Faith smiled at her, "This is going to be fun," she thought as Buffy stood up, brushing herself off. She slipped into her fighting stance, motioning for Faith to continue.

They sparred for two hours straight, with Buffy landing on her ass many times. Buffy gingerly looked at the huge bruise that was forming on her hip from all the falling she did. Faith nodded at her as she put the staffs away.

"Not bad for a mortal" she said as Buffy looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? I have not spent that much time on my ass in my entire life then I spent with you tonight. I have bruises where I never had bruises before and muscles that are in places I never knew muscles existed," she grumbled, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Faith handed her a towel as she looked over her body.

"Here let me look you over," Faith said as she inspected Buffy's battered body. Buffy shivered from the contact as Faith's fingers gently ran over her body.

"Only some minor scraps and bruises," Faith said, swallowing as her head swam from being so close to Buffy. "You should take a shower and come down stairs. I'll fix you up when you get there," she said, stilling her hands on Buffy's shoulders. Buffy stood there, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, her breath coming out ragged. Faith shook her head and stepped back away from her.

"I'll be downstairs," she said, leaving the room. Buffy watched her leave, sighing as she shivered again, the memory of Faith touching her causing her to feel ghost touches across her skin.

"What am I going to do?" Buffy asked the room, her eyes filling with tears as she left the room, heading to the bathroom.

Hecate appeared in the room, staring at the door Buffy just left through.

"Are you sure?" she asked the room, sighing as the answer echoed in her head.

"Alright but don't you think its bad timing? We are on the brink of war and the last thing they need is to fall in love," Hecate said flinching.

"Alright alright sheesh you sure are pushy," she said, disappearing out of the room.

* * *

Faith walked into the kitchen, hopping up onto the dark counter.

"What the hell am I doing?" she thought, running her hands over her face and through her hair. She stopped, looking down at her hands; their normally pale color was fading. She jumped off the counter, running to the mirror. Her face showed it as well, her paleness was giving way to a slight tan.

"What the Hades?" she slipped in her Atlantean tongue, looking herself over, lifting up her pant leg.

"What's the matter Amdis?" said a voice behind her. Faith spun around, a sword materializing in her hand, her eyes flashing a bright gold. Hecate held her arms up, smiling at her.

"Goddess Tay I could have killed you," Faith breathed out. The sword dematerialized as Hecate tried her best to show she was sorry without breaking out in laughter.

"I'm sorry Amdis, I didn't realize I would be able to sneak up on the universe's greatest assassin" she smiled at her. Faith growled at her, turning back to the mirror.

"That part of me is dead," she growled, staring at herself in the mirror. The gold flecks in her eyes were slowly fading.

"No it isn't, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way you did. That part of you, that killer in you, will always be there and you know it. And it is a good thing it is because things are turning for the worst in the coming months" Hecate said sadly as Faith looked at her in the mirror.

"What do you know?" she asked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Well having to be in Ronwe's presence for more than two seconds in repulsive I should let you know you better realize that I love you. Otherwise you would be screwed on the information department" Hecate smiled, laughing when Faith glared at her through the mirror.

"And to think I had to sleep with him once to save the world" Faith muttered, Hecate looked her in shock.

She shook her head at her, "To make a long story short a dimensional rift was growing out of control, I was only a billion years old at the time and my powers weren't capable to control the rift by myself and Lucifer was in another hell dimension dealing with an uprising in their purgatory. Ronwe and I tried to combine our powers but we just could not connect, so I slept with him. We fixed the rift, I told Lucifer, end of story," she said turning around to face Hecate.

"Wow…..eww" Hecate said, shaking her head. Faith smirked at her.

"Tell me about it, I scrubbed myself clean for ten years after that!" she chuckled as she hopped up onto the counter next to her.

"Well I found out that he is kicking his men into high gear. Lucifer has pretty much given him free reign; he doesn't know what Ronwe is up to. Right now, I am supposed to be doing so recon work finding you. He said he trusted me enough to find you in a fashionable amount of time. So naturally of course I have him busy dimensional hopping, because you know to find you my dear we should follow every lead we can" Hecate smiled wickedly. Faith's throaty laughter filled the room,

"Where did you send him?" she asked, wiping the blood tears from her eyes.

"Well my dear remember that horrible shrimp dimension?" Hecate smiled, her eyes dancing with mischievous delight.

"That is perfect" Faith smiled then turned her head towards the door leading to the living room. "B is done," she said nonchalantly, smiling at Hecate.

"Awww c'mon I want to meet this girl. I haven't seen that smile on your face in…NEVER! Please can I meet the slayer?" Hecate smiled innocently at her. Faith scrunched her nose, looking at her suspiciously.

"What?" Hecate asked, smiling awkwardly at her.

"You are up to something," Faith growled at her, slipping away from her. Hecate rolled her eyes at her, "I told you this was going to be hard," she thought, looking at the ceiling.

"Amdis I am not up to something alright. If we are going to be fighting on the same side then we need to establish some sort of connection, and maybe let her in on a few things considering she might flip if she sees me standing next to Ronwe" she said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms across her chest. Faith sighed, knowing she was right.

"Alright, but no funny business. If I think she is getting freaked out you need to leave," she said starting towards the door.

"Wow she must be something," Hecate said jumping down to the floor.

"Why do you say that?" Faith growled turning towards her.

"Nothing let's go" Hecate said pushing past her. Faith watched her, her words echoing in her head.

"You have no idea," Faith thought, following her into the living room.

* * *

Buffy had the towel around her neck as walked around the room. She had heard voices coming from the kitchen, but decided against investigating. She walked over to the fireplace, looking up at the huge tapestry.

"_**That was long ago when I was still human. That demon I'm facing is the demon you met a few days ago. We don't get along"**_

Buffy shook her head, Faith's voice fading from her mind. She stared intently at Faith; she was beautiful when she was human. Buffy felt something stirring in her as she continued to stare at the tapestry. She did not turn when she heard people enter the room.

"You were a slayer," she said, not turning around. Faith sighed, looking up at the tapestry.

"It had turned out that I was the third slayer. The original, as you have met her already, was primal and was created at the very beginning of what is known as the Demon Reign. I know it seems confusing, especially the way you learned history but…" she paused, looking over at Hecate. She nodded at her and smiled.

"Right now I have someone who wants to meet you. I'll explain everything later to you I promise" she said, sighing again when Buffy dropped her head, turning around to face her.

She looked up at Faith, her eyes betraying her confusion at the dark-haired woman next to her. Faith smiled at her warmly. Buffy's breathe caught in her throat as she looked deeply into her eyes. Hecate watched the silent exchange between the two women in front of her.

"This just might work," she thought as she cleared her throat. Buffy blinked, shaking herself out of her reverie,

"I'm sorry" she chuckled outstretching her hand. "My name is Buffy," she said, smiling as Hecate took her hand.

"My name is Hecate" Hecate replied calmly, smiling as Buffy's eyes widened in recognition.

"Mother of all witches Hecate?" she stuttered out looking at Faith incredulously.

"Well" Hecate started until she saw Faith's face. She smiled at her and winked, causing Faith to quietly growl.

"I warned you Tay," Faith thought, smiling as Hecate glared at her.

"What did I tell you! Stay out of my head woman, its bad enough I have my own voices to deal with I do not want to deal with yours" she thought back, smiling at Buffy. Buffy has an amused expression on her face as she watched the silent interaction between the two immortals.

"Yes I am and I have been wanting to meet you, slayer, for a very long time" she smiled at her, winking at Faith again. She glanced at the ceiling and frowned. "But alas I must take my leave. But I do so look forward to seeing you again and maybe that Little Tree" she smiled as she posed for them.

"Later ladies" she laughed as she disappeared.

"Show off" Faith muttered, scratching the back of her head. Buffy chuckled as she shook her head.

"She reminds me of Cordy," she said sitting down on the couch. Faith smiled at her as she sat down next to her. They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Uhh are you hungry?" Faith asked, breaking the silence. Just then, a deep rumbling noise came from Buffy's stomach. Faith smiled at her as Buffy looked away in embarrassment.

"I'll make you something," she said disappearing. Buffy frowned at the empty space,

"I hate it when she does that," she said scrambling off the couch. She idled into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, laughing at the sight of the immortal running around the kitchen gathering supplies.

"Well they don't put this in the history books," Buffy said, causing Faith to stop in the middle of her search through one of the cabinets. She looked back at her and chuckled,

"What don't they put in the books?" she said, returning to her search.

"Well next to demons they usually have scary, big and evil. But never homebody, cook and sweet" she said earning a heart laugh out of Faith.

"That would be one of Aphrodite's minions," she said as she placed a pot on the stove.

"Aphrodite was rea…..never mind I can't even act surprised anymore," Buffy said, waving her hand for Faith to continue.

"Well she wasn't an immortal. She was a god they are different. God's can be destroyed, but they do retain so immortal like qualities like, living forever. But when Olympus fell, she split, last time I checked she was running a heaven-like dimension filled with love and joy. It was sickening" Faith laughed as the room started to fill with the smells of her cooking. Buffy felt her mouth watering.

"That smells so good what are you cooking?" she asked as she sat down at the island in the middle of the room.

"One of my mother's recipe's. I was afraid I was going to forget a lot of my memories from when I was human so Lucifer cast a spell to let me remember everything in vivid detail. Ronwe broke the spell but by that time, they were permanently etched in my mind. It was one of the few things Lucifer did that showed me he really did love me" she trailed off as she stirred something in the pot. Buffy took in all of this information before saying anything.

"It sounds like you still love him," she said silently, looking down at her hands.

"Some part of me will always love him. But unfortunately, that part of me also lives in darkness and hate. But will I ever be in love with him again? Never, not after everything he has done to people and to me" she said looking back at Buffy.

"I could say the same thing about Angel right?" She asked as she went to the refrigerator and took out a package.

Buffy took a deep breathe as the memories of her time with Angel flooded her mind. Faith watched silently as the memories of them making love, Angel becoming evil, Buffy killing him, them at the prom and then the battle with the mayor flood her mind.

"I thought Angel was my soul mate. Looking back, I will always love him, but like you, he is a part of my past. I don't think I will ever be able to fall back in love with him again, even if every time I see him all I think about is our past. He was my first love, he will always hold that part of me," she said quietly, not realizing she was crying until Faith was standing next to her, wiping the tears away.

"It is going to hurt, but your soul mate is somewhere out there," she said, smiling softly at the slayer.

"Thanks" Buffy said, laughing as she imagined what she looked like. "God I must look like a blonde Rudolph," she thought as she wiped away the last of the tears. Faith chuckled, shaking her head as she went back over to the stove.

"So why do you have all this food?" Buffy after a while. Faith stayed silent as she cooked, contemplating her answer.

"I haven't told you about all of my powers yet, well pretty much the only thing you really know about me is that I am older than time but have managed to stay hot," she laughed as she turned the stove off. Buffy laughed at her, running her hand through her hair.

"Seriously though" Faith continued, "I am surprised that you trust me, I mean you have seen my place and you have even fought against me. I know you think you understand that I am powerful, but you still have no idea what I am capable of. I guess I am just amazed that with all of this mystery around me you seem to be completely at ease," Faith said as she set a glass in front of her and poured her ice tea. Buffy took a sip before replying.

"I don't understand it either," she said, staring at her glass. "All I know is that I feel safer with you," she said softly. Faith looked at her intently, their eyes meeting. Faith felt herself get lost in Buffy's eyes, intrigued by the mixture of green, blue and brown that seem to swirl in them, leading down a spiral abyss. Buffy gave her a half smile before breaking eye contact with her.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Usually I have people cowering in fear in my presence. It is a new, but nice, feeling that someone isn't terrified of me" Faith smiled at her warmly before going back to the cabinets.

"I am terrified of you though, terrified by these feelings that you stir inside of me" Buffy thought to herself. Faith set the plate down softly as Buffy's thoughts echoed in her head. She shook her head, putting the food she cooked on the plate for Buffy.

"This cannot be happening," she thought as she leaned on the counter for a minute, trying to fight back the emotions that rushed through her. She looked up at the ceiling

"I cannot fall in love again."

* * *

a/nSorry I know I keep promising to update sooner but with everything that is going on right now it is very hard but I will keep going as long as I keep getting reviews. Also i would like to give a shout out to my friend B who keeps inspiring me to continue- Love Ya. So chapter 12 will be coming soon. Enjoy keep reviewing 


	12. A Ghost Between Us

Chapter 12: **A Ghost Between Us**

"_They need to be together" a voice came from the void. Hecate growled, cursing Amdis for creating the Powers. _

"_Shove your pompous riddles and rhymes up your high asses and feed them for some low being that is easily swayed by them. I have been around for almost as long as you have and I don't have time to be playing these damn GAMES!" she screamed out, her eyes flashing blood red._

_The powers were quiet as Hecate breathed out in anger, her body tightening as she paced in the dark room. _

"_So be it," the Powers finally said._

"_So be what!" She yelled out, her impatience becoming thick in her voice. She stopped as a figure appeared in the darkness. _

"_Who the hell are you!" she yelled out, tapping her foot as she crossed her arms. The figure chuckled as it stepped out of the light. Hecate's mouth dropped open as her arms fell to her side._

"_Apparently I am the one who is supposed to help" the woman said, her sapphire eyes dancing in the light. _

* * *

Willow rubbed her eyes, trying to focus them back on the computer screen that she was staring at. She looked up at the clock on the shelf, its red numbers glaring midnight at her. She sighed, stretched her arms over her head, moaning in relief as she felt her back pop back into place. She turned her head, cracking her neck. She sighed again as she rubbed the sore muscles in her neck. She turned her head as she heard the door to the study open, a tired Kennedy appearing in the room.

"Baby, we will find out everything we need to know about this immortal who seems to want to help us later. You haven't been sleeping properly ever since the beginning of the whole ordeal. The slayerettes are going to be showing up soon and you need all the energy if you want them to get settled and ready" Kennedy said, walking up behind Willow. She smiled at her lover as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Willow touched Kennedy's hand.

"I know but I feel like I am missing something. Like I was supposed to know something but I never found out" Willow said, turning back to the computer. Kennedy sighed, rolling her eyes as she leaned against the fax machine. It rolled away from her, causing her to fall hard to the floor. Willow suppressed a laugh as Kennedy glared at her from her back.

"You know that wasn't funny," Kennedy growled, scrambling to her feet. Willow laughed aloud, trying unsuccessfully to muffle the noise with her hands.

"I just figure you would have learned from the last time you leaned against that thing," Willow said smiling at her.

"Whatever" Kennedy mumbled looking down at where she landed. She frowned as she picked up the flattened paper. She opened it, reading the contents of the paper. Her eyes widened as she looked at Willow whose face was contorted in worry and curiosity.

"Honey I think I found out what you were supposed to know" Kennedy told her as she looked back down at the paper.

* * *

Dawn wandered into the living room, sighing as Andrew's shrieks followed her from the kitchen.

"I think they might actually kill him this time," she said aloud, plopping down on one of the lazy chairs. Helena giggled at her as Dawn smirked.

"Why do they attack him like that?" Helena asked, her accent getting thicker as she spoke. Dawn shivered, shaking her head to clear it.

"He is just an easy target, and he always manages to be in the wrong place or say the wrong thing at the wrong time. They really love him though and wouldn't do anything to hurt him…" she trailed off as the sound of broken glass came from the kitchen, "I hope" she ended as she looked back at Helena. They both broke out in laughter.

"Your sister said that I was going to be able to join you in New York, but it looks like things are heating up soon" Helena said as Dawn got up from her seat and fell next to her on the couch.

"Yea she had told me that. But that was all she told me, she seemed distracted the last time I talked to her. She didn't tell me much about you," Dawn said, smiling at her.

"Well I was born in South America but my parents ended up moving us to Southern Asia when I was 10, so I am multi-lingual. I love the states though, and my uncle always loved New York so I figured since I was given the chance I would go there," she said. Dawn sat up and turned to face her on the couch, crossing her legs under her.

"That is cool. I grew up in California, all four years of my human existence," Dawn said, bobbing her head up and down as she tried to stop the grin that was threatening to cross her lips at Helena's confusion.

"To make a long story short a couple monks made me out of Buffy so she would protect me from this Hell Bitch who wanted to use me to get back to her dimension. That happened four years ago. But I have memories for as long as I remember so to me it seems like I've been here forever. But technically I am not" Dawn rambled. Helena blinked at her, her mouth opened in shock. She shook herself out of it, laughing at Dawn.

"So if these monks made you out of Buffy wouldn't that make her your mother?" Helena asked. Dawn scrunched her nose,

"I never really thought of it that way. I mean all of my memories are around Buffy being my sister. I just know that I share a special bond with her that I know no one will ever be able to break. No matter how many times I manage to get on her nerves," Dawn laughed. Helena smiled at her,

"You have a pretty smile," she said, her smile getting wider as Dawn blushed.

"Thank you" Dawn said, looking down at her hands, a half smile gracing her lips. They sat in silence smiling at each other as Andrew's strangled cries echoed through the house.

* * *

Xander and Giles walked around the slayer's barracks. Buffy had shown them around earlier before she left to talk to this new player that showed up in Sunnydale a couple weeks ago. Xander shook his head in amazement as Giles opened the door to look into one of the training rooms. "Slayer Central" was what Willow named this place, all Xander could think was how Buffy pulled this off after all these years and not let him help build it.

"_I couldn't let you know guys I'm sorry!" she said as Xander glared at her. She looked down at her feet as she played with her fingernails. _

"_So I tell you Xander and then suddenly something happens and this place is found out! Everyone knows you are a Scooby dammit. Why do you think demons usually attack around places you are? To get to me they know all they need to do is get you. If something ever happened to you, or if they followed you then this place would have been discovered and all of it would have been for nothing!" she stopped, taking a deep breath as Xander nodded._

"_I took the greatest care then had all the workers memories erased. On the outside, this place is just another warehouse okay. They will be safe here, we cannot house those girls anymore," she said as she walked up onto the platform that overlooked the training rooms._

"_Okay but how would you know to make this place this big?" Xander asked her._

"_I knew that over time we would probably come across a problem like we did with the mayor where we would have to gather a large amount of people to help fight. I wanted to be better prepared so I made this place," she said as he took a deep breath. After a moment of silence he looked over at her and smiled goofily,_

"_So you got any money for dinner?" They broke out laughing, smiling at each other as they walked down the stairs. _

Xander was now leading Giles around the place, smiling at his awe of what Buffy did.

"And to think we believed Buffy to be just another blonde slayer" Xander laughed as Giles glared at him

"It does seem even we can underestimate her at times" he said as he took his glasses off, polishing them. Xander smiled at him,

"Yes it does"

* * *

Buffy sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room. She was still at the mansion; a small fire was still burning in the fireplace. She stretched her arms over her head, the sound of the vertebrae in her back snapping into place echoed throughout the room. She looked over at the clock on the wall, the outside. The clock glared 11:45 as she walked out of the room into the courtyard. She stopped when she saw Faith. She watched her silently as she went through her movements. She had never seen that kind of Tai Chi before, it looked graceful, ancient. Faith smiled as she stopped, opening her eyes. The moon shone behind her, Buffy's breath caught in her throat.

"Good evening" Faith smiled as she walked over to her. Buffy watched her muscles ripple with each step, her movements graceful over the stone floor. She had on black flowing pants and a short black top, her feet bare and her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Buffy muttered a good evening back to her as she looked up into her eyes. They stared at each other, the moon making the courtyard glow. Buffy's mind raced back into the day's events. She had spent the early hours training with Faith, and then had a wonderful meal as they talked about everything that was anything. They skirted around the serious topics, wanting to just spend one night getting to know each other,

_Buffy pushed back the plate, rubbing her stomach as she moaned in contentment. Faith laughed at her as she waved the plate into the sink._

"_I've never made a woman moan like by cooking for her" she chuckled as Buffy's face flushed._

"_Well it was delicious," she said as she looked out the window. The sun was rising over the horizon. She sighed as she stood up, causing Faith to frown at her._

"_What's the matter?" she asked, as Buffy's face grew sadder._

"_I should be heading home right now. But that means that I have to face reality and I don't want to do that yet" she sighed. Faith stood up, taking her hand in hers and she moved closer to Buffy. She brought their hands up to their chests and looked deeply into her eyes._

"_Then stay with me, even if it is just for a few more hours. Stay with me and forget reality" she said softly. Buffy shivered as she felt the deep rumble of Faith's voice vibrate in her chest. She looked up into her eyes, falling deeper into the swirl of green, brown and gold._

"_Only for a few hours" she whispered to her._

They sat on the couch talking about Buffy's childhood and the things she liked to do. They talked about Faith's love of poetry; Buffy even got a private reading of some of the poetry she had written over the years.

_Faith shook her head, as Buffy's pleas grew more insistent._

"_C'mon Faith. I want to hear some of your poetry," she begged, smiling as she realized Faith was just playing hard to get._

"_You've probably heard some of my poetry before, in your English classes in high school," she said as she leaned back into the couch, the noonday sun blocked by heavy, dark curtains._

"_Are you serious?" Buffy looked at her incredulously. Faith smiled at her, enjoying the wonderment that appeared on Buffy's face whenever she brought up history._

"_What you think Shakespeare could write all those plays, sonnets and poems in his lifetime. The man did have a life though, even if he was sleeping with his neighbor" she smiled as she went to the bookshelf, pulling out a book._

"_You mean he was cheating on his wife with another woman," Buffy asked, acting as if she knew him and saw him everyday. Faith laughed at her, _

"_More like him, he was sleeping with his neighbor's husband" she chuckled as Buffy's jaw dropped in shock._

"_No WAY!" she exclaimed, disbelief settling in her eyes._

"_Yea but I can't prove it anymore. Almost all of the evidence of his life has been destroyed. Now I have to listen to men and women speculate and it drives me insane," she said as she flipped through the pages. Buffy looked at the book intently. Faith smiled at her curiosity._

"_A good friend of mine gave me this book to write in. These poems are over 3 billion years old" she sighed, running her hands over the yellowed pages._

"_It's in good condition" Buffy smiled at her softly. Faith chuckled at her._

"_It should be mulch. I cast a spell on it so the only this it would do is have the pages yellow over time" she said as she looked down at the poem._

"_Brilliant red and orange_

_Sparking into the air_

_Dying on the ground_

_Littering corpses overlapping and rotting_

_Swept away like dust_

_Colors dulled of black and brown_

_No life left inside the veins_

_Of the millions that are dying today_

_Wind relentless_

_Fanning the flames_

_No water could save it_

_No individual can stand out_

_Among the dying dawn_

_Nothing left of golden life_

_Change cannot be stalled_

_Days of cold are near_

_Tears gone no one cries_

_For those million who died_

_Tears frozen_

_On the sunless dawn_

_Darkness prevailed_

_Their yearly wake_

_No matter how hard they tried_

_They just can't shake_

_Cannot avoid their fate."_

_Faith looked up as she ended, her eyes softening as she saw Buffy's eyes tear._

"_That was beautiful" was all she could manage to say. Faith smiled shyly, looking down at the page again._

"_I wrote it as I watched Fall creep upon Atlantis. I was sitting in a garden that surrounded the castle and there was this beautiful tree, so old yet strong. It was glowing a bright red in the setting sunlight and it just moved me…" she trailed off, her eyes growing sad as the memories of her time in Atlantis flooded her mind. Buffy looked at her, studying the array of emotions that crossed over Faith's face._

"_Tell me about Atlantis," she said softly, breaking Faith out of her memories. Faith smiled at her._

"_You would have loved it B. There was never a more beautiful and peaceful place than Atlantis. Even I was tamed by its charm; it was so warm and loving. The people were vibrant and carefree and a general feeling of happiness filled the air. And when something bad happened, the entire country mourned. In all my years of watching this planet and its people, I have never seen such a unified and wonderful country. The rich colors of the forests contrasted gracefully against the deep sparkling blue sea. And its ruler was the gentlest creature of them all" she smiled, blood tears brimming her eyes._

_She took an unneeded breath before continuing._

"_You've seen her picture before. Her name was Eve and she was beautiful, and mysterious. You could not help but be drawn into her, especially because of her eyes. They were as blue as the sea…" Faith smiled lovingly. Buffy frowned as she felt a pang of jealousy pull at her heart._

"_You loved her" she said quietly, Faith stared off into the fire._

"_Yes I did. But it was a long time ago. It is best to leave things in the past sometimes. You need to move on otherwise you drive yourself crazy. And if you were like me and lived forever, well that would not be an enjoyable experience" Faith chuckled closing the book. Buffy stared at her in silence for a few minutes before smiling at her._

"_You are right, because time does go on and you never know what new thing can be right in front of you," she whispered to her. Faith looked up at her sharply, searching her eyes for a hidden meaning. Buffy just smiled at her and put her hand on her shoulder._

Faith looked up at the clear sky, smiling as Buffy's memories fading back to the present. They stood there in silence, watching a shooting star fly across the sky. Buffy was the one to break the silence.

"The others will be worried about me, I really should be getting home," she said softly, hating that her words were true. Faith smiled at her again.

"How bout I take you home," she said, scooping Buffy into her arms.

"Whaaaa!" was all Buffy could say as they flew off into the night sky.

* * *

"YOU REALLY EXPECT HER TO BE HELPFUL!" Hecate screamed out into the room. The girl in front of her flinched as the noise echoed.

"She will do fine" the voices boomed.

"YEA SHE WILL BE FINE IF YOU WANT TO ROYALLY SCREW WITH THESE TWO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? MOST OF ALL TO FAITH WHO JUST TO REMIND YOU IS YOUR CREATOR!" Hecate screamed, her chest heaving as she took deep breaths.

"It is done, everything will happen accordingly" the voice said, fading away.

"OOH NO YOU DON'T COME BACK HERE!" Hecate screamed out, glaring at the girl in front of her. The girl just shrugged and smiled.

"Oh this is going to be peachy," Hecate growled at her, grabbing onto her hand. They disappeared from the room.

* * *

Buffy smiled and hugged Faith goodbye as she stood on the path leading to the front porch.

"Thanks for the ride, that was truly amazing" she smiled at her. Faith shrugged her shoulders, giving her a lopsided grin.

"I love to fly, wanted you to experience it," she said nonchalantly as she backed away from Buffy, walking into the middle of the street.

"Catcha later B" she waved as she disappeared into the night.

"Bye" Buffy said as the wind blew past her. She walked to the door, smiling to herself as she reached for the doorknob. The door blew open to reveal a disheveled red head,

"We have a problem".

A/n: sorry it's kinda short

The poem is called "On Fire" and it is by me so if anyone rips it off I will hunt you down and sue it. It is 0745 hrs on July 6, 2005. SO There you cannot take it now LOLOL I know I am being silly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to have chapter 13 up soon. Love ya all. Shout out to AR for the great review.


	13. Resurrectio

Chapter 13: **Resurrectio**

Ronwe smiled as Hecate walked into the room. She fought the urge to hit him as she forced herself smile back at him, hoping it looked evil enough.

"What's with the celebrations Ronwe. Did you finally figure out a way to kill Amdis" she asked curiously as she looked down over the rail that prevented them from falling into the pit that his workers were working in.

"Unfortunately the only way she is going to fall is if we take her demon soul away or if she gives up her humanity. And the only item capable of ridding her of her humanity is was the same sword that killed her wretched lover Eve" he growled, though his smile stayed on his face. Hecate nodded at him, not liking the look in his eyes.

"But you are working on getting the slayer to come to your side. Wouldn't that balance the fight into our hands" she asked him. He shook his head and frowned,

"She got to her first. I don't know how, my men have seen her with the slayer, but they still haven't found out where Amdis is hiding. I have given up on trying to win the slayer over" he growled as he gripped the rail. Hecate couldn't help but smile at him.

"She manages to get under your skin doesn't she" she goaded him. He shook his head and smiled.

"She will pay for the punishment I received from Lucifer for failing. But that is all well in the past right now. I still managed to take away one of her champions, but right now I have even better news" he said, missing Hecate's expression.

"Shit who did he get to?" she thought, she shook her head, focusing on Ronwe. "And what is it? Please tell me what evil thing you have figured out that will help our war" she said, her voice dripping with evil. Her stomach turned in pain as she continued her act by running her finger down Ronwe's arm. "He would have been cute if he wasn't so vile" she thought as he smiled at her.

"Well it was said that the sword Lucifer used had a brother sword. One that could take a demon's soul. Everyone knows the minute you take the demon soul of an immortal, they because helpless, mortal" Ronwe smiled as he led her down the steps to the pit. The workers stopped and bowed as Ronwe walked past them.

"I know the legend. But it was said to just be a myth to help keep the immortals and Noble Demons in line. And that like its brother, if an innocent, a human's blood touches the blade it loses its power. The swords were said to be created by powerful mages to aid the humans in the final battles of the Reign of Demons" Hecate said, worry growing inside of her. Ronwe smiled as he pulled back a curtain, revealing a black sword stuck in a stone, red markings glowed on the blade. Hecate gasped at it, Ronwe mistook it for a gasp of wonder.

"I would like you to meet Espada de Obscuridad, the brother sword of Lucifer's Espada de Clarear" Ronwe laughed as they looked over the sword.

* * *

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Buffy asked as she saw the entire gang in the living room. She saw some new faces as well, "I see the girls have started to arrive" she said smiling at them. They waved a silent hello as Willow motioned for Buffy to sit down next to Kennedy.

"A couple weeks ago a contact of mine in Africa sent me a fax" she started but Buffy interrupted her.

"They have fax machines in the middle of the rainforest" she asked causing Dawn to roll her eyes at her.

"That is not the point" Willow continued, glaring at her. Buffy blushed and looked down at her hands.

"My contact has been following the movement of the remaining bringers, letting us know if there is any mass congregation of them. We wanted to stop them before they could bring The First back" Willow paced back and forth in the room, the fear growing in her eyes. Buffy stood and walked in her path, grabbing Willow by the shoulders.

"What did the fax say" she said coldly, her eyes showing no emotion.

"It said that bringers all over the world have been disappearing" she said, shaking her head no at the relief in Buffy's eyes.

"How is that a bad thing Wills" she asked her letting her shoulders go.

"They aren't dead disappearing Buffy. They are going into other dimensions. If they were here we could track them and stop them from resurrecting The First, but outside our dimension we can't" she said, trailing as Buffy looked around the room. She stared out into space for a minute before a look of pure determination settled into her eyes. She squared her shoulders as she turned to directly face the group.

"Xander and Dawn, I want both of you to stay here. Who is the person in charge of these girls" Buffy pointed to the girls that just arrived. A light haired girl stood up.

"My name is Dana, you put me in charge of the branch in Arizona" she said, stepping forward.

"I remember, I trained you myself, I just didn't see you there" Buffy said, smiling at her apologetically. Dana smiled back at her.

"Alright Dana, Xander is going to bring you and your girls over to the barracks. He is going to get you situated. I want you to help break your girls off into two pair teams. These girls will be looking after each other. When I get back I will explain everything to you" she said as Xander nodded at her. Dawn came in from the kitchen.

"Buffy I just got off the phone from the groups in Ohio and Boston. They both arrived at the same time and will be here in a couple minutes. Also Maine called and said they will be delayed because of increased activity at their end. Apparently some demons tried to wipe out the entire base, but no one has been killed" Dawn explained. Buffy shook her head,

"We all have to move fast. Dawn I want you to stay here and help the girls when they arrive, Xander knows what to do. I then want you to get on the phone and get a hold of the rest of the bases. If you can't get a hold of South America or Africa let me know right away, and don't forget Hawaii, Puerto Rico and Russia" she said, smiling at her young sister. Dawn nodded, motioning for Xander to move the girls. Kennedy walked up to her,

"What do you want me to do?" she asked as Helena came up beside her.

"And what about me? I know none of these girls" she asked worriedly. Buffy grabbed her head as too many thoughts rushed through them. Willow shook her head at them. Buffy looked up, smiling softly at them, then at Willow.

"I know she is your girlfriend, but she is still a slayer and I need her at the main base" she thought as Willow looked at her incredulously.

"You want her to stay there?" Willow thought, the pain evident in her voice. Buffy nodded, her eyes growing sad as Willow face filled with sorrow. Kennedy looked between them, anger growing in her eyes.

"Will you guys take to us instead of in your own heads" she growled forcing Buffy and Willow to snap out of there telepathy.

"Sorry" Buffy said as she pulled the rest of her coat on. "You and Helena are going to be partners. Go grab whatever you want to bring with you because you both are going to be staying at the main base" Buffy said looking over at Giles who stayed quiet throughout the whole thing. "I need you to come with me" she said softly to him. He nodded and walked outside. Kennedy grabbed her arm, forcing her to face her.

"I am not leaving Willow" she growled.

"You won't have to leave her" Buffy growled back, squaring off against her. Kennedy back down at the look in Buffy's eyes.

"Eventually we will all be there but for now I have over three hundred girls heading this way and I need to go take care of something. You have been with me the longest and have the strongest leadership skills, I need someone to keep the peace. Now do what I tell you or deal with the consequences" she ordered as she walked out of the house. Willow smiled sadly at her, Kennedy looking at her helplessly.

"We'll talk about it later" she said, kissing her. Kennedy nodded as she pulled Helena towards the basement. Willow sighed as she rushed outside to see Buffy climbing into the driver's seat.

"Um Buffy" she started, Buffy's hand stopping her.

"We have no time to argue, just get in" she said as she closed the door. Willow sighed as she got into the car. Buffy put the car in reverse, the sound of the tires squealing against the ground echoed in the empty street as she sped away towards the outer skirts of the town, her eyes drifting towards the warehouse as they passed it.

Andrew came walking downstairs, looking around the living room and dining room.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked the empty room.

* * *

Faith sat on the roof as she looked at the stars sparkling against the dark sky. A smile crept on her face as she thought about the day she spent with Buffy. It had been a long time since anyone ever made her feel… she shook her head, trying not to allow the sentence to finish in her head.

"She made you feel like you were human again" a voice came behind her. Faith shot up off the roof, floating away from it.

"What the…" she growled as she stared at the figure behind her. Her eyes softened as the moon illuminated the girl.

"It's you isn't it" Faith said softly. The young girl smiled at her.

"Well I am sure I'm not The First. After the last battle not even The First has the strength to astral project" she said as she walked over to the edge of the roof, holding her hand out to Faith's. Faith reached for her hand but she passed right through it.

"A ghost" she said sadly, looking into the young girl's eyes.

"Yes I'm a ghost Faith, Amdis, Vera… Ardere" the young girl smiled at her. Blood tears were brimming in Faith's eyes.

"How are you here, The Powers?" Faith asked, looking up into the sky. The young girl laughed.

"No The Powers have their own messenger. I am here like I have been for the last 5 billion years, to watch, to wait. Something big is coming and you need guidance, otherwise your battles will be in vain" she said sadly.

"Why can't anyone give a straight answer" Faith chuckled softly, looking up into the moonlight.

"You never did" the young girl laughed as she turned towards the distant road leading to the mansion. She turned back to Faith who looked at her curiously.

"Don't be afraid to love her, don't be afraid of the feelings she gives you," the girl said before fading into the night.

"Don't go" Faith reached out to stop her, but she was already gone. She looked out into the distance, the sound of a speeding car reaching her ears as she saw it turn towards the mansion. She closed her eyes, taking in an unneeded breath. She faded into the wind, reappearing in her bedroom. She grabbed a form-fitting tank top and pulled it over her fighting top. She faded downstairs, waving the books she was reading back into the shelves and waved the prophecy books onto the huge desk.

"Time to meet the family" she thought as she heard the car skid to a stop.

* * *

Buffy jumped out of the car as walked around the front of it, waiting for Willow and Giles to follow her. Willow leaned into Giles for support as they both came around to the front, Giles holding his heart while Willow held her stomach.

"I don't care from now on I am driving" Willow said as Giles nodded his agreement. Buffy just rolled her eyes at them as she walked around towards the courtyard. Willow and Giles looked at each other quizzically as they followed her.

"Um Buffy can you explain to me why we are at Angel's Mansion" Willow asked her as Buffy stopped to face them.

"This is where she is staying" Buffy said calmly. Giles looked at her as he removed his glasses, polishing them.

"You should have told us that Buffy. Furthermore you should have told use a lot more about her before you took us here. We don't know what kind of demon she is. She could be setting us up" he said, startled by a voice that came by the doorway.

"I don't play those games, if I wanted you dead, you would be" a voice said, floating in the air. The group turned to the source of the sound. Buffy smiled as she walked up to Faith, hugging her. Faith returned the hug, smiling down at her.

"Long time no see there B. Miss me already" she teased as she motioned for everyone to follow her inside.

"I wish I was here on pleasure instead of business" Buffy said as she followed Faith into the living room. Her face turned red with blush as she realized what she said, causing Faith to turn to her. Faith smirked at her, raising her eyebrow. Faith turned around and faced the small group. Giles gasped at her beauty as Willow eyes her suspiciously.

"Well hello again Red, nice to meet you. Where is your over-zealous girlfriend? I have another shirt she can destroy for me, it has this pesky stain that I can't get out" she said sarcastically, earning a glare from Willow. Faith smiled at her, then smiled again when she saw Buffy roll her eyes.

"Um yes well my name is Rupert Giles" Giles said extending his hand. Faith smiled at him, taking his hand in a firm handshake.

"My name is A…" she started before thinking against it. "My name is Faith, it is a pleasure to meet the man that defied the council and survived" she smiled at him.

"Ah yes well the council… let's just say they became weak over the last hundred years" he muttered, polishing his glasses.

"Yes they have, but they always had clean glasses" Faith teased as she turned to Willow.

"And we have the witch, a very strong one at that. And I detect a bit of darkness in you as well. Well that is not surprising, everyone has a dark side that gets lose every once in a while" Faith said motioning for everyone to sit. Glasses of water appeared on the table in front of the three as she sat down in her chair, leaning back into it. Buffy immediately picked up the glass while Giles and Willow stared at it suspiciously. Faith chuckled as Buffy glared at them.

"I bet you have let your dark side out many times" Willow growled at her. Faith smiled at her,

"I like you, you are very intuitive. But I bet you can still sense my human soul. I've only met a few demons who have retained their human soul. And two that actually went looking for it" she said, causing Buffy to frown at her.

"So you said you were here on business. What's the What" she asked as she waved her hand, a glass appearing in it.

"Will can explain it better than I can" Buffy said turning to Willow.

"The bringers are disappearing. We think they want to resurrect The First in another dimension then bring it back here" Willow said bluntly. Buffy looked over at her,

"Or not" she said turning to gauge Faith's reaction.

"I know" she said as she stood up.

"What?" Buffy asked her, anger filling her eyes.

"It is inevitable that The First is resurrected. It can never be destroyed, just slowed down. A good friend of mine has been keeping tabs on the movement of the Underworld for me, the bringers have been disappearing from this dimension into another for a couple months now" she said nonchalantly, sipping her drink. Buffy's eyes glazed over in anger,

"You knew all this time, I've could have had the girls ready by now!" she yelled at her.

Faith shook her head at Buffy.

"That would have been a huge mistake. Ronwe has been watching you and your bases for quite sometime now. He knows your movements and he knows whether or not you have figured things out. If you moved your troops like that months ago he would have had them wiped out. It is best to move slowly. I know some girls have already arrived and they are entering your house. But they are not leaving are they. That will tip him that something is up and before long your base will be discovered" Faith said as she put her glass down and stood up. Buffy looked at the floor before sitting down.

"How do you know all of this" Buffy asked her quietly.

"I've been around for a couple billion years, I've picked up on a few things. An example would be the demon that followed you from your house to the mansion. See right now he is outside quietly watching us, but he is a his lower class demon, so he don't know I know that he is there until…" she trailed as she faded out of the room suddenly. A few seconds later she reappeared with a demon at her feet, unconscious. "Until I appear behind him and knock him out" she smiled cockily. Willow looked at her incredulously as Giles took his glasses off again. Buffy snarled as she walked over to them.

"Wake up" she growled, kicking the larger one in the stomach. He roared awake, jumping to his feet. Faith smiled at him as he looked at her in fury, looking him dead in the eye as she snapped her fingers, shackles appearing on his legs and arms as he flew back to the wall.

"Be a good boy and I'll make your death quick" Faith chuckled as Giles stood up.

"Is that a god?" Giles asked as Willow came up behind him.

"What becomes of a god after he gives himself over to Ronwe. He used to be Nacon, the Mayan God of War. Ronwe at the time was working on ways to strip gods of their powers and turn them into high class demons. Nacon was one of his earlier experiments. Completely destroyed his human soul and made him into a second-class demon not even worthy to fight in an army" Faith said in disgust as Nacon looked up at her.

"I would have died a god if you didn't capture me for him" he growled at her. Faith looked away shamefully.

"What?" Willow asked forcefully. Nacon looked at her.

"We had this great battle, a war between the gods and the Nobles because the Gods wanted their invulnerability. We would have won, she was to help us. But something happened. We invaded Beasthorn and she was fighting for their side. Atlantis was gone and so was her soul. She destroyed anyone in her path, my son and her friends, without batting a single eye" he growled at her, hatred dripping from his voice. Buffy looked at her in shock as Willow looked at her angrily. Giles just studied her, watching her fight the emotions back.

"You are no better then they are" she growled at her. Faith just looked at her without emotion,

"I know you Ronwe, but you hate me even. I know the power he has over you but I want to stop him. Unfortunately, you will give me away to him. For that I cannot allow you to live anymore. I am sorry I betrayed you my old friend" She said calmly to him.

"You were never my friend. Death will not stop me from gaining my revenge nor will I tell you anything, AMDIS" he hissed at her, laughing as she grabbed his head, reading all of his thoughts. She smiled at him,

"That is okay, you have given me enough" she said, snapping his neck.

"You were the reason he became this" Willow said venomously at her as she stood up. Buffy immediately by her side, searching her eyes.

"I told you I did things in my past that I will never forgive myself for. But I will never forgive myself if I let him win" she said quietly to her, Buffy nodded at her. Faith looked down at Nacon, kneeling in a ceremonial bow.

"Forgive me, old friend" she said quietly. She stood up when Giles cleared his throat.

"Um he said Amdis, the immortal?" he asked her as she turned around to face him.

"That was the name that Lucifer gave me when I become a Noble Demon. I will explain everything to you in due time. All you need to know is that my human soul is in control of my body" she said as she waved Nacon's body from the room.

"So what happens when your demon soul takes over" Willow asked her.

"As long as I have a reason to control my dark side, you don't need to worry. But be careful, I still have a short temper" she growled, her eyes flashing yellow. Willow gulped as she sat back down on the couch.

Giles looked around the room, noticing the books on the desk. "Are those.." he started as he walked over to the desk.

"Yes they are the ones that I took from Ronwe's study. I know them, but I was never good at the prophecy thing. I'll leave that to you G-man" Faith said as Giles motioned Willow to help him bring the books to the car.

"It's going to be hard to get Red to trust me" Faith smiled at Buffy. Buffy scrunched her eyes as she rubbed her temples.

"Everything is going so fast" she said as Faith walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I promised I would be here if you need me" she said pulling back to look at Buffy. Buffy smiled up at her.

"Thanks" she said as she heard the car horn.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow when my head is clear and we can devise how we are going to hide the girls, while we do that Giles and Willow will looked over the prophecies" she said as they walked to the door. Faith nodded at her as Buffy stepped through the door, stopping to look at her.

"Are you going to be okay, everything just happened so fast and weird tonight and my first reaction was to run to you" she said, blushing again. Faith smiled as she leaned down a little to whisper into her ear.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable to come to me for help B" she said softly, her lips grazing Buffy's lips. She shuddered as the horn blared again.

"I better go" she said as she practically ran from the courtyard. Faith watched the car disappear, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe.

"You can come out Tay" she said as she turned to stare at the spot Hecate was hiding.

"Geez little tree doesn't like you" she said as she walked over to the door, looking over where Buffy's car used to be.

"What did you find out" Faith said as she looked up at the sky.

"One of the worst things you need to hear, but it can wait, I'm tired and I deserve a little rest time" she said as she walked back into the living room. Faith turned her eyes to the sky as the beginnings of dawn peaked over the horizon.

* * *

a/n i know its seems rushed or weird but i'm tired and need to get off the compy chapter 14 soon hopefull thanks to all those that review it feels good knowing i have some people who are following the story.

Espada de Obscuridad- Sword of Darkness

Espada de Clarear- Sword of Light------both rough translations but still mean the same Title means resurrection


	14. Hearts of Atlantis

Chapter 14: **Hearts of Atlantis**

_Vera looked over the land as the Black Stallion beneath her moved back and forth restlessly. She smiled and patted his neck, "Don't worry we don't have much longer to wait" she said soothingly, her voice was soft and gentle, calming the horse. The sounds of hooves echoed, alerting her to the approaching rider. She smiled as Eve came into view._

"_Been waiting long?" Eve asked as she stopped the horse next to her, leaning over to kiss her._

"_Mmm, no I haven't, Jace is just restless today" she said as she smiled at her lover. She nodded towards the trail that lead deep into the forests of Atlantis._

"_C'mon I want to show you something" Eve clicked her tongue, guiding her horse down the path. Vera watched her before squeezing her legs against the side of Jace, bringing him into a trot as she followed silently. _

_Vera looked behind her; the entrance of the trail was now just a glowing speck in the distance. The world became darker the further they got into the forest,_

"_Wow the trees are really dense here," she pointed out earning a giggle from Eve._

"_What is the big bad warrior afraid of the dark?" Eve taunted her. Vera smirked at her,_

"_I'm the thing the dark fears," she whispered into the wind. Eve shuddered as the breeze brought the words to her ears. Vera smirked at her as the rounded a bend and came face to face with a dead end._

"_Well it is a nice wall of trees," Vera said sarcastically. Eve rolled her eyes at her as she got off her horse, tying him to a tree. _

"_C'mon wise ass," she giggled as Vera raised her eyebrow at her, slipping gracefully off her horse. She stroked his nose as he pushed her towards Eve. She laughed at him,_

"_Fine just behave while I'm gone," she said, laughing as the horse nodded at her. Eve walked to the wall, touching it softly_

"_In love, in peace, two wandering souls, just looking for a place to rest" she whispered, Vera smiled as her Atlantean words reached her ears. The wall glowed blue then became transparent, revealing a dirt path. Eve smiled as she pulled Vera through the wall. _

"_What?" was all she said as she turned around, the wall solidifying behind her. _

"_Just follow me," Eve said as she started to jog down the path._

"_Hold on!" Vera called out, jogging behind her grabbing her hand. They walked in silence, smiling at each other. Vera looked ahead, enchanted by a softly glowing blue light. She looked down as she heard the splash of water. A thin layer of water appeared at her feet, replacing the path. Vera looked on in wonder as they came into a clearing, her breath catching in her throat._

_The full moon shone brightly down into the clearing, the stars reflecting off the layer of water on the ground as the mysterious blue light surround the area. An old tree stood tall and gnarled into the middle of what Vera could only describe as a small field of water. She let go of Eve's hand walking towards the tree. Eve grabbed her, stopping her before she took her next step. She shook her head as she motioned Vera to watch. She took off her clothes as Vera watched in rapture at her beauty. The magic of this hidden place completely enchanting her. Eve smiled at her as she dove into the water, disappearing under the surface. Vera's mouth dropped open as she knelt down and dipped her hand into the water where Eve disappeared, realizing that the ground dropped off under the water. _

"_An overflowing lake" she whispered unbelieving to herself. Eve came to the surface next to the tree._

"_What are you waiting for?" she asked smiling at her lover. Vera stripped quickly, diving in. She looked up at the sky from underwater, the night sky reflecting off the surface. She surfaced with a splash, flipping her hair back. She looked around in awe; it looked like the stars completely surrounded her, as if she was floating in space. She felt a pair of strong arms come around her, smiling as she looked at her lover. _

"_This place…" Vera started, stopped by Eve's kiss. They got lost in each other as they slipped underwater, their bodies meeting as they moved gracefully around each other, disappearing in the magic of the world around them. The sound of the water running off echoed, mixing with the sounds of pleasure that carried on the wind throughout the entire forest._

Faith looked over at Hecate who finished downing another glass of wine. She shook her head at her, "Okay I gave you time to rest, please tell me what you found out" she demanded as Hecate took a deep breath.

"Well…let's just say that things are not looking great. Lucifer is walking around like a zombie for one thing. I don't know what happened but I think Ronwe is slowly sucking any thought from him, making him into a mindless monster" she started.

"Well that is not hard to do, what else did you find out" Faith said, her demon soul crying out against the damage being done to Lucifer. "He deserves it," she thought as she looked up at Hecate whose face became pale.

"What?" she demanded. Hecate took a deep breath.

"He found Espada de Obscuridad, the sword of darkness," she said, wincing in fear of her reaction. Faith's eyes widened as she took in the information.

"He wants my demon soul?" she asked after time, Hecate looking at her worriedly.

"He is going to make you mortal again," she said softly. Faith got up, walking to the tapestry above the fireplace.

"Would that be such a terrible thing?" she asked aloud. Hecate shook her head,

"He plans on making you mortal, to kill you" she said sadly. Faith looked down, her thoughts racing.

"Could I kill him, take the sword and become mortal? After this long will I finally be able to live a full life, and die?" she asked herself, coming back to reality at the tone of Hecate's voice.

"…. and that's just the beginning" she said as Faith raised her hand to stop her.

"What do you say?" she asked her. Hecate looked at her incredulously.

"Haven't you been listening? He also got to one of Buffy's champions!" she yelled out, Faith's eyes flashing gold.

* * *

Buffy got out of the car with a heavy sigh, trying to block out Willow's rant, 

"You can't trust her Buffy she's too dangerous and unpredictable. I bet she's just playing you and then she is going to stab you in the back" Willow steamed as she approached Buffy. Buffy clenched her teeth as she spun around to face the irate redhead.

"Shut up Willow," she growled at her, Willow stopping dead in her tracks.

"What?" she asked her indignantly.

"I said shut up. I've spent the last what two weeks trying to get to know her, to see if she had any weaknesses, then I realized the only weakness she had was that after all this time she has obtained her human soul dammit. Look at Angel and Spike, both were soulless killing machines and when they got their souls, they became good. Everyone has a chance to be good," she growled at her. Willow's face started to turn into her resolve face.

"Yea Buffy but there are some humans with souls and they are evil. So just because they had their human soul doesn't make them any less of a danger," she replied huffily, her eyes egging Buffy on to fight back her answer. Buffy started to say something but was cut off by Giles.

"It all depends on the human soul. Angel was a drunkard of a useless man but he did not want harm to be brought to anyone, Spike was a poet and it seems that this girl also had a gentle soul and was probably a fierce warrior when she was human. But gentle nonetheless" he said as he walked up to the two girls. He looked over to Willow,

"So before you pratt on about things that you don't comprehend it would be best for you to get all of your information. Even with that the magics the coven and even Tara taught you before she died, you should have seen Faith's aura, which conflicted yes, is a still gentle one" He turned to look at Buffy as Willow looked down like she was just slapped.

"And you would be best to remain vigilant; even if you trust her it is too early in this game to understand anyone's motives yet considering she has given us a different name than her real one. You should know by now not to trust people or demons alike so quickly. You have become the leader of this army again, you need to remain calm and collective," he said as he took over his glasses and looked over at the house.

"Now if you two are down arguing like two school children I advise that we go inside and begin explaining what little we know about the situation. As for me I will look over these texts that Amdis gave us," he said as he started back towards the car.

"Call her Faith" Buffy said quietly. Willow and Giles looked at her curiously.

"Amdis was the name Lucifer gave her, she prefers Faith, she said someone special gave her that name a long time ago," Buffy said, smiling awkwardly at them as she turned to walk into the house. The early morning rays of light began to appear over the horizon as Buffy disappeared through the door.

* * *

Faith stalked into the kitchen as her anger at her mistake ripped through her body. "I should have known that Ronwe would pull something like this," she growled as Hecate slowly came up behind her. 

"Oh that is just the icing on the cake, he is mobilizing fast but I might be able to work something to where we can have a couple of months to prepare for the battle. I can arrange some major uprisings in multiple dimensions which will cause Lucifer to pull his troops to deal with the uprisings first. If he didn't then by the time the battle ends on this dimension and by some small chance he wins he will have to face mutiny with a severely damaged army" she smiled at Faith as she turned her head to look at her.

"Do everything you can then gather what reinforcements we have…" she started but was stopped by Hecate's hand.

"Way ahead of you, hell even some of the old gods are willing to lend help. Aphrodite says that if you need extra hands for the wounded she has excellent healers at the ready. I must say you were smart to make connections all those years back when you were still on Lucifer's side, even though you were moonlighting as a person of good" Hecate teased her.

"I did all those things because that was needed to be done I didn't do it to gain favors. Though looking how things are going to be going to hell it's a good thing, my human soul began fighting to emerge back then. But none of this would be happening if I didn't create those pathetic servants of mine." Faith growled as she slammed her fists into the counter, the top shattered where her fists hit it.

Hecate gulped, deciding against telling her about the Powers messenger. She sighed as she pulled Faith's hands off the counter, waving her hand across it. The counter repaired itself, shining as Hecate lifted Faith's head.

"Those servants have prevented Lucifer from destroying this dimension. If you didn't create them then you wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be here…" she paused for a second before continuing. "And Buffy wouldn't be here."

Faith just smiled at her and shook her head. "What the hell am I doing? She's just a young girl" she started; the look Hecate gave her stopped her.

"Young girl? This girl has survived more apocalypses in her short lifetime then most humans did over the last million years. She is strong willed and able to handle what is thrown at her, granted it might take her a little more time then some. But she is definitely something more than some young girl" Hecate said raising her eyebrow, her right hand on her hip. Faith laughed at her,

"Okay I know she is something more than a young woman, hell she is one of the best slayers since…"

"You" Hecate interrupted, Faith's head dropped.

"I wasn't a great slayer, look at me now. I sold my soul to the devil to save my family and they still died," she said, her shoulders shaking in fury. She shook her head, quashing the old feelings rising in her stomach. A cold hard look entered her eyes. Hecate reached back and slapped her hard across the face.

Faith looked at her curiously, as Hecate just laughed removing her hand from her cheek.

"I will never be able to get you to move when I slap you huh," Hecate said rubbing her hand. Faith just shook her head at her.

"Mind telling me why you slapped me before I decide to let myself lose my cool and show you why my name was feared all through the millennia's?" she smiled at her, cracking her knuckles.

"Because you were going to let yourself slip into the dark side you let out the day you buried your sister's body along with her unborn child," Hecate said matter-of-factly. Faith flinched at the words, wondering which smack was worse.

"I will not kill him," she muttered after a while.

"What?" Hecate asked her.

"I will not kill him, I will torture him, tear his body apart limb from limb, slowly so he feels every tear in his tendons, his muscles. I will break every bone, heal it and break it again" she growled, the fire in her eyes growing stronger as she envisioned Ronwe at her feet, begging for death. She pushed away the demon in her raging for blood, a sense of shock filling her when she realized her human soul and her demon one were both in agreement, screaming for blood.

* * *

Andrew looked up from the couch as Buffy put her jacket away. 

"Oh thank god you are here," he yelled running to her and grabbing her into a huge hug.

"Nice to see you too Andrew what is going on?" she asked him, stifling a chuckle at his innocence.

"I don't know and Dawn is too busy on the phone to tell me. One minute there is a ton of girls trying to kill me and the next they are all gone! I was so worried," he said pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry Andrew I forgot to tell them to grab you. C'mon we'll find Dawn and bring you to headquarters," she said putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you please don't do that again I was so scared that something happened to them and you weren't here" Andrew started, a hitch forming in his throat as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Awww Andrew I'm sorry," she said as she walked into the kitchen. Dawn was just hanging the phone up.

"Hey Buffy, I got a hold of everyone but I didn't get through to the girls in Africa, I don't know but I have a feeling something went wrong there we have to find out" Dawn said worriedly. Buffy hugged her,

"Don't worry Dawn Lehana is fine, um that girl that Andrew went to get from Tibet" Buffy said, suddenly remembering the new recruits that were still pouring in from all over the world.

"She is downstairs with Xander. I told him about her so he said he was going to keep her in a separate room so you can talk to her. Also, the coven called, they found fifteen more girls, and apparently, they all lived in the same private school somewhere in England. The coven didn't notice them because they were so close. They sent someone to pick them up and send them our way, they will be here within the week," Dawn said as Buffy smiled at her.

"Good and what about the other girls?" She asked as Dawn led them to the dining room where Willow and Giles were busy looking through the books Faith gave them.

"Bring that down to headquarters," Buffy said as the walked to the basement. Dawn walked quickly behind her, struggling to keep up as she brought her up to speed.

"Okay Puerto Rico was hit hard with a demon attack, they lost some girls but the rest are on the way. Be prepared to nurse some serious wounds," Dawn said as Buffy led them through the tunnel.

"I'm glad I built a hospital wing," she said as she walked ahead of the group.

"Um Hawaii had the same situation but no causalities but they can't move for about a month. They want to make sure they don't leave the hellmouth unguarded if those demons are still around. South America is heading this way as we speak there was a power outage due to a demon nest so their phone was cut for a while. Russia said that they have to grab the girls from Siberia and a new girl in Omsk and they will be here within two weeks. The girls from Hawaii said they can't move until three weeks, some girls aren't able to travel yet." she trailed off as they walked into a sea of girls. They all stopped chattering as Xander ran up to them.

"Thank you thank you thank you, please leave me back-up next time! They are animals!" Xander said hiding behind Buffy. She turned to Dawn when she cleared her throat.

"Don't you think sudden movements of slayers will trigger some curiosity against whoever we are fighting?" she asked quietly.

Buffy ignored her comment as she surveyed the sea of women in front of her. "OKAY girls I need everyone to follow me upstairs very quickly and we can get to business," Buffy yelled over the crowd. They all kept chattering as only a few moved towards the stairs. Buffy lifted her eyebrow at the girls not paying attention. She walked over to the wall and hit the alarm button. The girls shrieked out as a loud alarm went off over their heads, the lights flashed in warning. Buffy looked over them as she turned the alarm off.

"What the hell Buffy?" Kennedy asked as she walked over, rubbing her ears.

"Do I have everyone's attention? Good, I will not tolerate another show of blatant disrespect like that again. You weren't trained to be school children so stop acting like it," she said as she surveyed the crowd of angry faces.

"Now for those who are new I apologize, my name is Buffy Summers and I am the original slayer and I am the head of this institution you are all standing in. Now you will all move upstairs so I can explain to you what this place is and why you have been called here" Buffy ordered as she walked through the crowd. Willow walked up next to Kennedy giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi" she said weakly, smiling at her irate girlfriend.

"I think she blew my eardrum," Kennedy pouted, earning her another kiss from Willow.

"Don't worry I will fill you in on everything later right now we better hear what she has to say" Willow said as she tugged on Kennedy's arm.

"We aren't going to have to bring her down a step again do we? I mean the last time we did that half of us were killed. That was not fun," Kennedy said as she and Willow joined the crowd of girls heading upstairs.

"I don't know what is going on with her but I do know that she is going to be better prepared for whatever is coming up. She just wants to give a little show for the girls, let them know whose boss," Willow said as they ascended the stairs. A big girl turned around to face them.

"She doesn't look that tough, why is she in charge. Just because she was the original doesn't make her the best" the girl growled.

"You go prove that then" Kennedy said as the girl nodded at her and stormed the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Not all the girls were originally trained by Buffy. She trained the original slayerettes and then sent them to train the other girls sent to them. Only they know Buffy's true power, why would you tell that girl to face Buffy?" Willow asked her.

"To bring her down to size" Kennedy said matter-of-factly as they found a seat amongst the crowd. Quiet exclaims of awe echoed through the room as the girls looked around, taking in the many training rooms and equipment.

"Now is everybody here?" Buffy said as she looked from her perch on a small platform that overlooked the entire room. A couple of the girls, including the big girl from earlier quickly stood up.

"We've heard a lot about you Buffy but you died and put you in charge. You don't look any stronger then any of us so why should we even bother to listen to you?" The bigger girl asked, her friends nodding in agreement. Some of the other girls shook their heads while many just looked on in amusement, knowing the extent of Buffy's capabilities first hand.

"Well I should have expected this so before we get on with the pleasantries is there anybody else who would like to challenge me?" She asked the crowd. A few more girls stood up as the rest just watched in wonder.

"So ten out of what fifty girls, a lot better then the last group" Buffy said as she jumped down from the platform and motioned the girls to the main training room. She made this one with walls of Plexiglas so spectators could watch and learn. They all walked onto the mats as the other slayerettes rushed to the windows to watch.

"Now it is going to be one on one, it is not to the death so when you are called out you are called out. Since we don't play favorites I will have Kennedy be the referee, since she was in this same situation and on still some levels enjoys to see my ass being whooped" Buffy motioned for Kennedy to get up.

"Now Buffy that is harsh, I just like to see someone take you down a notch or three that's all" Kennedy smiled as she stood on the mat. Buffy took off her shirt, revealing the black workout shirt that Faith gave her. Some of the girls looked over Buffy appreciatory, taking in her toned stomach as she flexed her muscles to warm them up.

"Alright play nice girls," Kennedy said as she motioned for the first girl to step onto the mat. They squared off with each other, the young girl looking over Buffy like she was a fly.

"FIGHT!" Kennedy shouted. The young girl launched herself at Buffy, kicking out at her with her left leg as she came down with her right fist. Buffy easily blocked both attacks, spinning under the girls' leg as she threw her over her shoulder and into the corner of the room. The young girl scrambled to her feet, anger blazing in her eyes and the spectators tried to figure out how Buffy moved that fast to block her and attack. The girl charged Buffy trying to tackle her. Buffy flipped over her head, kicking her squarely in the back, sending her flying face first into the mat. The girl got up, swinging in blind rage at Buffy. Buffy dodged her punch, grabbing her wrist as she twisted the young girl into a completely body lock.

"You're dead," Buffy said as the girl struggled, her breathe heavy.

"TIME!" Kennedy said as Buffy let the girl go. The girl coughed as she looked up at Buffy incredulously.

"What is your name?" Buffy asked the young girl who tried to straighten her clothes.

"Lauren" she choked out, her face red.

"You fight too much with your emotions. A vamp would have easily killed you," Buffy said as she motioned for her to leave the room. Lauren nodded at her as she walked out of the room, her body throbbing in pain. The other nine girls looked at her warily.

"Anyone else still want to fight me?" she asked the group. The big girl pushed her way to the mat while the rest of them scrambled out the door.

"You don't scare me," she growled as she crouched into her attack position. Buffy looked over at Kennedy and nodded.

"FIGHT!" she yelled. Buffy looked back at the girl just to see her fist coming towards her face. She moved quickly, feeling the other girl's knuckles graze her hair. She brought her leg up to stop a hard kick and crossed her arms over her chest, blocking a hard blow to her stomach. Buffy dropped to the ground, the other girl's foot passing over her head as she felt the girl's movements. She rolled away from her, pushing herself off the ground just as the girl's foot landed where she was just lying. Buffy blocked and dodged the bigger girl's attacks, being pushed around the room as she kept backing away.

"What's the matter Buffy, can't seem to stop me?" the girl taunted as she threw another punch at Buffy's head. Buffy's eyes hardened as she caught the girl's hand.

"No just giving you a show," she said as she began to squeeze the fist caught in her fingers. The girl cried out in pain as she kicked out at Buffy. Buffy caught the girl's leg and spun around on her left heel, launching the girl clear across the room into the wall. The girl slumped into the ground as Buffy reached up to move a piece of hair that fell in her face.

"TIME" Kennedy yelled as she rushed over to the girl who struggled to stand up.

"Leave her be Kennedy" Buffy said as she walked over to the girl as she leaned back against the wall for support. The girl's outside watched in awe and fear as Buffy practically stalked over to the girl, shivering at the look in Buffy's eyes.

"You should be afraid of me little girl" Buffy growled at her, grabbing her around her throat. "Because I am the thing that the dark…" she said as she picked the girl up from the ground, holding her up with one hand "Fears" she finished dropping the girl to the ground again. The girl coughed, as she took in a deep lungful of air. She turned to the girls on the other side of the glass.

"Lesson Number 1, never assume you have the upper hand in any situation. Assuming will just make you an ass or dead," she said as she turned back to the girl.

"What is your name?" she asked the girl. She looked up at Buffy, anger raging in her eyes.

"Kali" she said as she took Buffy's hand. Buffy pulled her to her feet.

"Well Kali do you still feel that I am unqualified for this position or can I go on to the real problems at hand" Buffy asked her, her eyes daring the young girl to try and act brave again.

"I'm good," she said as she continued to rub her neck as she left through the door. Buffy nodded at Kennedy as she walked back outside.

"If everyone can retake their seats I will like to start explaining why you are all being called in…" she trailed as she looked over at Giles. They stared into each other's eyes, a silent understanding passing between them.

"As you all know…" she started as retook her perch on the platform "I am the original slayer and if it wasn't for the actions of myself, the Scoobies and even a few of your own, you would all be dead" she said as she took a deep breath. "You have all been taught about the last battle as well as the history of the slayers, the watcher's counsel and the many many battles and apocalypses that have occurred throughout the last five hundred years, after that the records were either lost or stolen. But there is one thing that has been in all the prophecies and texts, a reference to the End of Days. Well my friends the End of Days is near, it is a war between demons and us, good versus bad. A textbook war except there is a brand new twist" she started, stopping when she heard a noise coming from Xander. He looked sheepishly around at everyone.

"Sorry I was just wondering when anything didn't have some type of twist or angle" he muttered ducking his head in embarrassment.

Buffy shook her head before continuing, "This battle is not about us as the good guys and just demons as the bad guys. This is a war that has been brewing since the beginning of the human race…" she said stopping when she saw a hand up in the crowd.

"How do you know this?" a young black girl asked her, her Boston accent thick in her voice.

"A demon whose lived it told me" she answered her, raising a buzz throughout the crowd.

"I thought we were supposed to destroy the demons?" came a voice from the crowd.

"Lesson Number two, nothing in this world is black and white. Just as some humans can be evil, some demons can be good," she said pointedly, looking straight into Willow's eyes. She turned back to the girls,

"She came to me because she wanted me to help her win this war. I am no longer talking about one hellmouth opening and just destroying a city or town. If we lose this war, the world as we know it is over. This leads to the reason why you are all sitting here right now. We are the world's last defense in this war and we cannot fail. Unlike the final battle with the First, we have time to prepare, we have the resources finally ready to use. You are now an army; forget any petty possession, petty fight and difference. We are now united as one and we will work together to create a force that the demon world will never forget" she said as a noise made her look over at the steps. A group of girls all dressed in black came walking up the steps and over to Buffy. She smiled down at them, looking at the crowd of girls.

"Ladies I will like you to meet the special operations unit for our little army" she said coyly as she motioned towards the eighteen girls standing underneath the platform. "These will be your teachers and mentors. When we have all the girls here, you will all be separated and tested. After the tests, the results will decide which unit you will be under and who your captain is. Now I know this all seems like much and that it is happening too fast but we don't have time to waste. If you don't think, you can handle this see Willow, first and then you can leave. We don't have time to coddle anybody or play favorites and if you are going to be more the problem then the solution then I don't want you here," she said looking over the girls. No one made a move to leave. Buffy smiled at all of them.

"Alright then ladies!" she started to raise her voice. "There are demons that think we are weak, that think we won't put up a fight. But this is our home, our families and friends are relying on us to protect this planet and everyone on it. If we go fail, then LET'S GIVE THEM HELL BEFORE WE GO!" Buffy yelled out, earning shout and whistles from the girls as they yelled their agreement to her.

Buffy hopped down from the platform turning towards the special operation unit.

"Hi guys," she said cheerily, the girls looking at each other confused amusement.

"So the End of Day's is near," asked a tall brunette. Her voice was smoky and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

"Yes it is Colleen," Buffy said shaking her hand. Kennedy came running over to them.

"Ahh Kennedy I see you've been enjoying the perks of being positioned at home base" a thin redheaded girl asked her, her hazel eyes dancing in amusement as she spotted Willow. Kennedy smiled at her,

"Yes Vi I do, but I still can kick your ass anytime," she said as the girls started to laugh.

"I am relying on you girls to help me get these girls ready. Besides the girls that were based at each of the other branches, you are the only girls left that survived the last battle," Buffy said to them.

A young black girl stepped from behind them smiling at Buffy.

"We got your back Buffy," she said, grasping her arm.

"Thanks Rhona" she said as she turned back to face the crowd of girls that she would soon turn into an army.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked coming up behind her.

"Yes Dawn?" Buffy asked her.

"What about the girls in Africa?"

* * *

"I thought that Eve and I were meant to be but then she died. Which by the way what the hell was up with everyone that I loved the most dying in my arms" Faith asked the empty room. 

"Fate, you can't control it, hell no one can control it. We can only control the choices we make" the young girl told her as Faith paced the room.

"But I can't fall in love with her, not with a war on the way. It would just complicate things way to much! I mean yes she is beautiful and her scent in intoxicating and the way she moves is incredible. I have never seen a mortal move like that and her skin is soft and she has seen so much and still doesn't let it stop her from smiling" Faith said, stopping to look at the ceiling.

"You can't control your heart, everything happens for a reason. There is a reason why she is the one to help you, a reason why the war is happening now, a reason why you were sent away for all those years. A reason why my mother had to die" the girl said as she started to fade away.

"Wait a minute your mother? Who the hell are you? I am tired of this cryptic bullshit," Faith demanded.

"And here I thought you would have figured it out by now. Wow Ardere you sure as hell haven't changed so much over the last couple billion years, still thickheaded, just like mom told me you were" the girl said to her, laughing at Faith's anger.

"You sound like…" she said pausing to look at the girl hard, "But you can't be" she said shaking her head.

"You are right I'm not. My mother wasn't allowed to become one of your guardians per say, so she sent me," the young girl said smiling at her. Faith took a step back as she started to recognize the girl's features.

"My sister's daughter?"

"Hello aunt Ardere" the young girl said. Faith stared at her for a minute before registering everything she said.

"Hold up a minute, guardians? There's more?" she asked confusedly as the young girl rolled her eyes at the Noble Demon.

"How you survived I have no idea," she muttered as she looked up at her.

"Yes you have more then one guardian, but you don't need to worry about that now. Right now you have to focus on Buffy," she said as she started to walk towards the wall.

"I told you I can't get involved like that again. I can't fall let myself love her because I will lose her and I will not be able to handle losing her" Faith yelled at the girl.

"You will understand when the time is right. Follow your heart, you will need it when the time comes to make a very important decision" she said as she disappeared into the wall.

"I hate this cryptic shit," Faith growled as she looked outside, the sun rising high in the distance. She stopped as she thought over the last few weeks with Buffy. "What am I doing? I know I loved Eve, what makes this different" she thought as she disappeared.

* * *

a/n: I know I keep apologizing I'm an idiot but its been crazy and I know this chapter sux ass so I apologize. Okay lets see… 

Kali meansDark

Lehana meansOne who refuses

I used some of the original names for the Slayers who were the original SITS

If I missed anything, I'm sorry and I promise the next chapter will be better, I was half-asleep during this one and I don't want to change it because it will take to much time. Also I know the whole slayer army seems a stretch but hey its all good. Any reviews would be great Love you all.


	15. Haunted

**This Chapter is dedicated to AR for inspiring me to keep writing. Thx**

This chapter is going to touch on some err I guess gory things, its just a small glimpse but I figure I warn since I am not going to be painting a pretty picture in the next chapter.

**Chapter 15: Haunted**

Buffy walked around the dorm areas as the girls finally settled down to sleep. She was glad she made some rooms where groups of four could stay because at the number of girls that Willow said would be arriving within the next few months it seemed that it would be a tight fit. The coven also seemed to be finding new slayers left and right lately, apparently because of a shift in the cosmic balance that has allowed them to find girls as young as thirteen. Buffy shivered at this as she walked down the quiet halls. How could they ask thirteen year old girls to fight against the things they were just starting to believe never existed. She started down the stairs towards the infirmary, the girls from Puerto Rico had arrived early in the morning, the moans and the commotion waking many of the girls as they were brought downstairs for treatment. Buffy shivered at the look of some of the wounds as she remembered talking to the girl that ended up taking charge when the Head Girl was killed in the last attempt to get away.

"_They just attacked without warning during the night" the girl said as Buffy helped her into the bed. "They killed the girl's on post and made their way to the house. One of the younger girl's insisted that we let her dog stay with us, I'm glad she did" the girl said as she settled in the bed._

"_Why?" Buffy asked as she looked at the wound on her head and her arm._

"_The dog never barked, which is why we let it stay with us. As the demons closed in on the house the dog just started barking like crazy, then he stopped suddenly…_

_**She growled as she sat up, hearing the dog barking loudly outside. "Never should have let that dog stay here" she muttered as she went to get out of the bed. Suddenly the dog stopped barking and she sighed in relief,**_

"_**Finally sleep" she said as she rolled over, reaching her hand out for her girlfriend, but the bed was empty, "Danny?" she called out. Suddenly the door flew open, revealing her girlfriend in a frantic state. **_

"_**GET UP WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Danny yelled at her as she tossed her a sword. She scrambled out of bed and to the wall hitting the alarm.**_

"_**We have to get these girls out of here and to Sunnydale" Danny told her as she entered the hallway, the sound of glass breaking and growling mixed with shouts for help and battle cries. **_

"_**I will gather the girls and get them into the tunnels I need you to assist the girls fighting and then get yourself to the tunnels as quickly as possible" she told her young lover.**_

"_**Danny please be careful" the young girl said to her, kissing her quickly. Danny smiled at her confidently,**_

"_**Aren't I always Kat" she said as she rushed down the hallway, shouting out orders to the girls. Kat heard a growl behind her and smiled,**_

"_**You messed with the wrong slayer" she said as she turned to face the demon behind her, slicing its head off cleanly. She chuckled as she ran to the broken window the demon came through. The battle was being pushed outside as the girls tried to fend off the never ending stream of demons. She stepped back and jumped through the window and rolled as she hit the ground, springing up to join the battle. She saw Danny quickly and quietly ushering the girls not fighting over the wall, towards the tunnels behind the house. They were hidden by the stone walls and the woods that surrounded the house. Kat smiled as she jumped into the battle, fending the demons off and killing what she could as the girls helped the wounded. **_

"_**Alright ladies it's time to leave" she yelled out as the girls started to back away,**_

"_**Danny NOW!" she yelled out covering her eyes as the floodlights suddenly came on, illuminating the entire battle zone. The demons yelled in fury as they were suddenly blinded. Kat grabbed a girl who was struggling to stand and ran, dragging the girl behind her. She hoisted the girl up onto the wall and climbed up beside her. Two other girl's ran up to the wall, taking the girl from her as she slid down the wall. **_

"_**Is that all?" Kat asked them, knowing they had little time to get away. **_

"_**Veronica is missing, she was next to us one minute when we landed on the other side of the wall and then she was suddenly gone. We heard you yelling so we came back to see if it was Veronica" the one girl said, pointing to where they were. **_

"_**All right get this girl to Danny I will do a quick check hurry, we don't have much time before" she urged them as the lights suddenly went out. "That… Listen tell Danny where I am then get into the tunnels and don't look back. If anything that is not human follows you, kill it" she ordered as the girls nodded as they hoisted the girl onto their shoulders and disappeared into the night. Kat walked cautiously and silently through the darkness, her senses buzzing from the battle. She heard a whimper towards a clearing that lead back to the house.**_

_**She peered into the clearing, seeing a vampire sucking on a girl's neck. She growled as she jumped into the clearing,**_

"_**Put her down!" she ordered as she squared off at the vampire. He looked up and smiled at her. **_

"_**Its quite alright I am finished. Oh do I love the taste of slayers, so full of life" he said as he tossed Veronica to the side. Kat gasped as she recognized the vampire from the drawings she saw in class. **_

"_**But you" she started as the vampire laughed.**_

"_**I was one of the good guys right? Well that's changed now" he growled at her. Kat turned on her heel and started to run, yelling out to warn the girls ahead of her. She saw Danny in front of the tunnel but tripped over a branch, hitting her head on a rock. Blood poured down her face as she struggled to see. She felt something cold pick her up and heard Danny yelling down the tunnel for help.**_

"_**Why thank you for showing me your little getaway" the vampire smiled at her. She growled and with the last bit of strength she had she grabbed the dagger in her pants and slashed at the vampire's face. She fell to the ground and stumbled away from the vampire as his cries of pain echoed through the forest. She felt strong arms grabbed her,**_

"_**Alright baby I got you" Danny said as she dragged her towards the tunnel. **_

"_**He knows, we have to kill him" she muttered as Danny opened the tunnel.**_

"_**Well isn't this sweet, an all you can eat slayer buffet. I can't wait to get to your friends" the vampire said as he came into view.**_

"_**Angelus" Danny growled as the two girls from earlier came into view. Danny turned to them,**_

"_**Take her and run as fast as you can" she said as the started to drag Kat down the tunnel. She stopped and turned, searching Danny's eyes.**_

"_**I will be right behind you baby, I just have to take care of him I love you" she whispered reassuringly, but her eyes betrayed her plans.**_

"_**NO!" Kat cried as Danny kissed her goodbye, the girls dragged her away as Danny slammed the tunnel door shut and locking it. **_

"_**Awww how heroic and sweet, love is such a wonderful thing" Angelus smiled at her, the cut on his face already healing.**_

"_**Well nothing has changed has it Angelus, you still like to talk a lot" Danny said as she moved to block his access to the tunnel. **_

"_**Well I love my voice" he said as he charged her. They fought exchanging blows left and right. Angelus grabbed her arm and twisted it, enjoying the sound of the bones snapping as she cried out on pain, grabbing his forearm as he grabbed her throat. **_

"_**Two slayers in one night, and a sea of bodies just ready to be desecrated" he smiled evilly at her, throwing her into the door of the tunnel. She yelped in pain as he grabbed her, spinning her around so she faced the door, "When I'm done with you and I am going to have a lot of fun with your girlie, its been a while since I've raped and tortured people, she seems like a good start" he whispered into her ears.**_

"_**Over my dead body" she said as she elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him away from her. He growled at her as she smirked at him.**_

"_**You really think we would make finding this tunnel easy?" she smiled at him as she held up a small box with a button in the middle of it. "Boom" she smirked at him as she pushed the button. Angelus turned around at the sound of the house behind them exploding, the night sky illuminated by the blast. He looked back at her as she laughed at the sounds of multiple explosions echoed through the forest.**_

"_**I hope you can run fast" she said as the woods around them began to explode left and right. Angelus ran past her as she looked up at the night sky, remembering when she and Kat came up with the contingency plan.**_

"**I just hope we never have to use it" Kat said as buried the last bomb. Danny smiled at her and pulled her against her body, slowly running her finger down Kat's face.**

"**I love you" she whispered to her, kissing her softly. Their tongues danced with each other as Danny began to lower Kat to the ground, slipping her hand underneath her shirt as Kat squirmed beneath her, **

"**I love you too" Kat breathed out as Danny lowered herself down her girlfriend's body.**

_**Danny looked up at the sky as the woods around her burned, tears flowing down her face. "Be safe Kat" she whispered as she closed her eyes, the ground beneath her rumbled then exploded.**_

"_We put in the bombs because we knew one day we would have to make a quick getaway and we couldn't leave anything behind. Danny and I knew that one of us would have to set them off, but we thought we would be running down the tunnel together. The cut on my arm came from a piece of the tunnel that came flying past us when the blast occurred. We fell into the cavern just as the blast blew over us" Kat stopped, her lip quivering as tears flowed down her face. "If Angelus followed us down the tunnel I knew we would all be dead, if they weren't seriously injured the girls were too young and inexperienced. But that doesn't stop me from wishing he did follow us, that I was with her when she died" Kat sobbed. Buffy pulled her towards her, holding her as the girl's words echoed through her mind. _

"_Angel" Buffy thought as she looked up at the ceiling, tears in her eyes as she comforted the girl in her arms. _

Buffy looked over the girls as she walked past them. "How are they Michelle" she asked as she approached a women looking over one of the girl's charts. Michelle was an old friend of Giles and both her and her husband were accomplished magical and physical healers. Buffy was glad when Giles introduced them to her a couple years ago. Not long after the Headquarters was done she had called them up and asked them if they would help her if the time came for another battle.

"They are fine, I'm worried about Leah, she hasn't woken up yet. How they made it here without anyone stopping them amazes me" she said as she motioned for Buffy to follow her to her office.

"The amazing world of money and ignorance" Buffy said as she sat down. Michelle looked at her quizzically.

"I used the airline that the Council used to do their dirty work and then I bought the local bus station here in Sunnydale with their money. So now it is easy for me to get a bus out to the air strip, pick the girls up and bring them here. As for the neighbors I learned early how ignorant people can be, even my mother was like that. When I was younger my mother would wash the blood out of my clothes all the time, hell she would have to wash them twice because the water in the machine would be red, but she didn't want to believe what she saw. Its amazing how the human mind can block something a person doesn't want to see" Buffy said as Michelle's husband popped his head in the door.

"Willow's looking for you Buffy" he smiled at her warmly. David was a kind and gentle man in his early fifties.

"Thanks David, keep me posted on the girls Michelle?" Buffy asked her as she stood up.

"No problem Buffy" Michelle replied, watching Buffy as she left. Dave looked over at his wife.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"I hope so"

* * *

Ronwe growled, slamming his hands down on his desk. 

"You failed you idiot. They weren't supposed to get away. I gave you a simple task, take out the Slayer's bases and you failed. Not only did you fail you took out a hundred demons while you were at it!" Ronwe yelled out, the room shaking as his power threatened to spill from his body.

"Well it wasn't like I was planning on getting them blown-up, which by the way why did they have explosives? This is the second group that has tried to blow me up, I don't like that" he said, his smug smile settling on his lips as Ronwe looked at him, outraged by his arrogant tone.

"The only reason why you are not dead is because you can get under the slayer's skin" he growled at him, sitting down in his seat with a huff.

"Which slayer, there is so many of them now that I can't keep track of them, but who is complaining really. A sea of young slayers, think of all that wonderful blood" Angelus smiled at the thought, licking his lips.

"Well forget about going after the rest of the bases. By now Buffy has called and warned the other bases about your reappearance" Ronwe started, Angelus scowled at him. Ronwe ignored him and continued

"My scouts have reported that a large movement of the slayers have been occurring at all of their bases across the world. They are heading to Sunnydale I am sure of it but Nacon hasn't reported back to me about what is going on there. I just wonder how she is going to take care of that many girls or for the matter what she is up to gathering all of them. I understand bringing them in, I know they have been reporting back and forth to each other so she knows about the attacks by now. But she can't be bringing them back for protection" Ronwe started as he leaned back, forgetting that Angelus was in the room.

"Well all I know is that Angel sent her all of his life savings, which he is lucky he had a nice cushiony job otherwise I would have to go back into his mind to kill him" Angelus growled.

"I should have changed Spike over" Ronwe growled at him.

"Yea right, bleach boy. You wouldn't have been able to take his soul for shit. He is too much in love with Buffy and her pathetic Scoobies" Angelus babbled, oblivious to Ronwe's annoyance. "I mean look at Angel the pathetic poof he gave away his life savings and his mans…" Angelus was stopped by Ronwe's hand.

"Will you just shut up and leave! Not only have you screwed up my plans to surprise Buffy with you, but you let a base of slayers get away!" Ronwe bellowed at him. Angelus just shrugged and got up,

"I can still get under the bitch's skin, I am her soul mate" Angelus laughed as he walked out of the room.

Ronwe shook his head, fading from the room into the cavern where the sword was hidden. He looked down at the workers who were resting along the floor of the cavern,

"DID I SAY THAT ANYONE WAS ALLOWED TO HAVE A BREAK!" he yelled down at them. The workers jumped up, rushing to get to work.

"Awww what is the matter Ronwe? Something not go as planned" Hecate's voice whispered into his ear. He shrugged his shoulder where her hand materialized.

"Lucifer had to take the army and settle disputes in twelve different hell dimensions, which will take months to settle and I can't get these incompetent maggots to keep working" Ronwe growled in frustration. Hecate hid her smile by masking it with sorrow.

"What could the slayer do in just a few months, she is just a mere mortal and you have one of her champions. Calm down Ronwe otherwise you will lose your head before it is time to destroy Amdis and her little slayer" Hecate purred into his ear, her stomach turning in disgust. Ronwe smiled evilly at her,

"I love the way you think Hecate, always managing to keep me focus" Ronwe said, kissing the back of her hand. Hecate smiled back at him, swallowing down the bile that threatened to spill from her mouth.

"I will just let you go on with your wicked plans. One of my minions might have a lead on Amdis so I want to follow it personally, you know, make sure it is all that it is cracked up to be" she said as she turned to leave.

"Where did your guy say she was last spotted?" Ronwe asked her.

"Somewhere deep in Greece, her old home billions of years ago I think. Even if the land has changed a bit, I think she is trying to trace something. What I don't know, call it a woman's intuition" she smiled at him as he nodded his approval.

"Umm before you go globe trotting can you find Nacon, he hasn't checked in and I want a full report on what the slayer is up to" Ronwe said as he turned to look down at his workers. Hecate smiled at him, knowing exactly what happened to the ancient God.

"No problem Ronwe, you wish is my command" she said, bowing her head towards him. He grunted his approval as he frowned at his workers.

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO WANTS TO TAKE A BREAK WITH FIND THEMSELVES BROKEN IN HALF!" Ronwe bellowed as Hecate disappeared next to him. He stared at the spot where she was, staring as his thoughts raced through his mind.

* * *

"What's the what Willow?" Buffy asked her friend as she walked into the living room of her house. Willow looked up from the tome on her lap. 

"Ahh there you are" she smiled as she set the tome on the coffee table.

"Why aren't you researching in the rooms set up for you?" Buffy asked her.

"I didn't want to disturb the girls since it took forever to get them settled down after the injured showed up" Willow said, shuttering at some of the wounds she saw on the girls.

"Okay then what did you need me for?' Buffy asked as she sat down in the chair.

"How much has Faith told you about her past?" Willow asked her as she flipped through some pages in the tome in front of her.

"Bits and pieces really, it seems very hard to get her to talk. She is very ashamed of her past even the times when her human soul was in control of her body" Buffy said as Willow looked down at the page.

"I can't make out the language in this book, it's the same language as the prophecy" Willow said as she turned another page.

"It's in Atlantean" Buffy said, her eyes lighting up as if the light bulb turned on in her head.

"What?" Willow asked her disbelievingly.

"Faith talks a lot about Atlantis. The ruler of Atlantis, Eve, was her lover for many years. I don't know much except that something bad happened. Atlantis was gone and Faith lost her human soul again for some time" Buffy said as Willow grabbed another tome, looking at the pictures and symbols.

"Oh my goddess" Willow whispered as she realized that Buffy was right.

"You mean that legend was true?" Willow looked up at her.

"You have no idea at how many legends are true. Arthur and the round table, the Greek gods any legend you heard of is probably real" Buffy said as Giles came into the room looking flustered.

"What's the matter Giles?" Buffy asked him.

"I figured out the prophecy. It is amazing it's in…."

"Atlantean" Buffy finished for him. He looked at her quizzically.

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"Faith told me, what does the prophecy say?" Buffy asked him.

"Ahh yes well umm it says that they will come together, the old and young, and will fight in a war that will rip the skies and crumble the grounds. Spirits from the past will awaken and the Earth will overflow with the blood of the weak and strong. If the chosen two fail the world's will collide bringing the destruction of the human race. The reign of demons will renew as the fallen prince bows down to the knowledge of the new age. But if they succeed, the rule of the demons will end but only one of the chosen will be standing" he finished looking at her as she looked out of the window.

"The prophecy mentioned the Chosen Two, I know I was the chosen one before we released the slayer line but now that prophecy can relate to anyone" Buffy looked up at Giles. Willow looked at her friend worriedly.

"Yes well I believe you are one of the chosen in the prophecy. The line runs directly through you into the other girls which is why you are still stronger and faster then the rest. As for the other chosen one, I have a feeling that it is Faith" Giles explained as he sat down next to Willow.

"Why do you say that?" Buffy asked, looking confused. Willow chuckled at her.

"You were never one for prophetic understanding" she muttered. Giles gave her a stern look before continuing.

"The old and the young part of the prophecy. She is very old, a couple billion years your senior in fact" Giles joked, trying to break the tension in the room. Buffy looked out the window, lost in her thoughts.

"Don't worry Buffy we have beaten prophecies before and proven them wrong. We can beat this one as well" She said rubbing her friends back. The prophecy played over in her head.

"If they succeed the rule of the demons will end but only one of the chosen will be standing" Buffy's thoughts raced with this information. She broke herself out of her thoughts as she stood up.

"Yes well, we will win of course. So you guys are going to look through the rest of the books, especially the one where you got the prophecy right?" she said looked at Giles.

"Actually well I found the prophecy on a piece of paper in one of the books. The books Faith gave us touch a little on what is going to happen and past events. I am sure she has other books that will clarify things better for us but until we have them I am afraid it is like dealing with Mayor Wilkins and Glorificus all over again" Giles said looking at her apologetically.

"So we have a prophecy and some history but we don't know much about our enemy and a Noble Demon who has decided to fight for good. What's an apocalypse without us being completely in the dark about it" Buffy bantered as she left the room. She walked into the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter.

"So is everything okay?" Dawn asked coming into the room.

"Okay left an hour ago" Buffy said as she looked out the window into the back yard.

"Buffy I don't want to burden you but we need to find out what is going on in Africa" Dawn said as she walked in front of Buffy.

"I don't know how we are going to get out there. If something went down I don't want to send Xander or Giles, and I can't leave here" Buffy said as she put her head in her hands.

"Well what about this new demon, Faith. Maybe she can go over there and find out what is going on" Dawn suggested.

"We can't send her, the demon that has started this war is looking high and low for her. If he finds out she is in Africa then he knows she is in this dimension and will try to flush her out by attacking us. But…"Buffy stopped as she thought of something.

"I am going to go" Buffy said as she got off the counter and walked back into the living room.

"What Buffy wait you said you couldn't go" Dawn stumbled over her words as she followed Buffy.

"Go where?" Willow asked as she stood up.

"I'm going to Africa to find out what is going on, and I might call on a new friend to help me. I can't tell you all much because you can't lie about what you don't know" Buffy said as she motioned for them to follow her to the basement.

"I'll be on the first trip out of here, I'll found out what is going on and bring anyone I find back with me. When the next group arrives sit them down and explain to them what is going on" Buffy said as jogged down the stairs and over to the door.

"How long do you plan on being gone?" Willow asked as they followed Buffy quickly down the hallway.

"Chances are I will be gone a week, maybe more" Buffy said looking down at her watch.

"It is five o-clock in the morning Buffy you haven't slept in close to two days. You should rest first" Giles said as they walked into the headquarters hallway. Buffy turned her head and smiled at him.

"I am fine" she said as she walked down the hall. She knocked on one of the doors. Rhona appeared at the door with a dagger in her hands. Buffy raised her eyebrow and smiled at her. Rhona smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry it is hard to break that habit" she yawned as she walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"It is okay. Listen I have to leave for a couple days and I need all the special ops units to take charge over the girls. We will conduct the tests when I get back but until then I want you guys to condition the girls in the basics. Pay special attention to the younger girls they are going to need the encouragement" Buffy instructed her.

"No problem Buffy, I let the rest of the girls know the situation when they wake up" she said as she started back into her room.

"Be careful Buffy" she smiled at her as she closed the door.

"Alright that is taken care of. Now you guys get to bed, I'll be gone when you wake up" Buffy said as she started back towards the tunnel.

"Buffy" Dawn said running up to her sister. She hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, bring Lehana back safely" Dawn whispered into her ear.

"I'll try my best" Buffy said as she turned and left. Willow looked up at Giles.

"Is it me or do you have a bad feeling about this?" she asked him. Giles just looked at her and walked away.

* * *

Buffy pulled up to the mansion and turned off the car. She sat there for a minute just staring at the soft glow in the windows. 

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come in" came a voice next to her. Buffy yelled out in fear, clutching her heart.

"Oh my god Faith don't do that ever again" she panted as she tried to calm down her heart. Faith chuckled at her.

"Sorry I keep forgetting that you can't sense me" she said as she looked into the back seat.

"So where are we going?" she asked as Buffy refused to look at her.

"There are some girls in Africa that we have lost contact with. I am going there to find out what is going on" Buffy said as she looked down at the steering wheel.

"Africa is in the middle of tribal warfare's, and major demon movement. It is very dangerous to go there right now without some back up" Faith said looking at Buffy curiously.

"That is why I was hoping your friend Hecate would help me out" Buffy said as she looked tentatively at Faith.

"She is busy dealing with Ronwe. Listen I am coming with you whether you like it or not" Faith said, lifting Buffy's chin so she had to look her in the eyes.

"Ronwe would find out that you were in this dimension" she said quietly.

"He already knows but he doesn't know where. It will be okay, you shouldn't go alone" Faith told her, leaning back into the seat.

Buffy looked Faith over, knowing that when she arrived in Africa she would be there waiting for her.

"Alright" she said as she started up the car.

"You know it would be faster if I took us" Faith said as Buffy pulled out of the mansion's driveway.

"I know but that way it doesn't look so suspicious having my car parked in the mansion's driveway. We can leave it at the airport and then we can leave from there" Buffy said as she sped through the quiet streets of Sunnydale. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon.

"We always manage to be together at sunrise" Faith said as she looked out the window. Buffy smiled at her as she pulled into the road for the airport.

"I love this time of day, it is when all the things that go bump in the night disappear" she said as she pulled the car into a swift stop. She reached into the backseat and grabbed her bag.

"Alright let's go then" Buffy said as she held out her hand to Faith. Faith looked at her hand for a minute then smirked.

"Alright" she said as she grabbed Buffy's hand, fading them both out of the car.

* * *

"You have to let me near her at some point or other. The powers didn't bring me back for this short time for me to see who did your decorating" Eve said as she paced back and forth in Hecate's living room. 

"Oh shut up, I want to give Faith and Buffy a chance to get close first before I let you fuck with her heart" Hecate said as she picked at her nails. She was reclining on her sofa in front of a warm fire.

"I love her and she loves me how could I fuck with her?" Eve asked indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well let's see if we can poke holes in that one. I know about the book, the Immortal and the Slayer. It charts their journey through their lives until they reach each other's hearts. They were meant to meet each other, it was obvious even three billion years ago when you came across that book. Buffy's soul and Faith's soul were always so close and yet so far from each other and now that they have finally found each other you can't stand it. Like you couldn't stand that you were able to show her what love was again, but you would never be able to fill that last part of her heart, the part that yearned for her soul mate. Even if Faith couldn't see it or realize what it was, you did and it tore you to pieces to give her your love fully and know one day it would be taken away from you" Hecate said coolly, looking over her nails carefully. Eve stood there, clenching her fists at her side. After a minute her shoulders slumped in defeat as Hecate's words hit home.

"You are right, I knew that. I just wanted her to see that she could still love without needing her soul mate." She said softly. Hecate looked up from her hand.

"She did, she loved you more than anything in this world. But you were a kindred spirit to her. Faith and Buffy need to be together, if not for their souls, but for the world" Hecate said as she stood up. Eve nodded at her, as she stared into the fire.

"You are here for a reason. It will be made clear soon but until then, sit tight and stop nagging me" Hecate said as she returned into her nails. Eve chuckled sadly as they sat together in silence.

* * *

Buffy stumbled and fell onto the mossy floor of the rainforest as Faith stood next to her, surveying the area. 

"That is one intense ride" Buffy muttered as she shakily returned to her feet.

"It takes a couple times before you get used to it" Faith said as she looked deep into the dense forest.

"Well you sure had plenty of time to practice" Buffy joked as she finally took in her surroundings.

"Alright the base should be close" Buffy said as she started off towards the base. Faith quickly grabbed her and pulled her back.

"There is something seriously wrong here" she whispered as her eyes started to turn gold. She motioned for Buffy to quietly follow her. Buffy breathed in heavily, worry filling her head.

"What is that smell?" she whispered to Faith as they came into the base's clearing. Buffy gasped, turning away from the building as her dinner rose in her throat. Faith looked over the carnage, her eyes radiating gold.

"Blood" she growled as she rubbed Buffy's back as she started to gag, trying to get the image of the graveyard of limbs and bodies out of her mind as the scent of blood drenched her senses.

* * *

A/n: Here's chapter 15, 16 might be a little while coming I'm not sure yet as I am getting ready to leave for college in a week or so. Hoped you enjoy review please. Luv and peace. 


	16. Whisper

**Chapter 16: Whisper (warning some gruesome stuff references to rape and murder)**

Faith's eye glowed deep gold as her lips twisted into a snarl at the slaughter. Torn bodies were everywhere, legs, arms, and torsos littered the lawn. Girl's bodies hung out of windows and from trees, the ground was still soft from the amount of blood that soaked into it. The house was stained as rivers of blood trickled down the side of it. The blood hadn't dried yet from the humidity of the forest; the stench of death surrounded the area as the corpses laid in horrific angles. Faith heard Buffy behind her gagging; she turned around and looked at her. Tears were running down her face as she tried hard not to lose it. Faith looked back and looked down, the eyes of a young girl stared up at her empty, her face still twisted in horror. Faith surveyed the clothes some of the girls had on their bodies, the rest of the girls were naked.

"They were attacked during the night" she said into the thick silence as she bent down, closing the girls eyes.

"What did this?" Buffy sobbed as she looked over the young girls.

"Ronwe's army and what it looks like a couple vampires or one I am not sure. I have to look over all the bodies to find out. It looks like they were hit only a couple days ago" Faith said calmly.

"Why are they naked?" Buffy asked looking at the ground; she didn't want it to be true. Faith looked at her sadly.

"They were tortured and raped" Faith said, wincing as Buffy sobbed again as she put her head into her hands.

"I should have sent for them sooner, I should have come sooner" she said over and over in her hands. Faith gathered the small slayer in her arms as and led her away from the gruesome scene. She sat her down on the ground where they first arrived and rocked back and forth as Buffy clung to her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"They would have killed you too if you came here without backup. Now I know this is all horrible but we need to check the bodies and search for survivors" Faith finally said as Buffy's sobs subsided. Buffy looked up at Faith, getting lost in her dark eyes as Faith smiled sadly at her. She nodded her agreement as she stood up, pulling Faith up with her. Buffy rubs at the spot on Faith's shirt that was stained with her tears.

"Sorry" she whispered as Faith waved her hand over her shoulder, the spot disappearing in a second.

"Don't be" she whispered to the Slayer as she pulled her into a hug. Buffy sighed at the contact, her heart beating a little bit faster. Faith felt the change in Buffy's demeanor as she readied herself to face the massacre again. She pulled back and looked her in the eye. Buffy nodded at her but grabbed her hand, not letting go. Faith smiled at her as she lead the way through the brush and back into the yard. Faith took an unneeded breathe as she turned to Buffy.

"Let's look for survivors first then we will look over the bodies" she said as she lead Buff passed all the bodies and into the house. She turned back to Buffy before reaching for the doorknob.

"Don't touch anything" she whispered as she opened the door, moving Buffy back as the door opened to reveal the carnage inside.

The floors were slick with blood that glistened in the humidity on the house. Faith motioned for Buffy to follow her as she walked into the main hall, each step sticking to the floor as the sounds of the blood underneath their feet echoed in the silence. Buffy covered her mouth, the stench worse then outside. Inside was a mix of demon and human bodies and parts littered the house as flies swarmed the place.

They walked slowly as tears started to flow down Buffy's face again. Some girls still had weapons in their hands, and some didn't have hands left.

"What kind of demons could do this?" Buffy said as she walked passed one, stomping on its arms.

"They are hybrids, like this dimensions Hellhounds but worse. Ronwe created them for Lucifer's army. The only way they are killed is if you get to their hearts, which are encased in a two layers of bone shell that's harder then diamonds. The only weakness is that if you strike just above the shell, but you have to get close enough to strike there" Faith said as she kicked one over to its back to show her. She bent down, first making sure it was dead then pointed out where a dagger stuck out between the demons neck and breastbone.

"You have to swing down, so killing it with a sword is difficult. You enter just above here" she pointed to where the breastbone would be on a human, "And shove down hard, cutting through a thick membrane into the heart" she said as she lifted the demons arms, motioning to the thick armor that was its skin.

"You can't do it any other way, the skin and the armor they put on top of them makes it nearly impossible to go through any angle and you run the risk of snapping your blade which will leave you in a disadvantage" she said pointing to the demons hands.

"Slayers are strong but they have to reach for a weapon" shecontinued as she picked up the demons hand and pressing hard, causing razor claw to extend like a cats paw, she looked up at Buffy.

"But us demons, we don't have to reach for anything. Our weapons are right here, we are the weapons" she said as she put the demons arm down.

"You have to reach for a weapon" Buffy said as Faith smiled sadly at her. Faith just held up her hand and snapped her fingers. The demons head snapped to the side, a sickening crunch echoed through the house.

"My weapon is my mind and my body" she said as she turned back towards, leaving Buffy to stare at the demon before following after her.

"What else hasn't she told me?" Buffy thought as they went through each room of the house. Faith sighed, knowing she was going to have to tell Buffy about all of her powers sooner or later.

"Hopefully later" she thought as she started searching the main grounds for survivors, knowing they weren't going to find any.

They started outside first, searching for any hidden tunnels, but everything was opened and bodies were everywhere.

"They didn't even have a chance" Faith said as they walked back to the house an hour later

"God I don't know how much I can take this" Buffy said as she stepped onto the porch.

"You take a break and then go upstairs to see if anyone is hiding out. I will search the main floor" she said as she patted Buffy on the shoulder before entering the house. She searched the kitchen, the living room, two downstairs bedrooms and what looked like a large meeting room. Buffy met her in the hallway,

"Anything?" she asked. Faith shook her head no as she walked towards Buffy.

She stopped, picking up on a faint sound coming from the basement door. She looked at the door, stretching her senses to see what was on the other side. She heard the faint sound of shuffling feet.

"Buffy you look upstairs I am going downstairs" Faith called she said looking at the door. Buffy looked at her curiously,

"Yea" came the sad reply from Buffy as Faith smiled at her, watching her walk up the stairs.

Faith disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the door. She stared at the blockade that was in shambles. "They must have tried to keep them out and it didn't work" she thought as she calmly walked down the stairs, stepping over bodies as she made her way into the basement. The sun filtered around a body of a girl stuck in the window, her lower half of her body gone, a bloody pool underneath the window.

"Lumen" she whispered, light suddenly flooding the room, causing her to lose sight from the sudden brightness. Something swung out at her from the side. She stepped back as the figure circled her, a broad sword in her hand. She felt someone behind her and ducked just as an axe came flying over her head and sticking into the wall. Faith just walked back towards the stairs, realizing she was surrounded.

"Who the hell are you" the one figure said as Faith's sight returned to her. There were six girls in total; one was pulling the axe out of the wall. They were all covered in blood, cuts and bruises, their clothes hung in tatters off their bodies as they stared at Faith maliciously. She put her hands up slowly and smiled at them.

"I don't mean any harm I am here to help" she said looking into the eyes of the girl who spoke first.

"You are not human" she growled back, her grip tightening around the sword.

"No but not all demons are bad, Buffy has already taught you that" she said sternly and she opened her mind to find Buffy in the house.

"What do you know about her?" one of the other girls said, dropping her arms, fatigue evident in her body.

"No better yet how the hell did you get here? Transportation was cut off by the bringers before they attacked" the first girl growled.

"Buffy I found survivors I need you to get to the basement now!" Faith thought as she felt Buffy rush from the rooms above. Suddenly there was a loud crash as Buffy plowed through the basement door. The girls sprung into their offensive stances.

"Girl's its okay it's me" Buffy called out as she ran down the stairs and into the light. When Buffy came into view many of the girls dropped their weapons and started crying as they ran to her, gripping her tightly as they huddled around her. Tears were flowing down Buffy's face as she whispered to them.

"You guys are okay now, its okay you guys are safe I'm bringing you back home. I am so sorry I should have come sooner I am so sorry please forgive me" she cried to them as the girls hugged her in a huge group hug. The first girl just stood there, the tip of her sword resting on the ground next to her. Buffy looked up as the girls stepped back, wiping the tears from their dirt and blood stained faces.

"Lehana?" Buffy said to the girl standing in front of Faith. The girl looked up, tears flowing down her face as she took in deep breathes.

"I couldn't protect them Buffy, I promised I would look after them and I watched them die one by one. He wouldn't kill me; he wanted me to watch them. He forced me to watch them be raped over and over again by those foul demons then by him, and then he tortured them to death. I was to be the last one; he wanted me to see what my fate was going to be. I fought and grabbed who I could and came here, we took the wounded into the tunnel, but they knew about it and were waiting there for us. They killed them all there. I couldn't stop them!" she screamed as she sunk to her knees. Buffy was by her side instantly as the girls watched, muted in their sorrow as their leader finally broke down.

"We are all that is left, he destroyed everything, Angelus" she whispered before finally passing out in Buffy's arms. Buffy looked up at Faith, the tears still flowing freely.

"We are going to take them back first, then we will come back and look the rest over" she said as Faith nodded. Faith walked over to the girls, smiling softly when they stepped back from her.

"I am not the bad guy" she smiled as she held out her hand, "I am going to take you back to Sunnydale. I need you to hold on tightly to me" she said as the girls tentatively grabbed onto her hand and arm. Buffy stood up with Lehana in her arms, glad to feel the girl's heart beat going steadily in her chest. She walked over to Faith and stepped into her remaining arm, relaxing a bit as she felt Faith's arm enclose her waist.

"Hold on" she said as she closed her eyes, disappearing from the hell.

* * *

Willow walked over to the infirmary, smiling at Michelle as she sat down on Kat's bed. She had been very good friends with Danny, helping Danny finally gain the courage to ask Kat to be her girlfriend. Kat smiled at Willow, pulling her into a hug with her good arm. A small scar was all that was left of the cut on her head, but her arm was taking longer then excepted.

"How are you holding up Kat?" she asked as she saw the tears rise up in Kat's eyes. Willow smiled sadly back at her, rubbing her arm as Kat regained her composure.

"I miss her, god our one year anniversary is next week. We had this big celebration all planned out, now I have to bury her, but I can't because there is nothing left to bury" she choked out as the tears flowed again. Willow pulled her into another hug, whispering soothing words to her as she petting her hair.

"I know its hard sweetie, but she's watching over you now. Keep her alive in your heart and she will never be gone" Willow said and Kat leaned back, nodding her head as she wiped away her tears. Kennedy walked passed her with a bowl in one hand and a wash clothe in the other, she smiled at Kat before sitting on Leah's bed setting the bowl on the table.

"Leah hasn't woken up yet since the attack, she was the girl that I dragged behind me. She had passed out halfway down the tunnel when Danny called for help. We had to push her into the cavern, she hit her head pretty hard" Kat said as Kennedy dipped the wash clothe in the bowl and squeezed out the extra water. She started to wash Leah's wounds and she talked to her quietly. They sat there watching Kennedy take care of Leah for a moment before Dawn came up to them.

"She never got on the plane. Her car is there but they said she never showed up. God she's been missing for a day" Dawn said worriedly, the cordless phone in her hand.

"What?" Willow asked as she stood up. Dawn looked at her, the fear building in her eyes. Suddenly there was a loud commotion coming from the floor above. One of the girl's ran over to the small balcony that overlooked the triage center, "Buffy is back!" she yelled down to them. Willow, Dawn and Kennedy ran up the stairs to hear Buffy's voice calling for help.

"Rhona grab Lehana" Buffy shouted as Rhona grabbed the unconscious girl from Buffy's arms as she collapsed to the floor.

"BUFFY!" Dawn yelled as she ran to her sister, helping her to her feet.

"I'm okay, damn it's always the first step" she muttered as she held her head, forcing the room to stop spinning. The girls helped the weakened slayers off the floor and down into the infirmary while the rest of the crowd stared at Faith who just stood there, her arms crossed over her chest as she surveyed the crowd.

"Buffy" she said in a stern voice, her unease evident in her tone.

"I know Faith" she said as she turned to her sister and smiled.

"I have to go back and take care of some things" she smiled at Dawn before looking over at Willow. "I will explain everything. I want those girls sedated and treated; they have been through hell and deserve uninterrupted rest. They can spend these next few nights without the nightmares" she said as she turned towards Rhona,

"I will be back in a couple days, do what I told you to do" she said as she grabbed Faith's hand.

"Are there anymore survivors?" Kennedy called out. Buffy turned around, the sorrow deep in her eyes.

"No" Buffy and Faith disappeared right in front of them.

"There were over a hundred girls at that base" Dawn whispered to Kennedy as they looked over the six remaining girls being put into beds.

* * *

Faith held onto Buffy as they reappeared in front of the house, allowing time for the dizziness to pass.

"How are we going to do this by ourselves" Buffy said into Faith's shoulder as she closed her eyes, the dizziness quickly fading.

"Don't worry I can take care of this" Faith whispered into Buffy's hair. Buffy stepped aside as Faith walked into the middle of the yard and clasped her hands. Buffy couldn't hear what she was muttering but suddenly the bodies and parts were lifted gently into the air and soon rows were forming all around Faith. The wind started to pick up as bodies appeared from the woods and the house, row after row, body after body, lined up, parts returning to their original owner. Buffy watched in awed horror, unable to comprehend the power that Faith truly possessed. The whole process took three hours, bodies coming from the depths of the forests and tunnels, one by one. Finally Faith dropped her arms and swayed back and forth before falling to the ground.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled, rushing to her side.

"Haven't had to do that in a long time, always took a lot out of me" Faith muttered. Buffy helped her to her feet.

"We have to rest now, we can finish tomorrow" Buffy said as she led Faith away from the clearing. They found the area where they first arrived and sat down, Buffy pulled her bag that she left there closer to her looking for supplies she packed. She pulled out some food,

"I don't think I brought enough" she said as she looked at all of the supplies in the bag.

"I don't need to eat, I do it because I like the taste of food that's all" Faith said as she reclined against a tree. Suddenly a bunch of branches and leaves appeared in a small circle and caught fire. Faith smiled at her,

"You eat and rest" she said as she closed her eyes, humming quietly. Buffy watched her for a little while before digging into her food as she stared at Faith through the fire. She finished and pulled out her sleeping bag. The moon was high in the sky the stars twinkling brightly. She sighed as she closed her eyes, laying down in her sleeping bag, wishing that the nightmares wouldn't come for her.

* * *

"_You failed us all Buffy, you are the one that let us die. It is all your fault" screamed the figures as they swirled around Buffy. She covered her ears as the tears flowed down her face._

"_No it wasn't I didn't know please forgive me" she cried as she rocked back and forth, the images of the mutilated girls swirled around her._

"_It was never your fault!" Faith's voice resounding in the darkness._

Buffy ripped herself out of the dream, yelling out.

"It's okay Buffy" Faith whispered into her ear as she pulled Buffy into her arms. Buffy clung to Faith's shirt as she cried again.

"I… I can't han… handle this. How d… do I teach the…these girls to die?" she hiccupped into Faith's shoulders as her sobs subsided.

"I promise I will help you through it, but you have to remain strong" Faith whispered to her, holding her tightly in her strong arms. Buffy relaxed inter her arms as her body calmed down.

"I got your shirt wet" she said as she pulled back to look into Faith's eyes.

"You can get it wet anytime" Faith winked at her. They laughed half-heartedly as they just sat there, comforted by each other's closeness. After a while Buffy softly removed herself from Faith's arms.

"We have got to get this done" Buffy said as a steely reserve entered her eyes. Faith nodded as they stood up and walked into the clearing. Just before approaching the first body Buffy stopped and looked into Faith's eyes.

"I will identify who they are. I want to know how they died and what their weakness were that caused them to lose" Buffy said without any emotion in her voice. Faith just silently nodded as Buffy took a deep breath and kneeled down to the first girl,

"Angela" she whispered as Faith started to look over the body.

* * *

"Why was she with Buffy?" Kennedy seethed as Willow was walking into the main house.

"I don't know" Willow replied, running a shaky hand through her hair. The surviving girl's were head to toe bruised, cut, bleeding, torn, Willow's head swam with the memories of fixing one wound just to find another

"How did they survive?" Willow thought as she went into the kitchen and started to make a cup of tea.

The sight of Lehana's wounds made her knees want to buckle. Willow had the girls take Dawn away from the infirmary while they looked over Lehana. Willow felt like throwing up as they covered on infected wound after another, along with internal bleeding signs that resulted in Michelle and her husband having to take Lehana into the operating room.

Kennedy was standing behind Willow, waiting for her girlfriend to give her a straight answer. Willow sensed Kennedy's agitation.

"Ken honey, Faith is trying to help us, from what Buffy told me" she said, rubbing her face in exhaustion. She felt so old.

"She doesn't feel right" Kennedy said as she put her hands on Willow's shoulders, forcing her to face her.

"Because she is a couple billion years old" Willow said as she leaned forward, resting her head on Kennedy's shoulder.

Kenney stood there holding her girlfriend.

"Things are getting worse" she said finally. Willow just sighed as the shrill from the tea filled the room.

"We have prophecies, bits of prophecies, girls pouring in from over the world which leaves us in both at an advantage and disadvantage. A 5 billion year old demon that looks as young as 21 years old, but is strong as hell and another demon almost as old as Faith trying to kill us all. Yes I think things are getting worse" Willow said as she turned off the heat to the tea, pouring herself a cup as steam rose from the hot liquid.

* * *

Helena walked into her barrack, handing Dawn some hot chocolate as she sat next to the sobbing girl.

"Why couldn't I just stay with her" Dawn sobbed as Helena rubbed her back.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked as Dawn sniffled, taking a sip of the chocolate.

"No, but she is the only person that knows that I am bisexual. She helped me understand things better, she is my best friend. She said that she would come back from Africa all safe and sound just to prove I had nothing to worry about" Dawn said as Helena took the chocolate from her shaking hands.

"Before she fells asleep she said I told you so" Dawn sobbed as Helena hugged her, stroking her hair. Helena hummed a little before singing softly

"When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes and you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
It's okay, what you say is

I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own

And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
What you say is" Dawn leaned back looked into her eyes, wiping the tears off out of her eyes.

Helena smiled softly at her,

"I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain

And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you you'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say

I can make it through the rain  
And I live once again  
And I live one more day  
And I can make it through the rain  
You will make it through the rain"

Helena finished softly as fresh tears flowed down Dawn's face. Helena softly wiped them away.

"My mother started singing that song to me when it came out. It always made me feel better" she whispered, her face heating with the blush that crawled from her neck up to her cheeks.

"You have a very beautiful voice" Dawn smiled at her, looking down at her hands in her lap. Helena slid closer next to her, as Dawn laid down, putting her head on Helena's lap.

"Shusssh mujer bonita and just rest, everything will work out" she whispered as she stroked Dawn's hair, humming as Dawn drifted off into sleep.

Helena leaned against the wall, closing her eyes as she followed Dawn into oblivion.

* * *

Willow and Kennedy sat on the couch in the living room in silence, reflecting on everything that has been happening. Kennedy just couldn't believe what was going on.

"I knew them" she said after a while, her voice despondent. Willow looked at her,

"We all knew them Kennedy" she said.

"I know but, there were over a hundred girls at that base and only six made it" she said as the tears finally sprung to her eyes. Willow held her lover as she finally let everything out. After a few minutes Kennedy pulled herself together.

"Sorry" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Don't be you don't always have to be the strong one" she whispered to her as she kissed her softly.

They sat there, touching foreheads, when a loud knocking came from the door. Kennedy and Willow looked at each other in confusion as they went to the door. Willow pulled it open and gasped as she took in the battered people in front of her, one of them half holding, half dragging a person next to him. The person looked up, his blue eyes reflecting in the soft light of the house.

* * *

Buffy leaned into Faith's side as they walked back to the campsite. They got through fifty girls before the sun started to set in the horizon. They were covered in dirt from shifting the bodies in the now caked ground as dried blood clung to their clothes.

They just sat down in silence, Buffy just going straight to her sleeping bag. Faith sat down as she started up the fire. They stayed in silence as Buffy shifted around trying to get comfortable. Finally she settled down, letting out a sigh as she stared up at the sky. Faith watched her from her seat next to the tree, her arms resting on her knees.

Buffy sighed heavily again as she started to toss again, unable to grasp sleep. Faith finally crawled over to her and laid down next to her, drawing her into her arms.

Buffy smiled at her as she settled against Faith's body, her head resting in the crook of her neck. Buffy drifted into sleep, unburdened by nightmares as the safe feeling of being in Faith's arms enveloped her. Images of the dead girl's vanished from her mind as she drifted into the darkness.

Faith laid there, reveling in the feeling of the small slayer curled in her arms. She looked up at the sky, the whispers of the world echoed, drifting to her ears as the earth told her its secrets. Faith sighed as she knew worse things were yet to come as the end of days crept slowly to them one day at a time, ever silent ever deadly.

* * *

a/n: sorry its so short and sorry it took so long college life has kept me real busy. Hope you like this sorry I feel like this is crap but I was blocked for a while…anyways review love you kisses hugs I don't own the song that is By Mariah Carey "Through the Rain" 


	17. Tristeza ante el Corazon

**Chapter 17: Tristeza ante el Corazon**

_Flashback:_

_Buffy stood back up after looking at the last girl. It had taken them close to 3 days to finally get to all of the girls, both of them finding it harder and harder to move amongst the bodies. Their faces permanently stained with the red mud as they looked into each other's eyes. Buffy's mind raced back to the last few nights they spent together in this hell. Each night they lay down together after their gruesome work, finding comfort in each other's arms as they slipped into oblivion. _

_Faith finally broke the silence, looking into Buffy's glistening eyes. _

"_What do you want to do with the bodies" she asked her gently. Buffy sighed heavily as her shoulders sagged a little. _

"_We have to bury them, but I don't want to bury them here" Buffy said as she looked over the area with hatred._

"_I have an idea of where we can bury them" Faith said as she held out her hand. Buffy took it and allowed Faith to pull her into her arms. She sighed again as she felt Faith start to fade._

_She opened her eyes a second later, a gasp escaping her lips as she looked around. She drank in the site of the rich green field. The wind blew gently over the soft grass, rolling hills dotted the distance. Woods bordered the entire field, a wave of peace filled her soul._

"_Where are we?" she asked Faith as she looked up at her._

"_Elysian field, well, one of them at least. This is one of the dimensions I control" Faith said quietly as the wind danced around their feet. Buffy pulled closer to Faith as she felt something move around them. Faith smiled down at her._

"_Don't worry B; it's just the spirits of the fallen. But this field is special. This one is only for slayers" Faith said as she smiled at a spirit that appeared before them._

"_Long time no see Amdis" said the young woman. Faith nodded at her as she disappeared into the wind. Faith looked back down into Buffy's eyes._

"_I will bring you back home, you get everyone ready and I will bring them back here to burn their bodies and scatter their ashes." Faith wiped the tears from Buffy's eyes and smiled warmly at her. _

_Buffy felt herself fall into the abyss of Faith's eyes as the magic of the world enveloped them.

* * *

_

Buffy stood apart from the girls as they all got ready for the memorial services for the girls in Africa. Faith had dropped her off in the living room, smiling at her before disappearing again.

_Faith held onto Buffy as they reappeared in the house. She sat Buffy down so she could get her bearings. _

"_I promise I will be back soon to get everyone. I can bring people in groups since the plain I brought you to requires' a lot of magic to enter, even for me and I run the place. If I make a portal here, even with my barrier, it is too close to your base. Ronwe might send someone to investigate the shift. He already has demons searching for Nacon, but he is preoccupied with searching for me. If he finds out Nacon is dead, well lets hope he doesn't find out" Faith said as she stood up. Buffy shook her head and stood up._

"_Thank you" she whispered quietly, looking up into her eyes. Faith smiled down at her. She reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of Buffy's eyes, letting her finger tips trace the curve of Buffy's face._

"_No problem" Faith whispered back. Buffy leaned into her hand closing her eyes, smiling as she felt Faith disappear. _

_Willow walked up slowly to Buffy nervously. Buffy hadn't been into the infirmary yet, choosing to stay on the main floor and push everyone to get ready to leave. _

"_Buffy we need to talk" she started as Dawn came up behind her._

"_Everyone is waiting to go, when will that Faith woman be here?" Dawn asked just as Faith appeared behind her. _

"_AHHH DON'T DO THAT!" Dawn yelled smacking Faith on the arm. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at the two of them. Dawn looked fearfully up at the powerful demon as Buffy's mouth curved into a smirk. Faith lifted her eyebrow at the young woman._

"_Ummmmm sorry?" Dawn said meekly. Faith pointed a finger up to the ceiling as Dawn quickly rose off the ground._

"_AAAAAH PUT ME DOWN!" Dawn screamed out as Faith smiled as she pointed her finger down. Dawn fell with a dull thud on the ground._

"_Oomph" she muttered as when she landed, immediately rubbing her butt, trying to relieve the sting. _

"_It is not nice to pick on mortals without powers" Willow growled at Faith. Faith looked her directly in the eye. _

"_Nor is it appropriate for mortals to speak out of place to immortals" she said to her, her lips not moving as she exuded more power in her aura. Willow shrunk back a little at the increase of power surrounding Faith. _

_Buffy shook herself from the initial shock of Faith's appearance and walked up to Faith, putting a hand on her shoulder. Faith looked down at her, her eyes softening as she visibly relaxed._

"_Sorry" she muttered as she bowed her head to Buffy. Buffy gently lifted her chin so she could look into Faith's eyes and smiled at her._

"_I would have done the same thing to her if I had the ability to" she giggled as Dawn huffed in indignation, standing up, her hand still rubbing her sore butt._

"_Soooo not cool" she stuck her tongue out at Buffy as she walked over to the other girls._

_The girls surrounding them stared with mixed wonder and fear at Faith as she scanned them, finally taking them all in. She cleared her throat as the girls took a step back._

"_My name is Faith; you will find out more about myself soon enough" she answered as the girls continued to stare at her. She sighed sadly sensing the fear radiating in waves from the group._

"_Children" Faith muttered sadly as she crossed her arms, causing her robes to sway gently beneath her. _

_Buffy finally took Faith's clothing in. She was wearing what looked like to be ceremonial dress clothes. Her cloak a deep crimson red that seemed black until the light hit it. Faith tossed onside of the cloak behind her, revealing ceremonial armor. She had on a black long sleeved undershirt that was underneath her armor; on her forearms were two ornately designed, silver gauntlets that extended to her elbows. She had on silver shoulder guards that connected to her breast plate, also ornately designed and silver. The designs were outlined with crimson coloring that seemed to shimmer and glow in the light. She had on a black belt with a silver buckle that lead to tight looking black pants. Silver shin guards stretched from just below her knees to her black leather boots. The stitching was silver and the laces, although tucked out of view, were silver as well. Attached to her belt was a long sword. The scabbard was black with designs that matched her armor at the top and bottom only. The hilt of the sword was fine polished silver, the handle was surrounded by beautifully designed silver that seemed to wrap around a persons hand if they grasped it. Faith's hair was down in waves around her face and her eyes sparkled with deep flecks of emerald. Buffy felt her heart hammer in her chest as she took in the beautiful immortal in front of her. _

_Faith smiled as she felt Buffy's eyes take in her clothes, purposely shifting her cloak so Buffy could have a better look. She hadn't worn this armor since she was human, but preserved it, knowing one day she would have to use it again. The last time she wore this armor, she closed her eyes as the memories flooded back. She shook her head to get rid of them, as the images of her friend's burial threatened to overtake her. _

"_Are we ready to go?" Faith asked, her voice reverberating in her chest as she scanned the crowd again. Buffy pulled herself out of her reverie and nodded. _

"_Alright group number one front and center!" Buffy called out as Kennedy and thirty other girls stepped forward. _

"_How many groups are there?" Faith asked as she turned back to Buffy._

"_We have 20 groups of about 30" Buffy whispered to her. Faith nodded as she stepped back._

"_I can take two groups" Faith nodded as the second group, which included Dawn approached. Faith held her hand out to Kennedy who just stared at her._

"_I need you too take my hand. Then I need everyone to grab on to the person next to them and hold on tight. Anyone close to me can grab onto my arm or my cloak" Faith said calmly as Kennedy quickly grabbed her hand tightly. Dawn came up next to her, eyeing her cautiously as she grabbed her arm. Soon the girls all followed suit,_

"_Hold on tight" Faith called out as she started to whisper, the air around them starting to pick up as they suddenly disappeared. Willow stared at the spot where she last saw her lover before heading over to Buffy._

"_Buffy…" Willow started only to be met by Buffy's hand._

"_I know you don't like her Willow…" Buffy interrupted but was stopped by Willow's shaking head._

"_I wasn't going to say that but you are right I still don't like her. No I need to talk to you, while you were gone we got some umm unexpected visitors" she said as Buffy looked at her quizzically. Suddenly Faith reappeared, her cloak swirling around her feet._

"_I will deal with them after we get back" Buffy said as she motioned for the next groups to approach. Willow was the head of the fourth group. She sighed as she walked up to Faith, facing her directly as she stared up into her eyes._

"_Hi Red" Faith smiled at her as she held out her hand. Willow frowned at her as she took her hand, closing her eyes as she heard Faith start to chant………._

_Buffy waited until the last group was waiting, having sent Xander and the Special Ops ahead with the other groups. Faith appeared in front of her smiling. _

"_Well that took all of 20 minutes" she said as she straightened her cloak. Buffy smiled at her as the remaining girls, the girls from Africa slowly made their way in a small circle. Faith smiled softly at the girls. _

"_I'll try to make it as gentle as possible" she said softly at them. The girls stared back at her with haunted eyes. Lehana looked her dead in the eye, trying to stand as tall as she could with all of her injuries. Faith offered her hand to her, smiling as Lehana took it in a strong grip. Faith nodded at her as Buffy came up besides her, interlacing her fingers with Faith's free hand, leaning her head on her cloaked shoulder. The girls gently grabbed onto each other as Faith's chants reached their ears.

* * *

_

Eve sat waiting for Hecate to return, staring around her prison. It wasn't really a prison per se; she didn't think prisons had plush carpeting and amazing tapestries with cozy couches and warm fires. But she was stuck there, unable to move out of the room without Hecate's help. She got up with a growl as she started pacing back and forth in the room, looking over the tapestries. Many depicted great witches over the millennia's, and some of them had Vera in them. She stopped to look at one with Vera in her Atlantean clothing, under a tree during fall time. Eve felt her heart breaking at the peaceful look on her loves face. She didn't sense Hecate enter the room as she reached up, touching the tapestry.

Hecate watched her silently look over Amdis's tapestry. Hecate shook her head as she watched Eve run a finger across Amdis's face.

"You have to let her go Eve" Hecate said softly as Eve's shoulders slumped.

"I can't Hecate" she said as she looked back up at the tapestry. "I love her too much and I know she loves me as well. Why can't we be together if we love each other?" she asked, turning to face the goddess. Her eyes shimmered with tears.

"You are not her soul mate" Hecate stated simply.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY SHE ISN'T MY SOUL MATE! WHO DECIDES WHO ENDS UP WITH WHO" Eve screamed out in fury. Hecate stood calmly looking at the fallen queen.

"You should know the answer to that one. You were meant to come into her life to show her how to live again, how to be human. You showed her how to love and appreciate the world around her" Hecate said as she looked up at the tapestry. "But you two are not meant to be together. You gave her what she needed to find her true soul mate and if you cannot see that then maybe the Powers made a mistake choosing you as a messenger. I see no point in your being here anyways, but you have some role in all of this. But I swear if you get in between them I will make your afterlife a nightmare. Don't forget your highness" Hecate said as she sat down in a chair, looking Eve straight in the eye, "You are not a god nor do you possess any great abilities. Knowledge was your gift but it seems to me being dead for the last billion years has made you stupid" She finished, a goblet appearing before her.

"I may be mortal now, but I still roamed heaven as a spirit. And now I am back here, I have a second chance to be with Vera…" Hecate cut her off with her hand.

"You are here as long as you are needed. You are right you are mortal now which means you can still be killed. What a shame it would be for Amdis to see you die a second time. I advise you to tread lightly and be wary for the minute your task is done you will be gone. Do you really want to put her through all of that again?" Hecate asked her. Eve caste her eyes towards the ground, taking in a huge breath as Hecate sipped from her goblet.

_Faith gently held onto the girls as they appeared in the mystic plain _

_The groups she had dropped off earlier stood looking at the world in wonder before settling on the somber sight. Rows and rows of pyres were lined next to each other almost filling half of the field. The girls from Africa hung their heads as they looked over their fallen comrades. The group spread out, forming a circle around the fallen girls as tears fell from their eyes. Each girl was dressed in ceremonial robes. Buffy looked up at Faith as she saw the robes on the girls. Faith just nodded at her as she walked to a platform she built in the middle of the girl's pyres. Buffy followed her as Faith turned to her and grabbed her. They both rose to the top of the platform and looked over the mourning group. _

"_No one asks for this, for bloodshed and tears…" Faith started as she felt Buffy's hand intertwine with hers. "War is a terrible price to pay for freedom, for survival and the warriors you see lying before you fought so that you can have that freedom. Mourn for the loss of your friends, your lovers, your allies but don't let their deaths be in vain" Faith finished as her voice reverberated in the fields. She looked at Buffy and nodded. She took a deep breath before continuing._

"_Rejoice in their memories, fight for the futures they gave up. Pray for the people they have left behind" she paused as she looked at the six girls who's heads were bowed. Dawn was rubbing Lehana's back as her body was racked with tears, "And for the people they will never meet. I may not have gotten to know each girl as personally as I would have liked, but it was an honor just to be graced by their presence, even for a minute" Buffy trailed off as she looked at Faith and nodded. Faith threw her cloak behind her as she clasped her hands together, her index finger pointing towards her face as she started her incantation. _

"_The spirits of the fallen _

_Your final resting place is here_

_Join your souls with those of the past_

_Left in a legacy that is meant to last" _

_Flames erupted under each pyre as the sobs of the girls surrounding them echoed in the enchanted world. Spirits of the past intermingled with the girls, their heads bowed in respect as the flames engulfed the bodies and licked at the sky. The flames erupted blue as the girl's spirits rose from the fires and landed next to their pyres. They turned and looked at Faith and Buffy, each girl going to one knee as they bowed in respect for the Chosen. Buffy looked over the spirits confused at their actions while Faith bowed her head at them in respect. The girls watched all of this in silence, tears still streaming down their faces. The six surviving girls walked towards their fallen comrades, tears streaming down their faces, their bodies trembling as the spirits rose to their feet and turned to them, smiling softly at them. One spirit approached them as Lehana's breath caught in her throat. _

"_Anisha" Lehana breathed out as the spirit brought her hand to Lehana's faces, gently tracing alongside her face._

"_You did everything you could my love. We fought hard and we didn't lose" her voiced echoed. _

"_I lost you" Lehana whispered, yearning for her touch but knowing she couldn't feel her fallen lover._

"_I will always be here" Anisha said, leaning down and kissing Lehana. "Goodbye my love" she whispered as the spirits of the enchanted world disappeared into the now night sky. Gently glowing lights surrounding the group an ethereal glow illuminated the world as Faith's soft voice echoed melodiously as she sang an ancient song of mourning, each person looking up into the sky as they said goodbye.

* * *

_

Buffy walked up and down the halls as she made sure each girl was safe and sound in their rooms. Willow watched her from the end of the hall, waiting for Buffy to finish her inspection. She had seen the way Faith and Buffy acted towards each other, wondering what was going on between the slayer and the demon. Her thoughts were pushed aside as Buffy walked up to her, smiling sadly.

"The girls are all fine" she whispered quietly as they made their way to the infirmary.

"Buffy I still need to talk to you before you go down there" Willow said as Buffy paused at the stairs that lead to the tunnel leading to the infirmary.

"What?" Buffy asked curiously.

"When you were in Africa, more people showed up" Willow started as she tried to keep Buffy from descending the stairs. Buffy looked at her in frustration.

"Just tell me who is here Willow, it can't be that bad that you are preventing me from checking on the rest of the girls" Buffy said sternly.

"Buffy it's the LA crew with one little addition" Willow said as Buffy looked at her puzzled before pushing passed her and rushing down to the infirmary. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks as the group of people turned to look at her bandaged and tired. The figure on the bed they were sitting on looked up.

"Hello Slayer" Spike said, smiling at her shock.

* * *

"Sir" a dirty worker fell to one knee if front of Ronwe. Ronwe sneered at him as the worker trembled before him.

"What do you want" Ronwe growled as he overlooked the workers still pounding away at the stone that the sword was stuck in.

"Sir there is a demon waiting for you in the main hall" the workers voice trembled in fear. Ronwe grunted at the worker and disappeared.

"It better be Hecate" Ronwe said as he entered the hall. The large demon turned around to face him, dropping to one knee out of respect.

"Any word on Nacon?" Ronwe asked forcefully. His frustration at how badly his plans were going evident as the room trembled from his power.

"He's gone sir" the demon replied standing up.

"Ares I did not save your pitiful ass to just disappoint me. HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND ONE DEMON?" Ronwe screamed at him, causing Ares to flinch.

"I think that the Immortal found him" Ares responded looking to the floor.

"Her name is Amdis and she is a pathetic excuse for a noble demon" Ronwe stomped towards a wall that hung a tapestry portraying Amdis.

"Sir do you want me to take over Nacon's watch of the slayer" Ares asked, falling to the ground as a burst of energy flew from Ronwe's body.

"Did I make you to thing!" Ronwe stalked over to Ares as he knelt down, grabbing his hair pulling Ares closer to his face.

"Take over Nacon's watch and don't get caught" Ronwe growled as Ares nodded, disappearing from Ronwe's grip. Ronwe stared at the empty floor below him, his eyes a deep red as his anger shook his entire body.

* * *

"Spike? How?" Buffy asked as she slowly approached the bed. Fred was the first one to answer.

"Well that pendant thing that you used to close the Hellmouth captured his soul and when you sent it back to Angel it released it but he wasn't corporeal and then a bunch of things happened and he became corporeal again and has been spending these last few months with us helping us with things" Fred took a deep breath, blushed and sat back down. Gunn just shook his head at her as Wesley stood up.

"Ah yes well that is how most of it went down. These last two months have been hard. First we got a visit from a very strange demon who asked for the deeds to the mansion" he was cut off by Buffy.

"I already know about that" she said as Spike raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really she contacted you to?" Wesley asked curiously.

"She has been helping us with many things" Buffy motioned for Wesley to continue with his story.

"Ah yes well after that things were fine until an even stranger demon came to Angel under the guise of wanting Angel's help with things. After he left things went downhill" Wesley trailed off as the looked of sadness crossed the groups faces.

"He lost his soul" Buffy said calmly as Wesley looked at her in shock.

"Yes he did. We thought it was like the times before but it seems like his soul is permanently buried somewhere. Our magics were not able to find it. He disappeared from us after that, but not before sending every demon that the Firm represented after us. We were lucky to make it here alive" Wesley finished as Buffy sat down on the empty bed next to the group. "How did you know Angelus was back" Wesley asked.

"He attacked two of our slayer bases, one in Puerto Rico and one in Africa. The group in Puerto Rico was able to escape after one of the girls blew the entire base up but we lost over a hundred girls I Africa. Those girls you see over there are from Africa, the rest of the girls in here are the survivors from Puerto Rico" Buffy said quietly as she looked into Spike's eyes sadly.

"How can the poof do that all by himself Buffy" he asked her as the rest of the group stood by quietly. Buffy took a big breath.

"It's the End of Day" she answered.

* * *

Faith was looking through the tomes she took from Ronwe's study. "I know what you are up to you bastard but how to stop you?" she said aloud as she closed the book and put it aside. She looked at the one book she had yet to open yet. She ran a finger over the title as she whispered it out loud, "The Immortal and the Slayer".

"You know even if you are an Immortal it still isn't seen as good when you talk to yourself" came a voice from the doorway. Faith smiled and stood up, facing Buffy. Her smiled faltered as Buffy's disjointed thoughts flooded her mind.

"What is the matter?" Faith asked quietly, walking over to Buffy. Buffy sighed at her.

"I'll never be able to pull the wool over your eyes huh" Buffy said as she walked into the room and into Faith's open arms. Buffy sighed as she felt Faith's body underneath her clothes, her muscles rippling as she walked Buffy over to the couch.

"What is the matter?" Faith repeated herself as she sat down with Buffy looking her straight in the eye. The fire was casting warm shadows over Buffy's face as her eyes started to glisten with tears.

"You knew Spike was alive" Buffy finally said as Faith took in an unneeded breath.

"Yes but it was not my place to tell you" She answered, afraid of what Buffy might say next. She refused to read her thoughts, wanting to hear what Buffy had to say. Buffy chuckled out a sob as the tears flowed down her face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I did love him but I don't. I have feelings for someone else but with all the shit that is going down recently and the prophecies and the damn war I just don't know anymore" Buffy started as she took in a shaky breath. Faith waited patiently for Buffy to collect her thoughts.

"I shouldn't be having these feelings not now and I can't help it" Buffy said as she met Faith's eyes, relaxing at the soft look in the immortal's eyes.

"Buffy" Faith replied as she wiped her tears from her face.

"Why can't I fall for a human?" was all Buffy replied as she leant in, kissing Faith passionately. Faith immediately responded to Buffy's soft lips, pulling her body closer to her as their tongues danced together, the soft glow of the fire causing the shadows to dance on the walls.

* * *

A/n: Hey guys sorry it took like forever college is insane crazy...well actually my schedule is crazy everyone else gets to have a life...i'll try to update soon.

Title means Sorrow of the Heart


	18. It's In Her Kiss

**Chapter 18: It's In Her Kiss**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_I thought we ended that whole End of Days bit by blowing up the Hellmouth" Spike said as he sat up, groaning in pain. Buffy finally took in the disheveled group. _

"_Why didn't you guys try to call when you realized something was wrong?" Buffy asked as Spike settled down. Fred straightened her glasses and pulled her hair out of her face._

"_Well we thought we could handle it ourselves at first but really it just happened so suddenly and it wasn't like there was a phone anywhere to call for help" She stated as she got up and went back to her bed. _

"_After we found out that Angelus was back we were pretty much on the run. We hid out in the city for a while trying to get Angel's soul back but that was a dead end as you can see. The firm was under his control so we didn't have any resources left and…"Wesley was cut off by Gunn._

"_Basically what Wes here is trying to say is that we have been running and fighting for our asses the entire way here. Took us 3 weeks to get here from LA and we still were fighting off demons and vamps when we reached Sunnydale" He got up and rubbed a hand over his head._

"_They followed you here?" Buffy asked coolly. _

"_Yes they followed us here but we shook them off when we got closer to your house" Gunn said as he paced back and forth._

"_We didn't shake them off they were scared of this area" Spike said as he slowly tried to sit up again. "But not before they took a bloody crack at m'ribs. Hurts like hell" he drawled out as he took an unneeded breath._

"_Where is Cordy" Buffy finally realizing that she didn't hear her voice in the conversation. Wesley nodded towards another cot on the other side of the room. Buffy walked over to her and gasped at the damage done to her._

"_Angelus he beat her and raped her over and over again" Wesley said as he walked over to Buffy as the rest of the gang sat in silence. Fred wiped away the tears in her eyes as Gunn hugged her. Wesley took a deep breath before continuing._

"_We had gotten split up after the first wave of demons hit the city. She was missing for two weeks. We caught a break when we found Harmony. She may be a vampire but she still liked Cordy. We found her back at the old hotel. Angelus must have stepped out, we grabbed her and ran. She hasn't woken up yet". _

_Buffy looked down at her old rival, the bruises on her face looked fresh as a monitor beeped to reassure everyone that she was still alive. _

"_I'm sorry Buffy" Spike said, breaking the silence. She turned back to him, her eyes glistening with tears that refused to fall. _

"_For what Spike?" her voice trembled as she looked down at Cordelia. "You could not have prevented this, none of you can. Angel's soul wasn't anchored; he is susceptible to many things. The gypsies were punishing him in a way that would torture him until someone put him out of his misery. This is no one's fault…"Buffy stopped as she took in a deep breath, composing herself. _

_The sound of the bed squeaking caused Buffy to turn around, meeting crystalline blue eyes. "It isn't your fault either Slayer" Spike said searching her eyes, sensing something was different._

"_I know Spike I know. This time it won't be so hard killing him" her eyes hardened with resolve. Spike smiled at her,_

"_That's the slayer I know" he laughed and winced. _

"_You should all rest, you all look like you've been through hell" She smiled softly at them. Gunn chuckled as he went to his bed. _

"_What about the End of Days" Wesley asked as he sat down on the edge of Cordelia's bed. Buffy sighed as she sat down and brought the battle torn group up on the events that led to the end of their LA gang and what has happened all over the world.

* * *

_

_Kennedy hugged Willow from behind; resting her head on the witch's shoulder as Willow looked over Buffy's interactions with the LA crew._

"_Everyone is settled in; we have gotten news from everyone from the other bases. Everything is in the clear and everyone will be arriving within the next few weeks" she whispered into Willow's ear._

"_That's good" Willow said distractedly. Kennedy furrowed her brow._

"_What's on your mind baby" Kennedy as she finally peered over her girlfriend's shoulder._

"_I thought Buffy would be more shocked at Spike's reappearance. When we thought he was gone forever after the last battle she was pretty upset. Now she is all calm" Willow said trying to mask the confusion in her voice with concern._

"_After what she had to go through in the last week I don't think a lot of things are going to surprise her anymore" Kennedy said as she pulled Willow away from the railing._

"_What we have to do right now is get ready for the Calvary coming in and the wounded that are bound to flood us. Then we have to organize everyone and get ready for the tests" Kenned said as she felt Willow tug on her arm. She turned around and was brought into a heated kiss. Kennedy moaned into Willow's mouth as she felt the warmth of Willow's tongue fill her mouth. She buried her hands in Willow's red hair as Willow's hands reacquainted themselves with her lover. Willow pulled back and smiled at Kennedy's goofy smile, both of them gasping for breath._

"_We can do that later, I've missed you so much" Willow half whispered, half growled as she watched Kennedy's eyes darken with desire. Kennedy let out a deep growl as she turned on one foot and started pulling Willow through the hallways and down the dorm hall. Willow was right behind her; she shivered as she felt Willow's breath against her neck._

"_I moved our stuff upstairs so we could have some privacy" Willow said causing Kennedy to release another growl as she picked Willow up and started to run. She burst through into the basement of the house and took the steps two at a time. Willow giggled at Kennedy's primal side as she helped with the basement door. Kennedy set Willow down and they raced upstairs, slamming the door behind them. Before Kennedy knew what happened Willow was attacking her mouth again, her tongue dueling with hers as she played with the metal bar in her mouth. _

_Kennedy pulled back away from Willow's mouth, enough to let her shirt come off her body as she took Willow's off. They quickly discarded their clothing and moaned in unison as their naked bodies met as they fell into bed. Kennedy moaned loudly as she felt Willow run her nails down her back and latched onto Willow's neck; alternating between biting the soft skin on her pulse and sucking on it. _

"_Oh goddess Kennedy I need to feel you everywhere" she cried out as Kennedy reached up and pulled on her nipple before replacing her fingers with her tongue, swirling around the aroused nipple as Willow's body shuddered every time her tongue ring hit her nipple. Her other hand massaged her opposite breast as she managed to work her leg in between her lovers, moaning and biting down on the nipple in her mouth as she felt her leg become coated with her lovers juices, still unable to believe it was she that made Willow this turned on. _

"_Kennedy" Willow breathed out as she arched into Kennedy's mouth. Kennedy started to lick, nip and kiss her way down her lovers stomach, dipping her tongue quickly into her belly button before stopping at the top of her hot sex, enjoying the thick and delicious aroma of her lover's oversensitive pussy. Before she started to lightly trace around her pussy, but never touching where she knew Willow wanted her to. _

"_Kennedy" Willow almost whined out as she nipped on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh._

"_Tell me what you want from me baby" Kennedy said, making eye contact with Willow before she blew lightly on her dripping pussy. Willow closed her eyes as she shuddered at the feeling._

"_Kennedy I want your tongue on my clit" Willow screamed out in pleasure as Kennedy instantly complied with her request. Her body shuddered uncontrollably as Kennedy's tongue swirled around her aching clit. In on swift motion Kennedy shifted down, filling Willow's dripping hole with her tongue, going in as deep as she possibly could as she ran her fingers around her lovers clit. _

"_OH GODDESS KENNNN!" Willow screamed out as she felt her body tighten as the orgasm took over her, catching her off guard as she felt Kenney lick and suck her pussy clean, before moving her tongue back to her clit, moving furiously around it. Willow closed her eyes tight as she let out a strangled moan as her second one hit her, ripping through her body. She shuddered and bucked uncontrollably as Kennedy sucked on her clit, helping her draw out her orgasms. _

_Kennedy smiled as she moved up Willow's body, laying next to her as she watched her lover's body quake with micro shocks of pleasure. Willow surprised her as she swiftly moved on top of her, kissing her deeply as her breasts rubbed against Kennedy's. Kennedy moaned into Willow's mouth as she urged her down to her aching center, wanting, needing to feel Willow deep inside of her. _

_Willow chucked as she nipped, sucked and licked her way down the slayer's writhing, slick body. Her senses were tingling between the smell of Kennedy's skin and her pulsing cunt. She pulls Kennedy's stiff nipple into her mouth as her fingers slowly slid up her wet slit, pulling her clit out from under its hood. _

"_OH GOD" Kennedy gasped as Willow slowly rubbed her sensitive clit. Willow moved agonizingly slow, feeling Kennedy's stomach muscles twitch and tighten as she slipped her fingers down to her dripping hole. _

"_PLEASE WILLOW I NEED YOU TO…" Kennedy struggled as her body shook with need. She let out a long moan as she felt Willow's fingers slowly enter her, massaging her inner walls. Willow slipped a third finger in as she brought her head down, flicking her tongue over her lover's hardened clit. She smiled as a loud moan escaped Kennedy's mouth as her wall's clamped down on Willow's fingers. Willow lapped up the escaping juices as her lover's body twitched in pleasure._

_Willow laid down next to Kennedy as her body finally calmed down. She smiled as she moved a stray piece of hair from Kennedy's eyes. "I missed you too baby" she whispered as Kennedy's eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

_

_Buffy walked out of the house, looking up at the night sky. The sounds of Willow andKennedy's lovemaking filled the night air.A cool breeze played across her skin as she hugged herself tighter. Sorrow threatened to spill from her as the events of the last few weeks flashed passed her eyes. _

"_There is someone else" Spike's voice came from the doorway. Buffy took in a shaky breath as she felt him come next to her._

"_I've never seen the moon so bright" she evaded as she turned away from him, refusing to look into his eyes. Spike looked up into the night sky._

"_It's amazing what you have done here Buffy. Amazing how hard you worked, and all the people who follow you loyally, even if it means there deaths" he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She let out a deep sigh as she turned to face him, her eyes glistening with tears. _

"_Yes I'm such a great leader, I lead a army of children into battle knowing they will not survive. I have girls broken because their lovers died but they lived. I've done soo much but its never enough. I can't stand having to bring all these people in when I should be able to just handle it myself!" she ranted. Spike stared at her before shaking his head._

"_They have no where else to turn. They understand what they are getting themselves into. Their lovers, families, friends, they will all be lost one way or another. These women understand all of this Buffy! They are young and scared but they are willing to die, knowing that the people they love might have the chance at normal lives. If I remember you used to be that girl" his voice cut through the night sky as Buffy took in his impassioned words. _

"_I was naïve and stupid and many people are dead because of it" she said as she pulled herself out of his grasp._

"_But thousands live Buffy. You have saved more people in these last few years of being a __slayer, then I have killed these last hundred years. You are the greatest slayer who has ever lived, and its because of your love of life. Your respect for other's lives, your passion to protect the world. You have demons cowering at your presence. You have tamed vampires and have an army of people who are willing to die for the cause you have spent the last eight years fighting" _

_Spike took an unneeded breath as Buffy looked silently up at him. He leant down and kissed her .Buffy tried to lose herself in his lips, but felt numb and cold. He pulled back and looked in her eyes for any spark left for him._

"_Spike" she said softly as he shushed her._

"_We were never meant to be, but you have made me a better man. You made Angel a better man. But you were never meant for us. We were never worthy of you" he said softly as tears ran down her face._

"_I don't know what I feel anymore" she whispered as Spike wiped away her tears._

"_Yes you do. Follow it Buffy and don't let it go. No matter what happens to this world, or the sacrifices that will need to be made, you deserve to be with the one person in this universe who is worthy of your heart" he smiled as he turned to walk back in the house._

"_I'm sorry Spike" she said as he stopped to look back at her. _

"_Don't be. I never will be" he said as he turned and walked into the house. Buffy turned back to the night sky, the stars twinkling at her. She looked back towards the door before leaping off the porch and running down the street.

* * *

_

"_Well it looks like your purpose for being back will be clear in a short time" Hecate said as she opened her eyes. Eve dropped her head understanding what Hecate meant. Hecate turned away from the forlorn Atlantean Queen as she felt the shift of energy. She frowned as she turned to Eve._

"_Something's wrong" she thought as she stood up suddenly, a sharp pain in her side. _

"_What's wrong?" Eve asked, rushing to Hecate's side. Hecate cried out as she crumbled to the floor, pain racking her body.

* * *

_

_Buffy pulled herself to a stop in front of the mansion, panting heavily as sweat beaded against her forehead. She walked into the courtyard and sat down, letting her body calm down. Her thoughts raced through her head, giving her a headache._

"_Why the hell am I here?" she thought to herself as she took in a huge breath. _

"_You know why you are here, because she is here."_

"_I know she is here but why am I drawn to her? I mean she's a demon hell not even a normal demon she is this "immortal". Geez I must be losing my mind." _

"_Well you are sitting here talking to yourself."_

"_Shut up" Buffy grumbled, silencing her inner voice as she stood up and walked towards the door, spotting Faith as she was studying some book on the table, mumbling to herself. _

"_You know even if you are an Immortal it still isn't seen as good when you talk to yourself" she laughed half heartedly as Faith looked up at her, smiling. Her smile faltered into a frown as she started to walk towards her._

"_What is the matter?" Faith asked quietly, walking over to Buffy. Buffy sighed at her._

"_I'll never be able to pull the wool over your eyes huh" Buffy said as she walked into the room and into Faith's open arms. Buffy sighed as she felt Faith's body underneath her clothes, her muscles rippling as she walked Buffy over to the couch._

"_What is the matter?" Faith repeated herself, sitting Buffy down on the couch._ _Buffy looked her straight in the eye. The fire was casting warm shadows over Faith's face as Buffy felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath as Faith's obvious concern tugged at her heart. She didn't know where to start so she went with the first thing that popped into her head._

"_You knew Spike was alive" Buffy finally said as Faith took in an unneeded breath. Buffy shook her head, unbelieving that Spike was the first thing that popped into her head to talk to Faith about. "Why can't I just talk to her about these feelings?" she thought as Faith started to answer._

"_Yes but it was not my place to tell you" she answered. _

_Buffy chuckled out a sob as the tears flowed down her face. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I did love him but I don't. I have feelings for someone else but with all the shit that is going down recently and the prophecies and the damn war I just don't know anymore" Buffy started as she took in a shaky breath. Faith stared unwavering into her eyes. She took in a deep breath as she continued._

"_I shouldn't be having these feelings not now and I can't help it" Buffy said as she met Faith's eyes, relaxing at the soft look in the immortal's eyes._

"_Buffy" Faith replied as she wiped her tears from her face._

"_Why can't I fall for a human?" was all Buffy replied as she leant in, kissing Faith passionately. Faith immediately responded to Buffy's soft lips, pulling her body closer to her as their tongues danced together.

* * *

_

Buffy opened her eyes slowly, confused at the strange room she was in. She felt strong arms around her as she looked up to their owner, smiling softly as Faith's serene face. She stroked her face, amazed at how young she looked. Faith opened her eyes at the feather light touches.

"Good morning" she replied huskily.

"Morning" Buffy said as she rested her head against Faith's unmoving chest, sighing at the lack of a heartbeat.

"What is it?" Faith asked as she shifted to look Buffy in the eyes.

"So much has happened so fast. I don't… Faith I'm so confused" Buffy whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. Faith sighed and pulled Buffy closer, flashes of their kiss last night flashing through her mind. She hadn't felt that kind of passion in so long.

_Buffy pulled back, looking into Faith's eyes as both of them heaved for breath, only one of them needing it. Faith looked at her confused as Buffy wiped away the last of her tears._

_"B?" Faith said hesitantly, as Buffy moved closer in again. Their lips brushed gently against each other, the passion flaring up violently again as the gentle kisses turned fiery. Faith laid back as Buffy followed her, her body fitting in between Faith's legs. Unconsciously the both started to grind into each other, searching for a release for the passion building within themselves. Buffy pulled back again with a gasp when Faith's center hit hers._

_"Wait" She said as Faith's hips stilled. She looked up, confusion settling in her eyes as Buffy smiled warmly down at her, kissing her lips gently again._

_"Buffy what is going on here?" Faith whispered as Buffy's hands caressed her face. She was fighting hard within herself to stop her demon half from claiming Buffy right then and there._

_"I don't know, I…" Buffy started as her breath hitched in her throat, tears welling in her eyes. Faith hugged her tightly to her as the tears rolled down Buffy's face. Faith started to hum softly as she rocked the distraught slayer. Soon Buffy's breath even as she fell asleep in Faith's arms. _

"B everything will be alright" she said, gently rocking the small slayer in her arms.

"No it won't because I'm having feelings for a demon who is older than the earth in the middle of a war for the earth against another demon just as old who is in charge of Lucifer's army and is doing god knows what and is using Angelus to get to the slayers and Spike is alive and so many have died and I can't be having these feelings right now I can't handle being hurt again and…" Faith put a finger over Buffy's mouth.

"What do you feel Buffy? I mean right now how does this feel to you?" Faith asked as Buffy looked down between them. Buffy was still laying on top of Faith, on the couch they fell upon last night. Faith's hair was tousled from their passionate kisses and smiled warmly at her, looking more human then Buffy has ever seen her. Her skin was darker, the tattoos blending in with her bronze color. Buffy touched her face again and frowned in confusion.

"You're not as cold as you were" she whispered as Faith raised an eyebrow at her, looking down at her hands for the first time in days, surprised at the tint of them. She shook it off and drew Buffy back to the topic.

"Buffy what do you want? What do you feel?" Faith said as Buffy stood up, immediately missing the contact with Faith.

"I don't know Faith, all I know is that I wanted to kiss you. That when you are around I feel more alive then I have in years. That your eyes intoxicate me and I can't get you out of my dreams!" Buffy blurted out as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. Faith stood up quickly and pulled Buffy into her arms.

"What is wrong with that?" she asked, searching Buffy's eyes. Fear resonated in the depths of her sapphire eyes.

"You're a demon that's the problem! You might be the good guy but you are a could billion years my senior! You are this amazing, beautiful woman who who…" Buffy faltered as she looked back into Faith's eyes, which now were fully emerald. Buffy laughed as she shook her head.

"I've fallen for you. In this last few months that you have been here I've fallen for you when I shouldn't have. But I can't help it. You are the only person who makes me feel safe, that with you the world doesn't seem like its about to end. Even when you were covered in blood, you were so beautiful. But I shouldn't be feeling this way" Buffy started as she started for the door.

"Buffy don't run from me," Faith said as she grabbed Buffy's arm.

"You've said my full name more in the last few minutes then the last few months," Buffy whispered as her head swam with Faith's proximity. Faith ran her hand over Buffy's cheek. Buffy saw something flash through Faith's eyes, hoping it wasn't anger or hatred. She hung her head as she waited for the rejection to come from Faith's mouth. "Why would a demon want me anyone I'm so stupid and now I'm probably going to be killed," Buffy thought as Faith shook her head.

"I am not going to kill you, and who would have thought that I would fall for a slayer as well" Faith whispered as she leant down and kissed Buffy. Buffy smiled into the kiss as more tears ran down her face. She wrapped her arms around Faith's neck as the passion grew stronger between them with each passing second. Buffy pulled back, gasping for breath as Faith looked at her intensely.

"What does this mean?" Buffy asked as Faith moved a stray piece of hair.

"I don't know" Faith whispered as they touched foreheads. Buffy's smile faltered as she pulled back looking into Faith's eyes.

"How did you know that I thought you were going to kill me?"

a/n: sorry it took forever everybody things just got intense for a while and I know its not the greatest chapter and I promise things will pick up soon. My fiance just left for the navy so writing relationship fics is hard. This chapter is dedicated to lele and AR for being patient with me you guys are the best fans ever.


	19. The Human, Slayer, Demon, Champion

**Chapter 19- The Human, The Slayer, The Demon, The Champion.**

_Flashback-_

_"He's a vampire Buffy!" Xander yelled out as Buffy rubbed her temples. Spike stood outside, looking over the stars sullenly as the souls of those he killed echoed in his head._

_"He has a soul Xander. He's like Angel now, hell he is better then Angel. He risked his life to save us many times before he got his soul!" _

_"Only because he had a chip in his head Buffy! He is not stable right now. He's been killing innocent people." Buffy looked over at Willow as Xander's face contorted with anger at Buffy._

_"He was under the influence of The First. Guys you know I wouldn't do anything that would bring us into harms way!" Buffy insisted as she turned back to Xander._

_"What is it with you and demons! He is the bad guy we kill the bad guys! He is too much of a risk!" Xander threw his hands up as Buffy shook her head as she opened her mouth to speak. Willow cleared her throat, silencing both of her friends._

_"Spike isn't a threat Xander and you should be one for talking when it comes to attraction to demons. Let's not forget who you were engaged to. However, Buffy, Xander is right. We have to keep a close eye on Spike and I would feel much safer with him chained up in the basement." Buffy sighed as she felt the head ache hit her full blast._

_"At least she's human now" Xander muttered as he walked out of the room. Willow stood up and walked over to Buffy, putting her hand on her shoulder._

_"Buffy, I know you have feelings for him. And I do understand that we need him in this battle. But you have to understand Xander's point of view," Willow urged._

_"Coming from the person who told me to kill Angel it doesn't make things any easier on me" Buffy said as she slumped her shoulders._

_"I never said for you to kill Angel. If you're referring to Acathla, I told Xander to tell you to hold him off for the spell" Willow said, confusion across her face. _

_Buffy looked over to where Xander had left the room, anger filling her and she started to leave the room._

"_Where are you going?" _

_Buffy stopped and looked back at Willow, pain resonating in her eyes. "Xander and I need to have a private chat."_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You can read people's minds, bend their will's, become invisible, hop dimensions, fly, disappear and reappear in a different place, you have power to do spells and powerful spells. You are a master fighter, a poet, a Noble Demon and you know how to cook. And tell me again how Ronwe is stronger then you?" Buffy said as Faith shook her head at her. They were laying down on the couch together; Buffy on top of Faith, resting her head on Faith's chest.

"It's not that he is stronger then me, he has more information then I do. He also has control over the one Noble Demon whose powers are stronger then mine, Lucifer. Who is in charge of all demon dimensions. I am in charge of demon dimensions as well, but not like his. He has to control upper level demons and sorcerers and gods and the whole bit. So naturally his powers are greater."

Buffy looked at her in amazement. "How did he get all that power. When I think of Lucifer I think of Satan with the horns and pitchfork." Faith laughed at her.

"I'm not quite sure what happened at the beginning of creation. I was once human so I was made into a demon. I never really knew his story though, I never asked. All I know is that Ronwe has time and power on his side. It won't be long before Lucifer's armies will be pulled from the hell dimensions uprisings and be sent here. When that happens we have to be ready." Faith said as she felt Buffy's frown.

"I saw a glimpse of something from your dagger when you first gave it to me. You used to be evil. What happened?" Buffy said as she felt Faith tense underneath her. Buffy turned so she could look into Faith's face.

"I was good when I was human. Actually believe it or not I was the third slayer in existence. The whole slayers die young bit started with me. The two slayers before me lived well into their three hundreds" Faith was startled at Buffy's squeak of disbelief.

"Three Hundred!" Buffy asked, searching Faith's eyes for any lies. Faith shook her head as she realized she had to explain the slayer existence.

"I would have thought you would have realized that the slayer was part demon…" Faith started.

"I know those tribal dudes told me, but she was made that way" Buffy shook her head sadly.

"Yea she was chosen, but afterwards she embraced the demon within her, fusing the two entities within herself. She wasn't human, she wasn't a demon, she was a slayer…" Faith trailed off as she watched Buffy absorb the information.

"Does that mean you were around with the dinosaurs?" Buffy suddenly asked. Her face masked with confusion and innocence. Faith looked at her incredulously. Buffy smiled at her as she waited for the answer. Faith shook herself out of her stupor and chuckled.

"Aah have to love human history books and science. It is truly unclear how most dimensions are created. When I was human it was believed two gods clashed and the result of their battle was our world. When I became a demon I realized that its usually just energy that finally merges together and forms a dimension. After time I also learned how dimensions can be made by a powerful being and I learned how to manipulate the gates between them. In the end no one really understands why we were created, or how, but that we are just here. To most humans, they believe that in a higher being. You call it the Powers the Be which you now know to be my creation. Most people just call it God" Faith waved her hand, reviving the dying fire.

"My point is that, I was around before the dinosaurs. I actually watched them come into creation. Humans, have been around long before than. They were brought over by demons as slaves from other dimensions, or they found a way to escape their own dimension to this one. Hybrids of humans were made and that's where you see the apes of today I guess, but that didn't happen until I was about to turn 3 and a half billion years old I think. It was a while before I was banished and I was banished just as I was about 4 billion" Faith winced as she realized how old she was again. Buffy smiled softly at her.

"You hold a couple billion years well" Buffy smiled and kissed her softly. Faith moaned into her mouth before grumbling when Buffy pulled back. "Continue" Buffy stated as she settled back.

"Um yea, so the whole evolutionary thing is correct, but humans have been around for as long as earth. Their bodies are frail and since the wars back then plagued the land you will never find any hint of them. Well anything short of the last few million years. But anyway I'm off the point. Wait, what was my point of all of this?" Faith asked Buffy as she laughed.

"Evil. Slayer Line. Dinosaurs" Buffy laughed.

"Oh right. So because the first slayer embraced the demon she lived for a hell of a long time. Then before she was killed she cast a spell that passed down her powers to another worthy soul. The second slayer's name was Mitexi and she lived a long time. She was this legendary warrior, and was she beautiful. She was part of the Amazon tribe when the first slayer died. She stayed for a while before traveling all over the world, fighting one demon after another" Faith sighed as the memories of when she was human flooded her mind.

"Amazon's existed?" Faith looked at Buffy, raising her eyebrow.

"Are you surprised? Many things you all have in legends exist, except maybe the Easter Bunny. The Amazons still exist, actually many tribes are still in this dimension. They could be the kids you went to school with. And before you ask no, not all of them are lesbians and not all lesbians are Amazons" Faith smirked as Buffy smacked her.

"Rule number one no reading my mind without permission" Buffy pouted as the image of Willow as an Amazon popped into her head. Faith laughed at her.

"What? It's a very big misconception that all strong women were Amazons. I was one, but my younger sister wasn't. Let me continue my story….

Anyway Mitexi came to my village when I was fourteen, chasing after a Lycan, you know them as werewolves. My home was on the outskirts of the village, by the bridge that connected us to the mainland. One day while I was out playing in the field I found her in the grass. The Lycan was dead a few yards away and she was badly injured, but thankfully not bitten. I dragged her back home and mother took care of her and she stayed with us for a while. Mom insisted she stay even though by day two she was completely healed. She trained me when mother wasn't home and said I would make a great Amazon.

Before she left she gave me her rite of caste, which meant if she ever died, her Amazonian title was to be passed to me. I didn't see her again until I turned 16, when she showed up with the Queen of the Amazon tribe that lived nearest to our village, to give me the ritual that would allow me to take about her caste. She gave me the armor I wore the other day, a sign that I was a sister Amazon, but also something else. Most Amazons didn't wear armor like that. By presenting me with it signified that I was special, something above just a normal Amazon. It wasn't until she died a few weeks later against a demon war party looking to take our village that I realized why. When she died, I became the third slayer" Faith's voice became monotone as she revisited memories she hadn't visited in billions of years.

"I finished the rest of the demons with ease after Mitexi died. The Queen told me that I could join her and our sisters, or I can be like Mitexi and stay abroad. Mitexi had explained what the caste meant, most Amazons never really knowing until the queen of that particular tribe tells them. She gave me the choice if I wanted to take it our not, something unheard of in Amazon culture. She said it was because I saved her, acted selflessly towards someone I never met. I shrugged her off, she was hurt what was I supposed to do leave her there? Anyway Mitexi was the queen of all the Amazons. To the nation she was a goddess and was worshipped as one. When she gave me her caste, she gave me the power of the Amazons. I had the greatest warrior nation at my fingertips at the age of 16. I chose to stay with my mother, and the Queen of the nearby went to let the nation know about their fallen Queen. I did visit every once in a while, but I couldn't stand the attention" Faith paused as she waited for the question Buffy was about to ask.

"Are you still queen of the Amazons?" Buffy asked softly. Faith smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"Technically yes, I died but not in this dimension and I never gave my title away. When I disappeared all the nearby tribe was told was that no one knew if I was dead or alive, but that I was taken by a demon in return for the village's safety. From what I could tell when I returned to Earth, the Amazon's believed me to be alive and my status had finally reached the respect of Mitexi's. From what I know now the tribes left on Earth follow more of a democratic way of deciding rule, but some of the rituals still remain, even if they are modified. Those who keep the scrolls only know of the legends, the original texts having far been destroyed. Mitexi is now only a whisper." Faith whispered as the images of her people flashing through her mind.

"If I lived by my past, we wouldn't be here right now. We all make mistakes, but it takes someone special to do something about it" Buffy smiled as Faith nodded at her before continuing.

"So to fast forward when I was 18 Ronwe attacked my village and killed the first woman I ever truly loved, but never got a chance to tell. I fought him and lost. He may not be a noble, but he is damn close to it, enough that many upper level demons cringe at his name. Well he beat me and took me to Lucifer, who made me a demon when I started to die. I hadn't embraced the demon side of the slayer yet so when my powers were passed down to the next slayer she couldn't tap into that power. It wasn't until you that that side of slayer's powers were fully unlocked. Sure there have been some women to have tastes of it, but you are the first to truly know about it. Anyways I became a Noble Demon, which I think was because of the love Lucifer had for me. The spell was tricky and anything could have affected the outcome, even a sneeze. I loved Lucifer very much, he was beautiful and kind to me" Faith trailed off as she closed her eyes, feeling the onslaught of a headache coming on.

"He rewarded Ronwe for helping make me a demon, because he thought Ronwe deserved it, and in turn, Ronwe took his new powers and slaughtered my village. He killed my friends, my mother, my sister, my niece. After I buried them I spent a hundred years torturing him mercilessly. Most of the torture techniques were invented by me during that time.

After that I spent another five hundred years hunting down every kind of demon I could find and I slaughtered them. During that time Lucifer was slowly molding me into his right hand, his general and his wife. We were married, and we ruled the dimension. Something happened at the end of the five hundred years, an accident that sent me spiraling down hill. I didn't mean to kill the guy, I really didn't. But I had human blood on my hands, and I don't know what happened. Just that my soul was gone. I stopped killing demons, and started to kill with innocents" Faith sighed as she stopped the tears from entering her eyes. Buffy looked on quietly, amazed at how human this demon looked.

"For two billion years, Lucifer and I wrecked havoc across the world. The Reign of Demons was reaching its height of power, and we were driving. It wasn't until I met Eve that everything changed again. I had planned on killing her to bring the end of her country and start another war. But it wasn't meant to be and for ten years, she slowly taught me what it felt like to be human, to have a human soul. As for my demon soul, it really never took pleasure from killing humans or destroying nations. It just took pleasure in destruction and no one was immune. But for ten years, the "Destroyer" disappeared, and Vera appeared" Faith ran a hand through her hair as she fought back the screams of all who died under her hand.

Buffy traced the edges of her face, before placing her lips against Faith's ear. Faith watched as Buffy kissed her other ear. "Don't forget, but don't let it drown you. Otherwise you can never redeem their lives" Buffy said quietly.

"You should listen to your own advice slayer" Faith smiled as a red tear trickled down her face.

"You are what silences those voices. I don't know how or why I have fallen for you. But I did. I fell for you the second I saw the goodness in your eyes, the soft soul that shines in them."

Faith placed both of her hands on Buffy's head, looking her straight in her eyes. "I can kill you right now before you even realized I moved" Faith said strongly, unwavering in her stare. Buffy looked deep into her demon's eyes.

"_My demon? My champion_" she thought, her eyes never turning away.

"I know" she simply replied as Faith pulled her roughly to her lips, crushing them as they both pushed against each other, mouths frantic against each other, hands roaming over clothed bodies. Faith pulled back to let Buffy breath, who growled at the lacking contact. Faith's eyes were a deep, dark emerald green as they swirled with desire, and love? Buffy shook her head as she gently captures Faith's lower lip before pulling back and taking a deep breath.

"Do you want me to continue telling you the abridged story of my life or do you want to give me some input" Faith said after a minute, willing her souls to calm down, both screaming for her to take Buffy. Buffy took a deep breath, fixing her hair.

"Short version? I was born and now I'm here?" Buffy laughed a the amused grin on Faith's face.

"Alright, well I was born in California. Everything was pretty good until I was called. I had slipped through the council's radar so I spent my young life relatively normal. My cousin died which was the big thing before being called. Later on I killed the demon that killed her, but I am still afraid of hospitals. I was called, ostracized from my life at Hemry, my parents divorced and I moved to Sunnydale and tried to deny my calling. Met Willow and Xander and saved them from the Master, and along the way met Angel. Found out he was vampire and dated him. I died when the master tried to kill me, but Xander revived me. That was when Kendra was called and two slayers existed. Kendra was killed not long after Angel and I had sex and he became Angelus again. Fought him, sent him to a hell dimension. Ran away from home for a while, came back and he was back and souled. We couldn't be together and I finished my high school years alone. Went to college, fought the government in their experiments on demons, almost was killed by the first slayer……." Faith interrupted Buffy.

"Whoa slow down their slayer. I think I know an easier way to find out about your life. But first, what do you mean the First slayer almost killed you?" Faith looked at her quizzically. Buffy sighed as she explained Adam and the spell they used to defeat him. Faith looked at her after she was done explaining, her face masked with confusion.

"I don't think she was trying to kill you, but try to stop you from accessing your demon side too soon. We'll talk about it later" Faith smiled as Buffy's face changed from strained to smiling.

"I hate telling my life story it sucks. What easier way were you talking about?" Buffy asked as Faith just smiled.

"Just, close your eyes" Faith smiled as Buffy immediately closed her eyes. Faith clasped her hands in Buffy and closed her eyes, whispering the spell as Buffy's memories flooded her mind. A few minutes later Faith gasped, unclasping her hands as small beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked her, concern marring her face.

"Yea, just you went through a lot in such a short life span" Faith muttered as she tried to shake the images of Buffy's deaths.

"Yea it kinda sucks" Buffy muttered as she waited for Faith to relax.

"I'm not going to lie I knew about most of your life, but dipping into your memories forces me to feel your emotions as well. It's a bit draining" Faith said muttered as she laid back against the arm of the couch. Buffy looked down at the floor as she nervously bit her lip.

"Umm which memories did you see?" She asked as Faith smiled softly at her.

"The ones you allowed me to see. Any memories that you were nervous about would automatically be locked against that spell" Faith said she was pulled Buffy against her.

"Oh….okay" Buffy laid her head against Faith's bare chest, playing with the hem of her tank top. "You're warm and tanned" Buffy muttered randomly.

"Yea I don't understand it though. I was stuck in a dimension that was sunny around the clock for five years. And left even more alabaster and cold than ever. I spend a couple months here and I'm all warm and tan. I don't understand it either." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, the sounds of the fire crackling in the room.

"Why do you always have a fire going" Buffy asked, smiling as Faith's chuckle rumbled in her chest.

"You like asking random questions a lot" She said as she thought about it for a minute. "Why is it too warm? I really don't feel hot or cold but the sound calms me" she said as she went to raise her hand to kill the fire. Buffy stopped her hand and pulled it towards her, kissing Faith's fingers before settling her hand against her stomach.

"Keep it, I like it and it's such a big room that it is not that uncomfortable" Buffy whispered as she played with Faith's fingers before sliding her own hand down a little, slipping her fingertips under the hem of Faith's tank top. Faith stayed silent as she left Buffy explore her stomach, her muscles jumping under the soft touches. Buffy pressed down a little firmer into Faith's muscles, smiling as they jump under her fingertips.

"Buffy…"Faith took in a deep breath, fighting back her souls as she looked into Buffy's eyes. "If you want to take this slow you have to stop" Faith moaned slightly as Buffy dipped down and kissed the exposed skin of her stomach.

"I know" Buffy said as she pulled away and smiled at her. "So tell me about Eve, and what happened" Buffy settled back down as Faith shook her head, trying to clear away the fog of lust forming in her body.

"Well like I said I was trying to kill her, since she was the greatest leader Atlantis had ever seen….."

* * *

Eve held onto Hecate as she slowly regained consciousness. Hecate started shaking her head no as she muttered incoherently.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" Eve demanded once she realized Hecate was okay.

"Ugh goddamn powers!" Hecate grumbled as she stood up. "Remind me to thank Amdis with a gift of the plague for creating them" Hecate said as she sat down.

"You know I know its all weird but if she created them why can't she control them" Eve asked, waiting for Hecate to calm down.

"She put them in place to keep things in balance, she has power over them and the first but she won't do anything because it could mess with the balance. And she was predestined to go through all of this" Hecate muttered as shook her head again.

"So what the hell just happened?" Eve demanded.

"Well a couple things at once. Ronwe is killing off witches, the powers just threw another player into the mix and it is almost time for your own role to start" Hecate said bluntly as the screams of her followers echoed in her head as they die.

"Who is the other player?" Eve asked, bouncing slightly from the excitement that soon she could see Vera again.

"Someone the powers let slip through the cracks the first time" Hecate muttered as she stood up. "Let's go then" Hecate said offering her hand

"Go where?"

"Back to where this damn prophecy started" Hecate said as they disappeared.

* * *

"They will come together, the old and young, and will fight in a war that will rip the skies and crumble the grounds. Spirits from the past will awaken and the Earth will overflow with the blood of the weak and strong. If the chosen two fail the world's will collide bringing the destruction of the human race. The reign of demons will renew as the fallen prince bows down to the knowledge of the new age. But if they succeed, the rule of the demons will end but only one of the chosen will be standing" Giles cleaned his glasses for the umpteenth time that night as he stared at the translation. He looked over his notes, a diagram of the information drawn out on it.

"There is something missing to this prophecy" he muttered as he searched through the texts Amdis had given him. He knew she was looking as well, but it was as obvious that she was frustrated as well as he was.

"We are dealing with the demon of knowledge, he must have hid the rest of prophecy, or maybe he didn't realize there is a piece missing" Giles frowned at the absurdity of his thoughts. Willow chose to walk in at the time, smiling into a cup of tea.

"Giles why are you up here? I thought you would be at BH" Willow said as she walked over to the table. Giles looked at her quizzically.

"BH?"

"Buffy Headquarters" Willow clarified.

"Ah well no I have been up here because frankly those girls drive me insane with their chatter. I needed a clear place for me to look over this prophecy. Something is just not right about it" he said as Willow looked over his shoulder.

"What is right about a prophecy?" she asked as she picked up the piece of paper.

"Because the rest of the prophecy lies in Atlantis" came a voice from the corner of the room.

Both Willow and Giles jumped as their heads snapped to the voice. Willow dropped her tea as the voice moved more into the light, smiling softly at her.

"Tara?" Willow muttered as Giles pulled off his glasses, cleaning them before putting them back on.

"Hey Willow" Tara smiled at her soul mate.

"What? How? Why?" Willow sputtered as tears fell from her eyes. Tara smiled sadly.

"I am only here to help, afterwards I am gone again Willow. I know we have to talk and I know about Kennedy, but right now we need to get Buffy" She said softly, her hair falling into her face. "I don't know where she is. Spike said she took off running, but she probably just needed some time to herself" Willow said, her hands shaking violently.

"We don't have time to wait for her. Go get Kennedy Willow" Tara said as she stood straight up.

"Who needs to get who?" Kennedy asked coming into the room, stopping as she saw Tara.

"You're dead" Kennedy muttered as stood protectively close to Willow. Tara forced a pained smile on her face as Giles cleared his throat.

"Yes I am" she said softly.

"What is going on" he said politely, still in shock at seeing Tara.

"I will explain everything when we get there" Tara said, slowing approaching Willow. Willow swallowed hard.

"G-get w-where" Willow forced out, a thousand emotions running through her.

"Atlantis"

* * *

a/n: This is to the love of my life, for getting me through the ups and downs… Please review people I miss them. Also to clear up any confusion Kendra was killed and the slayer line was restored to Buffy, Amdis/Vera/Faith etc...are all one person Amdis is Faith Faith is Vera Vera is Amdis...And this story takes place after the battle with the First.


	20. Fidelis Sic Absentis

**Chapter 20- Fidelis Sic Absentis**

Ronwe watched silently as another Demon struggled to pull the sword from the stone. He growled looking down at his own red hand. He tried pulling it out himself, but the second he closed his hand around the hilt his hand started to burn. He sighed, a headache forming as the demon screamed before falling down dead.

"ENOUGH" he growled as the workers quickly pulled away the fifteen dead demons that littered the floor around the sword. Ronwe walked up to the base of the stone, staring directly at the sword as the light from nearby torches reflected off the silver blade. The demon of knowledge screamed out in frustration, grabbing a loose stone on the base and throwing it at a nearby working, killing him instantly.

"What am I missing?" Ronwe hissed to himself as he searched his thoughts for some clue to the puzzle in front of him.

"And I thought you were the great Demon of Knowledge" came a soft voice from behind him. He spun around, glaring at the her.

"What do you want Cathal!" Ronwe seethed as he approached the warrior.

"Tsk Tsk Ronwe I thought you would have known better" Cathal shook her head, her tangled hair waving wildly around her face. "Actually I'm surprised that Amdis hasn't already destroyed you. But no you have something up your sleeve and she is sitting, waiting for you to make a move" Cathal smiled as she looked over Ronwe's shoulder, smiling at the sword.

"Ahh I see. Are you going to finally undo what you did all those billions of years ago? You know you should have killed her and chose someone else to rule next to Lucifer. Then you wouldn't be in the pickle that you are in now" She laughed as she walked around the sword, admiring the handiwork.

"What do you want Cathal?" Suspicion settling in his eyes as he watched her.

"This battle has been prophesized since the beginning of time Ronwe. The ultimate battle between good and evil. Yet, yet it seems that things have gone gray. Amdis and Lucifer were supposed to remain neutral from this battle. Now they stand on opposite sides. The darkness that was once prophesized now slips and its all gray" she smiled broadly at him as she ran a finger up the sword, giggling as her skin turned angry, smoke rising into the air.

"You don't think I know this Cathal? Why are you here babbling to me, don't you have dimensions to be in? Things to torture?" Ronwe growled in frustration.

"You think I am just a crazed fool now don't you Ronwe. Yes, yes I remember once when I was the most feared warrior on this Earth. Amdis was playing house with the ruler of Atlantis. Ahh that battle was amazing, me and my love coming to Beasthorn to take it over and plummet this world into darkness" The laughter died in Cathal's eyes as she remembered the results of her attack.

"You and your pet killed her ruler. She was willing to let me rule, me and my Nima. But your pet ruined it all. Amdis was once my friend, but she killed my Nima. She killed our friends. No she wasn't going to let us kill you or your pet. No she had lost her soul again, only for a little while but enough to stop what needed to be done. Revenge filled her and her demon roared, jealousy never was a pretty thing. Your pet did us all great wrongs" Cathal removed her blackened finger from the blade as she looked over at Ronwe, giggling as her skin slowly turned back to normal.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He huffed crossing his arms. "Why did I let you live in the first place" He thought as her smile grew impossibly bigger.

"Ronwe, for the Demon of Knowledge you are so dumb" Cathal shrieked in laughter as she walked over to him. Her movements languid, almost deceiving the eye, but the madness danced in her eyes and smile as she winked at Ronwe.

"Amdis wants to play now. She is going to get you and your pet. But I want revenge, oh sweet revenge. She ended the gods, she didn't play nice. It would be fun to kill all of you, but she is the true traitor. Oh yes as fickle as the moon. To be cursed to spend eternity fighting between a human soul and a demon's soul. Oh but everything does whisper oh balance. Yes balance for darkness is what we all want. The Reign of Demons return is but upon us but oh Ronwe your knowledge doth curse you and bless you. For she does not understand what you do." She stops as she looks to the ceiling, her blue eyes sparkling.

"What do you see Cathal?" Ronwe asks her.

"Promise me a part in her demise" She looked him in the eyes, her eyes steeled and unwavering.

"I promise" Ronwe whispers as she grabs her shoulders. "Now what do you see?" he urges her.

"Hehe I see daffodils and sparkling wine oh the birds do love those bees so. Everything is so but gray to us all. The tables are all set for the grand feast and you and Amdis are at the end. We don't see the outcome anymore, it is lost to our eyes. She is angry she doesn't understand…no she never used that pretty brain. How she is so noble I know not. Her powers are infinite but aaah all those souls do weaken" she giggled, her eyes clouding as she dances back to the sword.

"Pretty flower in the stone what do you think. Replace your home from rock to blood ah the fall of all lies in you" She whispers quietly to it as she looks back to Ronwe.

"Oh Demon of Knowledge this battle does not lie in the army, but in the Generals. In the end two will fight and one will fail. Byeee" she waves, her maniacal laughter echoing as she disappears. Ronwe looks back to the sword thinking over the fallen god's haunted words.

* * *

"Hello?!" Buffy called out as she walked into the house. Not hearing anyone she walked into the kitchen, spying the note left on the counter.

_Hey Buffy,_

_Gave the slayers the day off they are at the headquarters. Willow, Giles and I are following a lead about the prophecy dunno when we'll be back._

_-Kennedy_

"Okay" Buffy frowned at the obvious haste in the note.

"Is everything okay?" Buffy whirled around, fury seeping into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed the clone of herself as it smiled back at her.

"Well you have been missing and this house has been empty…too empty. Shouldn't I hear the little pitter patter of young slayer feet?" The First smiled as Buffy looked over the apparition in front of her.

"Well you look worse for the wear your evilness. What happened? Looks like someone beat you senseless?" Buffy smiled as The First frowned at her.

"Your cheek will get you killed one day" it growled at her.

"No but if you don't do what I created you to do, you will cease to exist" Faith's voice came from behind it.

"MOMMY" The First laughed as it disappeared, reappearing by the door so it could look at Buffy and Faith. Faith walked more into the light.

"Wow mom nice tan" The First whistled as it looked back over at Buffy. "Well I see where dear old mom has been hiding out. Oh Daddy will be pleased" The First laughed.

"You are meant to keep balance. Do your job or find yourself nonexistant" Faith said calmly, looking at her creation. Buffy started to turn white as realization hit her.

"Daddy has other plans, plans that I like. You've been gone a long time Mommy and tasting that freedom was oh so sweet. Ahh to see the world burn again will be fun" The First laughed.

"Leave" Buffy growled.

"Oh Daddy will be glad to know where you are now Mommy, he has been worried so" The First continued to laugh. Faith opened her eyes, as The First stopped laughing immediately.

"You may no longer be under my control but I can still do you harm" Faith's voice echoed as the air around her crackled. Her eyes glowing a bright gold.

"Oh Mommy its so nice to see you back home" The First smirked before disappearing.

Buffy stayed silent as she watched Faith closely. The air around her still buzzed with power, her body was rigid. Buffy stepped forward,

"Stop!" Faith yelled, stopping Buffy in her tracks.

"Faith?" Buffy said softly as she took another step forward.

"I said stop Buffy" Faith's voice wavered and she looked at her. Her eyes still glowed golden. Buffy ignored her and the screaming in her head to run from the incredible power rolling off of Faith.

"Shush Faith" Buffy said softly as she stood in front of the demon. Buffy could see Faith physical struggle to control her demon. Buffy tentatively reached up, cupping Faith's cheek. "Look at me Faith" Buffy said. Faith kept her eyes closed tightly. "Faith…Faith… AMDIS" Buffy urged as Faith finally opened her eyes. Buffy looked softly into Faith's eyes as she leaned forward.

"What are you doing?" Faith half growled half whispered.

"Trust me" Buffy said as she captured Faith's lips in a soft kiss. Faith tried to resist before letting herself fall into the kiss. The energy swirled around them, creating a small whirlwind as Buffy's arms reached around Faith's neck, pulling her closer. Faith grasped Buffy's hips as the kiss grew deeper. Buffy pulled back softly, her lips centimeters from Faith's as she looked into Faith's eyes which swirled with deep emerald. Buffy smiled at her.

"Hey" Buffy's voice trembled a bit, relief filling her body.

"Buffy?" Faith was silenced at the want, the need, the love?, that swirled in Buffy's eyes. Her own body reacting to the fight she just had within herself and the proximity of Buffys'.

Buffy was battling her own body. The rush of seeing the First again, reaching out to Faith as she battled her own demon, and the desire the ran through her body when she saw Faith's golden eyes were filling every inch of her body with love and lust for the demon in front of her.

"Can't fall for the normal ones huh B" Faith drawled out huskily, shaking at the heat rolling off of Buffy's body.

"Why were you here?" Buffy asked as she closed her eyes, realizing that she left Faith in the mansion. Faith struggled not to rip Buffy's clothes off and fuck her right then and there.

"I felt your distress. I came to make sure you were okay" Faith muttered as she looked into Buffy's eyes.

"Faith" Buffy breathed out shakily as Faith's hands rubbed up and down Buffy's sides, just brushing over the sides of her breasts.

"Tell me Buffy" Faith whispered as she pressed her body into Buffy's, needing to feel every inch of the slayer.

"I…I need you to" Buffy struggled, her brain fogging at the feel of Faith's strong body against her.

"Tell Me B" Faith whispered into her ear, bending down and sucking on Buffy's pulse.

"God Faith please I need to feel you, need to feel your body against me. I need to feel you inside of me!" Buffy blurted out, surprised by her boldness, as the passion built up in her; her pussy getting wet as she remembered her own words. Faith growled in response, wrapping Buffy in her arms as they disappeared from the kitchen.

* * *

**I know its short I just broke up with my girlfriend of 3 years and things are really bad back home wit the fam but I promise to update before January. Peace. **

**Title: Truth That Is Missing**

**This chapter will be in two parts 20 A and 20 B**


	21. Inceptum

******Chapter 20B: Inceptum**

"_But what if…?" Vera started as she looked out over the sea. The sun was setting over the horizon, casting its red hues into the sky. Eve shook her head as she smiled sadly at her lover. _

"_If we lived our lives with what ifs, we would never have anytime to enjoy it" she said motioning to the sky. "What if the sun never set, we would never see the sky this way. And yet that is not the case. The sun does set, and we get to witness the beauty of the days changing. But if we always questioned the possibility of never experiencing it, then we lose touch with the fact that it does exist".  
_

_Vera looked at Eve as she watched the sun finally slip over the edge of the Earth. The stars started to shimmer in the darkening sky; the soft lapping of the ocean echoing off the rocks. _

"_You're sad" she sad softly after a moment of silence. Eve sighed heavily as a salty breeze washed through her hair. _

"_The tide is about to change" she murmured, the moonlight glowing off her form. _

"_It always does Eve" Vera answered, her brow furrowing in confusion. The tense form of her lover disturbing her. "You've never acted like this before. What is going on" she asked more forcefully, dread building up in her. _

"_Easy there Warrior. There is no point in telling you, since it won't happen tomorrow, or the day thereafter. But the tide is changing" Eve answered cryptically, walking back towards the castle. Vera watched her until she disappeared around the bend. She turned back to the breaking water, suddenly cursing it for never remaining the same._

______________________________________________________________________________

"Willow" Kennedy called out, panic settling in her voice as she looked at her feet. Willow looked down, seeing nothing but ocean under her feet, yelping in surprise. Tara laughed at her as Giles cleared is throat, cleaning his glasses for the fifth time.

"Um yes well erm..." Giles looked perplexed as he looked up at the dead Wiccan. "I have nothing to say actually except I'm glad I know how to swim now" he muttered as he placed his glasses back on his face.

"Why are we floating over the fucking ocean!!" Kennedy demanded, looking anxiously around for any signs of sharks.

"Relax Kennedy, you are safe. We just have to wait for the Goddess and our Guide" Tara chuckled as Kennedy let out a ruff grunt before turning to look at Willow.

"What are we supposed to find in a city that until recently was thought to just be legend, and is currently under thousands of feet of water?" Willow finally asked, trying to calm the racing thoughts in her head by giving her something to do.

"The city was the "library" as you would say for prophecies, lores, fates, destinies, future events, records of the past. Ronwe copied most of the books but it seems that he couldn't get everything. He missed something before Atlantis fell to the ocean. We are a step ahead of him because we know he is missing something. But it won't be long before he shows up here looking for the Lost City" Tara said as she turned, the wind cutting sharply through her head.

"For the Demon of Knowledge though, he still is pretty dense. Must be because he is male" A voice said behind Giles, causing him to jump is surprise. Tara bowed her head at the voice.

"Hello Goddess" Tara raised her eyes to look at Hecate.

"Oh child how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hecate. After a couple million years of being called Goddess and it loses its shine. Although its funny when Amdis says it" Hecate said as she turned to face Willow, who was busy pulling her best impression of a fish and a deer caught in headlights.

"I have had my eye on you for a while little tree. Had me worried for a while going into dark magic, but I knew you would pull yourself out of it. This young slayer has been good for you" Hecate said smiling at Kennedy, who was busy eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hec…Goddess….goodness….oh my" Willow said as she struggled to find the right words.

"Hecate I think you broke her" Eve said, finally speaking up as Kennedy tensed up some more. "Don't worry guardian. Hecate is just having fun at the Little Tree's expense. She means no harm" Eve laughed as Kennedy looked surprised at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Kennedy asked as Giles stood there in shock, trying to process the amount of legendary figures that have suddenly resurfaced in the past few weeks.

"I'm Hecate, I'm the Goddess that is worshipped in Wiccan culture. I help to balance the power of magic in this dimension, which I tell yea has been quite difficult as of late" Hecate turned to Eve, motioning for her to introduce herself.

"Oh I'm Eve, I'm the last ruler of Atlantis and the last keeper of the past" Eve said as she looked over the ocean. "This was once a beautiful country, filled with peace and prosperity. Rich with life, love, honor. Now it sits below" she said sadly, her eyes reflecting the pain of losing her people.

"So um, how do we get there?" Kennedy said after a moment of silence. Hecate smiled at the young slayer.

"That is a very good question Guardian. I believe our two witches here will know what to do" Hecate said smiling at Tara.

"What?! I don't know what to do! I mean this is the first time I've ever been over the ocean, unless you count the time I went to England but even then it was in a plane. How are we supposed to just make Atlantis, an entire continent, which two seconds ago was only legend to us, appear!! I mean c'mon I've only been practicing for the last ten years, and well Tara has been practicing all her life, which is why she is pure, but I mean…" Willow was cut off by Tara's hand on her shoulder. Willow turned desperately to her old lover, smiling sadly at the butterflies that jumped into her stomach. Tara smiled back, understanding the pain Willow was in by seeing her for the first time in close to 2 years. Willow shook her head, amazed at how much has happened since Tara died.

"There is always a reason for everything Willow and you know that. Deep inside you know what to do, just like I know what to do…" Tara paused as she looked uncertainly at Hecate.

"That's Amdis's child not mine. I never understood the cryptic either, however I do believe for what you are about to do I think they owe you" Hecate replied to Tara's silent question. Tara sighed as Willow looked confused.

"I was meant to be alive for this…" Tara started, tears falling from her eyes. "The Powers that Be somehow were fooled, a message was crossed, whatever, they tried to tell me I stopped listening to them. I now understand Buffy's distaste for them. I was the one who was supposed to bring the Keeper to her lost city. But because of my untimely demise, I can no longer bring us to Atlantis alone…" she looked into Willow's eyes, her tears falling harder as Willow tried to smile, but broke into a sob.

"You need a living body" Giles said softly, dabbing away the tears in his own eyes, feeling his heartbreak at knowing what these two women had, and what was torn from them.

"I chose you because you are the only I trust to channel my power Willow" Tara said softly as Willow looked down at her feet. Kennedy just stood to the side, watching her lover cry over Tara, her heartbreaking knowing that she would never reach that part of Willow's heart.

"And afterwards, you will be gone?" Willow asked softly, suppressing the rage she felt at understanding that it really wasn't Tara's time to go.

"I don't know" Tara answered truthfully. Silence fell over the group as the information hung around them heavily. The sound of the ocean underneath them echoed eerily as the sun started to set in the distance.

" Let's do this" Willow said as she brought her head up, determination and anger swirling in her eyes as she made eye contact with Tara. Tara shook her head as Hecate clapped her hands together.

"Let's get this show on the road" as she shoved Eve towards the witches. Eve, Willow and Tara clasped hands as Giles and Kennedy stood behind them with Hecate.

"What is going to happen?" Giles asked as the three women closed their eyes and lowered their chins to their chests.

"If all goes as plan, the next thing you will see is the inside of Atlantis" Hecate whispered as she felt the elements start to gather around the three women.

"So they are going to raise Atlantis" Kennedy cut in. Hecate let out a soft chuckle as she turned to the young slayer.

"No we are going to be brought to Atlantis" Hecate smiled as Kennedy's eyes grew wide.

"But it's below the ocean, we will either be crushed or drown!" Kennedy started to panic. Hecate laughed at her again.

"And I would have figured after spending the last couple years on the Hellmouth with the only slayer to survive past her 25th birthday since Amdis would cure you of your naivety" Hecate held up her hand to silence Kennedy's response as Tara started to chant in Atlantean, Willow repeating her as Eve supplied them with the knowledge of Atlantis's whereabouts. The wind started to howl around the group as the water started to rise, whirl pooling into the air. The power of the women chanting crackled in the air, Kennedy and Giles watched in awe while Hecate smiled. Kennedy yelped as she looked under her feet, looking into the dark hole beneath the group where the water used to be. Hecate winked at Kennedy as the chanting echoed in their water chamber, "Watch that first step" she smiled.

"WHAT?!" Kennedy yelled over the roar of the chanting and the swirling water. The chanting thundered around them. Suddenly, the group plummeted into the darkness of the ocean.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kennedy and Giles screamed in unison as they were thrown off their feet. Kennedy looked up, her hair whipping around her face. She watched as they passed sharks, fish, whales and coral. Hecate let out a child-like giggle as the group sped through the ocean. Kennedy looked at Willow; her eyes were closed while she held tightly to Tara's and Eve's hands. Her lips were still moving, but Kennedy could no longer hear her chants. Suddenly pillars appeared around the group, the ruins of Atlantis stretched out before them. Before Kennedy could react she was sent flying away from the group as they suddenly stopped. The thought of drowning flashed through her mind as she bounced amongst the ruins of Atlantis, rolling to a stop against a fallen pillar. She started to panic when she realized that she was dry.

"It is okay Kennedy" Hecate laughed as she stood over the three panting women. They had collapsed into a heap when they stopped. Kennedy scrambled over to Willow to make sure she was okay. Tara got up and walked over to Hecate, avoiding the quiet whispers between her love and her lover.

"Where is Giles?" Tara questioned, realizing the older man was not among them. A grunt was heard behind them as a hand shot up, gripping the top of a giant pillar. Giles emerged, dirt and dust covering his face and clothes; his glasses broken, hanging haphazardly off his nose and ear. Kennedy and Willow looked up at the noise as Giles clumsily fell over the pillar and toppled down to the ground. The girls suppressed their giggles as Giles pulled himself to his feet.

"Are you okay Ripper?" Hecate asked as Giles hastily brushed off his clothes, adjusting his glasses before realizing the damage to them.

"Well bullocks" he muttered as Tara walked over to him smiling.

"That was a nasty fall Mr. Giles" Tara laughed softly at Giles' grunt of agreement.

"I was more graceful in my youth" Giles breathed out as Tara took his glasses, whispering as she held them. A small light shone over the glasses, leaving them gleaming like new.

"Well…thank you Tara" Giles smiled as he took them from her, wiping them against a part of his shirt that wasn't dirt covered and placing them on his face. He sighed in awe as he looked up at the palace of Atlantis. The rest of the group finally took in their surroundings as Eve smiled sadly at her home.

"Wait how the hell! There are plants down here? Wait? How the hell are WE down here?" Kennedy demanded as she stood next to Willow. Hecate rolled her eyes at the young slayer.

"You must be the brawns of this relationship" she mumbled, receiving a glare from Tara.

"Atlantis is magical. It can't be destroyed" she paused as she looked around, "completely anyway. Life can still exist here as long as Atlantean descendants still exist" she sighed as she led the group up the stairs to the main door of the palace.

"So who are these descendants?" Giles asked.

"There are very few left. They are magical beings, witches and so forth. One is standing right there" Eve motioned to Tara as she pushed the doors open, the creaking of thousands of years echoed through the marble foyer.

"Did you know that you were a descendant Tara" Giles asked.

"Yes, my mother was one. My brother is too, but he never be able to tap into his magical powers. My mother bound them when she saw my father's influence over my brother's mind. He would be too dangerous if he had any magical ability" Tara replied as they all entered the palace, the door grinding close behind them. The group grew silent as they looked around the fallen palace. Eve held back her tears as she ran her hand over the broken ornaments that were lying on the tables in the foyer. The palace foyer was enormous, with two, curved staircases leading up to the second floor. A thick layer of dust covered everything as the group moved silently, dust trailing their steps. The red carpet beneath their feet still stood out starkly against the white marble, leading up both the staircases and out down the three hallways that joined in the foyer.

"Which way do we go?" Willow asked, breaking Eve out of her trance. She turned away from the tables and nodded down the hallway to the left of the entrance. The group followed her as she led them into the hallways, light drifting through the torn curtains. Glass was still scattered across the floor and the tapestries on the wall were torn, some hanging by threads. Willow stopped at one, the group walking on without her. Tara stopped suddenly as she turned around, Kennedy almost barging into her.

"What are you doing?" Kennedy growled as the others looked at them. Tara let out an exasperated sigh as she pointed over Kennedy's shoulder.

"Willow" she said calmly, brushing past Kennedy as she walked over to Willow, gently placing her hand on Willow's shoulder. A slight shudder ran through Willow's body, unnoticed by everyone except Willow, Tara and Kennedy. Kennedy growled as she walked to the other side of Willow, placing her arm around her waist. Tara ignored her as gazed up at the tapestry.

"That is Vera" Eve said softly behind the women. Willow turned her head in confusion.

"That looks like Faith" she said as she looked back up at the epic battle. The young woman was battling a demon fiercely; determination to win was evident in her eyes, her mouth curled in a snarl at the laughing demon.

"That is because that is Faith" Eve said as she stood behind them, her arms crossed as she looked up at the old tapestry. Willow looked at her incredulously.

"But if she was here, wait." Willow shook her mind as she tried to complete her thoughts. "We know that she is a powerful demon, incredibly old. However, unless of course I am wrong, which doesn't happen often. Well except for that time in the 3rd grade..." Willow stopped at the soft chuckle from Tara. She smiled bashfully at Tara, blushing as she realized she was babbling again. "Sorry. This is when she was human. She isn't as tall as she is now, her skin isn't as pure white as it is now, and she doesn't have any tattoos".

Eve smiled at Willow. "No wonder the Slayer survived". Kennedy looked at her sharply

"I'm a slayer too yanoo" she mumbled as she stepped back. She hated feeling like she was still the rookie of the group. Before Eve could say something Hecate stepped forward.

"Listen young one. You have a role to play in everything as well. But don't you ever assume that you are The Slayer. Up until the battle of the first there was just one slayer, the slayer, who survived death twice. Did it ever occur to you why after the battle with that she-bitch Glory that no other slayer was called? Buffy is the slayer, forever and always. There are things at play right now that are beyond petty titles and competitions. We are here because something is going to happen and all that you know and ever thought to know, is going to change. The question remains, young one, will you be wrapped up in your own insecurities and fears, or will you be strong?" Hecate growled as Kennedy cowered from her.

"Hey be nice to her, she is still learning!" Willow snapped, but was held back by Tara's hand. "Tara?!" Willow looked shocked at Tara.

"One, you are yelling at the goddess of magic" Tara said patiently as realization dawned on Willow's face, who smiled sheepishly at Hecate. Hecate smiled back at her as Tara continued,

"And two she is right. Too much is at stake to be caught up in childish behavior. We know the major part of the prophecy. Only one champion will survive. Buffy is the slayer. She is one of those champions. There is a real possibility that she will die, and this time..." Tara stopped as she looked at Giles,

"She won't be able to come back" he finished Tara's sentence as he looked back up at the tapestry, his brow furrowing as he looked at it closely.

"Who is she fighting?" He asked.

"Ronwe, the demon of Knowledge. Come, we have work still to be done" Eve said, trying to urge the group forward.

"Wait" Giles said as he gently pushed through the group, looking at the bottom of the tapestry. He read the title of the tapestry out loud, the shock in his voice echoed in the hall as he turned sharply to look at Eve, "The end of the Slayer line".

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The fire light danced across the room, playing with its shadows as they crossed over the two bodies lying on the floor. Sweat dripped from their naked bodies as the sounds of their passion echoed off the mansion walls. Plush pillows and blankets twisted around them, torn fabrics hanging by threads. Their bodies pulsed in tune with each other as the marks of their love start to fade from their skin, only to be replaced by new ones. Lips searched out each other as their orgasms rolled through their spent bodies that still had no intention of stopping. Their auras shining brightly together, mixing above them until they couldn't tell where they stopped and the other began. _

_"Buffy" Faith growled into her ear as she felt Buffy's fingers reach deeper inside of her. Buffy's eyes didn't leave the woman above her as she felt her lover climax again, feeling their connection deep within herself until she felt herself climaxing from just watching Faith. They collapsed into each other, micro-spasms and mini-orgasms still rampaging through their bodies. The heat from the fire paled in comparison to the heat between them. Faith stretched her body out, sighing in relief as her muscles stretched after being held tight for hours. Buffy traced the tattoo on Faith's arm, smiling at the warmth emanating from her skin. Faith's eyes swirled both emerald and gold as her souls hummed together. _

_"This may sound cliched but I have never felt like this before" Buffy whispered as she pressed her naked body further against Faith's. _

_"I know I...."Faith smiled as she struggled to find the words. Buffy gently ran her hand through Faith's hair as Faith closed her eyes. "I feel my demon soul and my human soul mixing with each other, as if for once they are not fighting with each other and are in total agreement with each other. I feel warm inside, I feel human" Faith opened her eyes, tears filling her eyes. Buffy smiled sadly at her and went to wipe her tears before Faith stopped her hands. _

_"I can't let you ever wipe my tears away" Faith choked at she quickly wiped her tears, turning her head away._

_"Faith" Buffy sighed as she turned Faith's head back to her. She saw the blood streaked across Faith's face and smiled at her. "Blood tears" Buffy smiled at her, leaning forward, kissing the corner of her eyes. _

_"B" Faith pulled Buffy's face down, kissing her lips softly as their hands wandered over each other's bodies, reacquainting themselves with each other's curves. Buffy gently pulled Faith down on top of her, resting Faith's head on her shoulder. They quietly watched the fire dance, enjoying the quiet for once in their lives._

_

* * *

_

Angelus smiled as he looked into the mansion, watching the two women lay with each other.

"Oh Buffy still can't stay away from the demons" he sang to himself. He turned, stepping over the body of one of the younger slayers as he whistled to himself.

AN:

I'M BACK! Sorry for the insane long time between updates....Will update by february. Much love.

This is for lele, and AR, who waited patiently for me to get myself back on my feet. Love you both


	22. Ex subter nos

Chapter 21: Ex subter nos

_"Buffy! You're going to be late!" Joyce yelled from the stairs as she heard the muffled cursing of her daughter, followed by a loud crash and more muffled curses. "Watch your mouth young lady!" she yelled up as she turned to walk into the kitchen _

_"MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?" Buffy yelled back as she ran down the stairs, still dressing while attempting to run a brush through her hair. _

_"I did, three times in fact." Joyce smiled as Buffy sighed exasperatedly. _

_"Ohhh I'm going to be sooo late" Buffy yelled as she grabbed an apple from the bowl. _

_"So today's the big day" her mom smiled at her. _

_"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. _

_"Well today is when you and Faith are going to get married right?" Joyce motioned at Buffy's clothes._

_"What?" Buffy slowly looked down at her clothes, the long-flowing white dress billowing out from around her. _

_"BUFFY I told you we had to save money money money! How could you order the lobster?" Anya huffed as she came from around the corner. Buffy looked around in bewilderment, suddenly finding herself in a church. _

_"I didn.." Buffy started before her jaw dropped. Faith stood there smiling at her in a black leather pant-suit. _

_"You look beautiful B" Faith smiled as she pulled Buffy into her arms. _

_"Ladies you aren't supposed to see each other until Buffy walks down the aisle" Tara laughed as she looked over at Willow, who smiled back at her. _

_"Tara?" Buffy looked around her, worry etching into her face. _

_"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked as she stepped forward. _

_"Yea Buff you are looking a bit pale" Xander said, walking forward. _

_"You're eye?" Buffy stopped as she looked back at Faith, realizing that Faith was shorter and her eyes were pure green. Her senses weren't going off as she looked at Faith, realizing her skin was darker. "You're human" Buffy whispered. _

_"Of course she is human silly. What? Did you expect her to be some kind of demon?" Joyce laughed as she walked up to her, a baby in her arms. _

_"Aww she missed her mommies" Faith cooed as she took the baby from Joyce._

_"Mommies?" Buffy grabbed her head,q everything started to overload her. _

_"Yea hunny. Are you sure you are okay? I know you wouldn't forget your own daughter" Faith laughed as she handed her daughter to Buffy. " Say hi to mommy Aria" Faith smiled down at her daughter before kissing Buffy on her cheek. _

_"Daughter?" Buffy asked softly as she looked down at the baby. She smiled up at Buffy, both of her eyes half-blue, half-green. Suddenly the church doors bursted open in flames, everyone falling to the floor. Buffy covered her daughter as she looked in shock at the figures that appeared in the doorway. Angel and Kennedy stood there, smiling evilly down at them. _

_"Well well, look at this. All these years Buff and you couldn't even send an invite? A card? Anything. I am hurt" Angelus smiled as everyone scrambled to their feet, the church burning around them. _

_"Well what do you expect from them Angelus? White hats never have any manners" Kennedy laughed as the Scooby Gang gathered in front of Faith and Buffy. _

_"You will have to kill us before you can get near them!" Xander growled. Angelus and Kennedy looked at each other. Kennedy shrugged her shoulders. _

_"Okay" she smiled as a wave of demons poured passed them. Buffy watched in horror as her family fought against the demons. She couldn't tear her eyes away as one by one, they were mutilated and murdered in front of her. Xander looked at her sadly, as a demon grabbed him. _

_"I'm sorry Buffy." he said before he was ripped in half. _

_"XANDER!!!!!!" Buffy screamed as she was dragged by her arm, unable to tear her eyes away from the bodies of her friends as Faith pulled her back into the church. _

_"Buffy you have to run! You have to protect Aria" Faith yelled as she pushed Buffy towards the back of the church. _

_"Faith no Faith please don't leave me!" Buffy cried as Angelus and Kennedy walked towards them. _

_"It will all be okay. Little Miss Muffet countdown from 7-3-0. remember? It will be okay. I will be right behind you" Faith pulled her into a kiss before shoving her through the door. Buffy watched through the peephole as Faith squared off against Angelus and Kennedy. _

_"Time to die old timer" Kennedy laughed as she pulled out her sword. It was glowing blood red, energy licking up into the air. _

_"Not before you young one" Faith growled. Angelus and Kennedy rushed at her. Faith fought them off, trying to disarm Kennedy. She kicked Kennedy away from her, but lost sight of Angelus for a second. Buffy watched in slow motion horror as Faith whipped her head around to catch Angelus's punch to her face. Faith fell slowly to the ground, Angelus pinning her down as he licked his lips, his arousal evident in his eyes. _

_"I have looked forward to this moment since the moment that I saw you" he smiled evilly as he leaned down, licking at her throat. _

_"I am going to rip your balls off and shove them so far down your throat you will be shitting them for the rest of your un-life" Faith spit up at him. _

_"I love when they fight, don't you Kennedy" Angelus laughed as Kennedy appeared above them. _

_"Yes I do" Kennedy laughed as Angelus rolled off of Faith; plunging the sword directly into Faith's chest. _

_"NOOOOOO!" Buffy screamed as pure pain and defeat marred Faith's face, blood spilling from her mouth as she gripped the sword at her chest. Faith looked at Kennedy with pure hatred before she felt the energy leaving her body. Buffy sobbed as she watched Faith's body start to slack before finally losing its battle and falling limply to the ground. The red energy around the sword flared brightly as a blue energy from Faith's body was sucked into it. Kennedy laughed as she pulled the sword from Faith's chest, ignoring the dripping blood as she kicked Faith's body out of her way. _

_Kennedy and Angelus turned towards the door, walking slowly to it. Buffy backed slowly away from the door, holding Aria tightly to her chest as tears drenched her face. Angelus ripped open the door, smiling evilly at Buffy. _

_"Hello lover" he laughed as Kennedy walked in front of him. Buffy froze in fear as she watched Kennedy raise the sword, slashing it through the air towards Buffy's head. Buffy closed her eyes as she screamed...._

"Buffy!" Faith yelled at the girl next to her, shaking her as the screams from Buffy grew louder. Faith was in the training room, meditating, when Buffy's cries pierced through the silence. "Buffy!" she screamed, shaking Buffy more roughly. Buffy's eyes snapped open as she sat straight up, her whole body shaking as tears streamed down her face. She looked wildly around the room, the panic evident in her movements. Realizing where she was Buffy started to sob, grabbing tightly onto Faith. Faith pulled her tightly into her arms, rocking her back and forth as she made soothing noises, whispering reassurance into Buffy's ear that she was okay. They sat there for an hour before Buffy finally relaxed into Faith's arms.

"B" Faith gently said as Buffy finally stopped shaking. Buffy refused to look up, her hair hiding her face. "B" Faith said more forcefully. Buffy hesitantly looked up into Faith's eyes, starting to cry again at the worry she saw reflected in her eyes.

"It was horrible" Buffy cried as she clung onto Faith's arms, trying to control her sobbing.

"What was B? It was only a dream hun. You are safe I promise" Faith cooed as Buffy hiccupped.

"No, she killed you. She was evil. Her eyes were so cold. And they killed everyone, and they were about to kill me and our baby. She killed you Faith" Buffy sobbed as she launched herself back into Faith's embrace.

"Ssshhhhhh hun, no one killed me. I'm still here" Faith petted Buffy's hair as she rocked her back and forth. Buffy shook her head as she ran her hands over Faith's upper body, trying to reassure herself that she was real, and alive.

"No, she took that glowing sword and she stabbed you and you died. You pushed me out a door and then she killed you. Don't you ever do that! Please I can't, you can't d.." Buffy choked out as she hugged Faith tightly.

"B....Buffy...I promise I promise...I am not leaving your side" Faith held tightly to Buffy.

"I can't lose you. I can't. My heart was ripped out when she killed you. I can't handle it, I can't handle living without you. Please don't leave me" Buffy cried.

"I promise you" Faith whispered, images of Buffy's dream flashing in her mind. Her demon side roared at the sight of the glowing red sword in her dream. "I will always be by your side" Faith said, pulling back to look Buffy in the eyes.

Buffy grabbed the back of Faith's head, crushing their lips together as she pulled Faith on top of her. She started to claw desperately at Faith's clothes. Faith helped her get rid of her clothes before pushing herself deep within Buffy's heat. Buffy gasped as Faith filled her, kissing her hungrily as she reached between them, pushing her own fingers into Faith. They rode each other roughly, their pleasure building violently with their thrusts, both needing to feel the primal desire between them. Buffy felt herself start to climax, biting down hard onto Faith's neck, piercing her skin. Faith howled in pleasure as bit into Buffy's neck, both of them gripping each other tightly as their orgasms ripped through their bodies. They collapsed down to the bed, their bodies sore as they held onto each other tightly, refusing any inch to come between them.

Suddenly there was a loud, urgent pounding at the door.

"Who?" Buffy thought as she turned to look at Faith. Faith was already standing and fully dressed.

"The police" she looked down at her.

* * *

"They are lovers now" Ronwe smiled as Angelus stood in front of him, boredom evident on his face.

"Yes for the thousandth time" he growled as he watched the workers continue to dig within the huge cave. He walked over to the sword, staring at it as Ronwe continued to smile.

"The prophecy is right on track. Soon I will have everything I need to kill Amdis" Ronwe growled in delight. Angelus looked over, bored yet again at Ronwe's constant desire to kill the dark haired bitch.

"This sword is supposed to be able to strip her of her demon soul, making her human right?" Angelus finally asked, kicking at a worker who got too close. The worker flew through the air, smashing into the rock wall before falling to the floor, his limp body bouncing.

"Better. This sword will strip her of both of her souls. There was one that would strip her of her human soul. But her stupid human lover Eve got in the way and stole the power of the sword. No, this sword will kill her instantly" Ronwe's eyes gleamed hysterically as he looked at the sword.

"What happens if a human's blood touches this sword?" Angelus asked. Ronwe's eyes darkened.

"They would be killed, but the power of the sword will be lost. The swords of Destiny. One to rid demons of their human souls, one to rid a person of a demon soul...This is the third sword. The most ancient of them, meant to kill the ultimate threat to demonkind. To destroy the Noble Demons. Tyrfing"

"The cursed sword of Svafrlami, grandson of Odin?" Angelus snorted in amusement. Ronwe's brow knitted in anger.

"Foolish legends. They all died because they could not handle the sword." Ronwe continued to look off into the distance.

"Well what's the problem then. Just take the sword out of the stone" Angelus snorted again "And kill them. That is what you want isn't it" Angelus smiled. He hated all the waiting.

" There is a reason why it is a cursed sword you fool!" Ronwe growled. Angelus flinched away in fear. He wasn't stupid, Ronwe could kill him in an instant.

"This sword kills anyone who unsheathes it. Once the bearer achieves their purpose, they also die."

"Wait...you said that if this sword touches human blood, then it would lose its power. If the legends are correct, it shouldn't be able to work" Angelus said quietly. He didn't want to anger Ronwe anymore than necessary. Ronwe rolled his eyes.

"Legends you fool. Think about that you pathetic excuse for a half demon. Those whom have come across this sword were never human. Lower level gods, demons, Kveld-Ulf, or in your time, were-wolves. All of them have at some point come across this sword. The last time that it was held, it was by the Titans. They were tricked into slamming the sword deep into the ground, and then were destroyed. After thousands of years I have finally found it" Ronwe smiled evilly as he turned around. Buffy stood behind him, smiling just as evilly.

"I have a new step-mommy" The First giggled as it looked upon the sword.

"So I have been told. Have they figured out that the girl has gone missing?" Ronwe asked, smiling wider as the First shook its head.

"No they won't. I will be able to infiltrate and find out all their dirty little secrets. Won't it be fun again, to trick them again. In the same way. Stupid humans they never learn" The First smiled again as it shifted its form to the girl that Angelus had killed. Neither one of them saw Angelus's eye twitch as the mention of the slayer. He was supposed to hide the girls body so no one would notice she was missing. But he was never one to follow orders, smiling evilly as he foiled Ronwe's plan to infiltrate the slayer's house. He wanted the battle to be even, some remanent part of Angel's soul arguing that it wouldn't be fun to allow Ronwe to destroy the slayer.

"It is almost time" Ronwe smiled as the workers started to scream in agony, finally completing their dig deep into the hellmouth. Uber-vamps burst forward from their tombs, shredding into the workers. Ronwe's evil laugh echoed through the screams as Angelus and the First watched the slaughter with glee.

* * *

"Okay that is impossible!" Kennedy argued as Eve lead the group deeper into her castle. Turning down corridors, the histories of the world hanging on the walls and crumpled on the floors.

"Kennedy! Enough!" Giles snapped as they walked into through an open door that looked like it was a secret passage. Darkness enveloped the group as they walked tentatively down the stone steps. Tara muttered something and suddenly light flooded the room.

"Thank you Tara" Giles muttered as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Kennedy grumbled under her breath behind him, angry that no one was answering her questions.

"There is no way that the slayer line ended with her. I am a slayer, the line still runs through me" Kennedy seethed as she walked into the back of Giles. "Hey what the..."Kennedy stopped as she followed Giles's gaze. Everyone but Hecate and Eve stopped, taken back by the cavernous room that couldn't possibly be under the castle. Millions upon millions of books and papers littered the floor, a thick layer of dust evident on the tables and chairs.

"I...well...um..." Giles muttered. Kennedy rolled her eyes at him at him, pushing past him.

"You might want to close your mouth there G-man. Don't want you drooling over the books" she laughed as she bounded down the steps. The rest of the group quickly followed her as Eve stood over one of the tables, looking down at the books.

"When Ronwe and Lucifer attacked Atlantis, Ronwe made sure to come here and make replicas of the books here. They couldn't be moved out of here, but his magics were powerful enough to make thousands of replicas. It is why he has been able to stay just a step ahead of the rest of the world. These books hold the past, present, and foretell the future. Everything you need to know about anything can be found here" Eve explained as she gently picked up a large tome on the table, gently blowing off the dust the settled onto the page. It was the book on the slayer line.

"How can Faith be the last slayer?" Willow asked. Kennedy looked expectantly at Eve. Eve sighed as she gently turned the pages of the ancient book. She opened to the page on Ardere, reading slowing

"Ardere, the third slayer, successor of Mitexi. Queen of the Amazon Nation, Ardere was foretold to be the most powerful of all the slayers to ever be. However, when Ronwe, the high counsel to Lucifer, the Noble Demon in charge of all dimensions, attacked her village in search of a warrior befitting Lucifer's needs, Ardere sacrificed herself to protect those she loved. She was never seen again, and although after 8 years another slayer was called, the slayers powers were greatly diminished. Ardere had not fully embraced her demon self before her human life was lost, thus eliminating the possibility for future slayers to embrace their demon heritage. Slayers lost the ability to live long lives, to exert their full potential. Ardere's death marked the weakening of the slayer line" Eve finished the paragraph as she looked up. Giles stared curiously from the other side of the table as Kennedy shook her head in disbelief.

"So you are saying, Ardere being Amdis, being Faith, was a slayer before she became this demon she is now. And because she became a demon she crippled the slayer line?" Willow asked.

"Yes, it took almost 4 billion years later for the Slayer line to be activated again" Eve said as she looked over at Tara. Tara was standing quietly to the side, another book gently cradled in her hands.

"Wait. I don't feel like a demon" Kennedy said. Hecate growled quietly in frustration.

"Brains must have also been lost with Ardere" Hecate muttered as Kennedy shot her a glare.

"You wouldn't feel like a demon because you aren't a full slayer. Buffy is the true slayer, the line runs completely through her. When she made contact with the first slayer, Buffy opened up the connection between the slayer potential, and the true slayer power" Eve explained as she flipped the pages, stopping when she got to Buffy's face.

"Buffy, the current slayer, is the most powerful slayer to walk the Earth since the time of Ardere. Awakening the true power of the Slayer, Buffy has faced more apocalypses than any other slayer in her time. Dying twice, Buffy is the oldest Slayer since Mitexi, reaching the age of 25. In her battle with the First Evil, created by the Noble Demon Amdis in attempts to balance out good and evil on earth after the end of the Reign of Demons, Buffy awoke all the potential slayers in the world, training them until the day one of them will inherit the slayer line from her." Eve stated as she looked back up at Kennedy. Kennedy's face was passive, but her eyes looked angry.

"Baby, you are part slayer, it still runs through your blood" Willow said quietly, rubbing her girlfriend's arms.

"Still second, still a potential" Kennedy muttered as she walked away. She sat down on the stone steps and stared off into space.

"Let her be for now, we have work we need to do and we don't have that much time to do it in" Hecate said as she turned her back to Kennedy. Tara and Hecate started sift carefully through the books.

"You have a book of soulmates?" Tara asked as she struggled to hold up a large tome.

Eve turned the page after Buffy's, staring down at the blank page, blinking in surprise.

"Why is the page blank?" Willow asked. Tara and Hecate looked over at Willow as she waited for Eve's response.

"I don't know...I knew about Buffy thousands of years ago, but I never looked beyond her." Eve looked intently at the blank page, trying to will the page to reveal its secrets.

"This couldn't possibly mean..." Hecate started as she looked intensely into Eve's eyes. Eve shook her head in disbelief,

"That could not be...unless" Eve trailed, the group looking between them confused at the conversation not being spoken in front of them. Tara looked down at the tomb of soul mates in her hand, slowly opening the book as she set it down. The pages started to flip on their own, suddenly stopping at a page. Tara looked down at the pictures of two women, jumping back startled as Eve's hand slammed the tome closed.

"No" Eve barked as she pulled the tomb away.

"Why?" Tara asked. They stared each other down, blinking away as Willow cried out in realization.

"NO NO that can't be!" Willow said frantically as everyone looked at her, confusion marring their features. Willow kept going, ignoring the look of panic that entered Eve's eyes.

"The line can't stop at Buffy! That means that there are no potentials left! That means Buffy is gone! NO THIS CANNOT BE!" Willow screamed frantically as fear took over her. She violently flipped through the tomes on the table. "There has to be another reason. If there is a blank page, that means we lose, we can't lose!" she exclaimed, tears rolling down her face.

"Willow.." Giles started, sadness settling into his eyes as Willow's tear-stained faced whipped to look at him, her eyes darting between him and Kennedy. "Willow we don't know why. For all we know that the reason why there are no future slayers stated is because there are no need for them in the future. We cannot go about jumping to conclusions without looking at all of the facts" Giles whispered softly to the redhead as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We have to find out Giles. We can't lose her again. I can't lose my best friend again" Willow muttered over and over again into Giles's chest. Kennedy stepped away from them, sadness hitting her as Willow continued to freak over the death of losing Buffy,

"But not me" Kennedy thought sadly as she looked over at Tara, who was crying as well, as she witnessed Willow's meltdown. Kennedy sunk her shoulders as she walked over to the stairs, sitting down on the last one, finding herself much alone in a room filled with people.

* * *

Dawn stared at Spike as he wore a hole in the carpet, laughing as the bleached vampire muttered to himself as he lit another cigarette. They were waiting in the house for the older Scoobies to return. Dawn felt worry creep into her chest, but tried to squash it down. "Buffy is going to be okay, she's with Faith, who happens to be a demon, but a good demon?" Dawn thought as Spike finished his cigarette and lit yet another one.

"Yanno, if you weren't already dead, you would die of lung cancer" Dawn's voice floated in the silence, stopping Spike in his tracks.

"Sorry" he muttered as he started to pace again. Dawn rolled her eyes at him as she stood up from her seat, positioning herself in front of Spike to stop him.

"What is the matter?" she asked as Spike ran into her.

"Willow and Giles and the slayer wannabe are missing, its been over 12 hours, one of the girls is missing, and the bloody slayer is too busy screwing a demon to care" he growled.

"What do you mean screwing? They are just working together to try to find a way to stop the war." Dawn's mind wanted to slip into denial, but the look in Spike's eyes wouldn't let her.

"I can smell the demon bitch all over her. I swear the twit has a bloody death wish" he growled as he turned his head towards the front door. Buffy walked in with her head down, Faith right behind her.

"BUFFY!" Dawn ran over to her, wrapping her in hug. "Buffy where the hell have you been it's been over 12 hours! Willow and the others haven't returned yet and one of the girl's has gone missing! Oh and we have to buy a new rug cuz Spike ran a hole in ours" Dawn burst out before finally taking in Buffy's appearance. She saw fresh tear trails down her face. "Buffy?" Dawn asked as she looked behind her at Faith, who shook her head, fury evident in her eyes.

"Angelus" Buffy muttered as she walked into the kitchen.

"What did that bloody poof do?" Spike demanded as he followed her.

"He left your missing girl in the garden at the mansion, completely mangled" Faith stated as Buffy sat on a stool by the counter.

"The neighbor's saw a strange man so they called the police. Faith had to put a glamor over everything. They questioned us, and then had me see if I knew the girl they found. It was one of the girl's that first opposed me. The police are now investigating us" Buffy said, her voice hollow. Dawn looked sadly at Buffy, feeling helpless as her sister suddenly looked old and worn down.

"We need to get these people out of town before things get worse" Spike said as he looked at Faith, whose hand was gently rubbing Buffy's back.

"You cannot win so don't even think about trying to fight for her love. She doesn't need to be caught in a love triangle right now, she just needs our support and understanding. A lot more is going to happen, a lot more will come to light. She needs to be sure of herself, otherwise all will be lost" Faith's voice filled Spike's head. He shook his head and walked out of the room. Dawn looked at him queerly before turning her attention back to Buffy.

"I will go tell the girls and we will not let anyone leave the compound until we know exactly what we need to do" Dawn said softly as she turned to walk away. She stopped and turned back to look at the interactions between Faith and Buffy.

"I don't care if you are a noble demon. You hurt her and I will kill you without thought and mercy" Dawn thought. Faith snapped her head up to look at the young girl, feeling the power flair within her.

"I understand Key" Faith thought. Dawn's stern look faltered before she turned and swiftly walked out of the room.

"I can't take this Faith, all this death" Buffy whispered as she clung to Faith's arm. Faith's body felt soft underneath her hands.

"You keep changing" Buffy stated quietly as the cold that once emanated from Faith's body was replaced by warmth.

"My human soul is gaining strength over my demon, which ever soul is in power is the one that decides my appearance" Faith said as she picked Buffy up. Buffy just muttered a sigh as she leaned into Faith.

"Everything will be okay" Faith muttered, the two women both hoping that her words would come true.

* * *

"Why did you stop me from looking at the book" Tara asked quietly. They had been sitting in the large library for over five hours; pouring through prophecy after prophecy, trying to find something that would turn the tides of the upcoming fight. Eve closed the tome in her lap with a sigh

"The book of Soulmates can be a very dangerous tool" Eve said sadly, regret and anger echoing in her voice. "It can cause problems for those in relationships with people whom they love, to know that that person isn't meant for them".

"Sounds like you know from experience" Tara said softly, empathy shining in her eyes as she looks over at Willow and Kennedy.

"All things happen for a reason, even if things don't turn out the way they are supposed to" Eve said as she put her tome back on the table in front of her.

"I know" Tara answered as she turned a page. Eve and Tara fell into silence, before being startled by a loud growl from Willow.

"This might as well be a different language!" Willow slammed the book she had shut.

"Well it is in a different language" Kennedy muttered, flinching at the withering glare Willow threw at her.

"It just keeps repeating itself. Two will fight one will fall, blah blah." Willow was shaking with frustration.

"I might have found something" Giles stuttered as he placed a larger tome on top of all the books at the table. Everyone leaned over to look at the passage that he was pointing too

"It is quite remarkable actually, a mix of Atlantean and Latin with a twinge of ancient Gaelic and a dead Demon language.I haven't seen anything like this since that time when I was a young chap and I came across...." Giles stopped as all the women stared at him. He coughed in embarrassment and cleaned his glasses. "Yes well, for another day" he muttered as he read the passage

" The Dark Prince will fall and turmoil will fill the lands with chaos and death. Demons will rain down on the world, destroying all good. The ancient swords, bloodied and soiled, will be brought together in this ancient battle of good and evil. The one soiled by human blood shall be wielded by the one it was meant to kill, the one soiled by demon blood will be wielded by the protector of innocents. The third, the black brother and destroyer of souls, will be wielded by the one who abuses Knowledge. Only together will they be able to stop the return of the Reign of Demons. Noble and mortal alike will fight side by side, but at a great cost. Two souls, destined from the beginning of time, before ancient gods and demons, must make the ultimate sacrifice. If the sacrifice is not made before dawn of the final battle good will forever be lost to the world" Giles said, clearing his throat.

"Well...no pressure" Kennedy said as she leaned back. Willow looked deep in thought as her mind went through all the information.

"Who is the Dark Prince, who are those two whom were always destined, what swords are they talking about? WHY CAN"T IT JUST BE STAB SOMEONE HERE AND CALL IT A DAY" Willow growled in frustration. Tara giggled a bit, happy to see her Willow was still her Willow.

"Well the Dark Prince would be Lucifer" Hecate said softly, patting Willow's shoulder.

"I knew that" Willow grumbled as she leaned forward, looking back at her book. Hecate giggled and stopped suddenly as she looked over at Eve.

"What?" Eve asked, worry on her face as realization, fear, and panic settled into Hecate's eyes.

"The three Swords of Destiny"

* * *

an- title roughly from beneath us

Sorry I know I keep saying I will update sooner, but hey, at least it wasn't a year this time. I'm an honors English major so unfortunately I am stuck doing my critical work first before I get to have fun.

Dedicated to Ana- 4 years and counting my friend


	23. Facio Animus

Chapter 23: Facio Animus

"Welcome Back Mephistophilis" Ronwe greeted as Mephistophilis walked through the grand hall of Beasthorn castle.

"Ronwe" Mephistophilis answered sharply as he pushed back his cloak, extending his arm to grip Ronwe's forearm.

"I hope that you bring good news" Ronwe said they held each others arms. Mephistophilis chuckled as he let go, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"Lucifer has quelled the rebellion in the other dimensions. He is gathering recruits and will be returning in 2 days" Mephistophilis's smile turned into a frown.

"What is it?" Ronwe asked. Mephistophilis hesitated, unsure if to divulge his suspicions to Ronwe. He shook his head and sighed,

"Lucifer isn't himself. He seems more withdrawn and secretive, and extremely...distracted" Mephistophilis confided. Ronwe nodded solomnly, his lips twitching as he fought a grin. Mephistophilis furrowed his brow as he took in the advisor's demeanor, staring hard into Ronwe's eyes.

Ronwe coughed under the general's gaze, bringing his fist up to his mouth to cover his lips, "I am not sure, I haven't experienced this, but when he returns I will make sure to look into it. I am sure it is just because of the upcoming battle. He has not seen his queen in a long time, and now to face her blatant betrayal must be distracting him" Ronwe lied. Mephistophilis studied Ronwe's face for one last moment before shaking his head slowly in agreement. Pulling his cloak back around him, Mephistophilis bowed his head at the advisor,

"I must be off. I have work that still needs to be done" Mephistophilis said, turning away swiftly; his cloak sweeping around him as he made a quick exit.

Ronwe furrowed his brow as he watched the demon disappear; the First materialized next to him.

"He doesn't buy it" The First sang behind Ronwe.

"I know" Ronwe growled as he continued down the hall into the throne room. He walked over to Lucifer's throne, staring at it as The First peered over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do about it?" The First asked after a few minutes, Ronwe's shoulders tightened with anticipation as an evil smile spread across his face,

"The question is my child" Ronwe said as he turned around slowly, sitting down in Lucifer's throne. His mouth curved cruelly as he looked up at the First, "what are you going to do about it?" Ronwe's laughter echoing evilly in the chamber. Outside angry, purple and black clouds, swirled around the castle as the world exploded in lightening and deafening thunder.

* * *

"But they have been rendered useless!" Eve argued with Hecate as the group gathered the books the books they needed,

"There is a prophecy..." Hecate started as she grabbed a large tome

"When isn't there a prophecy" Kennedy muttered angrily as she picked up a heavy bag filled with copied books and notes. Hecate looked sharply at the young slayer, anger filling her features.

"I have had enough of your insolence!" Hecate bellowed, the room shaking as her power swirled around her.

"Hecate! Be careful! This place may be magically protected but it can still come down on us!" Eve yelled at her. Hecate snarled at Eve before looking up at the ceiling as small chunks of the floor above crumbled down towards the group. Hecate smiled sheepishly as more rubble and dust fell upon their heads. She took a deep breathe, the room stilling as her power calmed down.

" As I was saying" she said, pointing her glare at Kennedy, " There is a prophecy stating that the

three swords of destiny, Tyrifig, Ereptor Vita and Luciendar, will be brought together during the final battle between good and evil. Tyrifig will be wielded by the one who has fallen, Ereptor Vita by one with split souls, and Luciendar by the protector of innocents. These swords are the tools that will decide the fate of this world. If the wielder of Tyrifig wins, you would wish hell came to earth." Hecate's voice hung heavily in the air.

"But if the souls of the one who is split, finds their true mate, the one who is the protector of the innocent, if they become one with each other as only true soulmates can, then the one who has fallen will be defeated" Willow's voice was filled with strained hope and uncertainty, recalling the information of the old prophecy.

"Prophecies aren't the most reliable sources" Eve stated.

"If that is the case then what do we really have to worry about? Maybe if the fallen one wins, then instead of an apocalypse, maybe something else will happen?" Kennedy muttered, earning another glare from Hecate,

"Are you stupid or do you just enjoy being an arrogant bitch?" Hecate growled as Kennedy dropped the bag from her shoulder.

"Bring it on grandma. Goddess or not I will kick your ass" Kennedy growled back as they stood toe-to-toe with each other.

"ENOUGH!" Willow shouted, putting herself between the two women. She turned to Kennedy, fury dancing in her eyes, "Don't you think that we have more important things to worry about besides your wounded pride?" Kennedy narrowed her eyes at the witch,

"Way to defend me" she gritted back, sweeping the bag back onto her shoulder before walking towards the staircase; pushing past Tara and Giles. Willow sighed as she watched her lover walked away.

"I have no idea why she is like this?" she muttered as Hecate shook her head.

"She is a slayer. Buffy is very unique when it comes to her attitude. She may lose control every once in a while, but she learned many times that she was not invincible nor was she indestructable. Fire-cracker up there, however," hecate jutted her thumb towards the stairs, "well she thinks she is large and in-charge. She doesn't like magic because she can't control it. Pride and jealousy are two very dangerous combinations Willow, so you better careful" Hecate said softly as she placed her hand on Willow's shoulder, before gazing back around the group,

"I think it is best we took our leave" the others nodded as they finished packing up their research.

Eve stayed silent as she splayed her hand over the Book of Soulmates, ignoring the commotion around her as she let her mind wander through the past, unaware of the woman watching her closely,

Tara watched her, weariness marring her features as she gazes upon Eve's expressionless face. Eve felt eyes bearing down upon her, but didn't look up, knowing who was looking upon her,

"It is very rare for two souls, destined to be mated, to find each other through the millenias" Eve muttered as she gently ran her hand over the book cover, "This tome, tells of soulmates who continually find each other, true Soul mates. Lovers connected dispite hundreds of thousands of years of separation." Eve faded out as her hand stilled,

" Does it tell of everyone's soulmate?" Tara asked as she moved to stand next to Eve. Eve shook her head as she fingered the corner of the cover,

"No, this tome is special. It tells of the greatests souls, those that when they finally find their mate, will become powerful influences the world has ever seen. There have been thousands, some have even made it into your history books" Eve looked up, smiling at Tara's confusion.

"Romeo and Juliet ring a bell? They were real, Shakespeare witnessed their tragic love and decided to immortilize them" Eve chuckled as Tara's face twisted in shock.

"Really? Do you know of any others?"

"Yes, but that is irrelevant at the moment" Eve started as Hecates urgings to the others finally reached her ears, "The fact remains, that the soulmates within this tome have, and will have, great impact upon the past, present and the future"

"So why don't we use this book to try to find the two warriors from the prophecy?" Tara whispered excitedly,

"Because to force two souls together when they are not ready can have consequences beyond your imagining. Romeo and Juliet met each other and were not ready for the power their souls created within themselves when they recognized their true mate. You know how that story ended" Eve stated swiftly. Tara nodded, her eyes glancing over at Willow.

"I thought..once, that I had found my true soul mate. But..."Tara swallowed hard as a lump formed in her throat, her eyes started to glisten with tears. Eve smiled sadly at her,

"Fate is a cruel mistress, and will decide when the time is right. So many souls get close to their true mates, only to be ripped apart again because it is not the destined time" Eve said softly, gently squeezing Tara's arm. "We shoud finish gathering what we need and leave, we have been here far to long" Eve said loudly, turning back to the group.

"We have only been here for 5 hours" Kennedy started, Eve's hand stopping her mid sentence.

"Hours here are days outside. 10 minutes here, is 6 hours outside of these walls. If we have been away for 300 minutes..." Eve trailed off as Willow paled; the numbers computing instantly in her head. Kennedy dropped her bag again, rushing to Willow's side as she blindly reached for something to steady herself.

"We have been gone for almost 8 days?" Willow shrieked.

"Give or take" Eve said calmly as she finished putting the ancient parchments in her bag, walking towards thestairs. Everyone looked at each other, scrambling to put the rest of their research in their bags before following her out. Tara stopped at the book of soul mates, looking up the stairs as Eve disapeared into the darkness. Slipping the book into her bag she rushed after the group.

* * *

"It's been a week Buffy!" Dawn yelled as Buffy watched the young slayers spar in individual groups. Worry aged Buffy's features as she tried to calm her own fears about the disappearance of her best friend and her watcher.

"They are okay" Buffy muttered as she stopped two girls who were struggling with disarming techniques. "Make sure that you use your opponents strength against them" she instructed as she demonstrated on one of them. "If you try to use your power against someone or something that is stronger than you, you will lost. Watch how your opponent moves; what they do in certain positions. Use their height, speed, weight, anything that they use as their strength against them" Buffy finished as she flipped the girl onto her back with little movement. The young girl quickly stood up and the girls started again, Buffy running her hand through her hair in frustration at Dawn's presence.

"Stop it" Buffy said as Dawn started to speak. "They are okay. That is my gut feeling. End of story" She said as she walked over to Rhonda. Since Willow's and Giles' disappearance, 3 more girls had been killed. The townspeople started to feel the same evil presence that occurred during the battle with the First, and now Sunnydale was yet again a ghost town. The last of the girls around the world arrived, some having been slaughtered as they attempted to get here. Buffy could no longer cry as the girls from Hawaii and Ireland dragged their injured through the doors two nights ago. Three more died from their wounds before anything could be done, while the other thirty five girls slipped in and out of consciousness, infection and nightmares wracking their bodies. Buffy shook their screams from her mind as she surveyed the mass of girls. Rhonda looked at Buffy, smiling sadly as she saw the haunted look enter her mentor's eyes.

"Many of them are no older than you were when you were called" Rhonda said, breaking Buffy from her thoughts. She sighed, closing her eyes again while shaking her head.

"Even that was too young" she muttered, trying to remember what her life had been before Merrick walked up to her that day, blathering about her destiny. She had been so young, and yet it was barely 10 years ago. Buffy sighed before she took a deep breath, "I have an assignment for you". Rhonda nodded at one of the older girls to take over the demonstration as Buffy led her away from the girls. She waited for Buffy to gather herself, " I need you to pick 7 of the best girls to go with you in search of Giles, Willow and Kennedy". Rhonda nodded, hearing Buffy's unspoken words _bring their bodies home._

"We will find them Buffy" Rhonda nodded before walking back to her group, shouting out names of the girls she was bringing with her. Buffy's eyes followed her before turning to Dawn, who was approaching her.

"Buffy" Dawn whispered, unshed tears in her eyes.

"They are fine Dawn I promise" Buffy said, pulling her sister in for a hug so she wouldn't see the tears forming in her own eyes, praying that this was one promise that she wouldn't have to break.

* * *

Faith was kneeling in the living room, the curtains drawn so only the light from the fire filled the room. Lucifer's sword sat in her lap as she ran her fingers over the blood-stained blade;the fire flickered across the metal.

"You know how to restore the power of the sword Ardere." Faith didn't turn to the voice as she followed the dancing reflection.

"Yes" she. "You look like her" she muttered, as she looked over her shoulder, the image of her neice standing a few feet behind her; the pain of losing her sister gripped her chest for the first time in over 4 billion years.

"I have to admit I am surprised you chose to remember everything that you have experienced, especially from when you were human. It must be overwhelming. What is even more amazing, is that I am here, and not your sister" the disembodied voice floated through the room.

"It scared me..." Faith started, swallowing hard. Her niece looked at her intently,

"What scares The Great Destroyer?"

"My failure" Faith answered quietly, the sound of the fire popping echoed in the room. Faith stared straight ahead as the apparition stepped out of the shadows, looking at the demon softly,

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?" Faith asked, bringing her eyes to the muted reflection of the fire in the stained metal of the sword.

"Remembering everything you have lost."

"Time numbs the pain, although the irony of it is not lost" Faith's mouth curved into a smirk as a painful chuckle rippled through her chest.

"If you died, you wouldn't have met Buffy."

"We would have met, somehow. I guess that is destiny for you" Faith placed the sword on an ornate stand that was in front of her.

"If you died, the First would never have been created. There wouldn't have been a war."

"There would have been a war. Lucifer's corruption started well before he created me. Buffy would have been born into a world of hell-fire and torment. Millions would have suffered fates worse than death. The damage to my soul was worth knowing this world will have a chance to exist" Faith softly growled. Her niece moved in front of her, slowly lowering herself to her knees

"If you died, I would not have been born. My mother would have been killed with the village. Celeste's murder would not have been avenged. Eve would still be ruling Atlantis, safely hidden amongst the Amazon scrolls..."Faith turned her head away, emerald and gold swirling in the depths of her eyes, but her niece pressed forward, "Amazing, how much the past, the present and the future, would have changed had you died the night the Lycans were about to attack our village. How different the world would have been if you never found Mitexi...how different if Ronwe slaughtered you in your sleep instead of toying with you."

"That is life Lil One" Faith sighed softly, "Filled with what if possibilities and circumstance."

"The world will change again, and it's path rests upon you. Never has anything been such an influence" her niece shook her head, leaning back to rest on her haunches.

"No pressure then" Faith chuckled lightly.

"You could leave" her niece shrugged her shoulders, "alter memories enough so you are just a distant dream."

"No...I can't" Faith looked her niece straight in her eyes, the emerald and gold flecks in her eyes calm in their resolution. Her niece nodded,

"For a demon, you have a lot of love for this world"

"I wasn't always a demon little one." A silence filled the air as the sounds of the fire filled the empty space,

"One of you will have to die. You are immortal."

"Everything must end, even those who do not."

"I'm the ghost here" the apparition chuckled, "I'm the one with the riddles and cryptic messages."

Faith rolled her eyes at her neice as she gathered the ingredients and athamé for the spell. She paused as she looked at her niece, "I don't even know your name lil one."

"Aedan" the apparition shrugged.

"So she kept with the A's" Faith chuckled.

"You did for a while too Amdis" Aedan said.

"Lucifer chose it" Faith grunted. Aedan sat quietly.

"She never gave up home on you...she would sit and tell me stories about how you would play together and how you protected all the kids in the village. You were her hero" Aedan said softly,

"I'm a monster" Faith placed the last item down next to the sword, pulling up her sleeves on her black tunic. Aedan watched quietly,

"You really know what you are doing?" Her niece peered over the items curiously,

"Hecate is obviously better for this than I am. However, I was the one whom the power of the sword was sacrificed for. I have to be the one to bring back its power for it to regain its strength" Faith muttered as she poured a foul smelling liquid onto the sword, grinding the rest of the herbs into a pestle. She picked up the athamé, running it across her palm, black blood seeping from the wound. She allowed her blood to pour into the herbs, mixing them together as the wound closed.

"Your lovers blood" her niece stated softly

Faith glanced back at the apparition of her niece, the sorrow in her eyes flickering with the glow of the fire, before she turned back to the sword.

"Destiny is a fool's game" Aedan whispered.

"No little one" Faith said as she turned back to the sword smearing the herbal mixture over the blood stains on the blade. Placing the bowl back on the floor she took an unneeded breath.

"Love is a fool's game" she whispered, closing her eyes as she started the spell. The apparition smiled softly at her, fading into the background as her whispered words hung in the air.

* * *

Title- roughly Sacrificed Soul (Really rough)

Ereptor Vita -Thief of Life

So like I've said before I'm constantly rewriting, I have the entire story mapped out in my head though. I just keep going back and fixing my mistakes...I guess when I finally publish a real book I'll have editors for that.


	24. The Lull in Silence

**Chapter 24: The Lull in Silence**

_ The thudding of racing footsteps echoed through early morning, mixing with the sounds of the waking forest. A figure darted through the thick brush, hurdling over fallen trees before sharply turning towards the forest edge. A warrior stood silently, watching and listening to her student as she hurtled out of the underbrush, grabbing onto a low hanging branch. Using her momentum she swung her body into the air, gracefully flipping over the stoic warrior, landing without a sound behind her. The warrior turned to face her student, lifting an eyebrow as her student stood to her full height. Her bronze skin glistened with sweat as her breath turned to steam in the early morning air. The warrior hummed as she met her students steady gaze. They stood in silence for a few moments, the sun continuing its path across the sky before the student's growling stomach broke their silence. The student grabbed her stomach, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment at the ruined serious moment, her cheeks reddening more as the warrior let out a chuckle._

_ "Let's get some breakfast" Mitexi laughed heartedly, smiling at her young charge as she smiled brightly in response._

_ "Thank the goddess" Ardere murmured, grunting as Mitexi clapped her hand down on Ardere's shoulder, letting out another chuckle._

_ "Count yourself lucky. My master made me wait until supper" Mitexi shook Ardere's shoulder good naturedly, ruffling the young woman's hair. Ardere paled at the thought of having to wait till supper for food._

_ "I would die" her horror still evident on her face as they started across the fields bordering the village. _

_ "Yes I believe you would" Mitexi ducked away from Ardere's playful swing, tsking at her. "You know, if I wasn't your master I would kill whoever taught you to fight. I might just kill myself. You couldn't hit the broad side of an ox if it stood a length from you" Mitexi teased as Ardere growled at her._

_ "Really now?" Ardere growled loudly, her mouth twisted into a snarl, although her eyes betrayed her amusement. _

_ "Really" Mitexi smirked back, motioning Ardere to take another swing. Ardere quickly swatted at Mitexi, who ducked easily out of the way. Ardere let out a series of attacks, grunting in frustration as Mitexi easily dodged each of the blows. Mitexi ducked under another punch, sweeping her leg out as she knocked Ardere to the ground. Kneeling over her, Mitexi grinned, poking Ardere in the stomach,_

_"You cannot let your emotions get the better of you lil one" Mitexi said softly, smiling at the defiant glint in Ardere's eyes. She laughed shaking her head as she stood up, pulling Ardere to her feet. Ardere huffed as she brushed the dirt off of her body. _

_"I just need to become better" Ardere muttered, looking away from Mitexi._

_Mitexi sighed at Ardere, "As your master there is only so much I can teach you" Mitexi started out softly, but quickly grew stern when Ardere refused to meet her eyes. Mitexi growled, roughly forcing Ardere to look in her eyes, ignoring the panicked look that entered Ardere's eyes, _

_"A warrior needs to be able to control her emotions. To suppress them when need be, and to harness them. To know yourself completely, that is what you need to become a great warrior. All the training in the land would do you no good if you cannot control your mind" Mitexi said forcefully, pushing Ardere's face away._

_"I understand" Ardere said softly, scuffing her feet on the ground. Mitexi smiled sadly at the young woman. _

_"You are a special young woman Ardere. You have passion and strength that even I lacked at your age" Ardere looked up into her mentor's eyes, surprised at Mitexi's words, "However..." Mitexi warned, "If you want to achieve greatness, you must first understand you will not always be great," _

_Ardere nodded, following Mitexi as they continued to walk towards the village, crossing the bridge at the river. The sounds of the early morning bustle of the village greeted the two women as the walked into the square. The people greeted Ardere happily, while casting wary glances at Mitexi._

_"Your people still are unsure of me" Mitexi commented as they walked towards the other side of the village. _

_"Well you are wearing your armor" Ardere pointed towards Mitexi's leathers. Mitexi looked down, smiling at her customary attire. Before Mitexi could comment a small whirlwind came blowing out of nowhere, attaching itself to her legs._

_"MITEXI!" shouted the little blur. Ardere put her hands on her hips,_

"_What am I? Oxen dung?" Ardere laughed as her little sister's eyes widened._

"_Ardy I love yoouuu too" Aria giggled as Ardere swooped her up into her arms. "You are getting so strong Ardy!" Aria giggled as Ardere tossed her into the air, laughing even more as her sister caught her in her arms._

"_She has been working very hard Aria. She is turning into a fine warrior" Mitexi laughed, resting her hand against her leather-clad hip. Aria smiled up at the warrior._

"_But Ardy couldn't hit the broad side of an Ox?" she giggled as Ardere growled at her, jumping behind Mitexi as Ardere started to chase her,_

"_I'll show you what you can hit!" Ardere growled as the sisters chased each other. Mitexi shook her head before putting her foot out, tripping Ardere as she lunged again at Aria. She hit the dirt face first, skidding a few inches away from the two women._

"_What did I tell you about your emotions?" Mitexi stated sharply as Ardere rolled over, sitting up on her elbows as she blew her bangs out of her eyes, _

"_To control them" she muttered, glaring at Aria as she giggled behind Mitexi's legs. _

"_Good, then you will learn to do so" Mitexi glared down at her charge before turning to Aria, "Are you ready for some breakfast?" _

_Aria shook her head excited before tugging at Mitexi's hand. "Momma sent me to find you two! We are have wild berries and some eggs Momma was able to trade for" Aria answered excitedly as she turned and darted through the square towards home. Ardere stood up, dusting herself off. Mitexi looked at her charge's clothing,_

"_We should invest in some battle ready clothing" she said as Ardere put her finger through her black pants. _

"_These were my father's favorite" Ardere sighed as she let the loose fabric drop back down. "He was a woodsman. One day he was chasing a rabbit and he slipped on some loose stone"Ardere paused as she and Mitexi followed after Aria, "We found him a few days later. He had hit his head on a large stone. I was very young" Ardere finished as she continued forward, her eyes staring off into space as the memory of his bloody face filled her mind. Mitexi looked upon her charge, her eyes softening,_

"_Then we shall just simply add to your wardrobe. These pants are great for practice, but you must learn what it feels like to fight with armor upon your back." Ardere nodded absentmindedly as they reached the outer limits of the square, Ardere's home off in the distance. A small stream of smoke coming from the chimney as the sounds of Aria's laughter filling the air. _

"_You have good people by your side lil one" Mitexi said as they made their way down the dirt path. "The strength of a warrior does not solely lie within their own abilities. Yes, solitude can give a person power; however, the greatest power a warrior can ever wield is the love others bestow upon him or her. You are lucky lil one, to have a family that loves you with all their soul. That power will sustain you through even the darkest of moments," Mitexi said as Ardere walked through the gate surrounded the yard. Ardere's mother was bustling in the kitchen, humming and waving at the two women, _

"_But they are also a distraction aren't they? I mean if I was busy worrying about protecting them, then won't that make me weak?" Ardere asked as they walked through the doorway; stopping as Mitexi came to stand next to her. She looked up at Mitexi as she started to speak, _

"_You'd be surprised lil one, the strength one can possess when they have everything to lose. Yes it can be a distraction, but to only those who think upon themselves. Think upon the needs of others, of your friends and your family, and you will find yourself doing what you once thought you were incapable of" Mitexi clapped her hand on her charge's shoulder. "Anything else you are curious about lil one?"_

"_Nope, just a request" Ardere said, her lips twitching as they sat down at the table, greeting Ardere's mother as she placed bowls in front of them, still humming her tune, _

"_And what may that be?" Mitexi asked before taking a bite out of her eggs._

"_Stop calling me lil one please."_

_Mitexi laughed, before nodding to her charge, "Okay lil one."_

* * *

The group made their way slowly up the stairs, their shoulders straining against their load.

"How are we supposed to get these books out anyway if that demon dude couldn't get them out?" grunted Kennedy, looking over her shoulder to Eve.

"We have to break the magics of Atlantis" Eve said as they group made it out to the landing. Giles leaned against the wall, using his shirt-sleeve to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"But..." he panted as Willow came to rest next to him, a tattered tapestry above them softly swaying from their interruptions, "that would require destroying the magic that is currently keeping Atlantis preserved. Not to mention, uh" he huffed once more before cleaning his glasses, "uh well that we are still down here."

Eve smiled at him, gently laying a hand on his forearm. We will be protected, but it is the only way"

"You know I'm sick of this magic mumbo jumbo crap!" Kennedy growled, dropping her bag to the floor. "Just tell us what the hell is going to happen when we try to get these books out of here!"

Hecate started forward, getting in Kennedy's face, "I'm one second away from turning you into a toad you little brat!"

"STOP IT" Tara yelled as she jumped in between them, pushing against the two women's chests as they fought against her, "SEMOVEO!" a blue light shot out of Tara's hands and into the women's chests. Willow, Eve, and Giles watched in awe as Hecate and Kennedy flew apart. Both women thudding hard into opposite walls before slipping unceremoniously to the floor. Tara's chest heaved as she bent over slightly, struggling to control her breathing as her body swayed, sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Tara?" Willow said softly, starting towards the woman, but stopped when Tara held up her hand.

"I'm fine Willow" Tara gasped, taking in another deep breath as she straightened up, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "It's just been a while since I've had to use magic like that" she smiled weakly as Eve approached her, looking her dead in the eyes,

"If you keep this up, you will use up your resources before completing your mission" Eve thought. Tara sighed as she looked at the two women currently unconscious on the floor,

"I will be fine" Tara answered silently, shaking her head as she sat down on a dust covered bench next to a grand window. "We will continue once these two have gained consciousness. In the interim, we should bring Giles and Willow up to speed on how we are going to get these books out of here" Tara said wearily as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"Yes well I guess we all could do for a rest for a few minutes" Giles muttered , taking off his glasses as he sank down against the wall, resting his forearms on his knees; his glasses hanging loosely between his fingers. "I'm assuming we are going to have to create a field around us, and then channel Atlantis's magic into our own, thus taking away the city's last defenses. The city will be crushed under the weight of the ocean, but we will be able to remove the books" he said, looking over at Eve as she nodded as she gently lowered herself to the floor.

"That is correct" Eve answered, sadness hinting in her tone. Willow walked over to Kennedy, sitting down next to the fallen slayer and placing her head in her lap,

"But if we do that, then the library will be crushed as well. The chamber is under Atlantis's magic as well. That means there will be only one shot at the information we need. If we have forgotten something, or missed anything, there will be no way to access that information. All will be lost" fear lacing Willow's words as she tried to bite back her panic.

"The library is not under Atlantis's magic, just her protection. It was placed deep under the city because the city was chosen as its protector. The rulers of the city were then given the task of guarding the library at all cost. For millions of years, the library was kept hidden. Until my reign, the library was never discovered, and the city lived in relative peace" Eve said softly, tears building in her eyes.

"You cannot blame yourself Eve. Lucifer..." Giles paused as Eve started laughing; her shoulders jerking as tears rolled down her face.

"Yes I mustn't blame myself at all. The ruler who fell in love with The Destroyer" Eve chucked sardonically, her down as she picked at the fabric of her jeans. She looked up at Giles, her eyes shining with tears as she smiled sadly at him,

"The first night we met, I opened my eyes to Vera standing over my bed, a dagger in her hands as she prepared to slit my throat" Eve swallowed hard as her memories filled her mind, "But when I looked into her eyes, I saw something, a glimmer really. I almost doubted myself, since I was facing the demon who wanted to kill me. Her eyes were shining golden, but there it was, a hint of emerald, a glint of her human soul so suffocated within her that she thought it to be gone. But I saw it. I saw the good in her, despite the uncountable years she spent murdering innocents. I saw the champion in her." Eve smiled softly as she paused, looking up at a torn tapestry on the wall. It was of her and Vera, watching the Sun set over the ocean. Eve took a deep breath, bringing her eyes back to her lap as she continued, "So I led her to the library, and I showed her the possibilities, the opportunity she had to regain all that she had lost. But I underestimated her attachment to Lucifer." Eve choked, "Ten years is a short time in all sensibility. She fought through the darkness, and discovered the soul once ripped from her. But ten years in Atlantis, well you remember what I said in the library."

"Time moves differently" Willow interjected, " Ten minutes equal six hours. Although the days have changed over time, using today's three hundred and sixty-five days in a year, with five hundred and twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes in a year divided by ten and multiplying that by six..."

"Willow" Tara interrupted, smiling softly at her old lover. Willow blushed, muttering a sorry,

"Three million, one hundred and fifty-three thousand and six hundred years" Eve finished for Willow. "She was gone from this dimension for that long, so one can only think about how long she was gone from Beasthorn"

"But you would think, after that much time, Lucifer would have just given up" Willow said, looking between Tara and Eve,

"What is three million years to a demon who has been around for billions of years?" Eve answered swiftly. "Time is a fickle character Willow. Atlantis barely changed in the years it was in existence, but the entire cosmos shifted and evolved during the time it took for a young child to grow into an adult here. Lucifer would not give up so easily on what he thought was his. Vera did everything in her power to hide Atlantis from him, and in doing so, gave this land ten more years of peace"

"I..if I may ask" Giles interrupted, coughing as the three women turned towards him. "How did Lucifer know about the library then? You said you showed Faith the library. The only way for him to know about it would be for her to tell him."

"A part of me feared that she did. She left for a short while after I showed her the books in the library. But, then she would have returned with Lucifer. I will admit my surprise when she returned. But I never asked her. I just welcomed her." Eve sighed,

"What if she didn't tell him? What if they found out some other way" Willow interjected,

"What other way would there be?" Eve snapped,

"There is always a beginning." Willow said, ignoring Eve's temper, "The universe is thought to have started with a big bang, or that God created it. No matter the lore, it all comes down to a start. So whatever placed the library in your care, had to have existed at one time or another." Willow said excitedly,

"So what you are saying is whatever placed the library in Atlantis, must have left something behind to indicate where it was?" Tara asked, confusion masking her face,

"Not necessarily" Giles answered, leaning forward, "Willow is right that there is a beginning. But what if...no" Giles muttered as he leaned back.

"What Giles?" Willow asked urgently,

"How long was Faith gone Eve" Giles asked, "I mean, before she returned to Atlantis."

"Um..a week maybe. I had all but given up on her when she strolled through the throne room doors" Eve trailed off, the memory of the day echoing in her mind,

_ Eve leaned heavily into the arm of her throne, having listened to the quarrels of the people that come to her for advice for hours. Her mind drifted to the warrior assassin. _

"_Are you okay Your Highness?" her guard asked after hearing her sigh, _

"_Wha? Oh yes Mikel I am fine" Eve smiled at the young guard. _

"_Is it about the warrior that broke in last week?" The young man pressed, hating to see his queen's bright eyes haunted._

"_Yes and no Mikel, but nothing that should cause you any worry" Eve drifted off as she pondered the warrior. Shouting in the distance broke her reverie, causing her to jump to her feet in alarm. Mikel positioned himself in front of Eve,_

"_Stay behind me Your Highness" the young man said as Eve stood frozen in front of her thrown. Mikel cautiously walked down the short steps leading up to the thrown, pulling out his sword as he made his way towards the tall doors leading to the hall outside the thrown room. He yelped, leaping back towards Eve as the heavy doors swung open violently, slamming into the stone walls. A tall, pale woman strode confidently into the room, her blood red, sleeveless tunic, and black leather pants painting a stark contrast within the white marble room. Her heavy boots thudding against the granite floors. _

"_STOP RIGHT THERE!" Mikel shouted, his voice trembling as his sword shook in his hands. The warrior chuckled at the young man, stopping a few feet from the steps, the sun shining down on her through the glass roof over the thrown. _

"_You know that I can kill you before you will be able to blink young man." The demon smiled at him, her white teeth gleaming. Eve placed her hand gently on Mikel's trembling shoulder,_

"_It is okay Mikel" Eve said softly, "Stand down" she ordered softly as she moved away from him. He blinked twice as he looked at Eve, _

"_Your Highness?" Mikel's questioning voice caused the demon to laugh,_

"_She didn't stutter balatro" the demon chuckled again as Mikel tightened his grip on his sword, growling at her._

"_Mikel, stand down" Eve ordered more firmly, her eyes boring into Mikel as he reluctantly lowered his sword._

"_Yes, Your Highness" he replied, his eyes never leaving the demon. The demon winked at him before turning over to Eve._

"_Stop mocking my guard" Eve stated, her lips twitching as she tried not to smile. _

"_But it is so much fun. Oh and again, you seriously need to work on your security around here. I mean your other guards were just too easy to get passed" the demon laughed as Aedan growled at her, _

"_You better not have harmed them" he glared at her._

"_Don't get your knickers in a not kid, they are alright. Well..." she paused as Eve raised an eyebrow at her as her lips curled into a smirk, causing the demon to swallow hard before continuing, "they might have gotten a good smack to the head a few times, but they are alive...just slightly unaware of the world around them at this moment" the demon added sheepishly. _

"_You could have gotten in here without anyone knowing" Eve stated. The demon shrugged her shoulders, _

"_Figured I'd use the front door this time" she smiled slyly. Eve lost the battle and smiled widely at the demon as she stood directly in front of Eve. The demon raised her hand to Eve's face; her fingertips ghosting over her face. _

"_Yes, well, at least we know you have manners" Eve stated as she raised her hands, gently wrapping her fingers over Vera's, drinking in the demon's presence. _

"_I am sorry it took me so long to return" Vera whispered. Eve chuckled, "You have been gone for only a week Vera" Eve chuckled as she released Vera's hand, turning on her heal as she proceeded to a side door, pausing as she placed her hand on the handle. She looked over her left shoulder as Vera stood dumbfounded, "Well" Eve swallowed a chuckle, "Are you just going to stand there all day? Because I think a tour of your new home is in order" Eve giggled as she turned the handle, walking through the door as the sound of Vera's boots echoed in the chamber, "What do you mean I've only been gone a week?" Vera called after her, "And who are you calling Vera?"_

"I understand what you are saying in regards to there being something that created the library, but the likelihood of leaving a trail behind that leads to the library would be improbable; impossible at its best" Giles' voice cut through Eve's memory as Willow's disagreement added to the noise,

"Not improbable. I mean, if the library is hidden, then Atlantis itself must have had some magical protections, otherwise it would have been too vulnerable and placing the library within its protection would have been unthinkable" Willow argued.

"Willow is right" Eve interjected, "It takes very powerful magicks just to locate Atlantis, let alone breach its walls."

"If that is the case then how did Faith find Atlantis?" Tara asked.

"Because she was once the Queen of the Amazons" a groan followed as Hecate sat up, grabbing at her head, "If you were not one of my favorites Tara I would be hexing you right now" she grumbled as she opened her eyes, rubbing the back of her head.

"If you weren't the goddess, then I would have just killed you for your stupidity" Tara coolly replied, causing the others to look at her in shock. "What? I'm already dead! There is nothing more she can do to me" Tara simply stated.

"I read something" Giles muttered as he dug into his bag, pulling out a notebook. "Here" he said as he flipped through the pages, "The ancient Amazon Nation was charged with protecting what was thought to be lost, but instead, was simply hidden. Only the Amazons know its whereabouts. Part of the Three, the Nation's strength and unity faltered when their young queen disappeared before leaving a successor" he trailed off as he looked up.

"Faith was the young queen. But she wasn't in power long enough to know about the Guardians" Eve said, shaking her head.

"She is a bajillion year old demon" came a gruff voice from Willow's lap. Willow looked down, smoothing down Kennedy's hair,

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Kennedy grunted, pushing herself up; leaning against the wall next to Willow as she looked over the group. She ignored Willow's question as she continued,

"You really think that she didn't take the time to learn about the Amazon secrets and shit" Kennedy groaned, grabbing her head as it continued to throb. "I bet that is how she found Atlantis, and..."Kennedy trailed as she struggled to stand. Willow scrambled to her feet, reaching out to help her lover. Kennedy pushed away her hands as she finally stood up, "I bet before you two became lovers, before she came to slit your throat" Kennedy growled, "that she told his royal asshole, what she was up to and why."

The group stayed quiet for a moment, digesting Kennedy's words. Hecate finally broke the silence, "Well I guess you do know how to think, I thought I was beginning to smell smoke" she said snarkily. Kennedy glared at her, her fury at the goddess still present,

"Just be happy that Glinda over there is more powerful than she looks" Kennedy snapped back, grabbing her bag from the floor.

"A weeks time would mean years outside of Atlantis right?" Willow said looking back to Eve, who nodded slowly, "So what if she told Lucifer about Atlantis before she got here, not planning on meeting you the way she did" Willow paused as the group waited for her theory, "So what if she spent that week trying to figure out a way to hide her trail? What if she had sent Lucifer on a wild goose chase? I mean that is probably why it took Lucifer so long to find her again right?" Willow looked hopefully at Tara, who smiled softly.

"The only person who can answer that is not here" Hecate stated as Eve looked to the floor. The group was silent for a moment before Giles clamored to his feet, groaning as his stiff muscles stretched,

"Which means, in either case, that we would leave the Library unprotected if we try to take the books out" Giles said as everyone got to their feet. Eve looked up at the ceiling, grunting in frustration,

"There is one more way" Tara said, dropping her head down; her hair creating a curtain around her face.

"You haven't fulfilled your mission yet Tara" Eve said, standing next to the witch.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked as Hecate dropped her head as well.

"It is the only way, we still have to maintain the magic" Tara thought. Eve's face contorted in fury,

"There are only a few Atlantean descendants left. I know you are already dead, but because you died before you were destined to die your power remains. If you do this, Atlantis will eventually fall" Eve growled.

"What do you mean by that?" Willow demanded, but was ignored as Tara and Eve continued to argue

"What other way is there?" Tara asked.

"I could do it" Eve stated.

"Could do what?" Willow demanded.

"There is no successor, the magic will fall completely" Tara gritted her teeth,

"Not unless I name one now" Eve said as she rolled up her shirt sleeves.

"Why do you need to name a successor?" Willow nearly shouted.

" Because if the Queen dies, the so does the magic around Atlantis, unless her successor is named, then the power is passed forward" Tara snapped at Willow before turning back towards Eve,

"Yes, but if I name an Atlantean descendant, then the power will remain, however, my so-called death will create enough of a ripple that will allow us to move the books out" Eve argued, looking Tara in her eyes.

"Then why didn't the shield come down before?" Giles asked. Eve turned to look at him,

"Same reason another slayer was not called when Buffy died after closing the Glory's portal." Eve shrugged at him,

"An unnatural death. Because your soul was torn from you, the magics did not recognize your death as a true death" Eve nodded in agreement with Giles' guess,

"And since I am here again, in the flesh, so to speak, then we have the opportunity" Eve said as she started down the hall. Tara rushed forward, grabbing Eve by her shoulder and spinning her around,

"If you haven't noticed, but we are both very much dead" Tara growled. Eve clapped her hands together, a smirk adorning her face,

"No just mostly dead." Eve started down the hallway, leaving everyone stunned behind her. Tara glared at Hecate, as she hung her head. After a minute of silence Willow spoke up,

"Um, I don't know if I was the only one to catch that..." she paused as everyone looked at her, "But...um...did she just make a Princess Bride reference?"

* * *

Wind swirled around the blade as Faith continued to chant, her eyes clamped shut as the magic surged through her and into the sword. Red and blue light coiled around the sword, making it glow brightly in the darkened room. Suddenly the light shot straight into Faith's chest, her eyes shooting open as the magic screamed through her body before the world became dark. Faith's body slumped over the sword as the fire died, blanketing the room in darkness,

* * *

"Wake up Ardere" a figure spoke over Faith's prone body. Faith laid unmoving as the figure circled around, kneeling next to her head. "I will not ask you a second time Lil One. WAKE UP!" the voice bellowed. Faith's eyes twitched as she tried to push passed the fog in her mind.

"Mitexi?" Faith muttered as she opened her eyes, confusion filling them as she looked upon the figure above kneeling above her.

"Your insolence astounds me Lil One" Mitexi smiled softly as Faith groaned, bringing her hand to her pounding head.

"What is going on?" Faith uttered harshly as she looked around, the meadow slowly appearing in her vision.

"You hit your head" Mitexi said as she stood up, laying her hand on the sword on her hip, offering the other to Faith. "C'mon Lil One, up on your feet" she chuckled as Faith gripped her hand, hauling the demon to her feet. The world swayed as Faith fought back the nausea,

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" she muttered as she took a breath, stopping mid exhale as her words finally reached her ears, "Sick? I don't get sick" Faith looked down at her hands. Tanned skin greeted her as her eyes traveled up her tattoo free arms. She looked over at Mitexi, her eyes widening at the tall amazonian. "W..wwh..what?" she stuttered as Mitexi looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright Lil One? I only tapped you on the back of the head" Mitexi's light laughter snapped Faith's attention back to her. Faith took a stumbling step backwards, falling hard to the dirt as her mind scrambled to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Y...yoo..you died and I'm a demon. What is going on?" Faith yelled as she started to hyperventilate. Mitexi's face contorted in concern as she watched Faith panic,

"Ardere what in the stars name are you babbling about?" Mitexi growled out as a young voice called out to them. Faith turned towards the sound in disbelief, tears flowing down her face as Aria came running up the meadow, giggling loudly as a chuckling Celeste came up behind her.

"ARDY!" Aria laughed as she flung herself into Faith's arms. Faith instinctively wrapped her arms around the young girl, tears flowing freely down her face as confusion and fear settled into her eyes. Celeste laughter died as she took in Faith's demeanor.

"Ardere are you okay?" she asked softly as she knelt beside her, brushing Faith's bangs out of her eyes. Faith eyes darted between Mitexi and Celeste, her panic welling deep in her chest as she pushed Aria out of her arms, scrambling back to her feet and away from the women,

"No no this isn't possible! You died" she looked pointedly at Mitexi, "And I was called and a demon named Ronwe attacked and you both died in my arms" Faith struggled to breathe as her words flooded from her mouth. Celeste's face contorted in confusion and concern,

"Ardere?" Celeste made an attempt to reach her hysterical friend,

"NO!" Faith sobbed as she looked down at Aria, who was crying as well.

"Ardy? What is the matter" she sniffled as she looked upon her sister, never seeing her in this kind of pain before.

"NO! You all died and I couldn't stop it." Faith sank hard to one knee as her mind overloaded with disbelief and shock. Celeste turned to Mitexi, who stood there stoned face as Ardere looked helplessly at them, "I couldn't" Faith muttered as she fainted, slipping back into the darkness. Mitexi raced over, catching her young charge before she slammed into the ground.

"Ardere!" Aria cried as she scrambled to her sister's side as Mitexi softly laid her to the ground. Celeste stood in disbelief, her hand clutched to her chest as she looked to Mitexi,

"What in the goddess's name was that?" Celeste demanded as Aria cried over her sister, softly whispering her name as she held her hand. Mitexi stood up, looking down at her unconscious student as Aria wiped the tear tracks from her sister's face,

"I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

A/N:

Like I said before I'm going through the previous chapters and I am trying to fix the mistakes in the story-line and things like that. Sorry this chapter isn't longer, I came up with a new twist so I want to see where this takes us,

Semoveo means separate fyi.


End file.
